Sea reflecting the Moon
by Artemis of Luna
Summary: Kai's mother decides to move in with her fiance. Will he try to split them up or end up helping the man's daughters? Why is he always going back to this man's daughter? Kai/OC *Sexual Content Beyond Ch. 24*
1. Duvet

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

- - - Kai walked back and forth in front of his Okā-san. Anger was radiating from his body his hands where in fist ready to punch anything.

"You can't be serious Okā-san!"

"I am Kai, we are moving next week"

Kai stormed off to his room. He could not believe it his Okā-san was going to move in with her three year boyfriend who now was her fiancé. He thought his Okā-san was dating the man for fun and now they where going to move in with him and his Okā-san was going to get married in some months. Great just great!

The phone rang….

"What!"

"What got up your ass and died?"

"Shut up Tyson! Okā-san and I have to move in with her fiancé"

"Dude, aren't you going to do anything?"

"Is there anything to do?"

"Are you still going to the same school?"

"Yes"

"Do you even know the guy? Does he have kids?"

"I met him once through dinner and he has three girls and a son"

"It's gonna be a full house then" laughed Tyson

Kai glared at the phone. "I will talk to you later, I have to pack"

Kai hung up and grabbed suit cases and packed up his entire room. It took him two days to pack his room and help his Okā-san pack.

"By the time we move in the Toushiro's will already be there, please do not be rude Kai"

"I will try mother"

When Kai and his mother arrived, they came to a tall and wide, three story house. Kai was amazed his Okā-san and him had lived in a mansion once but it could not compare to this. His Okā-san knocked and a butler opened the door and led them to the dinning room where her fiancé was sitting and reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"You came sooner than I expected"

"I could not wait"

Takayoshi kissed Kai's Okā-san's hand and pulled a chair for to sit as he told the butler to take their things to their rooms. Kai sat down a distance away from them. He always found Takayoshi hard to read, never showing any emotions.

"Kai"

"Takayoshi"

- - - Kai quickly found his room since there was a paper stuck in the door with his name on it and the butler led him to it. He wondered where the Toushiro daughters were. Kai had only seen them through a photo and they seemed like noisemakers. But was also glad for the peace that was granted, he needed to think.

Dinner Time

_It's already dark outside and his daughters aren't here yet, I wonder why Takayoshi does not seem worried. _Thought Kai, eating his dinner.

"Takayoshi, where are your daughters?"

"They will be here shortly"

Like in queue the front door sprang open and some thing heavy hit the floor.

"We're home Otō-chan!"

Takayoshi, Kai's Okā, and Kai walked to the front door. When the little girl saw Kai's Okā and Kai, she hid behind her nee-san's leg.

"Tsukiko, Akiko this is Mai and Kai Hiwatari"

Tsukiko looked at her Otō, she knew that Mai was her Otō's fiancé but what she didn't know was that she had a son who was glaring at her and Akiko. Turning to her Otō, he also was glaring at Tsukiko and she looked away not standing her Otō-sama's piercing eyes.

"Hello, I'm Toushiro Tsukiko and this is my sister Toushiro Akiko"

Tsukiko bowed and turned to her little sister and whispered in her ear. "Come on where leaving, hide your face on my shirt."

Akiko nodded and lifted her arms to Tsukiko who lifted her up and grabbed her bags.

_And you don't seem to understand_

"It was nice meeting you, osaki ni"

Tsukiko bowed again before leaving to Akiko's room. Mai and Kai looked confused and where too, why did they leave so quickly? Don't they want to eat dinner? Kai could see the deep sadness that lingered in Tsukiko's eyes. She was good at hiding it to.

"Tsukiko and Akiko come tired"

"Shouldn't we wait for them?" asked Mai

"They don't eat right now"

Akiko's Room

"Who's that woman and boy Nee-chan?" When Akiko didn't hear an answer from her sister she asked another question. "Are they going to live with us?"

"Yes, now let's dry your hair so we can go eat"

Tsukiko had been showering Akiko, now that she was dry she put on her cute bunny pajamas.

"Race you Nee-chan!"

"Akiko-chan be careful, don't run, walk"

Akiko made it down stairs but ran back up and raised her arms to Tsukiko who brought her up as she made her way down. Down stairs Kai was going into the kitchen, Tsukiko stopped should she go in or not.

_I don't want to go in, Akiko-chan is afraid and I'm just uncomfortable. But Akiko-chan is hungry and I don't have the time to waste._

Tsukiko made her way inside the kitchen and sat Akiko in one of the chairs. Kai sat far away in the table reading the newspaper.

"What do you want to eat Akiko-chan?"

"Um…Ramen!"

"You ate Ramen yesterday, how about some thing healthy like vegetable soup?"

"That's yucky but okies"

"That's my Akiko-chan!" smiled Tsukiko while Akiko giggled

Tsukiko grabbed all the ingredients and started to cook the soup trying to be quick. She needed to start on her homework soon if she wanted to get some good sleep.

"Nee-chan, do you have bunches of homework?" asked the little girl as she watched her Nee-chan cool down her soup.

"Yes I do Akiko-chan"

"That's why you're doing soupy fast?"

"Hai!" Tsukiko waited for the soup to be done while she gave Akiko juice and set herself in the table

"Toushiro-san, do you need any help?" asked the maid

"No thank you, I'm fine" lied Tsukiko who seemed half asleep half awake

Tsukiko gave Akiko her soup and helped her eat it since it was too hot. Tsukiko ate as well trying to be fast but ended up burning her tongue and lips.

"I'm done Nee-chan" cheered the little girl showing her older sister the empty bowl.

"Ok, go to room pick a book for me to read, get comfy and don't run, walk"

"Hai!"

Tsukiko watched her sister walk away and let out a deep breath she had been holding in without noticing. Tsukiko grabbed a cup of coffee and gulped it down. She was going to need it to keep herself awake. Kai folded the corner of his paper to see what she was doing.

Kai could not believe that the girl gulped down two cups of coffee like they where water. Kai watched as she put the rest of the soup on topper where and clean out Akiko's bag putting food in it. He saw her tense up her sight was directed to the door where her Otō-san stood.

"Tsukiko…"

Takayoshi did not need to finish his sentence as his daughter began to follow him into his study.

"Today's actions will not repeat themselves, am I clear?"

_A sham you seemed an honest man_

"Yes Takayoshi-sama" said Tsukiko looking away from her Otō-sama's glare she clenched and unclenched her school skirt

"You are dismissed"

"Have a good night Takayoshi-sama"

Takayoshi did not acknowledge his daughters remark as he went back to reading his documents. Tsukiko made her way to Akiko's room. Taking a long, deep breath she went in.

**

* * *

**

**I rewrote this story for a couple or reason. I wasn't happy with what I wrote and were this story was going. Though most of it is the same. I changed characters because I did not see why I put them there in the first place.**

**I want to thanks those who had reviewed before I rewrote the story!**

**The center words are lyrics. The is called Duvet by BoA.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

- - - Tsukiko woke up to her alarm 4:30 am, it was still dark out. Taking a shower she got her things ready as she went to Akiko's room. Getting her sisters necessities she went down stairs into the kitchen and grabbed last night soup and packed it up. Going up again she wrapped Akiko in a blanket and took her down stairs and got her things and out the door she went.

- - - Kai woke up his clock showed 6:28am, a quick shower, clean clothes. Gathering his things, he grabbed an apple and out he went to wake up his friend.

"Tyson wake up!" screamed Kai as Tyson just rolled over

"That's the wrong way Kai, look. BREAKFAST!!"

Tyson jumped up a grin was plastered on him when he heard Hilary scream breakfast.

"Get ready Tyson we are leaving"

"Aw man! I thought we where going to eat" Tyson whined as he went into the bathroom

Kai, Tyson and Hilary walked towards their school. Tyson wanted to know how Kai was with the whole moving thing.

"How's the place Kai?" he asked

"Hell" stated Kai as Ray and Max came visible to them

"Tyson told me about it Kai, how are the man's kids?" asked Max

"I don't know, I barely got to meet them" He was getting irritated.

"Hey Kai, where have you been?" asked Ray

Kai glared at everyone. "Moving in with the step family"

The bell rang and Kai left them behind. Every one else went to their classrooms.

3:00pm

- - - Tsukiko ran out of the school building. If she wanted to eat with the step family she needs to run and pick up Akiko fast and run home.

"Tsukiko-chan!" a dark cherry red head yelled

"Huh? Hey Akahana-chan" greeted Tsukiko

"You need a lift? I'm going to pick up Akatski-nii"

"That would be great Akahana-chan"

Tsukiko went around the dark red BMW and got in the passenger seat. They drove off to Bakuten High. It only took them five minutes with Akahana's crazing driving.

"Arigato Akahana-chan, say hi to Akatski-kun for me" said Tsukiko waving

"Bye!"

Tsukiko crossed the street walked and made a turn and went inside the day care center. Coming out with Akiko, they ran home. A red head boy made his way to the parked dark red BMW. He bumped with Kenny.

"Gomen"

"It's ok" said Kenny

"Hayaku nii-chan!" yelled the red haired girl

"Maxi, what are you staring at?" asked Ray when Max followed the red head

"That boy over there" answered Max

"Ah Kumori-san, he has a month coming to this school. The girl next to the car is his twin but they go to different schools for no apparent reason" said Ruri

"Tsukiko-chan said hello" said the red haired girl getting in the passenger seat

"Where is Tsukiko-san?" asked the red head boy getting in the driver's seat

"Tsukiko-chan went to get her imoto"

Kai looked up when the Kumori girl had said Tsukiko but then he shook it off. There was a lot of girls with that name. It could not be the same from the one he was living with.

"Something wrong baby?" asked Ruri nearly hanging on Kai's neck

"It's nothing Ruri" said Kai pulling his girlfriend towards Dojo with the rest

Toushiro Household

Akiko hopped each step going up. She was going to take a shower.

"Nee-chan, why this early?" giggled the girl

"We have to eat with the rest tonight"

"I don't wanna nee-chan"

"We have no choice; Otō-sama said we have to"

Tsukiko dried her sister and changed her into a sunflower yellow dress with matching ribbons on her pigtails.

"Go downstairs and watch TV"

"Hai!"

Tsukiko turned to her books as soon as she could knowing the best time was now. Besides she missed a tutoring class after school today.

Dojo

"Give me all you got Maxi!" yelled Tyson

"You'll regret those words Tyson, go Draciel!"

"Dragoon!"

Both Draciel and Dragoon clashed together but nothing happened they kept spinning around each other.

"Come on you two, stop playing and get serious" said Ray

Hilary cheered so did Ray while Kai stood there watching their every move. Ruri was embracing him.

Beeping sound was heard and Kai turned to his watch. Seeing the time he lifted himself from his post and began to leave.

"Where are you going Kai?"

"I have to get to '_hell_' early"

Both Max and Tyson laughed but stopped once Kai was glaring at them. Ray smirked while Hilary was getting ready to lecture Tyson once more. Kai walked out of the Dojo with Ruri.

"Kai, can I go see where you live?"

"Some other time Ruri"

"Okay"

Kai stopped as he was now in front of Ruri's house. She pulled Kai down to give him a huge kiss on his lips which Kai responded to. Soon Kai made his way to _hell_ as he called it. He wondered if his Okā-san and Takayoshi where going to last.

Entering Kai heard the TV and followed the sound to the living room. Akiko didn't hear Kai coming into the living room, so she screamed out when Kai took a seat on the sofa.

"Eeeeeeeeep!"

Tsukiko finished her homework and turned to her closet. Taking out something descent she headed towards the bathroom. Coming out she heard Akiko scream out, Tsukiko bolted downstairs.

"What was that? Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Tsukiko checked Akiko. She lifted the little girl's lifting her arms and legs trying to find where she got hurt but found nothing.

"I got scared nee-chan" giggled Akiko

"What scared you sweetheart?"

"Hiwa…Hiwat…him"

"Sweetheart his name is Hi-wa-ta-ri. It's rude to point and I'm sure he didn't mean it" Tsukiko lifted Akiko to the sofa and fixed her dress and hair then she kissed her forehead and sat her down.

"You look pretty nee-chan"

"Arigato"

Tsukiko was wearing a short dark gray dress. No jewelry adorned her neck or ears just a silver ring on her left hand. Her hair was let down unlike during school where it was always in a high ponytail.

The door was heard being opened and Akiko went to see who it was.

"Otō-chan is home!" cheered the girl

A look of dread over came Tsukiko. "Oh no, Akiko-chan wait!"

_And all the fears you hold so dear_

Tsukiko didn't want Akiko to do anything that would make Takayoshi mad and get both in trouble. She made it too late, Akiko was hanging from Takayoshi's neck. Tsukiko froze in her place and Kai stood a few feet away confused by Tsukiko's actions.

"Welcome home Otō-chan"

"Hello Akiko" Takayoshi lifted her up

"Nee-chan, aren't you going to hug Otō-chan too?"

"Um…uh" Takayoshi's eyes connected with hers and he nodded.

Tsukiko went ahead and hugged him. "Welcome home Otō-san"

_Will turn to whisper in your ear_

_I hugged my dad and he hugged me back, I felt that warmth that was within the family when mom was still alive. When my brother and sister where still here with us, when we where all together and happy._

**

* * *

I want to thank **_**Silverwing X Moonrise**_** who reviewed before I rewrote the story!**

**Please Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

- - - Tsukiko stepped away from Takayoshi as he put Akiko down and headed to his room. Tsukiko turned to Akiko and kneel down.

"Akiko-chan, Otō-san comes tired from work next time don't cling to him okay"

"Hai nee-chan!"

"Come on, let's go to the backyard while Hiwatari-san gets here"

Kai watched as Tsukiko and Akiko left. Tsukiko seemed as though she was relieved but from what? He went up to his room to change. From his window he saw Tsukiko pushing the girl on the swing, soon after they started to play tag. They seemed genially happy but Tsukiko's eyes held some sort of sadness to them. Kai was still wondering where her other brother and sister where.

"Sir your Okā-san is home"

"Thank you, I will be down"

Kai turned away from the window and out of his room knowing that this dinner was going to be longer than usual. When he got there Tsukiko and Akiko where already sitting down as was Takayoshi. When Mai came in he stood up and pulled the chair for her to sit.

"I'm glad that your girls can have dinner with us" said Mai smiling at the girls

"I apologize for yesterday, we where just so tired" answered Tsukiko

"Where is your brother and sister honey?"

Tsukiko froze. Kai caught Takayoshi glaring at her. She just looked away and up at my mother to answer her question.

"Well nii-san is in his senior year in college while nee-san is in her sophomore year in college as well"

"What colleges are they in honey?"

"I'm not sure, they transferred wanting to see the world and such"

"What college are you planning to go dear?"

Kai watched her freeze for a few seconds before answering. "I'm not sure, I haven't decided yet"

"Kai wants to attend a college in the states"

"I've heard great things about the colleges in the states"

Kai glared at his Okā as she said where he wanted to go to college. The maid came in and served them food. Tsukiko cut Akiko's food and then she turned to he own food. Kai took notice that Takayoshi did not seemed to be interested in his daughters. When dessert came, Mai went back to asking questioning to the sisters.

"How old are you Akiko?"

Akiko was surprised by Mai's question that she nearly dropped her spoon full of jell-o. She fumble with her dress, clearly she was nervous and shy.

"Be careful sweetheart, she's going to turn five in two weeks"

"That means that she is going to go to kindergarten"

"Oh yes, she can't wait to go"

"How old are you dear?"

"I'm sixteen" she smiled

"Oh, Kai is seventeen. You two will get along just great"

Tsukiko gave Mai a closed eye smile which the woman returned. Mai was trying to get along with Takayoshi's daughters and wanted me to get along with them as well. Mai was getting her hopes way too high, if she thought Kai get along with that man's daughter did she have another thing coming.

"It was nice dinning with you dears, I'm going to retire now good night"

"Good night Hiwatari-san"

"I am going to be in my study"

We sat there tense that is until Akiko reached out for more jell-o and Tsukiko slapped her hand away from it.

"No sweetheart, that's too much sugar you're not going to be able to sleep"

"Yes I am nee-chan" challenge the little girl

"Do you want the dentist to drill on your teeth again?"

"No" grumbled the child

"Then you can't eat a lot of sugar, now go to your room and brush your teeth"

"Hai"

Tsukiko watched Akiko walk away as she let out the air she must have been holding in. She called the maid and asked for a sleeping pill. Gulping it down, she drank a full glass of water.

"Anything else Toushiro-san?"

"No but thank you"

Tsukiko walked passed Kai and stopped a few steps away.

"Good night Hiwatari-kun"

Then she walked away to Takayoshi's study.

Tsukiko knocked as she heard her Otō-sama giving her permission to come in. She opened the door and bowed when Takayoshi acknowledge her presence.

"I came to apologize for what happened when you got home Otō-sama"

"Make sure it does not happen again" ordered Takayoshi

"Of course"

"What exactly do you do after school Tsukiko?"

Tsukiko hesitated in answering. "I take tutoring classes and get out late"

"Why?"

She hesitated once more. "I'm behind in my classes"

"Why?"

"I end up falling asleep in class because I stay up late to finish homework. I have to wake up early to be able to leave Akiko to the day care and have another tutoring class in the morning"

Takayoshi stared at Tsukiko but no emotion was shown in his face. Tsukiko knew exactly what her Otō-sama wanted and she was going to have to comply for her and Akiko's well being.

_And you know what they say might hurt you_

"I will quit as of tomorrow"

Tsukiko walked out of the study. Her cry of agony welled up in her throat but she didn't want to let it out, not when her Otō-san was sure to hear it. Tears leaked out of her eyes and covered her face with her hair as Kai passed her.

Kai saw Tsukiko wipe her face clean of tears and taking a long deep breath she put a smile on as she went inside Akiko's room.

She went inside Akiko's room with a fake smile. The last thing Tsukiko wanted was for Akiko to see her crying and worry her. She read her bedtime story and went to her room as soon as she fell asleep. The sleeping pill was kicking in but she didn't want to sleep, not yet. She grabbed her Okā's photo and hugged it. She crumbled down, tears ran down her face. She cried my heart out.

_And you know that it means so much_

"It isn't fair! This isn't suppose to be happening to me Okā. Why me? I'm not supposed to be taking care of a baby. Why do I have to sacrifice my studies? I don't hate Akiko, she's not at fault but why do I have to bear everything by myself?"

Tsukiko didn't notice when she fell asleep but what she _did_ know was that her life was only getting harder to live and that it wasn't going to get better any time soon.

**

* * *

I want to thank the following reviewers who had reviewed before I rewrote: **_**Silverwing X Moonrise**_**, **_**R. Voltaire**_**, **_**darkxXxflames**_** and **_**Minij Akane**_**!!!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

- - - By the next morning Kai saw Tsukiko. She was giving him her back and wiping her face clean when she saw him coming down the stairs. Akiko came running behind Kai, Tsukiko turned to her sister and smiled, it was fake and Kai could tell right away.

"Nee-chan, why are you crying?"

When Tsukiko had leaned down to fix Akiko's sweater, the little girl noticed a tear running down. Akiko cleaned it away and Tsukiko was stunned.

"Oh, I just got hurt it's nothing sweetheart"

"Where did you get hurt nee-chan?" asked the little girl worried

"Right here" Tsukiko pointed to her heart

"Does it still hurt a bunches?"

"Only a bit but by the end of the day it will be gone"

Akiko nodded and they headed out. Kai noticed Tsukiko's uniform. She attended to Bay City High. He soon went out as well to the Dojo to wake up Tyson.

- - - Tsukiko was glad that Akiko didn't ask any more questions. She wouldn't know how to explain it to her and she wish she never would it would only cause her to feel guilty. Tsukiko informed the day care lady that she was going to bring Akiko at this hour from now on meaning she was going to pay less. Tsukiko kissed Akiko good bye and headed to school.

On the way she couldn't control the agony any more and tears just ran down her face. She felt so alone. Tsukiko felt just like a single mother, taking care of Akiko, the only thing her Otō-san provided was food and a roof over their heads but that wasn't enough.

She heard a honk and cleaned her face free of tears and looked up to find the twins in their BMW. She smiled at them trying to hide her sadness away. The last thing Tsukiko wanted was to worry her friends.

"Need a ride?" asked Akatsuki smirking

Before Tsukiko could even respond Akahana jumped out of the car and came up to her. She scared the crap out of Tsukiko and took a step back afraid she was going to crash into her.

"What's wrong Tsuki-chan?" asked Akahana

"Nothing, are _you_ feeling well Akahana-chan?" smiled Tsukiko

"You've been crying I can tell" The red haired girl accused

"It's nothing, just problems with Otō-san"

"What did he do this time?"

"Nothing big, just wants me to dine with him and his fiancé for the rest of life time"

Akahana hugged Tsukiko and she could help it. Tsukiko cried on her shoulder. Tsukiko didn't tell her the truth because she knew that her friend would only be troubled with her problems and get in trouble because of her. Akatsuki gave her a tissue, Tsukiko got on their car and Akatsuki drove to Bakuten High.

- - - Kai saw a dark red convertible parked in front of the school. Max whistled and noticed that the red head boy from yesterday was in it. Before he got out he spoke to his twin sister and she kissed his forehead. The girl in the back seat laughed.

"Here Tsukiko, cheer up" The boy gave her a piece of candy.

"Arigato Akatsuki-kun"

Kai recognized the girls' voice. It was Tsukiko Toushiro. Akatsuki waited until his twin was in the drivers seat. He gave a single wave to them and went inside the school.

"What wrong with you Kai?" asked Ruri

"Nothing"

"Why where you staring at that car Kai?" asked Tyson

"I know that girl, she is Okā's fiancé's daughter"

"Really? She looks pretty" said Hilary as we walked inside the school

"What's her name?" asked Max

"Toushiro Tsukiko"

- - - After school Kai saw the BMW parked in front of the school. Tsukiko got out and waved to the Kumori girl driving and to the Kumori boy.

"Don't you want a ride home Tsuki-chan?" asked Akahana

"No, I'm good but thanks any ways"

"Okay, take care"

Tsukiko waved as they drove away and crossed the street and walk until she went inside the day care center. She came out with Akiko in hand and walked towards _Hell_ as Kai called it. Everyone turned to who he was looking and saw Tsukiko walking away with Akiko.

"Who the little kid, Kai?" asked Max

"Her younger sister"

"I thought that was her daughter" said Tyson chuckling nervously

"Who are the girls?" asked Ray

"Those are Kai's future step-sister's" answered Hilary

"They're ugly" said Ruri hugging Kai's arm tighter

We walked to the Dojo, everyone took out their homework.

**Two Weeks Later…**

- - - Akiko and Tsukiko walked to their home and she showered Akiko and told her to go watch some TV while she did her homework. She could already see the trouble that was ahead of her. Some of these problems where unrecognizable, the chemistry homework was making no sense.

The stress was getting to her, the frustration was unbearable. She could feel hot tears welled up in her eyes but she couldn't let them go down. Tsukiko was supposed to find a way to move forward but how?

After dinner Tsukiko put Akiko to sleep and went to her room to finish her homework. She went down stairs and came back up with a glass of water and pills. She stood in front of her door.

"How am I suppose to do something I don't understand…I hate this." She whispered to herself.

She squeaked and hit her head with the door when she heard a door open. She rubbed her head before opening her eyes. Tsukiko froze and looked away from Kai's piercing eyes.

"Gomen. I'm sorry if my rambling disturbed you" whispered Tsukiko

Kai stood there watching her. There were dark circles under her eyes and they were watery but that was probably because she just hit herself a few seconds ago.

"What do you need help with?" asked Kai

Tsukiko stared at Kai and nearly dropped the glass of water that was in her hands when he offered his help. "Nothing, it's nothing really. Sorry for disturbing you."

Kai walked up to her and opened the door to her room. She walked inside as Kai followed her. Tsukiko didn't say anything because she was afraid of Kai. He looked like he was ready to kill. Kai walked over to her desk and looked at her papers. Looking back at her, he glared. Tsukiko cringed and looked away. She placed the glass of water on the nearest table, afraid that she going to break it in her hands.

"This is what you do…" Kai explained a simple way to do her chemistry homework. Tsukiko couldn't help but smile when she actually understood it and was able to finish her homework. Kai moved more of her desk papers and found math homework. He sat down and explained to her what she needed to do for her math work.

Kai got up from the chair and Tsukiko sat down. She finished her homework and smiled. She looked up to thank Kai but he was no where in the room.

_I will thank him tomorrow for sure. _Thought Tsukiko as she stood up from her chair. Her abandoned cell phone rang. "Moshi, Moshi"

"_Hey there Tsuki" _

Nii-chan, I'm so glad to hear from you. I thought you had forgotten about me"

"_I could never forget about you, you're my favorite white haired sister"_

"I'm your only white haired sister" giggled Tsukiko

"_How are you fairing up Tsuki?"_

"I'm great, how about you?"

"_Tsuki, what wrong?"said Takeshi in a serious tone_

"It's nothing to worry about" she lied

Even through the phone people could tell she was lying…

"_Tell me what's going on"_

"I just can't take this any more Takeshi, I'm not going to make it." She was trying very hard not to cry but even her tries were good enough

"_What happened Tsuki?"_

"Otō made me quit tutoring so I could be here on time to dine with his fiancé and my grades are dropping. I'm up late trying to figure out my homework, I feel so damn alone Takeshi. Why the hell I'm I suppose to give up everything?"

"_I'm sorry Tsuki, I wish I could be there with you"_

"Why do I feel like a single mother when I not one? Why doesn't Otō love us any more? What the hell did I do to deserve this kind of crap? I wish I could just end it all…"

"_Tsukiko don't go hurt yourself, I'll finish college soon and once that happens I'll take you and Akiko with me"_

"Noo-chan, I love you so much, you are the best nii in the world"

"_I love you too Tsuki, say happy birthday to Akiko for me. Take care and I'm sorry I can't be there with you"_

Once Tsukiko hung up on Takeshi, she fell to the floor. She just couldn't deal with this anymore. She wanted it to end. She didn't want to feel any more pain or any other emotion.

_But you don't even feel a thing_

Tsukiko went to her closet and took out a bottle of vodka and took a big gulp out of it before putting it away again. She bumped with the furniture until she made it to her bed and fell on it and looked out the window until she fell asleep.

_I have fallen  
I have faded  
I have lost it all_

**

* * *

I want to thank **_**ZanzaZero**_** & **_**Minij Akane**_** who reviewed before this story was rewritten!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own Tsukiko, Akiko, Takayoshi, Akahana and Akatsuki!**

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

- - - Tsukiko woke up with a headache but it wasn't going to stop her from singing Akiko her happy birthday. She tip toed to Akiko's room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAY TO YOU…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU DEAR AKIKO…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU"

Akiko was jumping up and down on her bed and Tsukiko hugged her so tight wishing her a wonderful day. She changed her into a blue dress with her matching ribbons. They went outside her room to find an irritated and confused Kai.

"Uh…gomen"

Tsukiko pushed Akiko to her room and told her to wait for her. Tsukiko apologized again to Kai.

"Arigato for yesterday. How can I repay?" asked Tsukiko not looking at him

"You don't need to. You weren't letting me sleep."

Tsukiko cringed at Kai's tone. "Well arigato again"

Tsukiko walked over to her room and put on her uniform and fixed her hair. She grabbed Akiko's bags and ran downstairs. Her head was pounding, so she ran to the kitchen and drank a cup of coffee, grabbed an apple and went back to Akiko.

"What's my surprise nee-chan?" asked Akiko jumping

"It's going to be after school, Akatsuki-kun and Akahana-chan are going to be there too"

"Really? I can't wait!"

Tsukiko grabbed her bag and swung it to her back and got a hold of her hand and we walked to out the door.

- - - Kai woke up to some one screaming. He fell from his bed and got out the door. Tsukiko came out with Akiko in tow. She apologized and sent Akiko to go to her room and wait for her. It must be Akiko's birthday, since she was well dressed.

"Arigato for yesterday. How can I repay?" asked Tsukiko not looking at him

Kai looked down at her. "You don't need to. You weren't letting me sleep."

Tsukiko cringed at his tone. "Well arigato again"

He saw Tsukiko run inside her room. Kai walked back inside his room and took a shower. He went downstairs to eat and he saw Tsukiko rush inside get a cup of coffee and drink it in three gulps grabbing an apple she ran out.

- - - As they walked towards Bakuten High, Kai saw the BMW parked in front of the school again. Akatsuki was walking away from the car but turned back around.

"What are you planning for Akiko?"

"We are all going to the beach, she loves the beach" smiled Tsukiko

"I haven't gone to the beach in a while" said Akahana grinning

"Then we are going to my place to cut the cake, she's so happy"

After a brief good bye, the BMW drove away. Tyson and Hilary had been staring at the car as much Kai had and had heard every word they had spoken and began with their questioner.

"Who's Akiko Kai?" asked Hilary

"The little girl from yesterday"

"What are you going to get her for a birthday present?" said Tyson

"Nothing"

"Why not? She's going to be your future step-sister and I bet she's cute" said Hilary

"Over my dead body are they going to become my family!" Kai walked away from the gang and inside the school building with Ruri catching up to him and holding his hand.

"Calm down Kai, there are plenty of things you can do for your Okā to leave that man"

"Like what?" Kai asked interested

"Make those girls look bad"

Kai knew that he could do something to annoy Takayoshi and Okā-san but he knew that he could not do anything to hurt the daughters. They were not at fault they are in the same position as he was and worse since their Otō did not care about them.

Throughout the day Kai was thinking that maybe he should get the little girl a gift. The child only has Tsukiko and her brother and sister are no where. A bag of candy should do the trick.

At the end of the day there was a huge crowd in front of the school building Tyson grabbed Hilary and dragged her to see what was going on. The rest of them went as well, to find that Akatsuki was in a fight with a group of idiots.

"What's wrong too much for ya Kumori?"

Akatsuki glared at the group of guys. He got off the ground and his hands were yet again fisted.

"Hey Akatsuki-kun come on lets go…"

Kai heard Tsukiko coming in and stop. Horror plagued her eyes. The guys were closing in on Kumori, Tsukiko turned around and walked out to the front gate.

"Akahana!"

Tsukiko came back and backhanded a guy on his left cheek and kicked another who bumped with another two. She pulled Akatsuki away from them and sat him down by the entrance.

"What do we have here? A Bay City High chick"

"Stay away!" Tsukiko screamed

The person she had called for came in running with Akiko and put her down when he saw Akatsuki hurt. She ran over to him with tears already spilling form her eyes.

"What happened to you Akatsuki?"

"Aka-nii!" Akiko was scared and almost crying as she saw Kumori covered in blood

Tsukiko grabbed Akiko and moved her so she could be sitting behind the Kumori boy. Tsukiko told her to wait and close her eyes. Tsukiko took of her shirt and cleaned Akatsuki's face.

"Who are the girls Kumori?" one of the guys sneered

Akahana got up. Hate was radiating out of her. She launched her self at the group of guys without a warning. Her fingers were spread wide and her nails seemed to have sharpened. Akahana scratched the nearest guy's face and punched another on the face. She kicked the other two that came at her. The girl was going for another when Tsukiko wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and pulled her away.

"Akahana that's enough, calm down"

"Ie, they hurt my nii-chan! I'll kill them!" yelled Akahana

The remaining guy came at them and Tsukiko moved Akahana out of the way and kicked the guy in his abdomen. She fell on the ground with Akahana in arms. She glared at the people who were staring and not helping. Tsukiko screeched when some one grabbed her foot.

"This is not over" the leader grabbed her leg pulled her down and tried to go under her skirt

Tsukiko tried pulling her foot away. "Let go of me!"

"We should help her" said Hilary panicking

Kai walked over to the turned the guy around and punched him straight in the face and pulled him away from Tsukiko and threw him to one of his buddies.

"Any one else?" Kai asked glaring at them they all ran away like they always did. Kai got Tsukiko by the arm and stood her up on her feet. He also pulled the red haired girl up.

"Hiwatari-kun, I…arigato"

- - - Tsukiko couldn't believe that Kai was here. This must be the school he was attending she thought. She hoped that he wouldn't mention this to her Otō-san otherwise who knows what's going to happen to her.

Tsukiko bowed and went to Akatsuki grabbing her shirt again and cleaned his face. Akiko got up and dragged her baby bag to her. She took out a handkerchief, got a bottle of water and wet it and cleaned Akatsuki's face free of blood. Taking out another handkerchief, Tsukiko dried his face and took out a box of band aids and put one on each of Akatsuki's cuts.

"There you are all set" said Tsukiko

"Aka-nii looks funny…" Akiko laughed at Akatsuki

Akatsuki lightly glared at the little girl and turned to Tsukiko. "Tsukiko why do you have a box of band aids on Akiko's baby bag?"

"I'm a klutz remember, I need them" answered Tsukiko not looking at her friend

Akiko helped Akahana clean herself. They were being watched by the rest of the students who were lingering and the ones that were leaving. They got her things. They needed to leave before any adults showed up.

"Nee-chan, Aka-nii needs rest, let's take him home. We can have my party next year, I can wait"

_And you don't seem the lying kind_

Tsukiko smiled at her and hugged her. She loved Akiko for being kind and understanding and not being selfish. Tsukiko was glad that she was going to grow up openhearted and not self-centered.

"No, we are going to the beach and eat smores" said Akatsuki lifting Akiko on top of his shoulders

"Akatsuki, I don't think you should…" said Tsukiko reaching out for him

Akahana stopped Tsukiko. "He's fine now. Let's forget about this and go celebrate Akiko-chibi's birthday"

"Yay!!" screamed Akiko racing her hands in the air. "Aka-chan, nee-chan hurry up!!"

"Where coming!" said Tsukiko waving at her

"Do you know the guy who helped you?" asked Akahana looking at Kai and his group

"That's Otō-san's fiancé's son, I hope he doesn't say anything or who know how worse my life can get"

"What do you mean any worse Tsukiko?" asked Akahana not understanding

"Will talk about this later okay, they are waiting for us"

Tsukiko and Akahana got inside the car and saw Kai and his friends started to walk away from school grounds. She hoped he didn't say anything to her Otō-san, the last thing she needed is for her Otō to kick her out or stop feeding her and Akiko.

**

* * *

I want to thank the reviewers **_**Petalwhisker X Fireheart**_** & **_**ZanzaZero**_** who reviewed before the chapter was rewritten!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

- - - The gang was shocked and impressed. They kept talking about it until they got to the Dojo. Every one started to question Kai again about the Toushiro sisters.

"I didn't know she could fight like that"

"Does any one even know why the fight erupted in the first place?"

"Kyoko told me that Gorou was bothering Ren and Kumori-kun defended her. Gorou picked a fight and when he wasn't winning he called for his boys and they fought" said Ruri sharpening her nails

"Finally some one put him in his place and it was a girl…and Kai" said Ray opening his text book

"I agree, good riddance" said Hilary nodding

"Baby?" Ruri bothered Kai after being in the Dojo for most of that afternoon

"Hn" answered Kai without looking at her

"Take me home, I need to get there early"

Kai grabbed their backpacks and walked Ruri to her place. Once in front Ruri grabbed Kai and tongue kissed him. Kai was not feeling like it and grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her around and push her to her house.

The sun was setting and he needed to find a candy store that was still opened. Walking around he found something better than a candy store. Going in, he purchased it with every thing it needed and headed to _Hell_.

- - - Tsukiko put away the things in the car. She watched the twins play with Akiko. Akahana pushed Akatsuki into the beach while Akiko laughed and took pictures of it. Akatsuki was splashing water at them.

Akatsuki came over with Akahana and Akiko. They cleaned themselves free of sand before getting inside the car. It was time they headed to Tsukiko's home to cut the cake. She gave twins a guest room and quickly gave Akiko a shower and herself one as well. She changed Akiko into beige dress and she got into some brown shorts and a black spaghetti shirt with her hair let loose. When they all got to the dinning room Kai was sitting down reading the newspaper.

"What is he doing here?" asked Akatsuki whispering to Tsukiko

The maid came out with a chocolate cake and five candles in place. Tsukiko could see the glee of happiness in Akiko's eyes. They sang the happy birthday song for her as she blew the candles out and made a wish. They all clapped and the maid cut the cake. Akiko grabbed a piece and walked to Kai and poked him in the arm.

"Want some cake? It's really good" she smiled

"Uh…um sure" hesitated Kai

Kai took the piece of cake and cut of a tiny piece and ate it. He smirked for Akiko which made her giggle. She ran to sit and eat her piece of cake, she went for another piece but Tsukiko slapped her hand away.

"Only one piece sweetheart"

"Oh come on Tsuki-chan, let her eat one more piece it is her birthday" said Akahana

"Fine but you better wash those teeth four times"

Akahana and Akiko high fived each other. They had planned this from the beginning. Tsukiko smiled at her and ate her big piece of cake. She turned to see Kai who was eating his cake or more likely he just finished it. Akiko went back to him with another piece of cake to offer and he accepted thanking her.

"It's time for presents" Tsukiko said as the maid cleared the table

"Toushiro-san, these arrived a few hours ago"

The maids came in carrying presents which could only be from Takeshi and Aiko. Tsukiko was glad that they had not forgotten about Akiko's birthday…not that they could.

"There from nii-chan and nee-chan!" said Akiko opening one by one

Aiko got her new dresses and dolls with clothes and their little accessories. Takeshi got her books to read and toys as well. Akiko looked so happy with her gifts. The maid came in with a DVD player and a CD.

"This also came with the presents"

Placing the CD on the DVD player, Takehsi and Aiko appeared on the screen.

"Hi there Akiko-chan!" said Takeshi and Aiko

"We miss you a bunches!" said Aiko trying to push Takeshi off the chair

"We want to say happy…" Aiko pushed Takeshi off the chair

"Happy Birthday, I hope you had a wonderful day and…" Takeshi pushed Aiko of the chair

"We hope that you liked the gifts we sent you"

"Remember that we love you and will try to come visit soon"

"Bye take care" said Takeshi waving as he dropped Aiko from the chair again

"I'm gonna…"

The video cut off and Akiko was laughing with Tsukiko and the twins.

"At least we know they haven't changed" said Akatsuki

Akahana and Akatsuki took out their presents for Akiko. Akatsuki gave her a play house, thank goodness that he didn't build it yet otherwise it was not going to fit in through the door. Akahana busted out with a basket full of candy and a teddy right in the middle.

_A shame then I can read your mind  
_

"Akahana, I told you to get her something else" said Akatsuki lightly puling a strand of her hair

"Why? I think its great gift and she loves it" said Akahana glaring at her brother

"You are going to give her cavities" answered Akatsuki

"I don't want cavities" said Akiko her eyes wide with fear

"You won't get them if you wash your teeth when I tell you to" answered Tsukiko

The maids got all the gifts and took them to Akiko's room. They stood up to leave but Kai cleared his throat and got their attention.

"Here"

Kai handed Akiko a red plastic box that had a handle, yellow ribbon was on top of it. Akiko opened the box and a miniature poodle puppy came out and licked Akiko in the face. Tsukiko took out the camera and took photos. Akiko came up to Kai and hugged him.

"Arigato Hiwa…Hiwat…" Akiko stumbled with Kai's last name

"Kai, call me Kai"

"Arigato Kai-nii-chan"

Tsukiko got the camera and took photos of Akiko hugging Kai. She saw him freeze when Akiko called him older brother. She knew that like her, Kai didn't like what was going on with their parents.

"Sweetheart take your puppy and go to your room, try to come up with a name for it"

"But what is it nee-chan?"

"It's a boy" answered Kai

"Cool!"

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!"

Tsukiko turned to Akahana who was grumbling under her breath she had her arms folded. Clearly she was mad. Tsukiko just laughed and patted her on the back.

"Don't be a spoiled sport Akahana-chan, you're just jealous because Akiko got a puppy while you've been asking Akatsuki-kun to get you one for the longest time"

Akatsuki looked away while Akahana was trying to convince him to get her a puppy with her famous puppy dog eyes. Tsukiko laughed when Akahana gave up and went to sulk in the corner. Akatsuki sighed and went to get her.

"Arigato for giving Akiko such a wonderful gift Hiwatari-kun"

"We've talked about it Akahana, you can barely take care of yourself. You won't be able to handle taking care of a dog"

"But I promise to feed it and walk it nii-chan"

"No Akahana"

"You just don't love me…(crying)"

Akatsuki sighed. "Yes I do, stop crying"

_And all the things that I read there  
_

Akatsuki dragged Akahana over to Kai and Tsukiko. Tsukiko just laughed and told Akahana that knowing Akiko she was going to let her play with her puppy.

"Akatsuki, Akahana this is Hiwatari Kai, Hiwatari-kun this is Kumori Akatsuki and Kumori Akahana, the twins"

They shook hands.

"Why is he here Tsukiko?" asked Akatsuki

"He's Otō-san's fiancé's son" answered Tsukiko

"Nice meeting you Hiwatari-kun" screamed Akahana as she left the room with her brother

"Are they always like that?" asked Kai thinking that they were slightly irritating

"Yeah, arigato again Hiwatari-kun" smiled Tsukiko at Kai

"Nee-chan hurry!"

"Coming!" Tsukiko said running up the stairs. She was so glad that Kai got Akiko a puppy, that dog is going to keep her company when ever she felt lonely.

**

* * *

I want to thank the following who reviewed before the chapter was changed: **_**ZanzaZero**_**, **_**Minij Akane**_**, **_**Petalwhisker X Fireheart**_**!!!!**

**Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

- - - Tsukiko went up to Akiko's room and she was sitting in her bed playing with her new puppy or more like the puppy was playing with her.

"Did you go wash your teeth?"

"Yup!"

"Did you come up with a name for your puppy?"

"No, I don't know what to name it"

"Ask Akatsuki-nii, Akahana-nee or Hiwatari-kun to help you, now it's time to sleep"

"Nee-chan, sing to me please"

"Which one Akiko-chan?"

"Blue Bird"

Tsukiko tucked Akiko in the bed while the puppy rolled up next to her. Tsukiko was glad that her Otō-sama was not home yet otherwise she could not sing to Akiko. She ran her fingers through Akiko's hair.

"You say if you could fly, you'd never come back down  
You only have eyes for that blue, blue sky  
You've yet to learn what sadness is  
And are now just grasping what pain is like  
Even the feelings I have for you  
Must be expressed in words  
As you awake from a dream into an unknown world  
Spread your wings and take flight!  
You say if you could fly, you'd never come back down  
You only have eyes for that blue, blue sky  
You know if you can just make it through, you'll find what you seek  
So keep trying to break free  
to that blue, blue sky  
to that blue, blue sky  
to that blue, blue sky"

Tsukiko slowly sat up and tip toed out of Akiko's room. She was falling asleep and if Tsukiko woke her up that child was not going to go back to sleep. Tsukiko closed the door, the twins where waiting for her.

"Are we still going?" asked Akahana seriously

"Yes, let me just get the flowers from my room and change"

Tsukiko went to her room. She went over to her closet and took a pair of skinny jean a long sleeve shirt and her leather jacket. She grabbed a pair of boots and the flowers she had bought after school today.

They all left to the cemetery. Five years ago, Akahana and Akatsuki where with her when Tsukiko lost her mother. They came with her for her Okā-san's birthdays and the day she passed away. Walking up to her tombstone, Tsukiko smiled down at it. Even though it seemed like her Otō had forgotten about her, he still paid for her grave to stay clean.

"Hey there Toushiro-sama" said Akahana smiling as she put some bright flowers on her grave. Akatsuki put another bouquet and dragged Akahana to give Tsukiko some personal time.

"Here there O…Okā-san" said Tsukiko as her voice was already cracking

She couldn't believe five years have passed since the death of her mother. It only seemed like yesterday that she was tucking her in bed and singing her to sleep. Always grounding Takeshi and Aiko for fighting and bickering with each other. When they would get home and she'd be ready with hugs, kisses and a snack.

"I miss you so much Okā-san" Tsukiko said placing the white cherry blossoms. They where her Okā's favorite because they reminded her of Otō.

Every thing was going just fine but the birth of Akiko took a bad turn. There were complications with the birthing. No one told her how bad her Okā and Akiko where. After her Okā gave birth to Akiko, she only lived six hours after and then passed away. Takeshi and Aiko always saw Akiko as the killer of their Okā but they couldn't hold a grudge against her. Otō-san only held Akiko when she was born but when Okā died he never held her in his arms and rarely speaks to her now.

"Okā-san, Akiko is doing fine and so are Takeshi and Aiko but I'm not sure about Otō. I think he is going to remarry" tears spilled from her eyes, her body shook and she wrapped her arms around herself

"Okā-san I love you so much and you don't know how much I miss you"

Tsukiko felt a hand on her shoulder and she knew it was the twins who where back.

They headed back to her place. They walked to the backyard. They sat down and looked up at the stars. Tears spilled from her eyes on this day for the past five years. She mover her knees under her chin and hugged her legs.

No one said but there were not words that could ever console the hurt that would always linger in her heart.

- - - Kai was a light sleeper. He heard people outside his window. He got up to see who it was and found Tsukiko and the twins. He watched one of the twins, the girl, hand her a clear bottle. They were outside doing nothing but sitting. The twins spoke a few words to Tsukiko before they headed inside the house. He went down to the backyard and saw Tsukiko trying to light her cigarette but the lighter wasn't working.

"Stupid shit…argh" she threw the lighter and her cigarette and began to cry

"Here" Kai said throwing her my lighter

"Ah…I don't feel like smoking any more" she threw it back at Kai

Kai went over and sat near her but not close. He studied her and noticed that her eyes where puffy and her nose was red. He concluded that she must have been crying earlier. Then he noticed her hands and was surprised when he found a ring on each finger and a lot of bracelets adorning her wrists.

"What's with the rings and bracelets?"

"They are gifts, from Okā, Otō, the twins, nii and nee. What with the tattoo's?"

"They are birthmarks"

"Um look, what happened at your school…" started Tsukiko

"What did happen in school?" asked Kai cutting her off

"Akahana can get carried away but it's only because she cares for her twin. It's normal but I wanted to ask you not to tell my Otō. I really can't afford being punished right now"

"If I did say something Okā-san would ground me for not helping you out"

"But you did help me out…in the end" she laughed and looked up at the sky

_Candle-lit smile that we both share  
_

"Where's your Okā Tsukiko?" Kai asked without thinking

"She passed away when she gave birth to Akiko, where's your Otō?"

"I don't know, last time I checked he was in Europe" answered Kai like he was talking about the weather

"I was thinking on going to college in Europe but…"

"Are you even going to go to college?" Kai asked again not caring if he offended her or not

"No I don't think so, my first priority is Akiko and college is going to get in the way"

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Yeah but I could never blame Akiko, life isn't fair and I'm just going to have to deal with it"

Kai could see sadness and anger in her eyes but most of all she was giving up. She was not going to fight for what she really wanted. Tsukiko was more like a mother to Akiko than being a sister. No wonder she does not want to go to college and leave Akiko.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know" Tsukiko got up and cleaned her face as tears where coming down "I better go inside, the last thing I want is to bother you with my problems"

Kai saw her go in or more like stumble in. He walked behind her to make sure she wasn't going to break anything or hurt herself in the process. He went into his room once Tsukiko was in hers.

**

* * *

I want to thank the following who reviewed before the chapter was rewritten: **_**AngelicxDeceit**_** & **_**ZanzaZero**_**!**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

- - - Kai went down stairs to eat breakfast and found Tsukiko groaning while Akatsuki was just shaking his head at them. Akahana looked guilty. He sat down and the maids came out to serve him breakfast.

"I need coffee, give me coffee" mumbled Tsukiko

"You two shouldn't drink if you can't handle it" stated Akatsuki opening the newspaper

"I can totally handle it" grumbled Tsukiko. She stopped her mumbling when her coffee came. She drank down the coffee like water just like the other day…Tsukiko must have gotten drunk the other day.

"Ohayo everyone" said Akiko as she sat down

"Akiko-chibi what name did you put the puppy?" asked Akahana

"I don't know what to name him? What should I name him?"

"How spots or cookie or chocolate chip or cookies n crème or…or…or…I want some ice cream" concluded Akahana

Tsukiko laughed and Akatsuki lightly pulled one of his sister's curls, telling her to stop thinking about sweets. Akiko was giggling as well, her puppy came to her and she sat him on her lap.

"Kai-nii-chan what should I name him?"

"I'm not sure" He answered

"Nee-chan?"

"I've never been good at name things; name him something that reminds you of him"

"Hmm…"

The puppy jumped of Akiko's lap and ran for the stairs. The pup was barking but then it seized and I could here him sticking out his tongue out like all dogs do.

"Tsukiko…" I heard Takayoshi call

Tsukiko sat straight in her chair as she heard her Otō-sama's voice. Standing up, she was trying to breathe calmly. Akahana tried to stand up and go with her but Akatsuki grabbed her arm and sat her back down.

"Sit down Akahana. Don't go do something that might get her in trouble"

"But nii-chan, what if he does something to her?"

"The least he can do is raise his voice at her, I think she can handle that by herself"

Kai turned to see what was going on with Takayoshi and Tsukiko. She was standing straight in front of him but she was nervous and maybe even scared. The pup was going around Takayoshi's legs trying to get his attention.

"Whose dog is that Tsukiko?"

"Akiko's, Otō-sama"

"Who gave it to her?" He glared down at her

"I did, is there a problem?" Kai said leaning on the wall

"None" Takayoshi said looking back at Tsukiko

"Otō-chan, ohayo!" said Akiko hugging him. "Otō-chan what should I name my puppy?"

"Anything thing you desire" Takayoshi answered as he left

_And you know I didn't mean to hurt you  
_

Kai heard Tsukiko let out a deep breath and smile down at Akiko and her puppy. She led her back to the kitchen to finish her breakfast.

"Everything okay Tsukiko-san?" asked Akatsuki

"Yeah, Otō-sama just left for work"

"So what are we doing today?" asked Akahana

"I have homework to do that I don't get" said Tsukiko looking gloomy

"I'll help you" said Akatsuki

"Awesomers!" said Tsukiko smiling

Kai saw them finish their breakfast, get up and leave but Tsukiko stayed behind and turned to him.

"Arigato for stepping in Hiwatari-kun"

"Hn"

_And you know that it means so much  
_

Tsukiko left and Kai thought he was going to finally be alone but Akiko came back with her pup, which jumped on him and tried to lick his face.

"Kai-nii-chan, arigato" Akiko kissed his cheek took her pup and ran off after her sister and the rest

- - - Akatsuki and Tsukiko headed to her room while Akahana went to Akiko's to help her build that play house Akatsuki got her as a present. Tsukiko spent the rest of the morning with Akatsuki as he tried to tell her how to do her homework and other subjects that she was doing bad on. She would always be thankful to Akatsuki, he was always helping her out and he was like a brother to her.

"Let's go check on those two it's been too quiet"

"Now that you mention it, yeah it's been quiet" she agreed standing up

Going inside, Akahana was putting the last piece together which was the door. Akiko ran inside with her pup. Akahana smiled at us as she sat down next to the play house. She pulled her twin to sit next to her.

"Done with homework already?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Don't get comfy you two; I was thinking that we can go out to the pool"

"You got a pool?" asked Akahana sitting up

"Yup but I haven't had a chance to go see it"

"Let's go already!" said Akahana getting her twin and dragging him to their room

Tsukiko changed Akiko to a bright yellow bathing suit. She changed into a black once piece bathing suit. It was sort of revealing but it was just going to be Akiko and the twins so it was okay to wear. They went down to the pool and Akahana jumped right in, Tsukiko went to open the sun roof and turn on the stereo. Akatsuki went to put on a CD while she put sunscreen on Akiko and herself.

"We should do a contest on who does a better jump from the diving board" said Akahana

"Yeah, okay. Akiko can grade us since she has her notebook" agreed Tsukiko

"Are you joining usnii-chani?" asked Akahana

"No, I'm going to grade with chibi"

"I'm going first" said Akahana climbing the rail

- - - Kai walked to the Dojo and found every body there including Ruri who was getting her hair braided by Hilary. Everyone was wearing light clothes, the heat was coming down hard on them, he might as well tell them.

"Kai you come and join us in this lovely heat, which mother earth has granted us to experience" said Tyson wobbling as he stood up

"Tyson sit down and drink water" said Hilary

"Yeah Tyson, you're scaring me" said Max

"My place has a pool" Kai said

"Really then let's go, what are we waiting for" said Tyson as he pushed Kai out the Dojo while the rest followed behind them

"We are finally going to visit Kai's Hell" said Rei chuckling

"I can be easily be going around in circles or just making you walk with no direction"

Every one groaned and glared at Rei for opening his mouth, soon they came up to Kai's _Hell_ as he called it. Every stared at it as Kai made his way up. He called for them to come up or they where going to not come in at all.

"This place looks awesome"

"It doesn't feel awesome" Kai said to Max

They headed to the pool but Kai heard music, splashing and some one talking. He went to see who was using the pool and found Tsukiko and the rest. Tyson and Max made a run for it but he pulled them back by the collar.

"Does booting shaking get me any points?" asked Akahana, she was on the diving board

Every one was staring at her. They turned to see who she was talking to and found Akatsuki and Akiko sitting on the sunbathing chairs with her pup. Tsukiko was stretching. Akiko and Akatsuki looked at each other and said no to Akahana's question.

"Haters, okay then here I go"

Akahana jumped of the diving board. She seemed like a professional diver as touched her toes and then went head first only to surprise every one when she did a cannon ball in the end. Resurfacing she grinned at Akiko and then at Tsukiko.

"Aka-chan gets a 100"

"Let's see you beat that Tsuki-chan"

"I can't beat that" she answered

"Do your best Nee-chan" cheered Akiko

Tsukiko nodded and climbed the rail. She stood on the diving board. She looked down and took a step back. Without thinking about it she ran forward, closed her eyes and jumped. There was loud splash.

"You did great nee-chan!" cheered Akiko

Tsukiko swam to the edge and got out.

"Where Chokorēto?" asked Akiko looking around

"Who is Chokorēto, Akiko-chan?" asked Akahana

"My puppy, I named him Chokorēto" spotting him, Akiko ran towards the gang but noticing that Kai was not alone but with the rest she went running back to Tsukiko

"Nee-chan, there's strangers"

"What are you talking about sweetheart?"

"Over there"

Akiko pointed towards the group that was now followed Kai inside the pool area. Tsukiko stared but shook her head at Akiko.

**

* * *

I want to thank ZanzaZero who reviewed before I rewrote this story!**

**Readers Please Review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**For those who read this story before, I combined what was chapter nine and ten. I want to thank those who reviewed before I rewrote: **_**ZanzaZero**_**!**

**I don't own Beyblade!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

- - - Akiko pointed to the group that was following Kai inside the pool area. They went to sit on the other side of the pool. Tsukiko turned to Akiko and shook her head at her, indicating that they weren't strangers.

"Sweetheart those are Hiwatari-kun's tomodachi's"

"Oh"

"Okay, sweetheart who won the contest?" asked Tsukiko trying to distract her

"Hmm…I'll have to talk to Aka-nii"

Akiko ran to Akatsuki and whispered in his ear and he whispered in her ear as well. They looked at us and then go back to whispering.

"We have decided that Tsuki-nee is the winner"

"How come?" asked Akahana playfully hurt

"Because it was funny how Tsuki-nee was super brave!"

"Oh yes, I won" said Tsukiko giving them a peace sign

"Nee-chan, I'm thirsty" stated the little girl

"What do you want to drink?"asked Tsukiko

"Soda with bunches of ice" grinned Akiko

"Juice it is, Akahana-chan? Akatsuki-kun?"

"Anything" said Akatsuki putting his shades on

"Soda"

"Juice, juice and juice, good choices" said Tsukiko as she left to the kitchen

- - - Kai saw the Kumori girl glare the her twin when he pulled a strand of her hair. He told her not to be a bad influence to Akiko. Chokoreto went running back to Akiko and she hugged him and splashed some of the pool water on him.

"You didn't mention she had a puppy?" said Max

"I didn't because she didn't have one when I came to live here"

_But you don't even feel a thing_

"She must have gotten for her birthday then, who gave it to her Kai?" asked Hilary

"I did" Kai said leaning back in the chair, as he felt stares on him

"I'm getting in the water" said Tyson

"Yeah me too" said Max

Both Tyson and Max got in the water and made a huge splash getting every one wet on our side. Hilary screamed at him and Tyson splashed more water at her, Hilary got up and jumped in the water.

"I'm gonna get you Tyson!"

"You can try" Tyson swam away from her

"Aka-nee, why are they fighting?" asked Akiko looking at Hilary and Tyson

"They aren't fighting, they are just playing around" grinned Akahana

"Or the sun got to their heads" said Tsukiko coming back with a cart and a maid came with another one. "Here are the drinks and some snacks"

The other maid came over to the gang and offered them drinks. Meaning that Tsukiko had told the maid to bring them some drinks.

"When are we going to be able to eat sweets Tsuki-chan?" asked Akahana taking an apple

"When you're with me you're gonna eat healthy, we have to set a good example for Akiko-chan"

"Nee-chan I want to swim"

Tsukiko dove into the water and then she got Akiko and slowly let her down in the water.

"Now you have to paddle your legs, so you can keep floating sweetheart"

"I can swim Nee-chan, member? I took swimming lessons"

"Yes, I know"

Akiko swam underwater and Kai saw Tsukiko go tense but relax when Akiko resurfaced with a grin plastered on her face.

"Aka-nii, Aka-nee come and swim!" she yelled

With a grin Akahana ran and cannoned ball. Akatsuki dove in but didn't make a huge splash. Both swam to Akiko and lifted her up as she emitted a loud giggle. Tsukiko looked at them and smiled.

"They seem closer than friends" said Max

"Yeah, like they're family" agreed Rei

Rei was now in the pool with Tyson, Hilary and Max they where swimming around the pool and pushing each other underwater. After an hour or so, Akiko was sleeping in a chair with a towel draped over her body.

- - - Tsukiko turned to the twins. "So what are you guys going to do tomorrow?"

"Pack up" both said at the same time

"Where are you two going?" Tsukiko asked razing an eyebrow

"We are going to Spain. Our family is going to an event, isn't your Otō going to go as well?" asked Akatsuki

"I guess"

"Aren't you going to go Tsuki-chan?" asked Akahana

"No, Otō-sama stopped taking me to those kinds of events after Okā-san died"

Every one stayed silent and looked around not wanting to meet eyes. Tsukiko sighed and turned to them with a small smile. "It's been five years, I can handle it"

"Are you sure Tsuki-chan?" asked Akahana worried

"Yeah, so how long are you two going to be gone?" asked Tsukiko changing the subject

"We are coming back next Friday" answered Akatsuki

"That long! I'm gonna be all alone"

"We'll try to come sooner if it's possible" said Akahana trying to cheer her friend up

"Are you going to dance?" asked Tsukiko

"Perhaps a waltz" said Akatsuki. Tsukiko was sure that he would not let his twin dance to anything else and with any one. He is very protective of Akahana. "It's getting late, we better get going"

Tsukiko followed them to the front door and thanked them for hang out with her and helping out with Akiko and her homework. She went back to the pool and found Chokoreto lying next to a sleeping Akiko. She picked her hair in a pony tail and went to pick Akiko up. Chokoreto barked and followed her out.

- - - Kai walked with everyone but mainly it was to drop Ruri to her place. He didn't even know why he was still with her. The only thing that attracted him to her was her body and it seemed that the only thing she found attractive about him was his looks.

_Was that even a relationship?_ Thought Kai.

"Awesome house Kai, will see you later" said Tyson

"Thanks for inviting us over Kai" said Hilary

Rei and Max also thanked Kai before heading their own way. Ruri laced her fingers with Kai's and he allowed it not caring. They stopped in front of her house and she pulled Kai down for a kiss her hands went under his shirt exploring what she already knew so well.

"Let's go in, my parents are out of town"

Kai looked at the sky before turning to her. "Quickly, I have to head back"

- - - After an hour or so, Kai walked out of Ruri's house and headed back to hell. Instead of going to his room, he went back to the pool. It was still hot and he wanted to take a swim.

Before Kai could dive in he noticed that some one else was in the pool swimming back and forth. It was Tsukiko, she resurfaced and pulled her hair back away from her face.

"Hiwatari-kun?" she had turned around

"Hn"

"You can come in, I'll give you your space" she said smirking going underwater

Kai got in and stayed on his side of the pool while she swam on her part. Resurfacing again, Kai noticed that her eyes where puffy and her nose was red like she had been crying. She went underwater when she noticed he was analyzing her.

_I have fallen  
I have faded  
I am drowning, help me to breathe_

Kai took his swim on his side wanting to release some tension that he had been building without noticing. He could tell that Tsukiko was studying his swim. Her eyes following Kai as she took her own laps. He turned to her when both of them resurfaced.

"You're a good swimmer" she complimented

"You're not half bad…for a girl"

"Sexist" she said going underwater again

Kai followed her and she was going to swim around the pool. He followed her never losing eye contact she smiled as she speeded up and Kai did the same. When both resurfaced she went for the pool steps getting out. That's when Kai noticed how that swimsuit of hers was like second skin and how much it revealed her body.

"Good night Hiwatari-kun"

She walked away and Kai just smirked at her retreating form. The girl had so much to deal with and some how manages to keep on smiling and be in good spirits. It some how reminded Kai of Tyson, no matter how bad the situation, he was always smiling and kept moving forward not minding what was to come up ahead for him.

- - - On Sunday morning Tsukiko didn't come out of her room. Kai heard Akiko talking to Chokoreto and playing on her room. It was very quiet, Takeshi left this morning on a business trip and Kai's Okā was busy with her own work.

- - - When Kai woke up on Monday, he noticed it was raining it was light but it was going to get worse later in the day. He went downstairs and noticed that Tsukiko was running around. Akiko had dark blue sweats with a thick black jacket on and an umbrella that was taller than her. Tsukiko had her usual dark red school uniform and an umbrella that was barely going to cover her with her backpack and Akiko's baby bag on her that seemed too packed up.

"Come on sweetheart; keep the umbrella on top of you"

"It's cold nee-chan"

Kai walked a behind them but with some distance between them. Tsukiko urged Akiko to wait a little longer they where almost there. Tsukiko and Akiko went inside the daycare and came out and ran to her school. Her uniform was getting wet.

"Come on Kai, you're getting wet" said Ruri pulling my arm

"Hn"

3:00pm

"It's raining harder" said Max

"I don't know about you guys but I'm waiting till it calms down" said Hilary

Ruri and Rei agreed as they sat down next to Hilary on the bench. Many of the students waited as well for the rain to lighten up enough for them to leave without getting sick. Max and Tyson where hopping on puddles and getting wet that is until Hilary told them to get back here before they got sick. Minutes ticked by, Kai didn't care if he got wet but he had to stay here because of Ruri.

"Hey isn't that Toushiro-san?" pointed Hilary to a figure by the gate

"Yeah that's her, she's getting all wet" said Tyson

"She looks like she's in a hurry too" added Max

Tsukiko stopped her hands where on her knees. She was trying to catch her breath. She was soaked from head to toe. Tsukiko ran again. Hilary walked into the rain with her umbrella opened, Tyson and Max followed.

"She crossed the street and made a turn" said Hilary

"Oh look there she is again" said Tyson

"She's carrying someone, it must be her sister"

"They better hurry or they are going to get wet" said Tyson

Kai got up and passed Hilary, Tyson and Max and headed to _hell_. There was some one else who needed his help more than others right now.

"Kai, where are you going? You need to take me home!" screamed out Ruri

"…"

"Ruri calm down, I'll take you home" said Rei sitting her down

"Oh, okay" said Ruri giving Rei a sly look

Kai followed Tsukiko and eventually caught up with her. She was a fast runner even on slippery concrete.

"Need a hand?"

"Two would be good" she smiled

Kai took a sleeping Akiko from her arms. She protested saying that Kai should just carry the bags that he didn't have to carry Akiko.

"Just walk"

"Arigato Hiwatari-kun"

They jogged up to _hell_ and sat down by the front door to catch their breaths as they took their shoes off. Kai sat Akiko up, Chokoreto was running towards them barking waking Akiko up from her sleep.

"S-sweetheart, g-go up s-stairs and ch-change into s-something warm"

"Hai!" she took her puppy with her

Tsukiko and Kai where soaked to the very core but she was worse than Kai was. Her lips where turning blue. She looked at him in the eye when she noticed he was staring at her. She smiled and patted Kai's head and laughed.

"Your hair is all out of puff" she patted again; "Chi…chi…chi"

Kai smirked at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Your sneeze is ridiculous"

"Well you look funny but I'm not saying anything" she retorted back

"Toushiro-san sorry to interrupt but I wanted to suggest you something" it was the driver

"What is it Kentaro-san?"

"Well your Otō-san is not going to be home in a week which means that my services are free…"

"Hm? Oh…oh! I get it, arigato Kentaro-san!"

Tsukiko went up to the driver and hugged him thanking him over and over again. It seemed that Tsukiko wasn't allowed to use the driver of the house but the driver was going to take her to school for the rest of the week since Takayoshi wasn't here to see her use the driver.

"Hiwatari-kun you want to be dropped off to school?"

"Whatever"

"Arigato for lending me your two hands" she smiled at me and left to her room

That night for dinner she and Akiko didn't come down to eat instead the maid took their food upstairs.

"Tsukiko-san has a fever but she will be better in the morning" said Mai as they ate

- - - During the rest of the week, Kentaro-san dropped Kai off to the Dojo, Akiko to her daycare and Tsukiko to school. After school Kentaro-san would pick Tsukiko and Akiko but Kai told them he was fine after school. He would go back to the Dojo.

Except for Friday it was raining again and would only get worse after school just like on Monday. Kai told Kentaro to pick him up after school at Bakuten High. He knew that everyone was going to want a ride. So when Kentaro came to pick Kai up he brought a very large truck, it seemed new. Going in, Tsukiko was to the far corner with Akiko who was resting her head on her older sister's lap, Ruri came in next then Tyson, Hilary, Rei and Max.

Akiko went rigid next to Tsukiko when she saw the gang come in but with some whispering on her ear she relaxed against her sister.

"Good afternoon Toushiro-san" greeted Hilary

Tsukiko bowed to every one. Akiko smiled at Kai and smiled to the gang who was smiling back at her except Ruri who looked pissed off.

Lightning boomed outside the car. Neither Tsukiko or Akiko flinched. Tsukiko rested her head on the car's window. Her eyes closed as though hearing the lightning outside. She was running her fingers through Akiko's hair. It was dangerous. Lightning could hit the car and she could injure or herself as well if the car crashed, thought Kai.

Kentaro dropped off everyone of the gang to their house. Ruri was last. She pulled Kai forward for a kiss wanting Tsukiko to know that Kai was taken. Tsukiko knew what was going on but preferred to act as though they weren't there.

"Ruri go inside already"

"Love you too Kai"

Ruri kissed him again before getting off. Kai turned to Tsukiko her eyes where shut and her chin resting on her hand.

She felt eyes on her and opened her own. Kai was staring at her. She just smiled at him and turned back to the window. They didn't utter a word to each other even during dinner where it was just them and Akiko. She slept well knowing that her friends where coming on Sunday or even tomorrow by luck.

- - - Akiko ran up to Tsukiko. "Nee-chan let's go to the park, I want to take Chokorēto on a walk"

"Okay let's get you in the tub first"

Akiko giggled all the way. Tsukiko dressed her in a lilac dress. She let her hair down it was the weekend. Tsukiko wore fern green shorts with a matching short sleeve jacket a white tube top and black flat shoes. They got the puppy and walked towards the park.

"Nee-chan when are Aka-nee and Aka-nii coming back?"

"I think tomorrow and if were lucky maybe today"

They kept walking until they heard a honking noise, turning around they found the twins. They waited for them to park their car and walked up to them. Akiko jumped to hug them.

"I missed you; Aka-nee Aka-nii!"

"We missed you too Akiko-chibi!" said Akahana

Akatsuki ruffled her hair and whispered on her ear. He turned to his sister and gave her the puppy's leash. Akatsuki carried Akiko and began to run.

"Catch us if you can!" yelled Akiko

"Let's go after them!" said Akahana picking up the puppy

They ran after them, giggles escaped from Tsukiko's lips. Akahana was laughing to and Chokoreto was barking. Akahana extending her hand to Tsukiko and she took it as they ran after Akatsuki and Akiko. They knew that they where heading towards the park.

"Ahahaha!"

"Having fun Tsuki-chan?" asked Akahana

"Yup!"

"Come on let's run faster"

"Okay"

They speeded up and passed through that Dojo that Kai was dropped of everyday last week. There was an old guy with his kendo stick practicing with one of Kai's friends. Tsukiko saw him come out and look as they ran to the next street. She guessed he recognized her.

They ran to the park. Akatsuki was sitting down with Akiko on his lap smirking up at the girls. They sat down trying to catch their breaths. The pup went up and licked Akiko and both ran to the slide.

"That was a good run"

"Yeah but I'm thirsty now" said Akahana flopping down on the grass

"I'll buy us something" said Tsukiko standing up

"I'll go with you" Akatsuki got up and they headed to the nearest store

"Was the trip to Spain fun?"

"We enjoyed it. We got to visit our grandparents and other relatives"

"That's nice" smiled Tsukiko purchasing the drinks and some food and walked back to Akahana and Akiko but there were more people.

As Tsukiko approached her friend and little sister an object was coming straight for them at full force.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

"Watch out!" screamed Max

Rei had slammed Max's blade out of the beydish and it went flying straight in Tsukiko and Akatsuki's direction. Max warned them but it was too late. Tsukiko only had time to cover herself with her arm.

Tsukiko's knees gave away. Akatsuki got hold of her and sat her on the grass she was grabbing her right arm. Blood was running over her left hand. Akatsuki moved her hand to inspect the damage when the gang caught up with them.

"Tsukiko let me see"

"Just don't touch it, it hurts" she said showing him her arm

"You're loosing too much blood" said Akatsuki taking off his shirt and wrapping it around her arm. "I'm going to take you to the hospital"

"What?! No, I don't want to!" she screeched trying to move away from him

"Tsukiko calm down, I'm going to be right there with you"

"Anything else but the hospital" she said her eyes watering

"There's a nearby clinic" said Rei

"Where?" asked Akatsuki

"Just three blocks away and give a right turn" answered Max feeling guilty for what happened to Tsukiko

Akatsuki picked Tsukiko bridal style. She tried to free herself from him so she could walk but he wouldn't budge.

"Akatsuki-kun I can walk, I'm not crippled"

"You're loosing blood, we better hurry" said Akatsuki ignoring her protest

Akatsuki ran all the way. Max and Rei followed Hilary and Kai stayed put since he saw Tyson coming his way with a confused expression on his face. Hilary told him to follow as they caught up with Max and Rei.

"What happened?" asked Tyson

"Rei and I where practicing and Rei knocked my blade out of the beydish and it went flying out of control and it injured Toushiro-chan."

"Calm down Maxi it's not your fault, it was an accident"

Akatsuki and the rest of the gang where waiting for Tsukiko to come out. Akatsuki was pacing around the room a worried expression on his face. He had completely forgotten he wasn't wearing a shirt and getting stares. His cell phone rang.

"_What is taking so long I'm thirsty?_"

"Tsukiko had an accident, where in a nearby clinic we will be there as soon as possible. Don't tell Akiko"

"_Is Tsuki-chan going to be okay?_"

"Yes, it was just a small cut nothing dangerous"

Akatsuki hung up and sat down on a chair to wait for Tsukiko to come out. It didn't take long for her to come out with the doctor right behind her.

"She's going to be fine it would be best if she didn't put any pressure on her right hand or for her to use it much"

"Arigato" said Akatsuki before he turned to Tsukiko. She hugged him and patted his back trying to calm him down.

"I'm okay see, have you noticed you aren't wearing a shirt?"

"No but it doesn't matter"

Tsukiko turned her attention to the rest of the gang who where just staring at her and Akatsuki. She looked confused.

"I'm sorry for what happened, it's my fault" said Max

"It's our fault" said Rei stepping in

"Don't worry I'm okay, see just a small cut the blood was making it seem bigger than it was" she showed them her bandaged arm

"We should get back, Akahana and Akiko are waiting for us" said Akatsuki showing Tsukiko the plastic bag

"Okay" she turned to Rei and Max. "Smile, everything is fine" she smiled at them

Akatsuki was going to carry her again and she backed away. "I prefer a piggy back ride"

Akatsuki turned around crouched down for Tsukiko to get on his back. He stood up and turned to leave. The gang were right behind them heading back to the park to practice some more. Tsukiko fell asleep on the way there. The gang watched Akatsuki put her down with the help of Akahana.

"Is she really okay?" asked Max

"It must have been some of the blood loss that made her tired"

"Kai-nii hi!" screeched Akiko hugging him

"That is so cute" said Hilary giggling

Kai turned to glare at her and she looked away. The rest where smiling at them. What distracted them was the puppy coming their way. Kai put Akiko down as she went to sit next to Tsukiko.

"Why is nee-chan sleeping?"

"She's just really tired chibi" answered Akatsuki. "We brought drinks and snacks"

"Nii-chan where's your shirt?" Akiko asked

"I lost it, now eat"

Akahana sat down and opened a bag of animal crackers on Akiko's lap. She got the bag and took out everything from it in front of her.

"Kai-nii sit with us, Kai-nii's friends should sit too" said Akiko patting the ground next to her

"Akiko this is Tyson, Hilary, Rei and Max" said Kai sitting

"Hi! I'm Toushiro Akiko" waving at every one

"I'm going to get a shirt, Akiko did Tsukiko eat this morning?"

"No but I did" answered Akiko

"I'll be back"

After a few minutes of silence Akiko spoke. "Aka-nee what's your favorite zoo animal?"

"The lioness and wolf" she answered after thinking about it

"What about you Kai-nii?"

"Birds"

"What about Ty-kun, Hil-chan, Rei-kun, and Max-kun?" she asked looking at them

"Lizards, pandas, tigers, turtles"

"Hm? I wonder what nee-chan likes"

"The wild cats, she took a bunch of photos when we went on a field trip in middle school"

"Really Aka-nee?"

"Yup!"

The gang lay on the grass, Tyson fell asleep as did Rei. Max was on the verge but kept getting distracted. Kai sat there just staring up at the sky but when Tyson started to snore Akiko burst out laughing.

"Ty-kun is snoring"

"He always snores, you can do anything to him and he won't wake up" said Hilary

Akiko walked over to Tyson and poked him in the face but nothing she pulled his cheeks and his snoring came out strange. Akiko laughed again.

"You should write on him, like you do to me when nii-chan fall asleep" said Akahana

"Isn't Ty-kun going to get mad? Aka-nii never gets mad"

"No, I don't think he's going to even notice" said Hilary

Akiko ran to her bag and took out a jumbo marker and went over to Tyson and wrote on his face. Making swirls and lines all over his face. She even tried to draw lips above his own but they came out crooked.

"I'm back, chibi what are you doing?" asked Akatsuki

"Coloring, Hil-chan said it was okay"

Akatsuki turned to Tsukiko as he kneeled down next to her. "Tsukiko wake up"

- - - Tsukiko heard Akatsuki's voice telling her to wake up as he kept poking her in the arm.

"I don't wanna" said Tsukiko slapping his hand away

"Come on Tsukiko you slept long enough" Akatsuki pulled her left hand to sit her up

"I'm tired Akatsuki-kun"

"I brought you food. Chibi said you didn't eat"

Tsukiko sat up and rubbed her eyes until she opened them to see that Kai's friends where sitting next to them. Some where asleep others where awake and one of them had his face drawn on. She turned to Akiko who was hiding something behind her back.

"You're going to apologize to him when he wakes up"

"Okies nee-chan" said Akiko racing to the playground

"Here, eat Tsukiko and next time eat before you go out"

"Hai Aktsuki-kun"

Tsukiko opened the bento box and ate. She didn't know she was really hungry. She knew she should had eaten but she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Tsukiko was having a hard time eating. Her bandaged arm was making it difficult.

"Should we feed the chibi?" asked Akahana pulling Tsukiko's left cheek

"I think we should" said Akatsuki pulling her other cheek

Tsukiko crossed her arms and she knew there was a big pout on her face. "Keep it up and I won't eat"

"Is the chibi angry?" The twins asked pulling her cheeks again.

"I will be in seconds" said Tsukiko sticking out her tongue at them

"You know we are only playing around" said Akahana hugging her

"I know"

The twins helped her eat but teased her when she eagerly went for it by pulling the food away on purpose. But there was always that annoying person that came along to break the wonderful moment.

"Kai what are you doing with…with them?" She pointed at Tsukiko and the others.

Her scream jolted Max up and woke Rei and Tyson up. Both looked confused until Max told both how they woke up and by whom.

"Don't you know it's rude to point? Where are your manners?" asked Tsukiko

"Ruri come and sit" said Hilary trying to get rid of the tension

"Look who's talking? A teen mom who doesn't even know who the father of her kid is" said Ruri smirking

Akahana leaned forward towards Ruri. "Do you want the pretty face of yours marked?"

Ruri leaned back. Tsukiko started to laugh hysterically, tears slipped down her face. Akatsuki looked at her worriedly but made no move to calm her down. The gang looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh yeah go ahead and mock me, avoid your own problems by laughing at mine. You're a slut I've seen you so many times with different guys and you're not far behind being one"

Akatsuki stood up and helped Tsukiko up while Akahana went to get Akiko and the pup. Akiko apologized to Tyson before they turned to leave. Tsukiko didn't walk long before she collapsed, tears where running down her face. Covering her mouth with her uninjured hand trying not to let out any sound.

"What's wrong nee-chan?" asked Akiko

"She got hurt chibi and it really hurts" said Akatsuki taking Akiko and the pup, leaving Akahana with Tsukiko.

"Let it all out" said Akahana rubbing Tsukiko's back

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Tsukiko didn't say anything because she didn't know what to say. Was she really even mad at that girl for yelling what everyone assumes of her or is it at the fact that she always let it happen and never defended herself?

I am hurting  
I have lost it all  
I am losing, help me to breathe

The only thing that made Tsukiko move and get up was the fact that she saw the gang coming their way and she didn't want them to see her broken down. She didn't want them to know that the comment hurt than what she made them think. She didn't want them to see that she was vulnerable and fragile.

"Akahana-chan let's go please" mumbled Tsukiko

Akahana helped Tsukiko up and took her. The red head began to skip. Tsukiko giggled and skipped along with her. Know she felt like she was a lunatic.

- - - Kai was not surprised that the Kumori girl made such a threat. The girl was dangerous. Kai was more surprised that Tsukiko made such a strong comeback that even left Ruri with her mouth hanging open. Yes, most of those things where true. Ruri was known for dating many guys and he was lucky that she has not gotten pregnant by him.

Everyone turned to Ruri who was clearly pissed and ready to charge after Tsukiko and beat her up.

"Ruri how could you say that? We know that Akiko-chan is Toushiro-san's sister" said Hilary

"Oh please that's what she wants everyone to believe" said Ruri

"What's wrong with you Ruri?" asked Max

"Yeah that was the worst thing you could say to a person" added Tyson

Everyone just sat there staring at nothing in particular. Kai didn't say anything to her knowing she was going to get even more upset and throw in his face that he hate them so why defend them. When the sun was finally setting Tyson got up and said he was heading home. Hilary followed him, right behind her was Max. Rei had no choice but to follow them, Ruri and Kai walked behind them but it was clear that they were upset with Ruri.

"Oh she's still here" whispered Max

"I can't imagine how she's feeling" said Hilary

When Kai caught up with them he turned to look at what they where staring at. The Kumori girl pulled Tsukiko up and skipped. Tsukiko followed suit and both girls went on skipping and giggling like little school girls.

What ever it was that Tsukiko and Kai had managed to become over the weeks was dead. The strange relationship they had developed was thrown out the window when Kai didn't defend her. Those were the thoughts that passed through Kai's head.

**

* * *

**

**I want to thank _Panda kins_, _Crazy anime chick since 1993_ & _ZanzaZero _who reviewed before I rewrote.**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

**One Month Later**

"Sweetheart I need to go to the doctor" Kai heard Tsukiko say as he walked upstairs

"I love going to the doctor!" said Akiko

"This is a special doctor. Stay in your room and when I come back we'll go for ice cream" Kai heard Tsukiko say as she kissed Akiko and closed the door of her room

She passed by Kai but said nothing. It had been just like that ever since the incident in the park. They would pass by each other but no words where said between them. Not even when we bumped by accident. The only words he would get from her were 'pass the salt please'.

Kai wonder what special doctor Tsukiko was going to. If not the regular doctor then what doctor did she refer too? How come Akiko loved going to the doctor?

- - - Tsukiko walked inside and made her way to the kitchen. She put her head down in one of the counters as the tears made their way down. She had been seeing a therapist after what happened in the park. The way she had acted was not her and she knew she needed therapy after all she was going through.

The thing that was upsetting her the most was that her therapist said that she had majordepression, dysthymic disorder, seasonalaffective, endogenous depression. Tsukiko apparently had a little of every one of these depression categories. Was she so fucked up? The therapist even said that if she didn't get better she wouldn't be able to take care of her own sister.

_I have fallen  
I have faded  
I am drowning, help me to breathe_

The therapist prescribed anti-depression pills. She was supposed to take them at the hours the bottle instructed. She knew she could have been better if she had gone to the therapist when she was younger. Tsukiko heard someone come in and she wiped her face clean of tears before she grabbed a glass of water and took the bottle out and grabbed one pill.

- - - Kai heard the front door open and slam shut. He went downstairs to see who it was but he found no one. It must have been Takayoshi. He headed to the kitchen to get some coffee and saw Tsukiko crumbled on the counter top. She must have heard him because she turned away and cleaned her face and grabbed a glass of water. She gulped it down with a pill she took from a medicine bottle out of the white paper bag.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Kai

"Nothing" she said getting the white paper bag and leaving

Kai was going to go after her but decided not to. Whatever her problem was she wanted to be alone deal with it by herself. Instead he headed to Akiko's room. She was the only one who talked to him.

"Akiko, let's go get ice cream"

"What about nee-chan?" she asked

"She isn't feeling well"

Akiko went to get her pup and they headed out.

- - - Tsukiko ran upstairs to her room. She wanted to be alone. She let herself fall on the bed and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

When she woke up again, she looked out the window the sun had finally set. The sky was getting darker by the minute. It was then that she remembered the promise she had made to Akiko and mentally hit herself for forgetting about it.

"Akiko, sweetheart sorry about the…Akiko where are you?"

Tsukiko thought Akiko had hidden herself for when she came back she would scare her. Maybe she had fallen asleep in her hidden spot. Tsukiko looked under the bed and in the bathroom in the closet but nothing. She went to check if she was hiding in her room but she wasn't there either. Tsukiko looked in the other rooms and still did not find her. Tsukiko was getting worried.

She turned to Kai's room. Tsukiko hesitated in just barging in so she knocked but there was no answer so she went in. She checked his closet, bathroom and under the bed but nothing. Before she made her way out her eye caught something. A photo of Kai, his Otō and Okā, Kai looked just like his Otō-san. He looked so happy in the photo. It must have been hard for his family to just break apart like that.

Tsukiko walked towards the photo and was reaching for it to take a better look at it but at the last moment decided not to. She came looking for her sister not to snoop around his stuff. When she clearly was not invited inside in the first place.

"What are you doing in my room?"

_Crap! Why in the world do these things always happen to me? _Thought Tsukiko. She really wanted to stomp her foot again and again like a little kid. Kai just walked in and must be having the worst impression of her right now.

"Sorry but I was looking for Akiko and I can't find her anywhere, so I came looking for her here. Have you seen her?"

"Yes, I just left her in her room"

_Oh thank the gods she's okay but wait a minute where the hell did he take Akiko? Who gave him permission to take her out? Never mind at least she back safe and sound._ Thought Tsukiko. "I'm sorry for barging in but I was getting desperate, bye"

Tsukiko made her way to the door and passed Kai but came to a halt when she felt a grip on her humorous. She turned around and found Kai staring at her. She stared back and noticed that he was having some sort of feud within himself.

"About what happen in the park it…"

"It's forgotten Hiwatari"

"But…"

"Kai I get those comments all the time, they are part of my routine. So you saw me break down; like you haven't before in the kitchen, the hallway, in the morning, the backyard, in the pool. If our parents decided to stay like this then you better get use to seeing me break down. So your girlfriend said what every one is thinking might as well put in the pile with the rest of the crap I get, so don't bother apologizing it never fixes anything."

Tsukiko freed herself and left Kai standing there. She headed to Akiko's room to change her into her pajamas. It was dinner time and she really didn't want to go down stairs.

- - - Kai stood there, going over everything she said to him. It shocked him that after all the crap she has received she just shakes it off and keeps walking forward always looking ahead. Or that's what she wanted everyone to think. She was bottling everything up and when she couldn't contain it anymore she would break down and let it all out.

He slammed his head on the door. It had been in front of him all this time but never considered it. Kai shook his head and headed to the dinning room to eat dinner. He wasn't surprised that neither Tsukiko nor Akiko where with them.

"Where are Tsukiko and Akiko?" asked Mai

"Tsukiko isn't feeling well and Akiko is asleep" answered Kai

"I hope Tsukiko is okay" said Mai

They all ate in peace. It felt strange. Akiko was always saying something and Tsukiko always reminding her of her manners at the dinning table. Kai ate and excused myself when he finished. He wanted to get the hell away from here as fast as he could.

Kai lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt troubled but he didn't know why? He sat up when he heard a screeching sound, like metal moving or being pressured coming from outside in the balcony. Slowly, Kai opened the door and stuck his head out and turned to his right and found Tsukiko in swing seat but it was turned flat. She lay flat on her stomach looking at a book.

Turning a page she smiled but it wasn't happy one, it was more of a sad smile. Tsukiko sat up when she heard her wrist watch go off. She went inside her room and came back out with a bottle of water and a bottle of pills. She got a pill and took a gulp off her water.

"This things better help" she said looking at the bottle

She flopped back and looked at the sky. Kai didn't notice when she fell asleep but he knew that some one was going to have to move her. As he stood up to leave the balcony and go to her room the door to her own balcony opened and revealed Takayoshi.

Takayoshi stood to the side and turned to the book she had been looking at. He lifted it and inspected it that's the chance Kai got to see that it was a scrapbook. Takayoshi closed it and placed it back down. He looked down at Tsukiko, Kai waited for him to glare at her or even say harsh words he wouldn't dare say when she was awake but none came.

"You never learn do you?" He whispered

Takayoshi took her into his arms and walked inside her room. Kai walked to his door and pressed his ear to it. Takayoshi closed her door quietly and moved towards the other side of the small mansion.

**

* * *

I want to thank those who had reviewed: Panda Kins, Crazy anime chick since 1993 & ZanzaZero! **

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**For those who have read this story before this is chapter thirteen and fourteen.**

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

- - - It was another boring Monday. Kai was heading towards _hell_ with Ruri who 'needed' his tutoring for a test on Wednesday. He opened the front door and found a crying Akiko hiding behind Tsukiko who standing in front of Takayoshi.

"You had no right!"

"This is my household giving me every right Tsukiko"

"That may be it but to scream at her is not a right you posses"

"I have every right, she is my daughter"

"I raised her, giving you no right!"

Takayoshi turned when he heard the front door close. He glared at Kai and Kai returned it. Takayoshi turned to Tsukiko and glared at her she looked away. He turned away to leave.

"We will finish talking later Tsukiko"

"No we will not. Not until you apologize to your daughter the way a father should"

Takayoshi walked away. Tsukiko turned around to Akiko whose nose was red and her eyes puffy. She hugged Tsukiko and she hugged her back running her fingers through her hair.

"Why doesn't Otō-chan love me?"

_I am hurting  
I have lost it all  
I am losing, help me to breathe_

"He does. It's just that he's very stressed out by work" Tsukiko's tears slipped down her face. "A lot of people love you Akiko don't you forget that"

"Like who nee-chan?"

Tsukiko whipped away her own tears and cleaned Akiko's face before answering. "You have Akahana, Akatsuki, Takeshi, Aiko and me. I love you with all of my heart"

"I love you this much" Akiko where spread far and wide

"Yeah well I love you this much more" Tsukiko stretched out her arms and then went to tickle Akiko. "Go get Chokoreto so we can go to the backyard"

Akiko ran upstairs. Tsukiko turned around and found Kai and Ruri staring at her. Her expression turned into one of shock and embarrassment. She quickly turned around and walked to the back yard. Akiko and the pup following behind her.

"We should study tomorrow Ruri. Right now does not seem like the right time"

"Fine, go check how your fucking bitch is doing. I'm leaving"

Kai didn't follow Ruri. He let her leave she was getting to be a pain. He was thinking he should had dumped her when she had insulted Tsukiko at the park. He walked towards the backyard. Akiko was dressing the pup. Tsukiko was in a pillowed two seat-er chair but was upside down her head was where her feet should be.

Kai stopped beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know" she answered

"What happened?"

Tsukiko turned to look at Kai. She was going to tell him to mind his own business but she thought better. If her Otō-sama and Kai's Okā-san where going to be together some day, which she was hoping not, she had to treat Kai as more than just her Otō's-fiancé's-son.

"We were already here heading up the stairs when we heard the front door open again. I didn't turn expecting to be you but when Akiko screamed Otō, I turned around. I could tell he was in an awful mood, I tried stopping her from running to him and jumping into his arms."

Tsukiko's gaze turned to Akiko who was brushing the pup, her gaze turned back to the sky. Kai wondered if she wasn't getting dizzy or a headache from being in such position for so long.

"Then he lashed out at Akiko taking out all of his stress and anger out on her, he realized what he had done and tried to use the dog as a scapegoat. I argued with him and then you came in through the door"

Kai didn't ask any more questions not wanting to upset her any more than what she already was. He stood there until it turned dark. Tsukiko placed her hands firm on the ground and flipped. Kai expected for her to land on her feet which she did but then fell on her butt. She sat there for another few minutes and then stood up but stopped when she was next to the chair.

"Kai if I where you I would leave as soon as an opportunity came up, which I will when it arrives. This…" she spread her hands motioning everything around. "Won't work out. It wasn't supposed to be like this…it won't last and during the time it does it will only cause problems and pain"

Tsukiko stared at Kai. She was serious about what she was saying. He knew that this wasn't supposed to be like the way it was. But if it stayed like this he was willing to deal with it and apparently she wasn't. It must be harder for her. She has a brother and sisters their mother died while he still has both parents. Kai was planning to leave for college and not come back even for the holidays. He was just going to cut ties with everything here.

"I am, soon as I figure out what college I'll go to"

"Lucky…" whispered Tsukiko. "Come on Akiko-chan, dinner should be on the table"

"Hai, come on Kai-nii…Chokoreto hurry up"

Akiko was pulling him by the hand and Kai let her. She was the one who was most affected by this situation but doesn't know it yet. Kai might as well give her some thing to smile about while she still could.

- - - Kai paid more attention to Akiko and Tsukiko. He knew that there was tension between their Otō. Mai didn't say anything about it because she knew better than to meddle in their business. Kai could tell that it affect Tsukiko more. She fidgeted every time she felt her Otō's glare. She dropped her glass of water twice before excusing her self from the table taking Akiko with her.

- - - A week went by and Kai could tell Tsukiko wasn't doing well. At some point in the following week Akatsuki with the help of Akahana carried her inside and left her in her room. Kai took notice that she was barely eating. She was avoiding her Otō at dinner. He knew better than to say anything to her. So instead he followed her around in the mornings.

Kai knew she was a quick walker but now she was walking slowly. Her feet brushed the concrete at every step. Tsukiko no longer carried Akiko and when she did it was only for a few steps. Kai stop following her when the twins would meet her half way to school.

"Why are you coming late to school Kai?" asked Hilary

"I think Tyson finally rubbed off on Kai" said Max

"I just have things to do in the morning" said Kai

They knew better than to ask about Kai's personal life. He could tell that Rei, Max and Kenny could settle with that but Hilary and Tyson where going to end up pestering me like Ruri was doing now.

"Really? Like what?"

"…"

"It better not be because of those bratty girls Kai…" she rambled on and on

Kai ignored Ruri like every one else was. He really needed to break up with her. But to a point where it would her fault otherwise she would bother the hell out of him for the rest of the school year.

After school Kai would take off as soon as he could. He wondered why no one was questioning him about this, especially Ruri. Then at the end of the week it came. Hilary and Tyson caught up with him.

"Kai what's the big rush man?" asked Tyson

"It's nothing Tyson"

"Sure it isn't" said Hilary. "You know what I find weird is that Ruri hasn't complained about you leaving her after school by herself"

"I think it's because Rei has been taking her home"

Kai tried not to thinking about it too long but Tyson had stumped on something. Rei had been taking her home. Something was up. The topic left once he caught Tsukiko was with Akiko.

"Toushiro-chan seems so tired" said Hilary analyzing her

"She's like a zombie"

"Kai have you been following her around?" asked Hilary

"Yes. She isn't well…problems with her Otō"

"Why don't you do something to help her Kai?"

"Would you Tyson? When you barely know a thing about her and her situation?" asked an irritated Kai

Hilary and Tyson stopped walking. Kai turned to them. They looked at him but not with fear as he had predicted. They looked shocked and surprised.

"You care for her well being" said Hilary; "This is the way you're helping her by keeping an eye out for her"

"…"

"Is it that bad at your place Kai?" asked Tyson

"In a way but for her"

Kai looked at Tsukiko. She stumbled forward but caught herself in time. Hilary instinctively reached for her but stopped. Hilary didn't know her well enough. Hilary and Tyson stopped walking with him and turned around when they saw that they were close to his place.

"We'll see at school Kai"

"Yeah"

Kai walked inside the house and made sure that Tsukiko didn't fall up the stairs. The maid ran up to them before they could get inside their rooms.

"Hiwatari-san, Toushiro-san. Toushiro-sama and Hiwatari-sama have arranged dinner for every one. They asked me to tell you to dress this evening and not be late."

Kai nodded and turned to Tsukiko who looked like she was going to fall and pass out.

"Tsukiko are you okay?"

"I'm fine Hiwatari-kun" she mumbled as she closed the door

- - - Tsukiko was so tired. She felt like she was moving without consent. She had been avoiding her Otō for the past week. This meant that she was not eating dinner. Akiko got her dinner and she was just too busy with her homework. She wasn't getting enough sleep.

She fell asleep in school. She ended in her bed but couldn't remember how. It must have been the twins who brought her home. She was bumping into too much furniture that where giving her bruises on her arms and legs.

Tsukiko could feel some one following her but paid no attention. She needed all her attention so she wouldn't fall on her face. Akiko said that she looked like she was really tired. Tsukiko of course lied to her telling her she was fine.

She went to get Akiko. The twins couldn't give her a ride today. School was getting tough. Teachers where leaving more homework and projects.

"Akiko fell asleep" said the care taker leading her to the little girl

Tsukiko picked Akiko up and headed home but instead of rushing home like she always did, she walked in a slow pace. She was feeling really tired, out of energy. Even the energy that she store as a last resource was gone.

She stumbled through the front door. Her head was pounding and Akiko's talking wasn't making it any better. Her stomach felt so empty. Tsukiko wanted to go straight to the kitchen and dig in but she was tired as well.

"Hiwatari-san, Toushiro-san. Toushiro-sama and Hiwatari-sama have arranged dinner for every one. They asked me to tell you to dress this evening and not be late."

The maid delivered a message from her Otō. She guessed he was still not going to speak to her. She really didn't want to go to dinner. She could say she was sick which is how she felt but then it meant that her Otō was going to be even angrier with her.

Akiko went into her room to pick something nice to wear tonight. Tsukiko smiled a little and went to her room. Before she could open the door Kai spoke. She didn't even notice he was there.

"Tsukiko are you okay?"

"I'm fine Hiwatari-kun" She opened the door and closed it

Tsukiko went straight to her bed and fell asleep.

Two Hours Later

"Nee-chan, help me"

Tsukiko stirred and opened her eyes to find Akiko trying to put on a nice light yellow dress. She felt like she was put in slow motion. She slowly fixed Akiko's dress and let her long hair down. Tsukiko looked at the time and knew that she was going to be late.

She heard a knock on the door and instead rushed to her closet. Akiko opened the door. It was Kai.

"Are you ready?"

"I am Kai-nii!" answered Akiko

Kai looked at me. "No…I fell asleep"

Tsukiko rushed to the bathroom and changed into a strapless black bow bubble dress. She wore high heels and waved her hair letting it loose. She put some mascara, eye liner with some lip gloss and was out.

"I'm ready"

Akiko held on to Kai. Tsukiko's heels where going to get her killed in her state. She held on to the stair case rail for dear life. She was still so tired and she could feel a headache coming back. Takayoshi and Kai's Okā where already waiting for them.

"Sorry if we're late" said Tsukiko

"Don't worry dear you look wonderful" said Hiwatari-san

"Arigato. You look beautiful"

Tsukiko knew that Hiwatari-san was lying about her looks. She thought she looked like the living dead. She had not tried to put on blush, her face was pale. She knew the rings where forming under her eyes, she had to put cream so they wouldn't be that noticeable. But from what she saw in her face they where still visible.

"Let's go" said Takayoshi

They followed after him. Tsukiko could feel a pair of eyes on her and turned around. Kai was staring at her like if he was waiting for something to happen. Tsukiko smiled at him to reassure him she was fine.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet. Tsukiko wanted to fall asleep so badly but Takayoshi's glare kept her awake. They where getting out of the car and she tripped. She knew that she didn't have enough energy to find her balance. Tsukiko felt a pair of arms around her. Looking up she found Kai staring at her, worried.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked

"I'm fine just clumsy"

He nodded but she could tell he was going to be on alert. Akiko held her hand and hid herself behind her leg. Tsukiko had never taken Akiko out to an expensive restaurant and she hadn't been to one in a while.

"Its okay honey" Tsukiko held in a yawn. "We are just going to eat. Just don't speak unless you are being spoken to, okay"

Akiko nodded. They sat in a round table. Kai sat next to his Okā and Takayoshi sat on the other side of her. Akiko sat next to Kai and Tsukiko was between Akiko and Takayoshi. Her head felt like it would explode at any moment. She could feel her stomach wanting to growl, Tsukiko sucked in air to make it stop. She ordered anything, she was starving.

Everything was silent. All they could hear was the string instruments playing and people talking amongst them selves.

The waitress and waiter brought in their food. Tsukiko could feel the waiter's eyes on her. She grabbed her hair and covered herself. If she knew that she was going to be stared at inappropriately she would have worn something less revealing. Tsukiko looked away when he winked at her. She caught Kai's stare. He was glaring at the waiter. She knew only one way she could get the waiter's attention away from her. Tsukiko motioned for Kai to follow, he gave her a single nod.

"Sweetheart should I cut it in small pieces for you?"

"Here" said Kai moving her hair behind her back and placing a napkin on Akiko's lap

They turned to the waiter who was wide eyed. He must have thought that Kai and Tsukiko were Akiko's parents which meant message delivered. Tsukiko turned to her own food. She wanted to dig in and forget her table manners but she knew she had to eat slowly.

At some point in the middle of her eating she dropped her fork making a loud crackling sound. Tsukiko's vision was going blurry. She felt really cold. She grabbed her head as she stood up.

"If you…please excuse…me" Tsukiko held on to the table

She fell backwards almost dragging the table cloth with her. Her head hurt ten times worse as it hit the floor.

The room was spinning, she felt sick. Tsukiko could hear voices, very loud voices but she could not understand what they were saying. The last thing she felt was warm hands on my face then wrapped around her.

_I have fallen  
I have faded  
I am drowning, help me to breathe_

**

* * *

**

**I want to thank _Panda kins_, _ZanzaZero _& _Thunder Gardian _who reviewed before I rewrote.**

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

- - - Taking a shower Kai changed into a blue sapphire dressing shirt with black dressing pants. He went over to Tsukiko's room where he could hear Akiko talking.

"Nee-chan, help me"

Kai heard groaning and sheets being shifted. He heard a loud yawn and knocked on the door. Akiko opened it and let him in.

"Are you ready?" asked Kai

"I am Kai-nii!" answered Akiko

Kai turned to look at Tsukiko who was rummaging through her closet. She looked at him embarrassingly.

"No…I fell asleep"

Tsukiko grabbed a black dress and ran inside the bathroom. Kai sat on a chair and waited. It surprised him it only took Tsukiko ten minutes to get ready. He could see she was tired. There were dark circles under her eyes which she barely concealed.

"I'm ready"

As they headed down stairs Akiko held on to Kai while Tsukiko had a firm grip on the stair rail. Mai and Takayoshi were already waiting for them downstairs.

"Sorry if we're late" said Tsukiko

"Don't worry dear you look wonderful" said Mai to Tsukiko

"Arigato. You look beautiful"

Kai declared that his Okā-san was a terrible liar. She could see how bad Tsukiko looked. He wondered why his Okā had not changed the dinner to some other day.

"Let's go" said Takayoshi

They followed after him but Kai couldn't take his gaze off Tsukiko. She must have felt him staring because she turned around. She smiled at him but he knew she was faking being well.

The ride to the restaurant was too quiet for Kai's own liking. He noticed that Tsukiko was on the verge of falling asleep but the glares Takayoshi kept sending her kept her awake. Arriving to the restaurant Kai helped Akiko get down but when Tsukiko tried to get out she tripped. He grabbed her instantly fearing she was not going to catch herself on her own.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Kai

"I'm fine just clumsy"

Kai nodded but he wasn't going to let his guard down. Akiko walked behind Tsukiko she must have been nervous. They sat down in a large round table. He sat next to Mai and Akiko sat to his left. Tsukiko sat to Akiko's left and Takayoshi's right.

Kai heard a weird noise as they waited for a waiter to come to their table. He turned to Tsukiko who had placed a hand on top of her stomach. When a waitress finally came Tsukiko ordered anything and picked something simple for Akiko. Kai picked something fancy, might as well since Takayoshi was paying.

It was quiet once again. All Kai could hear was the instruments playing and people taking about the most boring topics.

When the waitress came back with their food she did not come alone. A waiter was with her. His eyes landed on Tsukiko and smirked. He looked her up and down like prize possession. Kai glared at him when he winked at Tsukiko. He clearly was making her uncomfortable as she covered herself with her long hair.

Tsukiko turned to Kai and motioned for him to follow her lead.

"Sweetheart should I cut it in small pieces for you?" Tsukiko asked Akiko lovingly

"Here" Kai said moving her hair away from her face and placing a napkin on Akiko's lap

Kai turned to the waiter who looked wide eyed. He must have thought that Akiko was their daughter. Kai ate once the waiter was gone inside the kitchen. If this was all they where going to do we might as well have stayed in _hell_.

Kai turned to his left when he heard some one drop a food utensil. Tsukiko shivered and placed a hand on her head. Standing up she mumbled to them.

"If you…please excuse…me"

_I am hurting  
I have lost it all  
I am losing, help me to breathe_

Tsukiko held on to the table for a moment before she fell backwards. Kai wasn't able to catch her in time. He got off his chair and ran to her side. "Tsukiko, what's wrong?"

He touched her face. It was freezing cold. Kai lifted her into his lap and shook her lightly. Her whole body was cold. "Tsukiko say something"

"Is nee-chan okay?" asked Akiko fear in her voice

"I'm not sure" Kai answered her

He pulled his cell phone out and dialed for an ambulance. Kai softly slapped Tsukiko's face trying to get any response out of her but got nothing. People were staring and whispering.

"Oh my goodness" said Mai coming down to kneel beside Kai worried

He could hear the ambulance coming closer. Kai looked up to meet Takayoshi and glared at him. He should be the one worrying over his daughter's well being not Kai. Kai turned to Akiko when he heard her sniffle.

"Don't cry Akiko"

The paramedics came through the door and the people pointed to Tsukiko. The medics took her from Kai's arms and placed her in a stretcher. Kai picked Akiko up into his arms and followed them out.

"Young man I can't allow you to come in with the child" said one of the medics

"Or what?" Kai glared at him and he backed away letting him in with Akiko

Kai grabbed one of Tsukiko's hands while the medics checked her heart rate and breathing. Akiko grabbed a hold of her hand as well. Akiko was trembling the loud sirens weren't helping either. They followed the paramedics inside the hospital until a nurse indicated that they could not go any further.

Kai sat Akiko on a chair as he paced back and forth in front of her. He stopped when he heard Akiko start to cry.

"Your sister is going to be fine"

"You promise?" she asked as Kai wiped her tears away

"I can't do that, it's all up to Tsukiko"

Kai knew that Akiko could not understand what he meant but it was going to keep her from crying. This waiting was killing him and he didn't know why. Kai turned to Akiko.

"Do you know the Kumori's phone numbers?"

"Um…" she pulled her hand up to me indicating for my cell phone

Giving it to her she looked at the numbers and started to dial. Kai wonder is she was just playing around with the numbers or confused the numbers with the letters.

"_Moshi Moshi?" _

"Kumori?"

"_Yes, what?" _

"It's Hiwatari Kai. Tsukiko is in the Bay City hospital"

"_What happened to her? Where's Akiko?"_

"We went out to a family dinner and she fainted. I'm in the hospital with Akiko"

Kai could hear Kumori waking up his twin mumbling to get dressed. Then a car roaring to life and screeching off.

"_What's her condition?" _

"The nurse has not come out to give me any information on her"

"_We are on our way"_

Kai hung up and sat down next to Akiko. She climbed on to his lap and hugged him. Kai hugged her back patting her back. He heard her even breathing which meant she had fallen asleep. What was really pissing Kai off besides the smell of the place was that Takayoshi was not here. His daughter could be dying of who knows what and he could give a rats ass about it.

"Tell me exactly what happened?" said Akahana panting as she came to stop in front of Kai

Kai explained everything to the twins. Everything was taking the Kumori's by surprise. It was as though they did not know what had been going on inside the household. "You don't know what caused this?"

Both looked like they wanted to rip Kai's head off. He glared at them it was not his fault Tsukiko didn't say anything to them.

"Tsukiko and Takayoshi had an argument two weeks ago. He screamed at this one here and Tsukiko stepped in. She has been avoiding Takayoshi and has not been eating dinner. Seems like she barely sleeps at all."

"We should have seen this coming" said Akahana sitting down

"This was going to happen sooner or later. Her health was going to take a toll" said Akatsuki glaring at the wall across from him

After what seemed like hours the doctor came out. They all stood up to meet him. Akatsuki asked him how Tsukiko was doing.

"The girl is in intensive care. Her health is below the normal state. She has sleep deprivation and is missing too much nourishment. She has bruises on her arms and legs. I will keep her here until she is well enough"

"Can we see her?" asked Akahana

"Not at the moment. She hasn't come to. I'm going to need an adult to sign paper work"

The twins looked at Kai. The twins might be seniors but they were sixteen. Kai handed Akiko to Akahana and walked with the doctor. When Kai came back he took Akiko back from the Kumori girl. "I'm going"

"You should leave Akiko with us" said Akatsuki

"What kind of explanation will you give her when she wakes up?" asked Kai not handing him Akiko

"…"

"It's better if he takes her home, she can't sleep here Nii-chan" said Akahana

Kai nodded and left the hospital and called for a cab. Getting inside the horrid house he stumbled into Mai. She was waiting by the stairs in her nightgown.

"How is she dear?"

"She hasn't regained consciousness and the doctor will keep her in observation until she is better"

"I'm glad it was nothing worse"

"I'm going to sleep"

Kai walked to Akiko's room where the pup was already asleep by end of the bed. Placing Akiko down, Kai looked around to find her pajamas. Instead he found sweats and changed her and tucked her in.

Going into his room, Kai changed into some old sweat pants and got into bed. Knowing that Akiko was going to go into his room asking for her sister.

**

* * *

**

**I want to thank ZanzaZero who reviewed before I changed this chapter!**

**Please Review!**

**Thank you!**


	14. Hemisphere

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

_Even so, what can I do?_

_What can I do to change this tiny box-garden reality?_

- - - Tsukiko could hear a loud beeping sound. A sound she knew she hated but didn't know from where. She could also hear some one breathing on her hand. Tsukiko wanted to open her eyes but her eye lids felt heavy, too heavy.

She moved her left hand around but stopped. Her left arm ached. Tsukiko tried moving her other arm but it felt num. She groaned when she tried to speak and felt her throat dry. The sheets ruffled.

"Tsuki-chan? Are you awake?"

"Aka…Akahana" I whispered. "Water…please"

Tsukiko heard glass clatter and an arm behind her back propping her up. Glass touched her lips and she drank. She searched for Akahana's hand. Akahana grabbed hers with both of hers.

"I'm so happy you're awake Tsuki-chan"

"Akahana-chan where am I?"

"In the hospital, you fainted"

Tsukiko's eyes opened wide. She detested the hospital more than anything else in the world. That stupid beeping, she turned to it and glared. She turned to Akahana.

"Please… I don't want be here"

_I haven't even lived half of my life;_

_Rebelling against and embracing others – _

_These experiences are being tattooed onto my subconscious_

- - - Kai woke up to some one knocking and opening the door. He sat up and Akiko came up to sit on his bed.

"Kai-nii…"

"I know, come on" He lifted Akiko into his arms and headed back to her room. "Pick your clothes"

She went to her closet but could not reach for anything. Kai picked her up and she looked around. He got her a white shirt with a red skirt, she was taking too long.

"No bath?" asked Akiko

"Later"

Kai changed her quickly not wanting to really be the one changing her in the first place. He went to his room and changed into black cargo pants and dark purple shirt. He put on a coat and helped Akiko with hers. He urged Akiko to go down to the kitchen.

Kai turned to Tsukiko's room and went in. Knowing the doctor's, they where going to run test and find an unknown substance in her blood. He looked around her clothes and backpack and found the bottle of pills in the bathroom.

Going into the kitchen, he grabbed an orange juice an apple and granola bars. Akiko ate one as we left the mansion. Kai picked Akiko up when she couldn't walk any faster. They were nearing Bakuten High and bumped with Hilary.

"Hey Kai; why do you have Toushiro-chibi?"

"Problems came up. I'm not going to school today"

"I'll get your homework" she said before Kai could ask

Before he could even take a step Tyson, Max and Kenny came over. Akiko wrapped her arms hard around his neck and for a second Kai couldn't breathe. "Akiko calm down, its fine"

Akiko grasp came loose and her eyes landed on Max. She leaned towards him trying to touch his hair. Max stuck out his arms and Akiko reached for him, Kai passed her over.

"Your hair is so bright Max-kun" she said

Kai turned back to Hilary, Tyson, and Kenny. He could tell Tyson and Kenny wanted to know why he had Akiko with him.

"What happened to Tsukiko-san?" whispered Hilary

"She is in the hospital"

"Is she okay?" asked Tyson

"Her health deteriorated"

"Oh…" Hilary had nothing to say

"Kenny-kun, how come your glasses are up here?" asked Akiko

"Akiko it is rude to question people like that" said Kai

"Oh, dōmo sumimasen" she said

"We need to go" Kai took Akiko from Max's arms. She waved at him then waved at the rest of the group. Kai wanted to leave before Ruri came to school. The last thing he wanted was to hear her ranting.

"Kai can I go see her?" asked Hilary

"You don't have to ask me for permission" Kai said leaving

"You have nice tomodachi's Kai-nii"

"Hn"

Akiko giggled and leaned into Kai's chest as she finished her granola bar. Once they were in the hospital they went straight to the waiting room. No one was there.

"Nurse, any information on Toushiro Tsukiko?"

The nurse looked up. "May I know your relationship with the patient?"

"Step-brother and this is her younger sister"

"She regained consciousness two hours ago; the doctor is seeing her now. She's in room 209"

Kai thanked the nurse and walked to her room. He waited outside the room as he heard the doctor speak.

- - - The doctor walked in. "Toushiro-san, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, hungry and my head is pounding"

"What's wrong with her doctor?" asked Akahana

"I'm not certain yet we will have to run some test. A nurse will be here to take blood samples"

Tsukiko nodded at the doctor as he left the room. She turned to Akahana who sat once again next to her. Tsukiko grabbed took her hand. Akahana knew she was nervous. Akahana knew she hated needles. The nurse came in with three empty tubes. Tsukiko gulped. The nurse wrapped a thick rubber band around her arm. She closed my eyes and clenched Akahana's hand.

"Relax Tsuki-chan" said Akahana patting her hand but she was nervous too. She also hated needles.

Tsukiko took deep breaths. She felt the needle pierce her skin and she hissed. It felt forever for the nurse to finally say she was done. Tsukiko relaxed then. They waited for the doctor to come with the results for what seemed like an hours.

"Akahana-chan, where's Akatsuki-kun?"

"He had to go to school, big exam for him today"

"Did you have anything big today?" asked Tsukiko feeling guilty

"Nope"

Then it hit Tsukiko, where was Akiko? "Akahana, where's Akiko?"

"Hawatari-kun took her home last night. We thought it would better since we didn't want her spending the night here"

"Oh…"

Tsukiko really wanted to hit herself. Kai must be going out of his mind not knowing how to take care of Akiko. Akiko must be so worried. What must have she been thinking when she fell to the floor? Tsukiko hoped Akiko hadn't been crying. The doctor came in before she could ask Akahana to bring her Akiko.

"I got the blood test results back. I have to say I don't like what I see"

"Can you just tell us what's wrong with Tsuki-chan?" asked an irritated Akahana

"I found that your stress level is off the charts. Have you been studying too much? Family problems at home?"

"She takes care of her sister, study and goes to school" answered Akahana

"I also found a substance I can't identify. Have you been taking any medication?"

"Well…um" Tsukiko didn't want to say she had been taking anti-depressants in front of Akahana. She looked away from the doctor and Akahana. She knew Akahana could not pick up how nervous she was but the damn heart monitor could.

"What's the matter Tsuki-chan?"

"I'll be back later, please be ready for another test"

The doctor seemed to understand. Tsukiko nodded as the doctor left and she tried to relax.

- - - Kai heard the whole conversation. He wasn't surprised that Tsukiko didn't respond to the doctor. She must have kept the pills a secret from Kumori twins. He waited for the doctor to come out of the room.

"She's been taking these" Kai said handing him the bottle of anti-depressants

"You know the patient inside this room?"

"Yes"

"Kon∙nichi wa" Akiko waved at the doctor

"Arigato" said the doctor leaving

Knocking once on the door Kai went in and placed Akiko on her feet. Akiko ran to Tsukiko and hugged her. "Nee-chan, I missed you"

"Akiko-chan" Tsukiko hugged her

"Is nee-chan okies?"

"Yeah she's just a little tired" answered Akahana

"Okay, when are ya coming home?"

"I…um…"

"Akiko let's go get a candy bar for Tsuki-chan" said Akahana

Kai sat down in the plastic chair when Akahana and Akiko where out of the room. He turned to Tsukiko and glared at her. "You didn't tell the twins that you weren't feeling well"

"I didn't want to bother them with my problems"

"What problems? Your Otō yelled at you, why hide?"

"You don't know him. He can do anything to make me more miserable. If he wanted to he could take away Akiko from me or send me away. I can't let that happen."

Kai could feel Tsukiko was going to cry or worse have a break down. The heart monitor was indicating that her heart rate was increasing. He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Tsukiko calm down"

Tsukiko nodded and took deep breaths. She took Kai's hand gave it a little squeeze and smiled up at him.

"Sorry that you had to take care of Akiko. I owe you"

"It was nothing"

"Yes it is"

Kai told her it wasn't but he didn't hear a response. He turned to Tsukiko and she was already sleeping.

**

* * *

These new lyrics are from the song Hemisphere by Maaya Sakamoto!**

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

- - - When Akiko came back with Akahana, she lay next to her sister. She played with Tsukiko's hair twirling it in her little finger. Akahana looked deprived of sleep and food as she devoured the chocolate bar in her hand.

"Go home Kumori"

"I can't. I can't leave her here by herself"

"She is not going to be alone"

Akahana stared at Kai then nodded as she left. Akiko fell asleep, her arms wrapped around Tsukiko. Kai's cell phone kept vibrating. Ruri kept calling and leaving text messages. Demanding where the hell he was and how come he hadn't come to school.

Kai turned off his cell phone and made himself comfortable. It didn't take long for a nurse to come in and wake Tsukiko up.

"Toushiro-san, the doctor said to finish every thing."

The nurse placed a tray full of food on a table in front of Tsukiko. She sat up slowly trying not to wake Akiko up. Poking around the food she began to eat the chicken they served her. Next she ate the vegetable soup which looked like crap mixed together. She downed the juice and milk.

"I want this" a little hand reached out for the Jell-o

"Of course sweetheart, here" Tsukiko handed Akiko a spoon. She turned to Kai. "Have you been sitting here all morning?"

"Yes"

"I'm keeping you from eating, please go eat" stated Tsukiko feeling guilty

"I am fine"

Kai could tell Tsukiko wanted to argue some more but she knew she could not because of Akiko. Instead she laid back and glared at the needles near her wrist. She looked around the room and let out deep breaths.

"What's wrong?" asked Kai

"Nothing, I just hate hospitals"

"Why nee-chan?"

"Because…I'm not sure"

Tsukiko just patted Akiko to distract her. She didn't want to tell her anything that could frighten her. Tsukiko played with Akiko's hair waiting for the time to pass. The nurse came in and took the tray with her. Minutes later another nurse came in and checked the pouch of serum. It was going empty so she changed it.

"I feel so tired" mumbled Tsukiko to herself not expecting Kai to hear her.

"Sleep"

"But…"

"You need to rest"

"Please eat Kai" mumbled Tsukiko before falling asleep

Kai ignored her request and stayed put on the chair. Akiko on the other hand was restless and jumped off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, Kai-nii"

The bathroom was in the room so Kai didn't follow her but listened. He heard the door close and open again but when he did not hear her footsteps coming his way he called for her. "Akiko don't wander off"

He heard her come back. She made herself comfortable in his lap. Kai only allowed it because it would mean he could keep an eye on her. It didn't take long for him to hear a pair of footsteps come inside the room.

"Hey Kai" greeted Tyson

"Hn"

"How is she?" asked Hilary

"Stable"

"Here I brought food. Eat up"

Hilary handed be a basket of food. Before he could get his hand on anything Akiko's little hand snatched something from the basket. It was jell-o. Kai took it away from her and gave her instead a sandwich.

"You ate jell-o already"

"But…"

"Your sister does not let you eat more than one serving so eat this"

Akiko took the sandwich and ate it without protesting. Hilary and Tyson were surprised at Kai. Feeling eyes on him, he glared at the pair. "What?"

"Well…uh" stuttered Tyson not know how to say what he was thinking

"It just that you actually know how to take care of a kid" said Hilary

"Nothing hard about it"

Tyson and Hilary exchanged a look and smiled before turning to Kai. He glared at them but their smiles only grew bigger. Akiko smiled up at them, Tyson waved at her and she did the same. Tyson extended his hand so Akiko could shake it but Akiko got up and hugged him. Tyson was shocked but hugged her back in mere seconds.

"You came to see nee-chan?"

"Hai" answered Tyson

Hilary whispered to Tyson and he nodded. Taking Akiko's hand he led her out of the room to walk around the hospital. "How is she really Kai?"

"The doctor assumes she will be fine if she rest and eats properly"

"I'm glad"

Kai turned to Tsukiko and shook her lightly. Hilary told him not to wake her up, it wasn't necessary. Tsukiko stirred and lazily opened her eyes.

"Here's some food, eat"

"But…I already…ate" Tsukiko protested in pauses

"You need to eat more"

Tsukiko sat up and rubbed off the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes landed on Hilary and she bowed and Hilary did the same.

"It's good to see you recuperating"

"Arigato"

"She brought food, eat" Kai took out a soup and gave it to Tsukiko to eat. She smiled up at Hilary and bowed again.

"I'm glad you brought food. That way Kai can eat"

"Huh?" Hilary didn't understand what Tsukiko meant

"Kai hasn't gone to eat even when I pleaded him to go"

_When I was stood on the edge of a cliff_

"_Adversity" grabbed my arm_

_And fro the first time, I could see where I was._

_Towards a wider field; towards somewhere deeper, larger…_

_I'm just heading towards a world which I can't even imagine_

Hilary looked between Kai and Tsukiko. She noticed it right away. Both were forming a bond, a bond that neither of them could see nor feel at the moment.

It was there, a thin invisible string that would slowly turn into a thick ribbon. In which it would eventually have them tied together.

- - - Tyson came back with Akiko and a piece of pastry in his hands. By now Tsukiko had finished the soup. Akiko sat in Tsukiko's lap and took her nap. It didn't surprise Kai to see the Kumori twins come in minutes later.

"What did the doctor say?" asked Akatsuki

"I'm stable but the Doctor won't let me go until I am fully well"

"See I told you she was okay" wailed Akahana

"You assume right. You're the only one who falls for Tsukiko's lies"

"This is no time to fight or do you want the nurse to kick you out?" asked Hilary

Tyson took a step towards Hilary. He knew when Hilary got demanding she tended to smack anything around her, mainly him. But this time he was going to try and stop her before she opened her mouth and didn't close it.

"Calm down Hil or you might get kicked out" said Tyson rubbing her arms, most likely to stop her before she could hit him

"No, she's right this is no time for bickering" stated Akatsuki

"Is there anything you need Tsuki-chan? Are you cold? Are you hungry?" Akahana rambled on

"No, I'm fine. Hilary-san brought food and Kai-san made me eat"

Akatsuki analyzed Tsukiko. "You're lying. You're tired, go to sleep"

"Go ahead Tsuki-chan, will take care of Akiko"

"No really I'm fine. I don't want to trouble all of you more than I have. It's enough that Akahana stayed most of the night here and that you stayed all night and morning. Not to mention that Kai-san had to take care of Akiko"

"We will take care of her Tsukiko" said Akatsuki

"No, you need to go to school. The school year is almost over and you're graduating, you can't miss any more days"

"I'll take care of her" said Kai

"I have troubled you enough, so no. Maybe I can ask the doctor if I can keep her here"

"I'll be glad to take care of her" said Hilary out of the blue

Every one stared at her. It didn't surprise Tyson. He knew that Hilary always helped any one she could. She had really wanted to help Tsukiko for a while now.

"Arigato but I don't want to waste your time with my troubles"

"Please let me help you" Hilary sat down next to Tsukiko and held her hand. "I know we don't know each other well but if I can help you out it be my pleasure"

"I'll help Hilary out" said Tyson

Before Tsukiko could reject their offer of help Kai spoke. "Hilary is a straight A student coming a few minutes late won't affected her. Tyson is always late no difference there"

Tsukiko woke Akiko up and sat her up.

"Akiko would you like for Hilary-san and Tyson-san to take care of you while I'm here?"

"Hai! We can play a bunches of games and have a sleep over"

Akiko rambled on. Kai could see Tsukiko was relieved that Akiko was not going to have any problem being with Hilary and Tyson. Tsukiko talked with Hilary and Tyson telling them where the day care was and at what was the latest they could go pick her up.

"Don't worry Tsukiko-san we will take great care of Akiko-chan"

"You can count on us" said Tyson grinning

"Both of you get a head start, I will catch up"

Tsukiko set rules for Akiko then kissed her forehead and waved good bye. The Kumori twins were waiting for Kai to leave as well.

"Tsukiko tell them"

"Tell them what?" she was playing innocent

Kai glared at her and she looked down at her lap. She was prolonging the moment waiting for him to drop the subject and leave.

"What does she have to tell us that you know so well what it is?" asked Akatsuki

"What's the matter Tsuki-chan?" asked Akahana

"I could just tell them Tsukiko and get it done"

Tsukiko's eyes widen in fear. "No, I want to tell them."

Tsukiko looked up at twins. With a deep sigh she spoke. "I've been taking anti-depressants"

Tsukiko looked down at the sheets which she was crumbling with her hands. Kai grunted at her. "Why are you making it sound like it is something to be ashamed off?"

"Isn't it bad?" asked Tsukiko

"No" answered Akatsuki

"Why would you keep this from us Tsuki-chan? Aren't we sisters?" said a pained Akahana

"Of course we are! It's just that...I didn't want to trouble you with this."

Kai stood up to leave. His duty here was done.

"Wait Hiwatari-kun!"

Kai turned around to see what Tsukiko wanted. He expected anything else from her but a smile.

"Arigato for taking such good care of Akiko, I owe you"

"You don't owe me anything" said Kai leaving the room

Stepping outside of the room is when he truly heard what Tsukiko was feeling.

- - - Tsukiko waited a minute to make sure that Kai could not hear what she was about to talk to the twins. Both knew that she had not complained when Hilary and Tyson decided to take Akiko so early.

Her body was already shaking. Her vision was becoming blurry. She felt the tears run down her face. Akahana came over and wiped her face clean but it was no use, her tears kept coming. Akahana hugged me and Akatsuki gave her his hand to hold.

"Please get me out of this place…"

Tsukiko hated hospitals more than anything. It was the place where she lost her mother. Were she lost most of her family and life. She was petrified of this place. If she could avoid a checkup she would, never wanting to come near this place. "Please…get me out"

"We will talk to the doctor" Akatsuki promised

"I don't want to be here"

"It's gonna be okay Tsuki-chan, it's gonna be okay" Akahana rocked her back and forth, until her eyes could no longer be kept open.

- - - It surprised Kai to hear the fright in Tsukiko's voice. Being in the hospital was mentally damaging her. He didn't worry much about it. The Kumori's were with her. They could take care of her.

- - - Throughout the following days Kai stayed over at Tyson's place. Hilary stayed over as well. All three of them were taking care of Akiko. Tyson's grandfather seemed happy to have some one listen to his ranting. Akiko seemed please enough with him that she only went to daycare once.

Tsukiko was making a fast recovery. The Kumori twins kept bringing food and staying with her until she would fall asleep. Hilary would bring food every day after school. Akiko would talk to Tsukiko telling her how much fun she was having in the Dojo.

"When are ya coming home nee-chan?"

"Tomorrow, the doctor said I am all better"

Tsukiko hugged Akiko and tickled her. Every one seemed happy that Tsukiko was doing better. But Akiko turned over to her sister. "Nee-chan can I still go to the Dojo and visit Grandpa-sama?"

"Grandpa is very fond of Akiko. They've been cooking and practicing kendo" said Tyson

Before Tsukiko could ask what Akiko had cooked with Tyson's grandpa there was a single knock. They all turned to find Takayoshi walking in.

Instantly Tsukiko held Akiko closer to her body. The Kumori's came closer to Tsukiko as if to shield her. Hilary and Tyson noticed the changed and stepped closer to Tsukiko and Akiko.

"Otō-chan, you came to see nee-chan"

"Yes I have"

Takayoshi glared at the twins who glared back at him. Knowing Akahana, she wanted to jump over the bed and tear his face apart but Akatsuki was holding her back. Takayoshi's words did not bring any comfort to Tsukiko it only made her intense up and hold Akiko harder.

"Every one, get out" ordered Takayoshi

"No way!" yelled Akahana

Takayoshi glared at her but she wasn't backing down. He turned to Kai's group and glared.

"Your bullying isn't going scare me out. I'm not leaving unless Tsukiko-san tells me so" said Hilary standing up to Takayoshi

Takayoshi glared at Tsukiko who looked away from him. She shivered still being able to feel her Otō's glare.

"Hilary, Tyson please take Akiko and go. I'll go pick her up tomorrow"

Hilary took Akiko from Tsukiko's arms holding her as tight as Tsukiko had. Tyson covered Hilary as they exited the room.

_Tell me, what is the definition of "strength"?_

_Does it mean to hurt your self?_

_Perhaps to throw yourself away to protect some one who you should protect?_

"Please all of you go, I'm going to be fine" declared Tsukiko

"No you won't! You never come out okay when you speak to _him_" Akahana glared at Takayoshi

Akatsuki had been silent. He was analyzing Takayoshi since he showed up. He leaned away from Tsukiko and turned his attention to his twin. "He's not going to do anything to her"

"How can you be so sure nii-chan?"

"Just ask him" stated Akatsuki turning to Takayoshi

"Are you here to hurt Tsuki-chan?"

"I'm here to speak with her, now leave us"

Akahana gave Tsukiko a hug before stepping out with her brother. Kai stood up and stared at Tsukiko to see if she had lied to her friends. She nodded at him and he stepped out.

_The gazelles in the savanna raise clouds of dust;_

_They have no choice but to remain standing in the wind, till the day they die._

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**For those who read the story before I changed it this is chapter nineteen and twenty!**

**I don't own Beyblade!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 16 **

**Last Days of November**

- - - No one knew what Takayoshi had told Tsukiko. When every one came in the room, she was just calm, like her Otō had not just come and talked to her.

The months flew by. August, September and October passed by in a breeze.

_Humans keep walking onward,_

_Just in order to keep on living._

_They proceed, while still decoding an incomplete piece of data._

Kai's birthday was celebrated in the Dojo with the team. Later when he went back to his hell Akiko was waiting for him with a present and chocolate cake. Her present was a photo she had taken of the three of them. He remember that Akiko had jumped out of nowhere landing in between Tsukiko and him and took the photo.

Apparently Tsukiko's birthday was early on September. He noticed it when Akahana hugged her hard enough that she couldn't breathe and later when Akiko hugged and kissed her over and over again and the calls that came for her, from her nee and nii. Hilary had forced her to come the next day with Akiko and the Kumori twins in which they celebrated her birthday again.

Tsukiko would take Akiko to the Granger Dojo so she could see Tyson's Grandpa. The old man liked Akiko so much that he offered to baby sit her for the rest of the school year.

Tsukiko rejected the offer right away not wanting to take advantage of Tyson's grandfather. Akiko was a hyperactive kid and she did not think the old man could handle it. She was afraid Akiko would cause the old man trouble.

"Please nee-chan! Let me stay with grandpa-chan"

Tsukiko had no choice but to comply with her sister's wish. If it meant Akiko being happy and smiling she could not deny her anything.

"Hey sweetheart, did you have fun today?" asked Tsukiko

"Yeah, I beat Grandpa-chan today!"

"You didn't hurt him right?"

"Nope" grinned Akiko

The rest of the gang had entered the Dojo and found Tsukiko bowing to Tyson's grandpa. Akiko ran to them and hugged every one and pulled them to Tsukiko and Tyson's grandfather.

"Dudes, how was your day?"

"Boring Grandpa" answered Tyson

Max, Hilary, and Kenny laughed at Tyson. Akiko patted him and offered him a candy. Tyson sat her in his lap and tickled her. Tsukiko smiled at them.

"School is fun Tyson-nii, I wanna go soon!"

"Why can't you be like Akiko-chan, Tyson?" whined Hilary

Every one laughed. The moment didn't last, they never did.

"What is she doing here?"

Tsukiko stood up straight and turned around to face Ruri. They had not seen each other since the incident at the park. Tsukiko grabbed her things and took Akiko from Tyson. "We need to get home Akiko, Arigato Grandpa-san"

"Wait Tsukiko-san, you don't have to leave" said Hilary

"I do" said Tsukiko walking towards the exit of the Dojo

_It looks like I've already walked out of the desert of my beginning, alone._

_I want to remain as myself till the day I turn to ash._

Ruri glared at her. She grabbed a hold of Tsukiko's arm stopping her from leaving the Dojo. Tsukiko stared at her with no emotion in her eyes or voice. "Let go of me"

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" yelled Ruri

"What I do and where I go is nothing that should concern you"

Tsukiko tried to free her arm from Ruri grip which only angered Ruri the more. Ruri gripped harden until her nails pierced Tsukiko's arm and made her bleed. Kai stood up and walked over to them. He squeezed Ruri's hand until she let go Tsukiko's arm.

"Get out of here Ruri, you're not welcomed"

"But Kai how can you defend her?! I'm your girlfriend!" Ruri yelled

"No longer, it's been over a long time ago" stated Kai

"Fuck you then Kai, I have some one else that treats me better!"

"I know. Tell Rei he can forget about coming here"

Every one looked stunned but it was to be expected. Ruri and Rei had been becoming too close. Kai should have broken up with her since the incident at the park.

"You better watch out" threatened Ruri to Tsukiko

"The same goes for you" warned Tsukiko

Ruri walked away from the Dojo. Kai looked over to Tsukiko and took out her arm for inspection. The blood was running down to her hand. He pulled her inside the Dojo and sat her down in the porch of the backyard. Hilary brought over the first aid kit and cleaned her wounds.

"There all bandaged. Is it too tight?" asked Hilary

"No it's fine, arigato"

"Is nee-chan going be okies?"

"Hai" answered Tsukiko poking Akiko in the stomach making her giggle. Kai took Akiko's bag and stood. Tsukiko followed suit as she took Akiko's hand.

"It's time we head back" said Kai

"Ja ne mina!" waved Akiko

"Bye" waved Tyson and Max like fools

As we walked Akiko skipped ahead singing out of tune. Tsukiko smiled at her and then turned to me. "The Dojo seems more like your real home than were we are heading"

Kai shrugged.

"Arigato for stepping in. I'm starting to lose count of how many I owe you"

"You don't owe me anything"

"I'll find away to make it up to you" Tsukiko smiled and caught up with Akiko. They both sang and laughed. To think that everything was going to change in a blink of an eye and damage multiple lives in its process.

-It had snowed during the night and now there was snow every where. Kai walked out of my room. Tsukiko was walking with Akiko in her arms.

"Ohayo Hiwatari-kun"

"Ohayo"

They went down to the dining room to eat breakfast. Takayoshi and Mai were already eating.

"Ohayo Gozaimas Kai"

"Ohayo Okā-san" said Kai to his mother

Tsukiko sat Akiko next to her and placed a napkin on her lap. Akiko slowly reached for her chopsticks. There was a knock. They heard a pair of footsteps and some one complaining.

"Why do we have to do this?" asked Akahana

"Cheer up Akahana-chan, it will be fun" smiled Tsukiko. She stood up to greet Akatsuki and Akahana who were covered up. Kai turned to Takayoshi to read his reaction.

"Why are both of you here so early in my home?"

"I invited them over Otō-sama"

Tsukiko had become more courageous when it came to Takayoshi. Though there was still some fear around there. Takayoshi went back to his breakfast.

Kai turned back to the group who sat next to Tsukiko and Akiko. Akiko had barely eaten anything off her plate. She dropped her chopsticks which clattered against the plate.

"Akiko, sweetheart are you okay?"

"No, my tummy really, really hurts"

"She looks pale Tsukiko" said Akatsuki

Tsukiko placed a hand on Akiko's forehead and around her face. She poked Akiko's stomach until she heard Akiko protest with pain. "Akiko is burning up, Akatsuki take me to the hospital"

Akatsuki nodded and stood up with Akahana. Tsukiko grabbed Akiko but the little girl stuck her head to the side and threw up on the floor.

"Shit! We need to go" said Akatsuki grabbing a napkin and placing it over Akiko's mouth

Tsukiko went up to her room. She back down with a purse, coats and a plastic bag. They ran out of the house. Kai turned to Takayoshi. He had stopped eating but it didn't seem like he was going to follow his daughters.

"Well aren't you going to go? They are your daughters" stated Kai

Takayoshi glared at Kai. Mai just stared at them. She didn't want to be part of the problem or she was afraid of Takayoshi. Kai glared back at Takayoshi and slapped his napkin on the table.

Kai grabbed his coat and got out of the house. He walked towards the hospital. He was not sure why.

"Kai, where are you headed to?" asked Hilary

"To the hospital, Akiko is sick"

"How bad is it?"

"A stomach bug, I'm not sure"

"Call me and tell me how it turns out"

Kai nodded and kept walking. Once he reached the hospital he headed for the children's wing. He found Akatsuki talking on his cell phone.

"How is she?" asked Kai

"They haven't given us any information but Akiko isn't getting better"

Akahana came out with an expression on her face that Kai had never seen before. An expression that he knew brought bad news. "Akatsuki, the doctor just talked to Tsukiko"

"What is it Akahana?"

"Akiko has the same infection that their Okā-san had"

Akatsuki's posture turned tense and he dropped his cell phone. Akahana wasn't looking any better. Kai turned to the girl.

"There is a cure, right?"

"Wrong" whispered Akatsuki

"What do you mean?"

They turned pale, their eyes were hallow; "Akiko will…die"

_Where did I come from, long ago?_

_Where will we go, in the far future?_

_Being thrown around without knowing; time will come to an end before I realize it._

**

* * *

I want to thank those who reviewed before the story was changed: **_**ZanzaZero**_** & **_**The keeper of lone wolfs**_**!**

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**For those who read this story before it was changed this is chapter 21 & 22!**

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

- - - Kai sat down. Their statement was echoing in his head. Akiko dieing…Akiko dead? It's something that should not be happening, it should not happen.

He stood up and walked in the direction that Akahana came from. He opened the first door, it was empty. The second was a lady sleeping. Before he could open the third, it was opened by Tsukiko.

Tsukiko looked up, she seemed dazed. Her eyes were red and so was her nose but her face was clean. No tears stains covered her face. It meant that she had held in her pain, hiding it from her sister. Stepping closer, she slowly raised her arms and wrapped them around him. Kai felt her shaking and sniffing.

"It's not fair…why…her?"

He slowly placed his hands on her back. They stood there for a while. Kai's shirt was soaked but he could care less about it. Tsukiko had gone limp in his arms. Akahana had been watching while Akatsuki spoke with the doctor. Kai motioned for her to sit down. He placed Tsukiko on her lap.

"I'm going to bring her something warmer to wear and something to eat" stated Kai

"Arigato"

Kai only nodded and left towards the hell hole. He slammed the door closed and walked upstairs. He grabbed a duffle bag and went to Tsukiko's room. Kai grabbed another coat, three pairs of pants, five long sleeve shirts and stuck undergarments at the bottom. He took a pair of shoes and slippers. Going to the kitchen, the cook was preparing something to go.

While he waited for the food, Kai walked towards Takayoshi's office. He knocked once and went in not waiting for permission.

"I haven't granted you entrance"

"I don't need it"

"What is it that you've come for?"

"Your daughter is dying…with the same thing that killed your wife"

Takayoshi dropped his pen and stared wide eyed at nothing in particular. Kai had caught him off guard. Kai wasn't sure if it was because he mentioned his deceased wife or that Akiko is dying with the same infection. Kai left and went back to the kitchen. The cook had already packed the food for him.

- - - Tsukiko woke up and found herself in Akahana's protective hold. Something warm fell on her face. Looking up, she found Akahana crying, her eyes pressed shut. Then she remembered everything…Akiko, her chibi Akiko was dying.

She felt her tears run down and her stuffy nose. Tsukiko had inside of her a cry. A cry of anger, of hate, and of pain. She wanted to let it out but something wasn't letting her and she hated that something.

"Tsuki…"

"Akahana…"

There were no words that could comfort either of them. Both girls were in shock, the news had not yet sunk within them. They could not accept that they were losing some one so precious to them.

Tsukiko sat up from Akahana's lap and walked inside the room. She was right behind her. Akatsuki was sitting next to Akiko playing cards and talking with her.

"Nee-chan, where'd ya go?"

"I went to the bathroom"

Akahana and Tsukiko sat down around Akiko and played cards with her until she fell asleep again. Tsukiko got up and struggled to go outside the room. The twins helped her. They sat down outside Akiko's room. She broke down.

Akahana hugged her and Akatsuki gave her his hand to hold yet he gripped it harder. She could feel Akahana's crying but Akatsuki was holding it all in being the strong one of the three.

"Why her? She's so young and innocent!" Tsukiko whispered loudly

"You have to be strong Tsukiko"

"I'm losing my sister, I can't!"

"Yes you can. Be strong for her. Make her last days of her life the best"

Akatsuki was right but right now Tsukiko couldn't. She was too mad at the world. At the one thing/person that decided it was time to take away her sister from her.

"Akatsuki-nii is right. Let's make Akiko laugh, smile before…you know" Akahana wiped her tears from her face and did the same for Tsukiko. She gave her a half a smile and Tsukiko just nodded. But Tsukiko still needed time to be sad and hateful.

- - - Kai walked to the children's wing and found the twins and Tsukiko outside Akiko's room.

"Here" Tsukiko looked up at him and reached out for the food he was giving her. Kai placed her duffle bag next to her feet. She looked at him again. "It's clothes"

Tsukiko ate slowly. She ate even when the food turned cold. Countless times Kai saw Akahana's eyes water up. She wiped any tears that came running down. Akatsuki's eyes only turned red but he was keeping it all in. Tsukiko must have not felt her tears because Akahana would come over and wipe them away for her.

Tsukiko went inside Akiko's room and finally fell asleep on top of Akiko's bed. Akahana draped over the coat from the duffle bag.

"Are you sure there is no cure?" asked Kai

"Yes, the first time the doctors saw this was when Tsukiko's Okā-san got it. Toushiro-san had just given birth when she caught it, so she only lived six hours afterwards. Akiko is in good health, the doctors don't know how long she will live"

So this is how it was going to end. After all that care and sacrifice Tsukiko gave, fate had decided it was going to take away the very thing she was protecting.

_It looks like I've already walked out of the desert of my beginnings, alone._

_I want to remain as myself till the day I turn to ash._

- - - The days passed by. Hilary and Tyson came right away once Kai had told them the news. Hilary held in her tears but Tyson couldn't. He stayed outside Akiko's room crying. He screamed at the doctors to find a cure for Akiko.

The twins gave Akiko the best smiles they could manage to get out. Tsukiko was no different. Her smiles were fake and the laughter she gave out was false. Every time Akiko fell asleep, she would break down.

Hilary broke down with her. Tyson cried with them and Akahana's tears would run down. Akatsuki would excuse himself to go to the bathroom but everyone knew the reason why. He didn't want to be seen crying.

With each passing day Akiko's health would only deteriorate. She slept more and could eat less because of all the vomiting. The fevers came and left as well as her flu.

It scared Tsukiko. Kai saw the fear in her eyes. That with each passing day would only bring her sister closer to her death.

- - - It was the middle of December. Two people showed up at the hospital and in Akiko's room. Both wore black coats. The tall girl had long waist length black hair and amber eyes. The guy next to her had white hair just like Tsukiko's. Amber eyes as well.

"Aiko, Takeshi…" whispered Akahana

Tsukiko turned around. "Nii-chan, Nee-chan…" Tsukiko stood up and ran up to the people and wrapped her arms around both. Her tears came pouring down once more. The two wrapped their arms around her.

"What is going on Tsukiko? Why is Akiko in the hospital?" asked Takeshi leaning down to be at eye level with Tsukiko

"Akiko has the same thing that killed your Okā-san" said Akatsuki

The tall girl froze in her spot. After trying to walk over to the bed, she stumbled before reaching it. She reached over slowly and took Akiko's hand in her own.

"Nii-chan, please save Akiko…p-please" Tsukiko hugged her older brother

Takeshi embraced her and his tears fell silently. "I really wish I could, I wish I could"

"It's not fair!" Tsukiko screamed in her nii-san's chest. Then she started to slam her fist on his chest and stomp on the floor.

Takeshi placed his hand over her mouth. "Let it out"

Tsukiko screamed out into his hand which muffled all the noise. Her tears came pouring down harder she was doubling over in pain that only she could feel. Tyson turned away and his tears came running down. Hilary went over to him and hugged him as she cried as well.

Akahana placed her hands on her face but her tears were still visible. Akatsuki hugged his twin and rubbed her back to console her. Tsukiko passed out in Takeshi's arms.

"Akatsuki what have the doctors said?"

"They don't know how long Akiko has. Toushiro-san was vulnerable when it happened."

"He's at fault" whispered Aiko

"Aiko this is not the time, calm down" Ordered Takeshi

"How in fuck hell am I suppose to calm down when Akiko is dieing? When all _he_ has done is cause us suffering? I won't just stand here any longer and take it!" hissed Aiko

Takeshi placed Tsukiko next to Akiko. Tsukiko's older sister, Aiko, walked to leave but Takeshi grabbed her and sat her down. Aiko gripped the handles of the chair until her knuckles turned white.

"Aiko it is not time, not yet. When we face our Otō, we will do it together. There is no point yelling to a man who can easily walk away and not look back."

There was some silence until Hilary spoke up. "So…both of you are Tsukiko-san's older brother and sister?"

"My apologies. Yes, I'm Toushiro Takeshi and this is Toushiro Aiko"

"I'm Hilary and this is Tyson, we are friends of Tsukiko and Akiko"

Takeshi turned to Kai and analyzed him. Before Takeshi could ask who Kai was and what was his relation to his sisters, Kai told him. "I live with your sisters"

"You are the son of the woman our Otō is living with. You've taken care of my sisters, arigato"

Kai didn't give him a response. All that taking care of was for nothing. Akiko was dieing and Tsukiko looked like a walking corpse who's lost her soul.

- - - Hours zipped by. Hilary and Tyson left to get some food for Tsukiko and Akiko. The twins left to their home to freshen up after Takeshi ordered them to go. They had stayed by Tsukiko's side longer than the rest of the group.

"I wanna go pee" whispered Akiko

Usually it was Tsukiko or Hilary who took Akiko to the bathroom. Kai stood up to take her but Aiko beat him to her.

"Come on Aki"

"Aiko-nee! When did ya come?" asked a smiling Akiko

"A while ago when you were sleeping"

"Cool"

Kai could feel Takeshi eyes on him. He turned to look at him but Takeshi did not look away. Tsukiko stirred from her sleep. When she was fully awake she looked at the bed. Finding it empty she got scared and looked around the room. "Where is she? Who took her?"

"Tsukiko, calm down. Aiko took her to the bathroom" Takeshi sat her down on his lap and ran his fingers through her hair to calm her down. Tsukiko was falling asleep in his arms. "Tsukiko, how long have you been here?"

"I haven't left since I brought Akiko" she whispered

Takeshi glared at her even though she could not see him. His glare disappeared though. It was replaced with a sad smile. "Why don't you go freshen up? Aiko and I will be here taking care of Akiko"

"I don't want to leave. What if…what if she leaves and I'm not here?"

"She won't leave…not yet. It is too soon"

Kai stood up and walked over to Tsukiko and offered her his hand. "Your nii-san is right"

Tsukiko hesitated but her brother nudge her forward. Kai helped Tsukiko stand up. He grabbing the duffle bag and left the hospital.

Walking up the steps, Tsukiko tripped. She made no sign of getting up. Kai knew she was in a daze. He lifted her up and helped walk inside the house. The butler was there to greet them. Mai came in rushing to them. "Did something happen?"

"No, someone just convinced Tsukiko to come here"

Mai helped with Tsukiko by running her a bath. Kai told his Okā-san not to lock the door. Tsukiko wasn't well and could be capable of anything.

"Takayoshi has locked himself in his study"

Kai found it slightly surprising. His words had done something but not enough for Takayoshi to actually do something. Mai went downstairs to get the maid to prepare them something to eat.

"Tsukiko are you done?"

Kai heard no response and knocked. He called out to her and knocked again but he heard nothing. Kai told her he was coming in and opened the door. Tsukiko was still sitting in the tub. She was staring at nothing just sitting there.

"Tsukiko aren't you going to take a shower?" He heard nothing. Kai turned her head to look at him but her eyes weren't staring at him. Kai placed himself in the direct of her eyesight.

"Take a shower. Do you want to prolong your stay here?"

Tsukiko blinked several times. After a few minutes she placed her hands on top of Kai's. She smiled even though it was a pained smile and her eyes watered.

_When I was stood on the edge of a cliff,_

_Adversity grabbed my arm,_

_And for the first time, I could see where I was_

"Arigato…arigato for being with Akiko and I. Even though I'm like this. When all I cause you is trouble and waste your time" Her tears rolled down as she closed her eyes. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. Kai whipped her tears away from her face.

"You have not brought me trouble. Clean yourself so you can eat" Kai saw her nod and turn away. He stepped out of the bathroom and waited for her outside her room.

Tsukiko came out with a long sleeve shirt and jeans. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail. They walked down to the dining room. Once their food as placed in front of them, she ate. She ate quickly wanting to leave. Had Takeshi not made her come Tsukiko would have never left the hospital.

When they finished eating Tsukiko walked back upstairs. She packed her duffle bag with clean clothes and other things. They heard the pup bark as Kai neared up and wag his tail.

"Tsukiko calm down, breath" ordered Kai

"I can't. I need to get back to Akiko"

"Akiko is not leaving yet. Had something happen your nii would have called you"

"I just can't stay here and acted like nothing is wrong"

"I am not telling you to. You need to rest. You are pale. Do you want Akiko to question you? What will you tell her when she sees your blood shot eyes?"

Tsukiko let go of her duffle bag and sat on her bed. She placed her hands over her eyes and cried. Kai didn't know what to do. He had never been good with emotions or comfort others. She placed a hand over her mouth and screamed. Tsukiko screamed until she was coughing for air.

Kai rubbed her back. She wrapped her hands around him and placed her forehead on his abdomen. He kept rubbing her back. Kai picked her up and placed her on her bed. Placing the sheets over her she began to speak.

"It's not fair, she's just a child. Why not me? Akiko doesn't deserve this kind of fate…"

He rubbed her arm until her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Kai disagreed with Tsukiko. Life was never meant to be fair. Tsukiko was right about one thing. Akiko should not die. No child should ever die.

**

* * *

**

**I want to thank those who reviewed before I changed this story: **_**The keeper of lone wolfs **_**& **_**ZanzaZero**_**!**

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

_Towards a wider field; towards some where deeper, larger…_

_I'm just heading towards a world which I can't even imagine._

- - - Tsukiko and Kai went back to the hospital the next morning. Akiko was not looking well. She was pale and her breathing was rapid. The girl had tears stains on her face.

"Why is she like this Takeshi?" whispered a trembling Tsukiko

"She woke up with pain. The doctors have stated that her immune system is down and the virus is taking advantage. They have her with anesthetics and will be sleeping for the remainder of her…days"

Tsukiko shook her head. Tears were running down her face as she walked over to Akiko's sleeping form. Tsukiko got on the bed next to her and hugged the little girl. "It can't end like this…"

"It is better if she is asleep than feeling pain Tsuki" explained Takeshi

"But I never got the chance to…say good…bye" cried Tsukiko

"I wish I could comfort you but you would not take my words in good terms. You need to grieve but I will tell you this, like mother, Akiko will never truly be gone"

Takeshi walked over to the window and looked down intently outside. He pulled out his cell phone and hissed through it. "Get back here or I will tell them to drag you back"

"Why did you leave them?" asked Kai out loud not caring if Tsukiko was listening

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you leave your sister?"

"I left to protect them. I knew that Otō was never going to recuperate from his loss and was going to this point in his life. He wanted me to be part of his company. I wanted nothing to do with it. If I did not leave he was going to threaten me using my sisters."

Takeshi turned to the door where Aiko was walking through it. He dragged a chair next to him and Aiko sat on it. It was strange that Takeshi and Aiko were closer than a brother and sister were supposed to be.

"If you have something to say, say it boy" said Aiko glaring at Kai

"Why did _you_ leave your sisters?" asked Kai finding no motive of his own for her abandonment

She glared at Kai before answering. "I had to"

"That is not good enough answer" said Kai glaring back

She let out a deep breath. "I am not mentally stable. Had I stayed with them, I would not even be with them right now. I would be in a mental institution having nurses keeping me from taking out my own life. Takeshi was and is the one keeping me stable. I followed him after he left"

This family without a mother has shattered. The mother was the one keeping them together. She kept them stabled and glued together. Now that she is gone every one has fallen on their knees and do not know what to do with themselves. Now it is the brother who is trying to put back the pieces that the mother has left behind.

Kai turned to Tsukiko. Akiko was the person who was keeping her together. She is slowly breaking as Akiko slowly disappears from this world. Once Akiko is gone what will become of Tsukiko?

_I want to know about myself…_

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

- - - It was a stormy winter morning. Akiko slowly blinked her eyes open and Tsukiko gasped. The little girl looked up at her older sister.

"I don't feel my body nee-chan but it hurts" she rasped

"It's okay sweetheart" whispered Tsukiko

Every one was in the room. The doctor had stated that Akiko could leave any day soon. No one wanted to her to leave without them saying their farewells.

"Ohayo mina"

They all smiled and waved. They could not speak because they knew their voices would break and they would not be able to contain their crying. Every one spoke to her. Each one made sure to make her smile and laugh. Then came Kai's turn but he was not a person who could make another smile or laugh.

"Kai-nii, your gonna look after nee-chan, right?" she asked holding his hand. It was as though she knew she was leaving. Kai saw some flinch and turn away.

"Yes, I will"

"Pinky promise?" She held out her little pinky out. Kai smirked and held out his. She smiled and wrapped her little finger around his.

Tsukiko lay next to her and hugged her. She ran her fingers through the little girl's hair trying to sooth her. Akiko smiled and hugged Tsukiko back with the little strength she had.

"Sing to me Nee-chan"

"It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word

And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry

I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before

All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye"

"Tell Okā-san we miss her…" whispered Tsukiko

The monitor beeped loudly. Tsukiko clasped Akiko to her chest and cried her heart out.

**

* * *

**

**The song is called 'The Call' by Regina Spektor.**

**I want to thank _ZanzaZero_ who reviewed before I rewrote this story!**

**Please Review!**


	19. Fukai Mori

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

- - - Everything was as though it was in slow motion. It was like watching a movie.

Tsukiko would not let go of Akiko. The doctors injected her an anesthetic and she went limp. Takeshi took her. Aiko was not looking at any one, she was not crying. Every one else left the room with pain written all over their faces. Several broken down in the hallway.

- - - Days went by and Kai did not see Tsukiko. That is until everyone was called in order to tell them that Akiko was going to be buried. Every one had their white coat on with black clothes underneath. Each one held a white flower to place on Akiko's coffin. The three Toushiro's were pale with tear stains on their faces.

Aiko's hair was down from her pony tail, it was shorter and it covered her face. Tsukiko's hair was also down. She also had gotten a haircut, it was now below her shoulder blades and messy around her face. She seemed dazed and lost.

"We are present to bid our last farewell to Toushiro Akiko…"

_There must still be the soul that you have left behind, hidden somewhere_

_In the deep deep of the forest lying among the trees_

The speech became a background noise. Kai looked around. Every one was crying. Each one walked over to the coffin and placed their flower. The coffin was slowly going in the whole on the ground. Tsukiko fell to her knees. She was the only one who had not placed her flower on top of the coffin.

Her tears came running down. "Gomenasai Oka-san!! I couldn't protect her!!" Tsukiko screamed to the tomb next to the one Akiko was being buried in. Kai read it and it was the tomb of Tsukiko's Okā.

Takeshi knelt down next to Tsukiko and held her.

One by one they all left. Besides the Toushiro's, Kai was the only one left. Tsukiko slowly placed her flower on her tomb. Takeshi pulled Tsukiko up and carried her. Kai turned away and began walking away.

"You should wait, we are going to the same place" said Aiko not turning to speak to him

Kai stayed facing away from them trying to give them their privacy. Aiko walked passed him. He followed knowing that Takeshi and Tsukiko were behind. Aiko stopped in front of a black truck and opened the door for Takeshi who was still carrying Tsukiko. He placed Tsukiko on the back and buckled her in. Kai sat next to her while Aiko went on the passenger seat and Takeshi drove.

The drive to '_hell_' was quiet. The only thing Kai could hear was the four of them breathing and the noise outside. Yet it felt like the car was barely moving. They came to an abrupt stop and were now in front of hell itself. Takeshi came out and took Tsukiko. Aiko walked behind them and Kai was leading.

Opening the front door Kai found the butler and maid. They both gasped when they saw he was wearing white. He ignored them and kept walking inside letting Takeshi and Aiko in.

"Aiko go to her room and pack her things up"

Aiko gave a single nod. As she took a few steps up the stairs she was stopped by a single voice.

"Tsukiko stays here" Takayoshi came out from a dark hallway. Aiko glared at him and came down the stairs and tried walking up to him.

Takeshi had grabbed her arm to stop her. "Aiko we will not solve anything with violence"

Aiko freed herself and stayed put but she still glared daggers at her Otō. Takayoshi did not back down and glared right back at her. Kai turned to look up the stairs were Mai was coming down. She froze seeing him and the rest dressed in white. Her eyes tear up and ran down.

"Akiko…she…"

"Yes Okā-san, Akiko passed away a few days ago. Today was her burial."

Mai gasped and turned to Tsukiko who was quietly crying on Takeshi's shoulder. She approached her but stopped when she took a good look at Aiko and Takeshi. Recognizing them as Takayoshi's other children.

"Tsukiko will be going with us" declared Takeshi

"She will stay here, I am her legal guardian"

"There is no reason for her to stay here any more. She needs a real family who will get her through this not some one who will end up killing her" stated Aiko stepping in front of Takeshi

"You stay out of this; you will not be leaving either"

"I am already eighteen; I can do what I please"

Takayoshi smirked. "With your health condition I could keep you here"

Aiko did not speak but glared at her Otō. Takeshi grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him.

"I am sorry to disappoint you but I have full custody of Aiko and will fight you for Tsukiko's"

"Then so be it but she stays here" With that Takayoshi turned away and left. Kai saw Okā-san relax and turn to the Toushiro's

"Will you be stay here as well? We can prepare rooms"

"No ma'am, we have a place to stay but thank you for your hospitality" replied Takeshi

Mai bowed and walked up the stairs and disappeared. Kai walked up stairs with Takeshi and Aiko following me. He pointed to Tsukiko's. They went inside and closed the door. Kai went inside his room and changed out of his clothes.

- - - Kai was writing a report when he heard bickering outside his door. It was Takeshi and Aiko.

"I need you to stay here with Tsukiko"

"Why? I mean she is sleeping and she does not…"

Takeshi cut Aiko off. "Tsukiko can wake up from this daze and do something dangerous"

"What could she do?" asked Aiko not seeing the danger

"Tsukiko could try to commit suicide. I need you to watch her"

"Where are you going? What are you going to do?" asked Aiko

"I need to find good lawyers. I will come and check on you two"

Kai heard shuffling feet and a door close.

- - - A week went by and Kai heard nothing but Aiko speaking on the phone with Takeshi. Kai did not hear Tsukiko. Kai always pictured her sleeping but he knew that was not possible.

Kai walked out of his room when he heard Aiko leave Tsukiko's room. He silently walked inside her room. There she was, on her bed. Her eyes were wide open with tears running down from them. Tears stains were on her face and pillow. He stood there looking down at her. He did not know what to do or what to say.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Aiko

Kai did not turn to face her. "Has she eaten?"

"No, I was about to feed her. Now leave"

"Don't take your anger out on me. I am not at fault here"

Aiko placed the tray down on the table next to Tsukiko's bed. "I am always mad"

Aiko walked up to Tsukiko and turned her around and lifted her up sp she could be sitting. Tsukiko's head wobbled to the side. Aiko grabbed a pillow and placed it behind Tsukiko's head. Aiko blew on the soup before she opened Tsukiko mouth and placed the spoon inside but it all came spilling from the corner of her lips.

"Tsukiko you need to eat" said Aiko as she cleaned the soup off and fed her another spoon full but again it slipped down from the corner of her lips

Kai took the tray and placed it on the table. "Step out of the room"

Aiko stood up. "What do you think you are doing?"

Kai glared at her. "Get out, now"

Aiko glared at Kai. Her hands had turned into fists and were shaking. But her anger disappeared and was replaced with confusion when Kai walked passed her and sat down where she had been sitting. She watched him place the tray of food on his lap. Aiko saw him glare at her again but she understood what he was trying to do and left the room.

Kai placed the tray on the table next to her bed. "This can go into two ways. You can stop eating and your nii can leave you in a hospital get needles pierced into your arms to feed you or you can eat and let time close your wounds"

Tsukiko's eyes moved to look at Kai. He stared back at her and watched open her mouth but he was having none of that.

"Don't always expect for someone to be here to help you. Sit up and eat." Kai placed the tray of food in her lap. He stayed by her side knowing that she would do something stupid like committing suicide. Kai watched her slowly eat her food.

Even as she ate, her moves were almost robotic. She swallowed the soup without tasting it. There was no expression in her face, not even sadness. Tsukiko seemed dazed, like a lost child.

Kai took the tray and waited until Tsukiko fell asleep before he stood up and left her room.

**

* * *

**

**The new song is called Fukai Mori by Do As Infinity!**

**I want to thank _Crazy anime chick since 1993_ & _Thunder Gardian_ who reviewed this chapter before I rewrote it!**

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

- - - Kai heard the Kumori twins come and see her. They spoke but there was no response from her. When Kai had passed by Tsukiko was resting her head of Akahana's lap as she cried. The dark cherry red head was singing her in a language Kai was not familiar with. They would leave late at night.

Hilary, Tyson, Max, and Kenny came to visit her. Kai stood by the door watching the rest. Hilary brought her food she made herself and made her eat. Tsukiko didn't utter a word even though every one spoke to her. Tyson took her hand. He above all other knew what it was to lose a loved one. After all he had lost his mother as had Tsukiko.

"I know it hurts. I might have been too young to really remember when I lost my Okā-san but I know I cried for her and called for her. The pain will ease and you will only feel it once in a while." Whispered Tyson as his eyes watered

Kai saw a slight movement come from Tsukiko's hand and Tyson felt it. Their eyes connected and Tyson gave her a small smile. Her tears came trailing down her face. Hilary wiped them away but they kept coming.

"I think we should let her rest now" said Hilary standing up

Every followed Hilary and said their good byes as they left her room. When Kai came back into her room she was no longer in it. He checked her bathroom but it was empty as was her balcony. He looked out of her room when he heard noises coming from another room. Akiko's room.

Kai knocked but there was no response. When he tried opening the door he couldn't, it was locked. When he kept knocking and didn't get any responses he went to the next room. Kai got to the balcony and jumped to the one that belonged to Akiko's room. He opened the doors slowly and went in. Tsukiko was in a rocking chair holding a frame with Akiko's photo in it. Tears were falling from her eyes. She had a hand over her mouth and her shoulders were shaking. The pup Kai had given Akiko was next to the chair with a bowl full of untouched food and water.

He didn't approach her. She needed to get all of this out of her system. She needed to mourn. Kai sat down against the balcony doors and the pup came to lie next to his legs. Kai gave it a single scratch behind the ears and watched over Tsukiko.

- - - Kai had fallen asleep. He looked up to the rocking chair and Tsukiko was gone but the frame remained in the chair. He got up and the pup followed me. He went to Tsukiko's room but found her door closed. He knocked and knocked harder when Kai didn't get an answer. Before he could knock on the door again he heard her voice.

"Just leave me alone…please…I just want to be alone" she whispered on the door

Her voice was unrecognizable. But Kai did not need an explanation because he already knew it. Before he could tell her that she could not be alone he heard food steps stop not far from him.

"Let her be, this will pass soon enough" stated Aiko

Kai glared at her. "Can you not see the consequences of this?"

Kai's glare did not affect her but she answered him. "What is it to you? Why do you care about her anyway? She is nothing of yours after all"

Kai could not argue with that. Aiko was right. Tsukiko was nothing of his and he himself could not understand why he was acting the way he was. He could come up with many excuses but that was not his thing. Kai turned away and went to his room. He would let Aiko deal with this and watch her deal with the consequences.

O-o-O

- - - The days went by. Christmas came and went but this house did not celebrate it. It seemed that not even in the Dojo was there any of that Christmas spirit Tyson always blabbed about even though his Grandfather sung at the top of his lungs. There was some gift exchange. Afterwards Tyson and Hilary went to visit Tsukiko. There they found the twins.

"Look what I got you Tsuki-chan, candy! Your favorites!" said Akahana trying her best not to cry

Tsukiko sighed. Akatsuki placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and shook his head. "Let's not pretend Akahana"

Akahana nodded and took Tsukiko's hand. "Don't be so sad nee-chan, Akiko-chan is with your Okā-san and she's in a better place"

The twins left. They had families to be with.

Hilary and Tyson sat down near Tsukiko. They wished her a pleasant Christmas not wanting to make her cry. She didn't respond and stared away. Hilary went down to the kitchen and brought her food. While Hilary was helping her eat, Takeshi and Aiko showed up. They had gifts in their hands. Kai understood her friends wanting to bring a smile to her face and understanding that it was not going to happen but he thought her siblings were smarter. Why would they play a charade? Did they not know what Tsukiko had lost?

"We should leave" said Hilary taking the tray after Tsukiko had finished eating

Tyson gave her a small grip to her hand before he left after Hilary. Kai followed them out of the house. He walked back up to the stairs. He ran when he heard a loud crashing sound coming from Tsukiko's room.

"I don't want presents! I just want to be alone! Leave me alone!" yelled Tsukiko

"But Tsuki…"

"Leave! I want to be alone!"

Kai saw both come out of her room. He saw Aiko whisper something to Takeshi and he punched the wall. A defeated look over came him but no emotion was displayed on Aiko. They turned when they heard Kai coming. He ignored their looks and walked to his room and slammed the door closed.

- - - There were always knocks on Tsukiko's door but she never opened. She would lock herself in Akiko's room. The pup would scratch at the door but she would not open the door.

Then came the day she finally snapped.

"Tsukiko opened the door, it's time for you to eat" said Aiko knocking on her door

There was no response. Aiko knocked again. "Tsukiko please open the door"

Again there was no response. Kai opened the door to his room and looked out. He saw a look of understanding and fear over come her. She placed the tray of food next to the door and she banged her hand on the door.

"Tsukiko say something! Tsukiko!" Aiko kept hitting the door "Tsukiko open the door! Tsukiko!"

Aiko stepped back and raised her leg and kicked near the lock. There was the sound of wood cracking but the door was not opened yet. She raised her leg again hit the door next to the lock. More sound of wood cracking. Kai moved towards the door before Aiko could hit it again. Kai took hold of the door knob and pulled and pushed it until it was loose. He slammed into the door finally getting it to open.

Kai went in and looked around the room. There was no sight of Tsukiko. He ran towards the bathroom and found that the door was opened. Kai opened it slowly and took a step back when he saw inside.

Tsukiko lay sprawled on the tile floor in a pool of her own blood. Kai finally moved when he heard a gasp and someone fall. He took off his shirt and began ripping it. He tied a piece around each of her wrists but cursed when he noticed blood running sides ways from her arms. Tsukiko had cut straight up her arms instead of the usual cuts to the wrist.

_People who are too tired they just don't look around, any farther_

_They disappear into the eternal darkness of a foreign place_

Kai turned to Aiko. "Get a car and call the hospital tell them what is going on!"

Aiko didn't move. She was paralyzed on the floor. Her eyes wide in horror, she was shaking. Kai glared at her. She picked a damn perfect time for a stunt like this.

"Get up and go now!" yelled Kai

Aiko turned to Kai and blinked before getting up taking out her cell phone. She ran out of the room, hopefully to get a car. Kai grabbed towels and wrapped them around Tsukiko. He had to act fast or Tsukiko would die before they even got her to a hospital. Kai lifted Tsukiko up from the floor and ran out of the room. Aiko was waiting by the door and both ran out of the house. They got into a black car with tinted windows and Aiko drove off at full speed.

Aiko crashed into the hospitals side block of the emergency entrance. A nurse opened the doors and Kai came rushing out and inside the hospital. Nurses helped him place Tsukiko on a stretcher and took her away.

Kai was left standing there covered in Tsukiko's blood.

- - - Two hours had gone by. Takeshi and Aiko were pacing in the small waiting area. There was not news of Tsukiko's well being. Some thing must be going on otherwise a doctor would have come and told use that Tsukiko was dead.

All three turned when they saw the doors swing open revealing a doctor and a nurse. Takeshi rushed over to the doctor as did Aiko.

"Is my sister going to be fine?" asked Takeshi nearly shaking the doctor

"We managed to close her wounds but she is not out of danger. Her blood type is rare and we only have a single bag of her blood type. She requires more than one bag"

"What type of blood is Tsukiko?" asked Aiko with a look of dread

"AB Negative" said Takeshi finally understanding Aiko's dread

"Do you know any one with that kind of blood type?" Kai asked growing annoyed with their silence at a time like this

Aiko gave a single nodded but Katsuo answered. "Takayoshi"

**

* * *

**

**I want to thank those who had previously reviewed for this chapter before it was changed: _Crazy anime chick since 1993_ & _Thunder Gardain_**

**Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

_Could we still have seen if we were there?_

_Could we have seen it if it were little?_

- - - Kai watched as Takeshi and Aiko ran out of the hospital mumbling that they would be back with the donor. The doctor led Kai to Tsukiko's room after he demanded to be taken to it. Before he could take a seat next to Tsukiko a nurse came in with a wet and dry towel. Kai thanked her and cleaned himself of Tsukiko's blood.

Kai looked down at Tsukiko. _She's pale white nearly matching her own hair. A corpse._ Thought Kai

Her hands were cold as the snow in Russia. Kai knew that something like this would soon happen but it never crossed his mind that Tsukiko would cut so deeply into her own flesh. He didn't hold her hand because his own hands were cold and would not be bringing any warmth to hers. Instead his eyes turned to look at the blood bag that was half empty.

He watched as the last drop dripped into the long tube that was connected to Tsukiko's hand. He turned around when the doors where opened and a nurse came in. They hanged a new bag and took out the needle from Tsukiko's hand but she made no sound or movement. Another needle connected with a tube was injected into her arm. Kai watched another nurse come in with a chair.

Then he saw Takayoshi come in and sit down. The sleeve on his left hand was raised above his elbow. A nurse wrapped a thick rubber band on his arms and injected the needle in. The nurse took off the rubber band.

"Do not move. We will come back in thirty minutes to check" then the nurse left the room

Kai view was blocked when something dark was placed in front of him. He looked up and glared at whoever had gotten in his way.

"Here I brought you a shirt" said Aiko dropping it in his lap

Kai didn't thank her and put the shirt on. He noticed that Takeshi was looking at Aiko with a look of sorrow and she was not looking at her him or Takayoshi. He stood up and left. He knew that he was not needed any more. Kai had done more than he should have. He had more important things to attend to.

- - - Kai did not go visit Tsukiko. He did not inform the others of what had happened. Whatever relationship was forming between all of them had to stop.

A week before new years, he heard noises coming outside his room. Tsukiko was back from the hospital.

"Help get the wheelchair inside" hissed Aiko

"Let me just carry her inside and place her on the bed" said Takeshi taking Tsukiko from the wheelchair inside the room. Aiko folded the chair and brought it inside the room. She followed Takeshi out the room as he retreated.

Aiko took hold of his arm. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go some where" he said freeing his arm from Aiko's hold

Aiko glared at her him. "Our sister just got back from the hospital and you are going leave"

Takeshi could not argue back. After all what he was doing, he was not suppose to be doing not now. Not when his sister needed him more than anything else. Either way he was going to leave and Aiko could see it in his eyes.

"After I gave up everything, all you think about is that damn wench! Just leave already Takeshi!" Aiko turned around and closed the door to Tsukiko's room

Kai heard footsteps leaving the small hallway. There was something that Takeshi and Aiko where hiding. He would not find out, this was their problem.

- - - New Years came and went. Takayoshi and Mai left to a dinner party they had been invited to. Akahana and Akatsuki came to visit her.

"I brought Champaign, want a drink Tsuki-chan?" asked Akahana

They served her a glass but she swallowed it at once. Akahana pored her four more glasses before Akatsuki stopped her.

"That's enough, you're drunk already Tsukiko"

Tsukiko did not speak and did not make any eye contact. She was dead to the world. The twins wished her a peaceful new year before they left.

- - - School was soon to start but it seemed that Tsukiko was not going to attend. The twins came to get her but Aiko told them she was not going to go to school any time soon. Instead she was going to get tutors to come here and teach her.

Aiko and Tsukiko never came down to eat at the dinning room. Their food was brought up to them and it seemed that Takayoshi was not bothered by it. Aiko must have done something that day that Tsukiko needed blood.

- - - It was one of those days where Kai did not stay in the Dojo. Instead he went directly to that place he was starting to call home. As he entered, he saw Takeshi running up the stairs. It had been two weeks or more that Kai had seen him come and check on his sisters.

"Hey, sorry I am late"

Aiko glared. "If I didn't know better I say you…"

"I was" Takeshi cut off Aiko

Aiko scoffed. "Tsukiko should be your top priority"

"She is! We have to wait Aiko, paper work takes time" argued Takeshi

"Fuck you! Ever since that girl crossed paths with you all you do is be with her. While we, your family, should always come first. Yet we've become a bother to you!"

"Aiko you know that's not…"

"Really? Then when were you going to tell Tsukiko about the girl that kept you from coming for her and Akiko?" stated Aiko

Before Takeshi could say anything, they turned to face Tsukiko who had groaned. Her eyes flashed open and they turned to look at Aiko and Takeshi .

"What is this Aiko speaks of?" asked Tsukiko

Both Takeshi and Aiko flinched. Their sister was speaking just like their Otō-sama would.

"Answer me"

Aiko walked over and sat next to Tsukiko. "We could have come a lot sooner for you and Akiko…but during the years we were away, Takeshi met a girl. Because he could not fucking leave her we couldn't come get you!"

_Go on with our lives and lose those things behind._

"Aiko enough!" yelled Takeshi

"I am not even done" half laughed Aiko tears formed in her amber eyes as she stood up. "He forgot about us, about you. Why do you think he called so late on your birthday? He was out with that wretched girl"

Tsukiko's eyes were wide. She turned to her nii-san. Tears were running down her face, she was shaking. She held fist full of her sheets.

Takeshi glared at Aiko. "Tsukiko I can explain, if you just listen I can…"

"Leave this room at once" mumbled Tsukiko

"Tsuki please, I…"

"How can you stand here and face me with a clear conscious?! Do you have any idea what I went through? How much I suffered? I brought people down with me for helping me out! I had to raise a child on my own! I was looked down upon for raising my own sister! I was slowly breaking…"

Kai went inside Tsukiko's room. She was yelling out to Takeshi who was standing there taking every blow Tsukiko sent his way. For a mere moment Kai froze but relaxed. He did not have to turn around to know that Takayoshi was standing behind him.

_Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless_

"For you to be living happily! For you to be enjoying what I was being denied! ...You could have made it stop hurting, you could have saved Akiko and I. But you didn't! While I was sacrificing everything I had, you were being selfish!!"

Takeshi stood there stunned. A single tear slid down his face. Yet it seemed that Tsukiko was not done. She turned to Aiko.

"You, Aiko could have come for us as well. You didn't have to leave in the first place"

"I know. I tried but every time I came close to home… I couldn't…"

"Excuses! I face humiliation after humiliation! People glared at me, hissed in my ear, pushed me to the ground, almost beaten! Yet here I stand, I made it through thanks to my friends. If I could survive then what was stopping you?!"

Tsukiko took deep breaths. She had been yelling everything that she had said. Aiko stepped forward but Tsukiko placed a hand to stop her. "Leave! I don't want to see any of you!"

Takeshi turned around to leave but Aiko did not. "We leave now but I will come back"

"Farewell…for now Tsukiko" said Takeshi walking out of the room passing Takayoshi as did Aiko

Tsukiko fell back to her bed again crying. Kai felt Takayoshi linger before he too turned away and left. Kai entered the room and closed the door behind him. He sat down in a chair next to Tsukiko's bed. He ignored her crying but his eyes did not leave her.

"Please leave, I want to be alone"

"I can't. You would do something stupid again"

Tsukiko sat up just a bit. She turned to look at Kai. "Why did you save me? Why didn't you just leave me there?"

Kai turned to face her. She was demanding an answer from him. Yet he did not know how to answer her. "Your death would have been a burden on my shoulders for the rest of my days"

Tsukiko didn't say any more. She rested back in her bed giving Kai her back.

**

* * *

I want to thank the following who reviewed before I rewrote: **_**Thunder Gardian**_**, **_**Crazy anime chick since 1993**_**, **_**The keeper of lone wolfs**_**!**

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 22**

- - - Everyone knew that Tsukiko crept at night. It was from her room to Akiko's. Every one could hear the rocking chair at night but no one ever said anything about it. A routine had been made between the maid and Tsukiko. The maid would knock on her door once and leave the tray of food next to her door. Takeshi and Aiko called once a day but she would not take their calls.

- - - Kai had returned from school early because of an early dismissal. He needed to sends letter to the universities he had chosen not to attend to, after all this was his last semester in high school. Takayoshi and his Okā-san were not here yet.

"Toushiro-san?" the maid called

This was strange. The door to her room was opened when it should have to be locked. The maid went inside and looked but Tsukiko was not in her room. She placed the tray of food on the floor as she went to knock on Akiko's room. The door to this room was also opened and empty of the girl the maid was searching for.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Kai annoyed that the maid had her hand on the doorknob to his room

"Toushiro-san is neither in her room nor in the late child's room" said the maid frantically "Toushiro-sama asked me to keep a close eye on her and now she's gone"

"Check all the rooms here, I will check downstairs" Kai ran down the stairs and asked the butler to look around the house for any sign of Tsukiko. He got the cleaning maid to check one side of the house while he checked the other.

_Where the hell could she have gone? She couldn't have gone far of, the butler would have seen her. She must still be in the house but where. _Thought Kai

He stopped for a mere second as something dawned on him. If Tsukiko was still in the mental state he expected her to be in and was still hurt over what happened with her sibling then he knew where she was. Kai ran. He had to get to her before she could end her life.

_We want to live our lives, until we find a way._

Kai got to the pool. He could scarcely see Tsukiko's hair floating in the pools water. He ran ahead and dove into the water. He made a grab for her hand but missed it as her body was sinking to the bottom of the pool. Kai swam deeper and grabbed Tsukiko and pushed himself up with his feet. He pushed Tsukiko up and out of the pool. Kai proceeded and moved Tsukiko to be facing up. He began giving her CPR.

_Searching for the light for eternity._

"Damn it!" cursed Kai as Tsukiko made no signs of life. Kai pushed harder. He was startled when Tsukiko turned sideways and began vomiting water out. She collapsed into the floor and Kai moved her away from the pool. Tsukiko began squirming from his hold. He had no choice but to let her go.

Tsukiko turned to see who had saved her this time. Yet she was not surprised to find out that it was Kai. "Why can't you just leave me alone to die?! Why did you intervene again?!"

Kai glared at her and dragged her up to her feet but her knees buckled underneath her. He lifted her up and carried her to her room. The maid gasped. "Get me some towels, now"

The maid ran off and came back with some towels. Kai ordered her to step out of the room for now. When the maid closed the door, Kai turned to Tsukiko but he did not know what to say to her. She began coughing. He wanted to yell at her but knew he had no right she was nothing of his. Instead he began drying her hair and taking off her wet thick sleeping robe along with the wet sweater she was wearing underneath. Kai called the maid back in.

"Give her a quick bath and change her into something warm" said Kai as he handed Tsukiko to the maid

Kai searched for her ID and other papers he might need. He went to his room to get his things. The maid came out with a dressed Tsukiko. Kai sat her down on her bed and grabbed some scissors. He cut the wet bandages on her arms. Kai took new bandages and began wrapping her arms. He walked over to her closet and took out a jacket and placed it on her.

"Hiwatari-san, where are you taking Toushiro-san?"

"To the hospital, get the driver ready" said Kai

He turned to face Tsukiko when he felt her flinch and pull away from him. Kai knew that she hated going to hospitals but she had asked for it. He glared at her and she stopped her struggling but her coughing came back. Kai took her winter boots and pulled her to the front door and inside the car. The driver left them by the emergency doors and Kai told him to leave not knowing when they were going to get out of the hospital.

"Is there an emergency?" asked a nurse approaching them

"Yes. She tried committing suicide by drowning"

The nurse looked at them. She thought they looked to calm as though this was something that happened every day. The nurse was waiting for them to run off laughing but knew it was not going to happen when she was met with Kai's glare.

"Please come with me" said the nurse

Kai pushed Tsukiko forward and she slowly followed the nurse through the swinging doors. He sat down and waited for the nurse or a doctor to come and give him news.

O-o-O

An hour later and the same nurse approached him. Kai stood up and followed the nurse when she asked him to. They walked from corridor to corridor until the nurse opened the door to one of the rooms. There he was met with Tsukiko in a robe laying in bed and a doctor.

Tsukiko raised a hand and pointed a finger at him. "He gave me CPR"

"May I know the relation between the two of you?" asked the doctor

"Step brother" Kai answered as he went to sit next to Tsukiko "What is her condition?"

The doctor got Tsukiko's file and read over it before turning to Kai. "It seems that she is fine but we would like to keep over night to see that she is stable"

Kai nodded before Tsukiko could protest and deny. He glared at her and she looked down at her hands. The nurse made a note of their behavior and noticed the bandages on her arms.

"What happened to her arms?" asked the nurse going over to touch them but Tsukiko moved them out of reach and flinched away towards Kai.

"She tried committing suicide by slicing her arms open, it should be in her in her file" stated Kai glaring at both the nurse and doctor

The doctor and the nurse left the room. Kai leaned back on his chair and sighed. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on his hand. Kai opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to Tsukiko as she removed her hand to her lap.

"You don't have to stay here. A nurse will be coming to check on me I won't be able to cause trouble" whispered Tsukiko "You have to go to school tomorrow go back home"

Kai stood up and he pushed Tsukiko back into the bed. He closed her eyes with his palm. "Go to sleep"

It didn't take long. Once Tsukiko was asleep Kai left the hospital. He didn't stay in the large house. He didn't want to be the one to deliver bad news that Tsukiko had tried killing herself again. He took his backpack and a duffle bag and went back to the hospital.

When he entered her room the nurse was setting a tray of food in front of her. "Take it away, I'm not hungry"

"Toushiro-san you need to eat, we can't have you getting sick" stated the nurse

"I don't want to eat! Just take it with you!" yelled Tsukiko

"Eat" Kai took the tray and dropped it in the table in front of her. He had taken her by surprise. Kai glared at her and she split the chopsticks. He dropped the duffle bag on the floor and kicked it under the bed. He dropped his backpack next to the chair and sat down.

"Why are you here? Didn't I tell you to stay home?" asked an irritated Tsukiko as she placed the napkin on her lap. She waited for Kai's answer but did not turn to him. Kai could tell that she was trying to seem like she was fine but inside there was just confusion and a sense of loss.

"That place isn't home"

Tsukiko stopped and place the chopsticks down. "Yes. You're right, that place isn't home"

She sighed and ate quietly. _Home. Was there such thing now? Where was home now that Akiko was gone and she had been betrayed by her brother and sister?_ Thought Tsukiko. She was certain it was no longer beside Takayoshi. She had made that mistake and was not going to repeat it.

Kai took out his laptop and he typed away. There were a lot to be done before he graduated. Yet he wanted the time to come already, he wanted to leave. Leave all of this behind. Kai turned to look at a sleeping Tsukiko. He wondered if he came back would she still be alive.

**

* * *

I want to thank the following who had reviewed before I rewrote: **_**Thunder Gardian**_**, **_**little star**_**, and **_**The keeper of lone wolfs**_**!**

**Please Review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 23**

- - - When Tsukiko woke up Kai was no longer in the room. He must have left for school she thought as she sat up. A nurse came in and checked her heart beat, blood pressure and all that other medical stuff that unnerved her.

"How do you feel?" asked the nurse

"Fine I suppose" answered Tsukiko

"Will your step-brother be coming to get you?" asked the nurse

Tsukiko shook her head. "When can I leave?"

"Well…" The nurse looked over at her chart and before turning back to Tsukiko "I have to get the doctor to sign the release forms"

The nurse left and it was just Tsukiko in the quiet beeping room.

Max and Tyson were off getting their lunch while Kenny was in the library. Hilary bringing her own lunch from home sat next to Kai on the table the group shared.

"Hey Kai" greeted Hilary

"Hn" said Kai not taking his eyes off from his papers. He thought he would have finished this in the hospital but he ended up falling asleep.

"Kai you look really tired, did you even sleep?" asked Hilary taking out her lunch

"An hour or two…I was in the hospital" said Kai cracking some bones, sleeping in a plastic chair was not the most comfortable place to fall asleep in.

"Hospital?! Are you hurt Kai?" asked Tyson poking him around

Kai slapped his hand away. "Not me…it was Tsukiko"

Tyson, Hilary and Max huddled closer to Kai. Kai explained to them what happened yesterday with Tsukiko. The mental state she was in and how she could no longer be alone because she was a danger to herself.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Kai?" asked Hilary feeling bad for not being able to be there for Tsukiko even though she barely knew her.

Kai rubbed his eyes before looking up at them. "This is not our problem. It is hers and her family's to deal with. You as I are nothing of her."

"Kai she is alone! Her father doesn't care about her. She needs friends to take care of her because right now she can't take care of herself" whispered Tyson not wanting to make a scene in the cafeteria

Kai shook his head. "She has the Kumori's"

Hilary turned to the dark cherry red haired boy who was talking with his classmates. "Does he even know about Tsukiko?"

Kai shrugged. "I do not know"

Everyone was silent in the table. What they did not know was that one of Ruri's hench-girls had been sitting right behind them and heard everything. She quickly ran over to her group and spilled everything to Ruri. Lunch would not be over anytime soon, so Ruri got up and left school grounds. Rei watched her leave and followed her, not having a good feeling.

- - - The nurse came in and took all of the IV's from Tsukiko's arms. She helped Tsukiko changed into regular clothes that Kai had left for her yesterday. The nurse gave her the clothes she came in with in another bag.

"Here are the papers and you are free to go Toushiro-san"

Tsukiko flinched at the name but bowed to the nurse before she left the room and then the hospital. She shivered when the cold air hit her. It almost made her regret leaving the warm hospital…almost. She put on her jacket for two purposes. One because obviously it was freezing cold but also because people were staring at her bandaged arms. She walked off into the street but she didn't know where she wanted to go to. She surely didn't want to go to that fake home of hers.

"What do we have here?"

Tsukiko looked up and found none other than Ruri a few feet from her. She didn't know how to respond to her instead she kept staring at her. Ruri walked up to her but decided to give Tsukiko her personal space. She was freaking her out and she looked ill.

"Are you sick or something?" asked Ruri all evil intents disappearing from her head

Tsukiko shrugged. "You can say that"

Ruri looked around. "Where's the little runt?"

Tsukiko flinched. Her nails piercing the palm of her hands. She could feel her eyes watering but she didn't want to break down here. Not here where people would stare and ridicule her.

"She's dead" answered Tsukiko walking passed Ruri. She just wanted to be alone but not alone completely. She wanted someone who would just sit with her and not speak but stay with her.

"Hey where are you going? I don't think you should be on your own like this" said Ruri walking up to her. "Should I help you get home?"

Tsukiko turned to her. "That place isn't home"

Ruri caught up with her again and grabbed her by the arm to stop her. She quickly let go of her when she saw her flinch. Ruri rose up the jacket sleeve and her eyes widen when she saw bandages. She looked up at Tsukiko who was looking away. Ruri lightly pulled her to follow her. They walked up to the park. Everything was covered in snow; they swept off the snow from the bench and sat down. They sat down in silence, time passing them by.

_Things are passing and changing and moving around,_

Rei came over and tapped Ruri on the shoulder startling her. "We need to head back"

Ruri turned to Tsukiko who in turn to her and Rei. "Go on, I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?" asked Rei

Tsukiko nodded and light waved to them as they retreated.

- - - Kai grabbed his backpack and headed out of the school. Lunch was over which meant he was able to leave. He glared when his eyes caught Rei and Ruri coming his way to get inside school grounds.

Ruri ran up to me. "Kai are you going home?"

I glared at her. She didn't flinch and stood her ground.

"Stop by the park, someone there is waiting" said Ruri before she passed me by.

Rei stopped next to me. "Go before she leaves"

Kai turned to look at Rei as he walked inside the school. Who could they be talking about? Who was _she_? His eyes widen. They could not be talking about Tsukiko she was still in the hospital. Yet Kai remembered that the doctor and nurse where a couple of incompetents. He didn't have to bet to know that they had let her out on her own when she wasn't supposed to be.

Kai ran towards the park shoving a couple of people along the way. When he got to the park he looked around for her. He found her sitting on a bench looking up at the sky. Her palms open to the snow that was falling with tears running down her face.

_But the colors of the sky,_

_Still remain the same, as we used to know,_

Kai walked over and sat down next to her. He took her hands and they were ice cold. Her cheeks were pink and with tears. She looked so pale, in pain and broken. They sat there letting the snow cover their bodies. Yet when it was too cold to even stay there any more Kai gave her his back and moved her. It was to place her on his back.

Somewhere along the ride Tsukiko leaned in her head on his shoulder blade. "I don't know what I cry for anymore"

Kai looked at her from the corner of his eye. He had wondered that as well. She was lost and both of them knew it now but the problem now was what she going to do with her life and with herself.

_Every single day._

**

* * *

Please Review^_^**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**Also I don't want to spoil this chapter but turn away at the * if you have super virgin eyes and don't do good with sexual content…I mean it!!!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 24**

- - - Tsukiko had fallen asleep by the time Kai got them back to 'hell' he walked up the stairs to his room. He called for a maid to change Tsukiko into something comfortable and warm. The maid placed her under the sheets of his bed.

Kai dumped his coat and scarf on a chair. He dropped his backpack on his desk before taking a seat. He wanted to get these letters over with. They were taking too much out of his time and stressing him out. Kai turned on his laptop and was lost to the world…for the time being.

- - - Turning off his laptop, Kai leaned his head back into the chair. He was finally done. He could finally get a good night's rest. Not that it mattered since tomorrow was Saturday which meant only a half a day of school. There was a knock on his door and he got up to open it. It was the maid.

"Sorry to disturb you Hiwatari-san but should I bring dinner?" asked the maid

"Yes" stated Kai before closing the door. He went over to sit on the bed but his body fell back to the bed. He briefly closed his eyes and before he knew it he was asleep. The maid knocked repeatedly and went in when she didn't get an answer. With the help of the cleaning maid they placed the trays on the table and quietly left the room.

*- - -*

- - - Tsukiko groggily sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She noticed she had been changed into a black gown to symbolize that she was still in mourning. The room was dark but she knew that this was neither her room nor that of her late sister. She looked around and found Kai at the end of the bed.

"Hiwatari-kun wake up" whispered Tsukiko lightly nudging him

Kai's eyes snapped open and rolled around until he had Tsukiko pinned underneath him. When his eyesight adjusted he saw a wide eyed Tsukiko beneath him. Her legs were on each side of his hips. Kai let go of her wrists and blamed his reflexes as he watched Tsukiko quickly sit up.

"Something the matter…?" whispered Tsukiko as she got on her knees leaning forward

Kai stared at her. The thin strap of her black gown had slipped down to her shoulder. He wondered why the maid had placed such a skimpy gown on her. He felt himself growing aroused as each second passed by. Kai knew that he should not be feeling this way, that it was not right because Tsukiko wasn't well.

Kai held her arms. "What are you up to?"

"Do you want to know?" whispered Tsukiko placing her hands on his lap

Kai's grip tightened. "Out with it Tsukiko"

Tsukiko leaned back to look at Kai's face. "I want you"

The grip Kai had on Tsukiko loosened. She took advantage and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. Kai quickly grabbed her hips before they could move any closer to him. Tsukiko was not in the right state of mind. This isn't what she really wanted.

"You do not know what you want" stated Kai glaring at her

She leaned her forehead on his shoulder blade. "I want to forget everything, can't you help me?"

Kai hesitated. He looked her in the eyes before pushing her back on the bed. "It will hurt"

"I don't care. I don't want you to stop for any reason" whispered Tsukiko knowing it would cause her more pain. Tsukiko dragged Kai's shirt off. He stared at him and ran her fingertips down his muscled chest.

_We are running so free now, ignoring the risk_

Kai pulled her up and took Tsukiko's gown off. He let her fall back into the bed. Kai didn't see her blush or even try to cover herself. He stared down at her and got his fill.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" mumbled Tsukiko

Kai did not answer her and nuzzled her breasts. He took one, bit and pulled. Tsukiko hissed but didn't tell him to stop. He ran his hand down her body and pulled her underwear down her legs. Without warning, Kai plunged a finger into her sex. Tsukiko's hips lifted off the bed. Without a second thought Kai plunged his second finger inside her. He pulled in and out at a quick pace. In return Tsukiko met him half way when the heat was building inside of her.

"Kai what is this that…" Tsukiko's breathing came in short breaths

"Keep quiet" whispered Kai gnawing at her nipples fiercely

Tsukiko's body had a mind of its own. Her hand went for Kai's pants and boxers and pulled them down. She took his cock and started to give him stroked him. Kai bucked in her hand and he increased the speed of his fingers. Kai freed himself of his clothes and kicked them off the bed. Without her own consent, Tsukiko let out a moan and then another.

"K-Kai I…I…" Tsukiko shut her eyes and lifted her hips and came on Kai's fingers.

She let her body fall on the bed and gasped for air. When Kai pulled his fingers out, Tsukiko's knees buckled closed. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead. Her eyes flashed open when Kai grabbed one of her thighs and wretched her legs apart.

_The limits that we had._

"Relax, we are not done" Kai looked down at Tsukiko. He could not tell if she was nervous or scared but he did not care. He was stressed and wanted to let out all of his frustrations. This girl beneath him was the one who had caused most of it. Kai opened her legs wider and grabbed her hips. Without warning, Kai delved his large member into her little entrance. Tsukiko opened her mouth to scream out but Kai covered it with a rough kiss. He stretched her out mercilessly. He waited only a second before pulling his hard manhood almost all the way out and slammed back into her. Instinctually Tsukiko grabbed his shoulders and pierced him with her nails, lifting herself slightly from the bed. Kai readjusted his grip on her and let go of her bruised lips. He saw Tsukiko's tears run down her face but did not stop because she wrapped her legs around him. Kai then shoved his member back inside of her, starting a relentless rhythm.

_Leave our fears behind, take another chance_

When the pain diminished the wave of heat returned to Tsukiko. She felt Kai's body heat, the heat he was bringing inside of her. Little moans escaped her mouth; she bit her lip when a loud one escaped her. She didn't know how long she would be able to keep quiet. Her breasts where rubbing up against his muscled chest. Kai pumped his cock wildly into her. He felt her whimper and milk his member with her juices. He increased the tempo of his thrusts and went deeper and harder. He grabbed her waist and slammed her down and came deep inside her. She clawed his back and he shuddered at the feeling.

They fell back into the bed panting. Kai pulled out from Tsukiko and rolled away giving her his back.

O-o-O-o-O

- - - Kai rubbed his eyes and got off the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and went to put his boxers on. He looked back at his bed. Tsukiko was curled up and sleeping. It was early, the time at which he always got up. He walked back to the bed with Tsukiko's underwear and gown. Pulling off the sheets Kai's eyes did not miss the blotch of dried blood on the bed. His eyes searched Tsukiko's body. He found dried blood on her thighs.

He cursed throwing her clothes on the bed and sat at the edge. Kai gripped his hair and felt like pulling it. _How could I let this happen? She was virgin! I should have seen this. It was clear as day._ He thought rubbing his temples. He could feel a headache coming.

Kai turned back to Tsukiko and dressed her. He took a clean pair of boxers and went to take a shower. As he made his way under the water, he flinched. He backed away from the water and stepped out of the tub. He walked to the mirror and looked at his back.

_I remember now Tsukiko scratched me after I came into her. _Kai thought as he got inside the tub again. He washed himself thoroughly not wanting to smell of sex and bring any suspicion to himself.

He wrapped a towel around his waist as he got out of the bathroom. He went to get his clothes and turned back when he heard a gasp. Kai found Tsukiko covering her mouth with a hand and staring at him. He knew that she was going to react like this to what they did last night. How could he let this happen?

"You're back…gomen nasai" she whispered

He stared at her. This was not the reaction Kai was expecting her to give. She motioned for him to come and sit on the bed. He sat down and felt her fingertips run over the scratches she gave me. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can clean and bandage them if you want"

Kai went to get the first aid kit and handed it over to her. All the time she was starring at her lap, as though embarrassed. He waited after she cleaned the scratches before he spoke. "Why did you not tell me you were a virgin?"

Her fingers froze. "I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't have…"

Tsukiko went back to bandaging his wounds. She was right. If Kai knew he would have denied her and himself last night. Yet what happened, happened. He would make sure it would never repeat itself. When she finished bandaging him up, Kai stood and walked over to his drawer. He pulled out a pill and handed it to her.

"Here drink this"

Tsukiko stared at it. "What is it?"

"So you won't get pregnant, now drink it!"

She quickly gulped it down. Kai went on and changed. When he came back into the room, he saw Tsukiko struggling to stand up and not fall to the floor. Kai walked over and lifted her up and took her to her room. He sat her down on the toilet seat as he drew her bath.

"You don't have to do this, I can take care of myself" whispered Tsukiko

Kai turned to her and took her bandaged arms. "Obviously you can't"

Tsukiko looked away from him and stared at the ground. Kai sighed and looked at her. Her lips were bruised with a cut on her bottom lip. She must have bitten hard enough to draw blood.

"You are sore and need a warm bath" He took her arms and slowly took the bandages off. Kai looked away as he undressed her. He lifted her up and slowly placed her inside the tub. He remained kneeled next to the tub.

"Go on. Don't you have school today?" said Tsukiko looking up at him

"I do"

Tsukiko blew a strand of hair away from her face. "I won't do anything. Even if I try you or a maid will get in the way. I've given up."

Kai stood up. "When I get back we will have a talk"

Tsukiko nodded and lay back on the tub. Kai walked out of her room and grabbed his backpack. He took an apple and walked out of the place completely.

- - - When he arrived to school and walked over to Tyson and Kenny he noticed that Hilary was talking to Ruri. He sat down and turned to Tyson.

"What are they talking about?"

Tyson shrugged. "I have no idea Kai. Ruri just came and said she needed to talk to Hilary and that it was important"

Kai stared at them until Hilary came back to them and the bell rang. He stopped her before she could get inside her homeroom.

"What did Ruri want?"

"I'll tell you everything after school, it's nothing bad" said Hilary patting his arm

Kai gave her a single nod before going inside the classroom with her.

**

* * *

I'm sorry if the sex scene was…eh…sucky!**

**Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**Sexual content at the *- - -*  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 25**

- - - Kai walked up to Kenny and Max as they waited for the rest of the group to come out. Hilary came out with Tyson by the ear. He wondered when those two would finally notice that what they were was more than friends. Sometimes he thought about just telling them to get them to stop making so much noise but then again the arguments between these would never cease and would only get worse.

They walked to the Dojo. When they were all seated Kai turned to Hilary and she turned to him. Tyson and Max stared and kept they ears open.

"What did Ruri want?"

"She saw Tsukiko yesterday, that she didn't see her well. She said it was like she was lost, broken." Hilary paused for a few seconds before continuing. "Ruri told me it would be best if she saw a therapist"

"A therapist?" asked Tyson not understanding

Max turned to Tyson. "It's a doctor you go and talk to"

"They help you when you don't know how to help yourself" Hilary explained further. "I agree with Ruri. Tsukiko should go see a therapist"

Kai gave Hilary a brief glance before getting of the wooden floor. "I'll consent with her"

Kai left the Dojo and made his way back 'home'. He quickly went to his room and dumped his backpack on his desk. He turned to his bed, took the sheets and rolled them up. He called for a maid and asked her to clean the sheets as soon as possible and with discretion. He walked up to Tsukiko's room and knocked.

"Come in" he heard a faint whisper

Coming in, Kai found her sprawled on her side in the bed. Classical music was quietly blaring out of the speakers of her small stereo. He could not depict if she was on the verge of crying, lost in her own world or something completely different. He went to sit in the chair located near her bed. Her eyes followed him but she did not frown or smile. She just looked at him.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked

He shifted in his seat. "What happened yesterday cannot repeat itself"

Tsukiko looked away from his gaze. "I wanted to apologize about that; the way I acted…I'm sorry"

Kai felt like rubbing his temples. He did not want to hear her apologize. Now he felt compelled to apologize because he knew he could have stopped what happened last night and did not. He ran a hand through his already messy hair and closed his eyes. What was he suppose to do now?

Tsukiko sat up and stepped off the bed. She went to Kai and fell on her knees. Placing her hands on top of his lap and looked up at him. Kai looked down at her as soon as he heard her fall.

"Please forgive me. I know that we met in the worse of the scenarios and aren't friends but I don't want the memories of me to be ill fated ones" she gave him a closed-eyed smile as tears ran down her face

Kai sigh. What she stated was true. They met in bad circumstances and he could not see her as a friend. He whipped away her tears and his hand lingered on her head. "I can not forgive you"

Tsukiko's eyes flashed open, hurt emitting from them. More tears spilled from her eyes and Kai took out his handkerchief and gave it to her. He stopped her before she could say anything. "There is nothing to forgive" he finished

Tsukiko nodded and stood. She went to lie on her bed. Kai watched her trace her fingers over the scars of her arms but deemed that she would not be sleeping any time soon. As he stood, Tsukiko stopped him in mid-step.

"My father is going to dinner with a client. I have to go but your mother said if you weren't busy to accompany us"

Kai looked at her. She didn't seem in the shape to go out and be around other people. Did she even have a dress that would cover her scars? He rubbed his temples this time.

"I'll see if I can" said Kai leaving her room

- - - Kai looked at his closet. His homework was done and there was no other place he needed to be. He was going to go to that dinner. He knew it wasn't for himself or for his mother. Taking a quick shower he changed. He took out a purple plum shirt and black dressing pants. He walked up to Tsukiko's room and knocked.

"Uh…come in"

Kai walked in and found Tsukiko trying to zip up her dress. A black dress that stopped inches before her knees but the sleeves went down to her wrists. The perfect dress to cover her scars. He walked up to her and moved her hair and zipped her dress up. She turned around and thanked him.

"You are going?" she asked as she moved her semi-curled hair back

"I should ask you the same question" stated Kai as he took a seat

He watched her hesitate before walking to the bathroom. "I have no choice. I still live in Otō's home and must follow his orders"

Kai glared her way. Coming out, she went to her closet taking a pair of black high heel shoes and a dark gray coat. She stopped when she felt his gaze linger on her. "Is there something wrong?"

"No makeup or jewelry?" He asked thinking that all girls enjoyed such things

"I hate wearing makeup but jewelry…" she walked to a thin, tall drawer and looked inside

Kai stood up and walked over to her when he thought she was taking too long. He took an amethyst necklace with matching earrings and ring. He helped her put on the necklace and gave her the rest.

"I don't think I am allowed to put these on" she stated looking down at the jewelry

"Why? They are yours"

She shook her head. "They are Okā-san's, a gift from Otō-san"

Kai sighed. "Just put them on"

Tsukiko listened and followed Kai out. Once they reached the stairs they found Mai and Takayoshi. Takayoshi's gaze zeroed in on Tsukiko's jewelry which froze her in her spot. Noticing this, Kai took her by the wrist and got her down from the remaining stairs. They followed after them and got into the car.

As they entered the restaurant, Takayoshi sat down. A waiter pulled a chair for Mai to sit down to Takayoshi's right. Kai helped Tsukiko and himself sit down to Takayoshi's left. Kai noticed that Tsukiko's gaze lingered on him and she looked confused.

The table was big for eight people then another family came in. They sat down but the sides they chose to sit were different to how they were seated. The children, in this case two teen boys, sat to their Otō's right while their Okā sat down to his left. The man stared at us and then at Takayoshi who glared back.

Kai turned to Tsukiko who seemed reluctant to meet any one's gaze and keep her arms wrapped around herself. He figured she was afraid someone would see her scars. He placed a hand on her knee and she quickly looked up at him. "No one will see them"

Tsukiko relaxed as they brought the food to the table. Every one ate at a slow pace as the males talked business. Her gaze didn't stray from her food. She knew that the boy sitting across where whispering and she was afraid they were talking about her. Kai moved his hand and flicked his finger on her back and she sat up straight. Kai noticed that she had caught the gaze of the boys. They smirked and she looked away.

They decided on not having desert. Both families left the restaurant together. Kai was not surprised when the two boys did not hesitate to get closer to Tsukiko. She on the other hand was not pleased with the attention she was receiving and stepped closer to Kai. One of them got brave enough and took her by the hand bringing her closer.

"Are you his girlfriend?" asked the oldest as they had stopped walking

Tsukiko stared at him as she took her arm back. "Excuse me?"

Kai appeared beside her "That should not concern you" He took her by the wrist and pulled her to the awaiting car.

- - - "I am going to my bedroom, good night" stated Mai as they got back to the house. She retreated upstairs. Kai bid her good night and Takayoshi walked up the stairs without a word. He pulled Tsukiko up the stairs and she followed. He pushed her inside his room and locked the door. Kai paced around the room. She dropped her shoes and coat by the door.

*- - -*

"What's wrong?" she asked moving her hair behind her ear

Kai walked up to her and trapped her between his arms and against the door. "I am not sure"

His hand crawled up her thigh and dress. Tsukiko looked up at him and he hid his face in the crook of her neck. "I thought we weren't supposed to do this again"

"I am starting to regret my words" whispered Kai

He felt her shudder and lifted her leg for her to wrap around his waist. She held onto his shoulders losing a bit of her balance. They slammed back into the door.

"Will you deny me what I want?" asked Kai

Tsukiko began to unbutton his shirt. "No, not when you didn't deny mine"

Kai pulled her hair away and zipped her dress down. She threw his shirt away and pressed up to him when her upper body was freed from the dress. He now knew why those boys were staring at her. She was not wearing a bra underneath that dress. She freed him of his pants and he kicked them away. He placed her on her feet and pulled the dress down her legs. She kicked it away and looked up at him.

He placed his hands behind her thighs and lifted her up. He ran his tongue over her breasts and Tsukiko arched her body up to meet him. Kai pressed her lower half to his and she rubbed up against his cock. He bit her nipple when he became extremely hard. He took the thin strip of her underwear and pulled it until it ripped. Kai walked up to his bed and dropped her. He gripped her hips to keep her there and ran his thumb down her sex finding her already wet. Kai dropped his boxers. He took his manhood and ran it up and down her sex.

"K-Kai…" Tsukiko moaned lifting her hips

Kai smirked down at her and slammed inside her sex. Tsukiko's hips arched up. He relished the fact that she was tight as a fist. He slammed in and out of her. At some point Kai opened his eyes and watched her. Her breasts moved with her body as did the amethyst necklace in between. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip. She arched her hips and came. Falling back on the bed and panting, she felt Kai slam harder and faster inside her. He paused and came deep inside her. She shuddered and licked her lips.

Kai rested his head on the upper part of her belly. Once he could get his breathing back to normal he pulled out from her. He sat her up and dragged her by the wrist to the bathroom. Turning on the light he started the shower. He turned to Tsukiko. She had her legs crossed and was covering her breasts. Why was she shy now when they just had sex a few seconds ago?

Kai took her earrings, necklace and ring before getting inside the shower and pulling Tsukiko with him. They stood under the shower head and let the water soak them. Tsukiko did not know where to look. She was…she couldn't believe this…she was afraid of looking Kai in the eyes. She froze when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She looked up and met his gaze. Tsukiko quickly looked down at his chest and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"I thought this wasn't going to…" she was cut off

"Like I said, I am starting to regret my words" Kai ran a hand down her back and squeezed her ass lifting her just a bit.

She looked up at him. "Again?"

Kai did not respond and lifted her off the floor. He took her again but he was not done. He took the liberty of making sure she was cleaned, inserting his fingers inside her a couple of times. Kai handed her a towel and they walked out of the bathroom. She walked up to her clothes and tried to put on her underwear but it was no use. They were ripped from one side and fell to the side. Kai walked behind her placed one of his longer t-shirts on her and handed her a pill. Pulling the towel out she squeaked and covered her mouth. Standing behind her, Kai ran his hands up her shirt.

"I will get you a new pair" Meaning the underwear he ripped

"Y-you don't have to. I h-have plenty." stuttered Tsukiko

Kai watched her get her clothes and leave his room. He let her leave knowing that it was the right thing. They did not need someone catching them and getting in trouble. Though he might not let her leave next time.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 26**

- - - Tsukiko sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was sure she had woken up late. She couldn't find sleep last night as much as she tried. When she did it was around six in the morning after she had taken the pill. There was knock on the door and she groggily gave the approval to come in.

"Toushiro-san would you like to eat now?" asked the maid

She nodded. "Yes…also if Takeshi or Aiko call can you please pass me the calls?"

"Of course Toushiro-san, I will be back with your breakfast" Tsukiko could tell that the maid was shocked that she was going to accept Takeshi's and Aiko's calls. She was sure that the maid would go tell her Otō-sama. Not that she minded but she didn't want it to seem as though she wasn't still grieving. Falling back on her bed, Tsukiko huddled deep in her sheets. Closing her eyes she fell back to asleep.

- - - The door opened and Kai walked in. He walked up to her and stood there watching her. Her hair was a mess but he wanted to know why she was still sleeping at this hour. His hand moved to rest on her forehead but as his finger tips moved her bangs her nose twitched. He did it again and she repeated the action. When he went for it the third time she slapped his hand away. This time he placed his hand on her forehead.

"Why are you sleeping at this hour?"

Tsukiko opened her eyes. "I couldn't sleep last night"

Kai retrieved his hand and went to sit on the same chair he always sat when he was in her room. There was a knock and the maid came in with breakfast. After thanking her, Tsukiko grabbed her jelly covered toast and ate. Kai watched her. He thought this was an improvement to what he had seen her in the past days. "There is something I want to talk to you about"

Tsukiko stopped eating and turned to Kai. She wondered if he was going to take back what he said yesterday and end whatever it was they were doing. When she finished her 'breakfast' she turned to him to give him her full attention.

"Ruri was talking to Hilary and they suggested that you go see a therapist" stated Kai getting to the point

"A therapist…" mumbled Tsukiko. She had been seeing one but stopped going or it was more like there were other things that were more important than seeing a therapist.

"How did you bump into Ruri that day?" asked Kai

"After I got out of the hospital and crossed the street Ruri walked up to me and yelled. She asked me for Akiko but when I told her she had passed away, she stopped yelling. She followed me to the park and sat with me." Tsukiko smiled at the memory.

Before Tsukiko could say anything about Kai's suggestion, a maid came in with the house phone in hands. "Tsukiko-san its Takeshi-san"

Tsukiko took the phone and thanked the maid as she took her tray. "You proposed something to me weeks ago. I accept."

"…"

"Jā ne" Tsukiko hung up and turned back to Kai

"What was that?"

Tsukiko lay back on her bed and faced Kai. "I want to finish high school. Time isn't stopping for me just because I am grieving. I let too much time pass me by already"

Something was definitely up. Not days ago was she depressed trying to take away her life. What was this change all of a sudden? Kai wondered if it had to do with what they had done. He should get deeper into what she is up to. "What about after high school?"

Tsukiko blinked. "I…I don't know. I might…I would like to get away for a while or…"

Kai waited. "Or what?"

"Wait here with Otō-sama for death to come and get us" mumbled Tsukiko

Kai looked at her. She was still depressed but this was different. She would wait instead of taking action. Then he remembered something about last night during dinner. "Why were you staring at Takayoshi?"

Tsukiko sat up. "Otō-sama always sits his children to his right giving us the title of being his right hand people. Okā-san used to sit to his left were the heart resided giving her the title of his most beloved, the person who held his heart"

"Yet yesterday he did the opposite" assumed Kai

Tsukiko nodded. "Why would he change this? Could it be that I've become his most beloved among Nii-san and Nee-san?"

Kai looked at Tsukiko and thought before answering her. There might be something she had there but then again this was Takayoshi they were talking about. The man could not feel warmth if he was burning.

"Takayoshi must think so since his other children have left him and you stayed by his side even after the death of Akiko. Then again it could have been a misunderstanding"

"It might. After all you sat next to me, he would have moved you to your Okā-san's side if it was otherwise. I'm getting ahead of myself." Tsukiko fell back on her bed

"Did you drink the pill?" asked Kai

Tsukiko nodded. Kai stood up and walked up to her. Leaning down, he raised her chin and lightly nipped her neck.

"I will see you later"

Tsukiko looked up at him and dazedly nodded. Kai walked out of the room and out of the large house.

Tsukiko took a shower and changed into jeans and a long sleeve shirt. As she brushed her hair, there was a knock on her door. She walked to it and opened it. She smiled at the person on the other side.

- - - Kai walked up the stairs towards his room. He had spent the day in the Granger Dojo with the team excluding Rei. They bey-battled, watched television and later a movie. He paused by Tsukiko's door. It was slightly opened.

"You're going back to school?" asked Akatsuki

"Nope. Takeshi is going to get me tutors"

"Why do you want to study? Take the semester off and be lazy" said Akahana nudging her

"I don't want to let time pass buy…I don't want to be left behind"

Akahana and Akatsuki looked at her. They were seated around the small dining table. "What do you mean?"

"I took care of Akiko for five years. My teenage years. If I let any more time pass I'll be a grown up full of regrets and a grouchy person. I don't want to be like that" Tsukiko rested her head on top of her arms.

_If we could catch the rhythm of time,_

_We could probably fly so high._

"So you're going to stop doing stupid things?" asked Akahana

"Yes. I promise" she smiled

They stayed like that for a few minutes before the twins stood up. "We need to go"

She waved from the stairs and watched the Kumori twins leave the house. She was glad that she could give her friends some peace. Like Kai, this was their last semester in high school. She knew that both would take different paths because of their careers and she wanted nothing more than to see them happy.

Tsukiko walked back to her room. She paused when she found Kai next to his door. She walked up to him when he motioned for her. When she was close enough Kai pulled her inside his room and locked the door. He sat her down on the bed and handed her a white paper bag. Tsukiko opened it and looked up at him.

"What are these?" She took out a round case with pills inside.

"Birth Control Pills" stated Kai sitting in desk chair

Tsukiko read the booklet inside. Her eyes would go wide like saucers and then her eyebrows would draw in. When she was done she looked up at Kai. He pointed at the bag. She took the other box that was inside the bag. It was the pill she had been taking the past two days. She looked at the receipt and had another girl's name. He must have asked someone to get them for him.

"Do you understand what to do with those?" asked Kai getting up from his chair

She nodded and placed the bag on the nearest furniture. Kai stood in front of her and raised her head with his hands to face him. Tsukiko stayed put not really knowing what to do or why he was starring at her like he was.

"Listen to me because I will not repeat this. What we are doing here is just sex and nothing more than sex. Nothing will grow from this. Do not get your hopes up. I am giving you these pills so you will not get pregnant and ruin our lives."

Tsukiko moved his hands away from her face. "I know. We aren't friends how could anything grow from this. If we _were_ friends you wouldn't be doing this. You're going to college and are going to leave this behind. Why even think of the impossible? Besides I don't see myself worthy of being anything to you."

Kai felt he should have flinched. She was demeaning herself. He wondered if having a sexual relationship with her was a mistake and should end it right now. He looked away from her face to her body and knew he could not or would not. He pulled her shirt up and off from her before pushing her back on the bed. Kai unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off. Tsukiko took off his shirt and helped him with his pants. He did not wait and rammed his manhood inside her. Kai heard her hiss but did not stop. He quickly thrust in and out of her. She held on to him and came. She held on to him until he came.

They lay under the sheets. Kai moved her so she would be giving him her back. His hand was rubbing her breasts. His member rubbing her sex.

"Are you going to go to therapy?"

She tried not to moan. "Yes"

"When?"

"Next Sunday…" she gave a small moan

"Go tomorrow" ordered Kai as he turned her around and got on top of her. He played with her breasts and she got his cock and ran her finger tips on the tip. He froze before buckling into her hand. He lightly cursed when she massaged him harder. Kai took her hands and trapped them above her. He slammed into her and came.

Kai fell to the side. Tsukiko sat up and placed on her undergarments and clothes. She took the white paper bag and quietly closed the door when Kai had fallen asleep.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 27**

- - - Tsukiko did not know the date. She had not looked at her calendar that day. She had just finished a lesson with one of her tutors and was hoping to get some rest. She was about to sprawl herself on her bed when there was knock on her door.

"Come in"

"Toushiro-san, you have visitors that are waiting down stairs"

Tsukiko was confused. She couldn't place who was waiting for her downstairs. If it were her nii-san or nee-san they would have come up without having the maid know. The twins would have busted through her door without knocking. Tsuk iko walked down that stairs and found the twins.

Akahana looked up and grinned at her. She was pulling a wagon that was connected to three more. They were full of candy and chocolates that were wrapped in red paper or were red.

"_So much red…oh damn it! It's Valentine's Day!"_ Tsukiko had forgotten. Akahana was going to gnaw her head off.

Akahana eyes half closed and leaned in her direction. "You forgot didn't you?"

Tsukiko chuckled not looking at Akahana. "I didn't mean to. I haven't looked at my calendar sorry"

Akahana shrugged. Her mood changed. She pointed at her sweets. "Look at all the candy I got! Aren't I loved?!"

Tsukiko walked down the stairs and met up with her friends. She looked at Akahana's candy and turned to Akatsuki. "Where are your sweets Akatsuki-kun?"

Akatsuki did not answer and looked anywhere but at his twin and Tsukiko. There was a blush on his face.

"He left them in the car. He got a lot this year" whispered Akahana giggling. "Many of the freshman and sophomore girls got the courage to give him candy. They are really sad he is leaving"

Tsukiko covered her mouth and giggled. She turned to Akatsuki and grinned at him. The boy turned away. His face was red as his hair. The maid came in from the front door carrying a sack. Akahana pointed it to the ball room and the maid tiptoed away. Tsukiko guessed those were Akatsuki's sweets. The front door was opened again but no one took notice.

Akahana stopped giggling and stood up straight. She took out something from her pocket and her hands moved like a snake. Tsukiko blinked and followed what she knew now was a whip. Akahana had caught some one's wrist with it, someone who had been reaching for her sweets without her permission.

"Don't touch my candy or I'll rip your hands off" glared Akahana at the male

- - - Kai was impressed. The Kumori girl had fast reflexes. She had caught Tala's hand before he touched the sweets. What unnerved him was that the girl had whip on the pocket of that cheerleading uniform.

He looked at the candy. It was too much Kai declared. Yet everything was red and there was some pink around there. He took out his cell phone and checked the date. It was February fourteen, Valentine's day.

"Let go of my hand you little runt" said Tala glaring at Akahana

"What did you call me?!"

Tala smirked. "You heard me shrimp"

Akahana launched herself at him. Tsukiko wasn't fast enough and Akatsuki was just standing there watching. Tala caught her before her hands could reach his neck. Akahana gasped. No one had ever been able to stop one of her attacks, except her twin. She glared at Tala and he smirked. She readied her leg to kick him but Tala was faster. He leaned forward and gave her a tiny peck on the lips.

Akahana's eyes widen. Tala smirked showing of his canines. He let go of her and she landed on her feet but her knees buckled underneath her. Before she could tumble on the floor, Akatsuki caught her and carried her over to Tsukiko.

There was a grin plastered on Tsukiko's face. This stranger who she had never seen but deemed friend of Kai's, had stolen Akahana's first kiss. Akahana looked at her and glared. Tsukiko looked away and tried hiding her grin but she was failing.

"Komban wa Hiwatari-kun" greeted Tsukiko

"Hn" Kai greeted her like he greeted any one. Like Tsukiko, he did not want the other to even have a guess to what they were doing behind closed doors at night. Not even Tala.

"Who might you be?" asked Tala walking up to Tsukiko taking her chin

Tsukiko blushed. "Toushiro Tsukiko"

"Ivanov Tala" He introduced himself taking her hand and kissing it

Tsukiko's eyes flickered anywhere but Tala's face. Her eyes connected with Kai's and he glared at her. She looked away. Why was he glaring at her? The front door was opened once more and the butler came in. He was pulling a wagon connected with another. They were full of Valentine sweets.

"Tsuki-chan those are yours" said Akahana cheering up again

Tsukiko looked at the wagon. She had stopped going to school, how was it that she was getting candy on this day? Well at least people remembered her and that was good enough for her.

"Tsuki-chan, let's go and enjoy our treats at the ball room" said Akahana. She turned to Tala and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Be careful what you do with that tongue. Next time I'll take it" said Tala snapping his teeth together

Akahana's eyes widen. She took the handle of her wagon and speeded away to the ball room. Akatsuki who had been watching the whole thing glared at Tala before going after his twin. Tsukiko giggled before turning back to Kai and Tala.

"Do you want to join us?" asked Tsukiko trying to be polite to Tala and to not raise any suspicion.

Tala didn't turn to Kai and answered. "Yes. I would like to keep on irritating the red head"

Tsukiko gave him a light glare before going for her wagons. Tala reached them before she could and took them for her. She thanked him for his politeness and walked with him to the ball room. Kai walked behind them glaring at Tala and Tsukiko's backs. As they entered the ball room there was a loud yell.

"Akahana!" yelled Akatsuki

There was a loud giggle before Akahana sprinted away from her twin. Akatasuki was chasing after his twin not caring if he looked like a fool. Tsukiko deemed that Akatsuki found his sack of Valentines that Akahana made the maid bring in without her twins consent.

"Dōmo sumimasen nii-chan!" giggled Akahana as she kept running from him

"¡No! ¡Me las vas a pagar!" yelled Akatsuki

Tsukiko sigh. "Now they are going to start yelling in Spanish"

"They are Spanish speakers?" asked Tala

Tsukiko nodded. "Their Okā-san is from Spain and their Otō-san is from here, Japan"

Akahana turned around and ran at her twin. Akatsuki stopped and instantly reach for his sister. She hugged her twin and kissed his cheek. "Yo te quiero mucho, no te enojes"

Akatsuki sigh and pulled a strand of his twin's hair. He dropped her next to her candy. He sat next to her and dumped out his Valentine sweets. Tala placed Tsukiko's candies next to Akahana's. Akahana 'hn' at Tala and looked away. Tsukiko thanked Tala and sat in front of her sweets. She moved them out from the wagon carefully before the maid came to take the wagons away.

"Tsuki-chan, you got a lot of love letters" giggled Akahana pointing the stack of envelopes

Tsukiko blushed. She pointed at Akahana's stack. "You got more than I did"

Akahana giggled. "I think I even got some phone numbers"

Both Tsukiko and Akahana heard a 'tsk' and turned to Akatsuki. He glared at his twin. "You aren't calling any of those boys"

"Oh Akatsuki-nii, can't I date at least one? We are leaving for college in a few months…por favor" Akahana pleaded at the end in Spanish. She gave her twin the puppy dog eyes. Akatsuki groaned before pulling a strand of her hair.

"You two brats are going to college?" asked Tala

Akahana and Akatsuki turned to Tala and glared at him. Tsukiko chuckled and tried to calm the red heads down. She went on to explain before a fight broke out. "The twins are very gifted. They are seniors. At the end of this semester they are graduating"

"Really? So air coming out from your ears isn't what is keeping your hair big?" asked Tala smirking

Akahana glared so hard at Tala, Tsukiko was expecting for him to combust into flames. She backed away not wanting to be in the middle. Akahana got up to attack Tala but suddenly stopped. Tala had his arms up ready to hold her away. She turned to her twin brother and pointed at Tala.

"Akatsuki-nii look, look! He has bright red hair! I want hair that bright!"

Tsukiko slight shook her head and Akatsuki looked at like he wanted to slap his forehead.

"The girl is bright but dense" mumbled Kai who had come to sit a few feet from Tsukiko

"Yeah but that's what makes her adorable" stated Tsukiko taking a box of chocolates and eating.

Kai looked at her. She seemed delighted. He always wondered why sweets brought this kind of happiness to people. What was so special about people getting or giving sweets? He trailed off when he smelled the chocolate and found that Tsukiko was offering him some of her sweets.

"I know you like chocolates…you did eat chocolate cake" smiled Tsukiko

Kai took one and turned back to Tala and the twins. Akahana was pointing at Tala's eyebrows and his hair.

"I don't like it, it's too bright. He looks like a strawberry devil" stated Akatsuki

Tala glared at him. Akatsuki paid no attention to Tala and took one of his twin's sweets. Akahana laughed and turned away to walk back to her brother. Tala grabbed her and trapped her to his chest. Akahana stopped her giggling and blushed. The dark cherry red haired girl was not use to being this close to the opposite sex. She looked away and blushed. Tala smirked and whispered in her ear. Akahana blushed and pushed him away and she ran to her twin. She clutched her brother's arm.

Tsukiko sigh. This was strange. This whole day was strange. She wanted to turn this to a more comfortable situation. She was sure Kai was ready to get up and get the hell out of here.

"Akahana-chan, have you decided what you are going to paint?"

"Nope. The school has already looked at my sketches, drawings and paintings of Akatsuki and I" Akahana looked frustrated. "I have to do something new, something I have not done before"

Tsukiko turned to Kai and Tala who looked confused. "Akahana is going to this art school but to get in she needs to submit a painting. Once submitted it all depends on the school"

Tala turned to her. "You're a painter as well?"

"Yes" Akahana glared at him but turned back to Tsukiko. "It's also why I came here and missed cheerleading practice. I was hoping you would give me some ideas."

Tsukiko was opening an envelope. "Ideas?"

"Yeah. They did see a sketch I did on you and they liked it very much" stated Akahana

Tsukiko could tell from Akahana's look which sketch she was talking about. A sketch that had Tsukiko holding an infant Akiko in her arms. Tsukiko looked down at the card she held in her hands and opened it. She read it contents and quickly closed it, placing it under her. She went for another letter, it was more pleasant than the previous one but it still made her blush.

"You get phone numbers too Tsuki-chan?" asked Akahana smirking

"I don't know what's worse phone numbers or exotic love poems" mumbled Tsukiko turning red from her own words

Akahana walked over and took the card from her. She red it over and turned red but grinned. She fanned her face with the card. "If this is what you got from a guy, I can't imagine what Akatsuki-nii got from his fan club"

Both turned to the boy who was reading what seemed like a letter. He looked up at them, turned red form their looks and turned away. Akahana walked over to her pile of letters and opened one. She looked at it and tossed it aside. She opened one after another. She was resting on her stomach when she dropped her face on the pile of letters.

"Is something the matter Akahana-chan?" asked Tsukiko

"Not really. All these letters are from guys who want to go out with me but none of them seem serious"

Tsukiko looked at her confused. When had her friend thought so much more deeply about relationships and about boys? She turned to Akatsuki to see his reaction. He seemed to be glaring at the floor. He must not be too happy with the growth of his twin. She could understand. Akatsuki grew up to love his twin as a crazy girl who loved to eat candy, play and have fun. But to look at her growing into a new person…it must be difficult for him.

"How so Akahana-chan?" asked Tsukiko

"Well from the previous dates I've had. I concluded that I can't date someone who is exactly like me because we would get in too much trouble. It would be like hurting each other without really wanting to. I need someone who is older than me, who can take care of me…who can take my crazy habits and hobbies"

Tsukiko blinked. "That's…um…real deep"

"What you need is a man, I can give you my services" said Tala wiggling his eyebrows

Akahana blush but quickly recovered and flicked a conversation heart at his face. Tala caught it and threw it back at her which she caught it with her mouth. She rummaged through her goodies and plucked out a huge chocolate lips covered in red tin foil.

Akahana kissed it. "You better be as good as you look"

They spent the rest of the afternoon eating their sweets. Akahana ended up falling asleep of her brother's lap after nearly finishing her sweets. A maid came over with a trash bag and cleaned their little mess. Tsukiko helped Akatsuki move Akahana on his back. Akahana moved her hands to wrap them around her brother's neck as she rested her head on the back of his neck.

The butler took the rest of their sweets to their car. Tsukiko walked with Akatsuki to the front door but he stopped in front of Tala.

"Stay away from my sister or you will regret it" stated Akatsuki in all his seriousness before walking to the front door. He bid his good bye as he got inside his car. Tsukiko waved before going inside the house. She walked back to the boys. Kai was speaking with Tala.

"I would take the boy's words seriously Ivanov. The girl is one thing when she is threatened but you do not know what to expect from the boy"

"I agree with Hiwatari-kun. I've seen Akatsuki-kun battle. It's a sight to behold"

Tala shrugged their warnings off. He would do what he pleased. He was not scared of some twerp. If he wanted to bother the shrimp he would.

All three walked to the dining room to eat dinner. Mai and Takayoshi came minutes apart to join the three teens. They ate quietly. Which no one seemed to mind.

Tsukiko walked up the stairs with her sweets and placed them on the floor when she got to her room. She opened the rest of the letters she got. Most of the letters were from guys she barely knew. She might take them up on their dates. There was nothing she did all day than study. Tsukiko did not hear her door open up but she did feel when the letter was pulled away from her hold. She gasped and looked up. Kai had taken her card and gather the rest. He walked to the balcony and Tsukiko got up to follow him.

"What are you going to do?" asked Tsukiko. She watched him drop the cards and take out a lighter. He lit a card and dropped it with the rest of the pile. Tsukiko walked up to the burning cards, she wanted to save them but there was nothing she could do. Instead she turned back to Kai. "Why did you go do that?"

Kai glared at the burning paper. He walked inside the room and out of the room. Tsukiko chased after him and inside his room. She closed his door to make sure no one heard them arguing if it was going to lead to that or something more.

"Kai why did you burn my gifts?" asked Tsukiko. She waited for him to say something to her anything. When she did not hear anything from him, she huffed and turned to leave his room. Why even get angry at a guy who could care less about what he just did.

Kai grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You are with me, those letters should mean nothing to you"

Tsukiko stared at Kai. She wanted to say something but could not think of anything. Kai nudged her to sit near the bed and he sat down next to her. He got the remote and turned on his flat screen TV. Tsukiko looked at over at Kai from the corner of her eye. She tried getting up but he gripped her hand to still her.

_So he just wants to watch TV. Okay. It's better than doing that other deed, especially on this day. _Tsukiko sat next to Kai and watched TV with him.

**

* * *

Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I want to thank _.Love_ for reviewing!**

**I do not own Beyblade!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 28**

**Three Months & Two Weeks**

_Go on with our lives, and lose those things behind._

- - - Tsukiko groaned as she opened her eyes. It was pretty early. She looked around and remembered she was still in Kai's room. She moved to sit up but was pulled back down to the bed. She tried moving his hand away but his grip only got tighter.

"Where are you going?" mumbled Kai

"I need to get ready for my appointment with my therapist"

He toyed with her breasts before letting her go. She put on her underclothes and nightgown before standing up. These past weeks had become a routine. Kai and Tsukiko would get together when he came from school and then after everyone went to sleep. She saw Kai sit up. He said he was going to go with her to today's appointment. She pushed him back.

"You don't need to go with me. You need to get ready for your graduation in a few hours"

She got out of his room before he could say anything else to her. She got some clothes and went inside the bathroom. Before she could close the door it was pushed open. Tsukiko stepped back and let Kai inside. She turned the shower on and Kai dropped his clothes on top of hers. He nudged her inside the tub as he got in himself. He did not wait and dragged her to his body.

She kissed his chest up to his neck. "Someone seems happy today? Could it be because he's finally done with high school and leaving soon?"

Tsukiko felt him pause and she looked up at him. He looked irritated. Had she said something wrong? He had been waiting for this day for so long or that was what he had told her. She ran her fingers under his manhood and he perked up. Kai placed her back on the tile wall and lifted her up. He plunged his cock inside her. She held his shoulders avoiding wrapping her arms around his neck. She avoided a lot of things with Kai.

She moaned as she came. He gave a long thrust before coming as well. Tsukiko rested her forehead on his shoulder and he rested his on her chest. After catching their breath he pulled out and placed her back on the tub. She quickly washed her hair and body. She stepped out and changed. Brushing her teeth, she placed some light make-up.

Kai stepped out. "Are you going to go to the ceremony?"

Tsukiko nodded. "Your Okā-san asked me to accompany her but I will leave right after since the twins are also graduating"

She walked out of the bathroom and walked out into the balcony to let the air dry her hair. Winter had left and they were in the middle of spring. Kai and the twins were graduating today. She wanted to be happy for them but couldn't. Akahana and Akatsuki were leaving soon. Knowing Kai, he would leave without a word to his Okā-san much less to her. She would be alone. Tsukiko went over to get her bag and followed Kai out of her room. She walked down the stairs without a word and out of the house to where the driver was waiting for her.

Her Otō-sama didn't prohibited things from her anymore. Tsukiko could use the driver and got a regular allowance. He treated her just like before Akiko was born. She didn't like it much but thanked him. The driver parked and she got inside the building. She didn't wait long to see her therapist.

"Ohayo Toushiro-san"

"Ohayo Ogawa-san"

She took out a notebook and faced Tsukiko as she sat on a sofa. "Why the appointment so early this week?"

"Well today my friends and Kai are graduating"

"Ah" she quickly wrote in her notebook. Tsukiko could tell she wasn't happy. Three weeks ago Tsukiko told her what Kai and her were doing. The therapist was surprised. Today she said she was going to have Tsukiko do an experiment. "Are you going to have intercourse with Hiwatari today?"

"Probably. We did this morning" said Tsukiko not looking at her. It was too embarrassing since she didn't approve of what they were doing.

"Starting today I want you to do something. For seven days you must not have intercourse with Hiwatari. You will not see him or talk to him. I will heed that you go and stay somewhere else that is not with your brother or sister."

Tsukiko stared at her. Even though she had not admit it she was always looking forwards having sex with Kai. Tsukiko knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself. So her therapist wanted her to stay far away from Kai…

"Why? How will it help me?" asked Tsukiko

"You stated before that Hiwatari is leaving soon and will not be coming back. Have you thought how you will fare without him there? It is not good if you leave it when the time itself comes. It is why I suggest you try now. See how you fare without him, your friends who are also leaving and your family."

"My family too?"

She nodded. "You said you wanted to be on your own once you get your diploma which will be at the end of this year. Why not just see how well you can do by yourself?"

She stared at her therapist and then thought to herself. _She is right. The twins are leaving in two weeks. Yet Kai is the main thing. As much as I had tried not to get attached to him, I have started to feel something for him. It was why I avoided so much to do things I wanted to do._

"Do this for yourself Toushiro-san. You've made Hiwatari your life line. A life line that will leave without a word as you have put it before. You've gotten attached to him without knowing it. He warned you and you thought you could not feel anything but you are."

Tsukiko shook her head. "I avoided getting close. I don't wrap my arms around him when I want to. I don't hug him or cuddle up to him after sex when I want to. We don't even kiss…how did this happen?"

Tsukiko covered her face with her hands as tears of frustration ran down her face. She was passed the loss of Akiko and now she had to deal with the departure of her friends and Kai. Would she ever get a break?

The therapist handed her a tissue. "This is what I am talking about. Try it. If you can go on seven days without him or anyone, you can survive your future without them."

Tsukiko stood up and nodded. "I will try it. I will be on my own soon and I want to be ready for it."

Tsukiko shook her hand. "Arigato Ogawa-san"

"Ja ne Toushiro-san, call me if anything occurs"

"Ja ne Ogawa-san"

Tsukiko walked out of the building and inside her Otō's black car. They drove back to the house and she ran upstairs to get ready. She chose a dark blue cocktail dress not wanting to draw any attention to herself. She fixed her make-up, grabbed her shoes, purse and ran down. The driver took her to the auditorium in which the ceremony was going to take place.

As Tsukiko stepped out of the car, she was met with Kai's friends. She hadn't seen them in a while and was glad that they did not hold any ill feelings towards her.

"Komban wa mina" Tsukiko greeted them

Hilary came over and hugged her. "It's nice to see you Tsukiko-san"

"Same here" said Max

Tsukiko shook Kenny's hand and gave Tyson a peace sign. He grinned and gave her a small hug which she returned. They walked inside and sat next to Kai's Okā-san. Tsukiko pulled out a camcorder, she had promised Akahana to record the ceremony so she could see Akatsuki. She was sure Akahana would not mind if she videotaped Kai. They watched as one by one the senior students of Bakuten High got their diploma. When Kai got his, Tyson and the rest jumped up and cheered. She laughed and clapped along with Mai. Kai glared at his group but they cheered harder. She smiled at him when he looked over. She offered his Okā-san a tissue when she saw tears in her eyes.

When it was Akatsuki's turn, Tsukiko got up from her seat, cheered and whistled. "Go Akatsuki-kun! Give a peace sign for Akahana!"

Akatsuki glared at the camera before smiling and giving it a peace sign.

When she sat back down, Tsukiko couldn't help but wonder if her Okā-chan would have cried as well if she had seen Takeshi or Aiko graduate on stage receiving their diplomas. There were speeches done wishing everyone the best in their future.

They walked out and waited for Kai to come out. Hilary as Kai's Okā-san had a camera to take pictures. Once Kai came out his Okā-san hugged him and he patted her in the back. Tsukiko took the camera from Kai's Okā-san and took a picture. They posed for another and she happily took the picture.

"Give me yours Hilary, I'll take the pictures" said Tsukiko taking the camera. "Hiwatari-kun, smile"

She clicked and took another picture. Tyson got on top of Kai and she quickly took a picture before Kai pushed him off. Hilary took the camera from her and nudged me forward. "Let's take a picture of you and Kai" she said

Tsukiko stood next to Kai. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in. She placed an arm around his him and Hilary took the picture. Tsukiko quickly stepped away.

"Gomen but I have to go. Akahana-chan graduates today too" Tsukiko bowed

"I'm inviting everyone to eat later on. If you can, join us Toushiro-san" said Mai

"I'll try, arigato" Tsukiko waved before walking up to Akatsuki and his family. They watched her bow to the family before hugging Akatsuki. They took a tons of photos before walking to their cars. The driver helped Tsukiko in and drove away.

"I hope she can come" said Tyson

"Yeah, she seems better" said Hilary

Kai gave them a single nod.

- - - Akahana's graduation was much the same as Kai's but there were more students. She filmed the graduation as well. Tsukiko and Akatsuki jumped up and down and yelled. Akahana gave them a peace sign and blew them a kiss. When they met her outside, they got in a group hug. Tsukiko also took the camera and took pictures of the family before Akahana took a bunch of pictures of the three of them.

"What are you two going to do?" asked Tsukiko

"Our parents are going to take us out to dinner" said Akatsuki

Akahana took her hands. "Come with us"

"Nah, it's a family thing. Besides Otō-sama and I have things to talk about and he chose today to talk" Tsukiko half lied

Akatsuki analyzed her and nodded. Tsukiko hugged them promising to see them soon. She bowed to the Kumori's before walking up to her driver and getting in. She called her Otō-sama asking him if there was any one home. He stated every one was home. Tsukiko hung up and groaned. She wanted no one to be home.

When Tsukiko arrived home she took off her shoes and tiptoed inside and quietly ran to her Otō-sama's study. She knocked and went in. She sat down when her Otō-sama motioned for her to sit.

"What do you want to speak about Tsukiko?"

"Ogawa-san wants me to perform an experiment. I can't tell what exactly but I need to stay somewhere else in which you, nii-chan, nee-chan or anyone else will not know of"

Takayoshi looked at Tsukiko and analyzed if she was lying. "When is this experiment going to take place?"

"Starting today"

Takayoshi called his secretary and asked for several places she could stay and to call Tsukiko when she found some. He gave her a credit card and the keys to a car. She recognized the keys to one of the cars that belonged to him. Tsukiko thanked him.

"In return take this with you" He handed Tsukiko a leash and in seconds Chokorēto was sitting beside her. She smiled. The pup had been with her Otō-san all this time.

Tsukiko agreed and bowed. "Arigato Otō-sama"

As she was dismissed she turned to the stairs. Walking up, she nearly bumped with Mai. Tsukiko was hoping to avoid her of everyone. The woman was so nice and she did not want to turn her offer to dinner down. She thought that no one was here in the first place.

"Are you going to be able to join us dear?" she asked

"Gomen. Otō-sama and I have things to do but enjoy. Take the driver if you like." Tsukiko kept walking up but stopped again.

Tala took her hand and kissed it. "Hopefully we can get together some other time."

Tsukiko blushed and nodded. Tala kissed her cheek and descended the rest of the stairs.

Tsukiko turned to Kai only to find him glaring at her. She was surprised and held on to the rail and held the pup back. Kai had never glared at her in such a way that it scared her. What was he mad about this time?

"We will talk later" stated Kai descending the staircase

Tsukiko didn't say anything. She didn't want to tell him 'no' because he would get suspicious of what she was going to do. When she heard the front door close she ran to her room and took out a suitcase and stuffed it with clothes. She got a duffel bag and filled it things for the pup. Taking a large bag, she filled it with toiletries and other things. Once her things were packed she called her Otō-sama's secretary and asked her to find her an apartment far from the house.

Once the secretary gave her an address, Tsukiko made sure she promised not to tell any one of her whereabouts. Also made sure she wouldn't freak out and call the police telling her she would be back home in seven days.

"Come on Chokorēto" called Tsukiko as they entered the apartment. It was nice she declared looking around. She dropped her things. The secretary said it was an apartment she had gotten for Takeshi when he decided to leave five years ago from home. She unpacked and dropped the pup's cushions on the floor near the window.

She took some clothes and went to take a shower and get some sleep. She was tired from everything today. She would enjoy this time alone…that is if she didn't get depressed during it.

_Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless _

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I want to thank the following who reviewed: _.Love_ & _hiei lovers_!**

**I don't own Beyblade!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 29**

- - - When Kai got back to the house, he watched his Okā-sama head to her room. Tala was installed in a guest room next to the late Akiko's room. Changing into something comfortable to sleep in, he decided not go into Tsukiko's room even though he wanted to. It was late and he was tired.

Waking up the next morning, he walked with Tala down to the dining room. He found his Okā-sama and Takayoshi already eating breakfast. He found it strange that Tsukiko was not with them.

"Is Tsukiko-san still sleeping?" asked Kai's Okā-sama

"No. She is not here" answered Takayoshi

"Did she stay over at a friend's house?" she asked him

"No. She left" stated Takayoshi ending the conversation

Kai was not going to leave things like this. "When is she coming back?"

"I suggest you forget about her. She might never come back" Takayoshi stood up and excused himself before leaving the room.

Kai's Okā-sama turned to him. "Did you know anything about this Kai?"

Kai slammed his napkin on the table. "No. She never mentioned anything to me"

"How would she? I thought you didn't like her much less speak to her Kai" stated Tala sipping his coffee.

Kai glared down at him. He could not tell Tala he was wrong because it would mean he would have to tell him everything in front of his mother who would also want to know. Then all hell would break loose and his Okā-san would find out what he and Tsukiko had been doing these past weeks.

Kai stood up. "I will go look for her"

"She could be gone from the city or the country Kai" stated Tala looking at him

"It is not safe for her to be on her own"

His Okā-san stopped him. "Kai, Tsukiko-san is in a much better state. She does not need a babysitter any more. She is a young lady who needs to learn to live on her own"

Kai could not disagree with his Okā-sama. Tsukiko was in a much better condition. She was no longer a threat to herself. Yet, why would she leave without saying anything to him?

_I would have stopped her. _He answered his own question. Yet he knew this should not surprise him. He was going to leave as well without saying anything to her. Why should he care that she left a lot earlier than he did?

Kai sat down back and finished his breakfast. He tried looking as normal as he could get since Tala was staring at him. When his mother finally excused herself and left, Tala turned to him.

"You are going to still go look for her, aren't you?" asked Tala

Kai stood up. "Yes"

"Why? You don't like her" smirked Tala catching on

Kai glared at him. "I lied. Now let's go."

Tala finished his coffee before following Kai out of the house. They walked all the way to the main part of the town. They split up and looked around. They met at the park around twelve in the afternoon. When Tala arrived without the white-haired teen, Kai got an irritated look on his face.

Tala sat down and handed Kai a drink. Even though it was spring, Tala felt like it was summer with all the walking and running he did. He turned to Kai when he finished drinking. "Once we find her I won't waste time and ask her on a date"

Kai turned to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Don't get near her. I am only warning you once"

"What the hell Kai? I thought…" Tala was cut off

Kai pushed him back on the bench, letting go of Tala's shirt. "I lied. She and I…"

Tala cut him off and grinned "You are having sex with her. If she isn't your girlfriend then she's still fair game"

Kai glared at him. "Don't test my capability of restrain Tala"

"You're leaving in three weeks Kai. She just left. What is there to do?" Tala stood up

Kai massaged his temples. He would not tell Tala he was right. Tsukiko might as well be with her nii, nee or with the twins. They walked back to the house.

- - - Tsukiko made some lunch. Her Otō-sama's secretary brought her some groceries and other things she might need for the week. She waited until it was the afternoon to walk the pup. She had an idea that Kai and the rest already knew she was not at the house. Takeshi or Aiko would figure it out tomorrow. Now she would enjoy some quiet time and a good use of her Otō-sama's credit card.

She walked inside a candy store and almost walked out. It brought memories back. Memories of Akiko and the love she held for candy. She sighed and got Akiko's favorite and paid. Walking back she ate one by one as tears formed in her eyes.

Tsukiko stopped and stomped her foot on the ground. It was only the first day of being on her own and she was already feeling like crap. This was going to be a lot harder than she imagined. She walked back to the apartment and let Chokorēto roam around while she cooked some dinner. She ate in the kitchen next to the pup.

Turning off the lights, she lay down on the bed. Chokorēto came to lie next to the bed and made a sound of sadness. She reached down and scratched him behind the ears.

"You miss her huh?" she asked the pup. "I miss her too"

Tsukiko gave Chokorēto a last scratch before rolling over and falling asleep.

_We want to live our lives, until we find a way._

- - - On the second day Takeshi and Aiko stormed in. Kai answered Tala's question before he could ask it. "They are Tsukiko's nii and nee"

Tala nodded and they stayed on the stairs. Something was going to happen. Kai could see it in Aiko's eyes.

"Takayoshi!" yelled Aiko

After a few minutes went by Aiko was getting ready to yell again but was stopped by her brother Takeshi. Takayoshi walked out from the shadows and stepped up to his eldest daughter and son.

"You will not come into my home and disrespect me. Take off your shoes and come to my study." Declared Takayoshi

Takeshi and Aiko took off their shoes and dropped them by the entrance. Takeshi stopped Aiko before she could yell at her Otō-sama. "Otō-san where is Tsukiko?"

"She left the night before yesterday" answered Takayoshi

"Where did she go?" asked Aiko

"She did not say" answered Takayoshi glaring down at his eldest daughter

Aiko launched at Takayoshi but Takeshi wrapped his arms around her and held her back. "What did you do to her? Where did you send her of to?" she yelled

Takayoshi was no longer glaring at Aiko. He stared at her. In mere seconds Aiko stopped trying to free herself from Takeshi's hold. She looked frightened.

"Don't stare at me like that..." she mumbled

Takeshi catching on placed his palm over her eyes. "Otō-san do not torment her"

"She is weak"

Aiko flinched but did not move to assault her Otō. She held onto Takeshi's arm.

"I hope you remember our deal, I expect to see you soon Aiko" Takayoshi turned away and walked

"I expect a call if you know anything from Tsukiko" stated Takeshi

Takeshi walked up to a maid and left his phone number. When he caught Kai on the stairwell he turned to him. "Do you know anything about Tsukiko?"

"No" answered Kai

Takeshi gave him a nod before turning away and pulling Aiko to the front door to leave.

Tala turned to Kai. "Are we going to go look for her again?"

"Yes. Takeshi and Aiko don't know where she is which means she is somewhere doing something stupid" stated Kai walking out of the house with Tala

- - - On the third day Tsukiko thought she was going to die of boredom. She was running low on food for Chokorēto. She always thought that after meal he was getting bigger. He ate more than she did in two whole days.

"I will be back. Be good" Tsukiko ruffled his ears and he barked

Tsukiko had to walk four blocks to get a big bag of dog food. After purchasing it, she walked out of the store and nearly ran back inside the store. Across the street was Kai's friend Tala. She was sure Kai was not far.

_What to do, what to do? _She chanted in her head. Tsukiko looked down at the big bag of dog food. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. She lifted it up enough so it would cover her face. She walked out of the store. She was walking in a quick pace but had no idea what was in front of her. Before Tsukiko knew it, she bumped into some one.

"Hn"

She recognized that grunt anywhere. It was Kai. _Why me?_

"Uh…my apologies sir. Good day" Tsukiko spoke in English hoping he would not recognize her. She went around and counted twenty seconds. Once they were done she would start running like hell.

Tsukiko heard someone whistle. "Kai over there"

She didn't know how she was running with this big bag of dog food in her hands but she was. Tsukiko could hear people yelling and grumbling at the male who was pushing them to get passed them.

_I can't get caught. I just can't get caught. The whole experiment will go down the drain if Kai catches me. Three days is not a whole week. _She thought stretching her legs to run faster. She was close to the apartment.

Tsukiko saw the light was soon to turn yellow. This was her chance. Kai would not cross on red. It would be stupid if he did. There were honks but she crossed. She didn't look back and kept running. She ran all the way to the apartment and shut the door behind her. Locking it, Tsukiko leaned her back on it before sliding down. There would be no way he would be able to find her now.

Tala spotted her. It was the person who bumped with him carrying the bag of dog food. She must have taken the pup with her. As soon as Kai chased her she was already running. She was a fast runner but he was faster. Kai looked up and saw the light was going to change. He would reach her but nearly yelled when she crossed in yellow. He watched her keep running. When the light turned green he ran up to the point where he had last seen her. There were at least six different directions she could have gone to.

Kai cursed.

"Did you get her?" asked Tala running up to Kai

Kai didn't answer. Tala didn't say anything else knowing that if he did Kai would attack him. He waited five minutes to pass before he asked him anything else.

"Are we going to wait right here?"

"No. She saw us and will not be coming back today. We will come back tomorrow"

Tala followed Kai back to his house.

- - - Once Tsukiko got air back into her lungs and breathe, she got Chokorēto to quiet down. She went over to get the phone and called Ogawa-san. She would want to know about this.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Ogawa-san it's me Toushiro-san"

"Is everything okay Toushiro-san?"

She went to sit on the bed. "Hiwatari-kun saw me today. He chased after me."

"I assume you got away. Why did you not stop and tell him what was going on?" asked the therapist

This was a dumb question. "Because if I told him everything he would avoid me and the experiment would've been of no use or he would do the opposite and drag me back to the house"

She heard Ogawa-san make a sound of approve. "You did good Toushiro-san. What are you going to do now?"

"Stay in here until the week is over. Hiwatari is going to come back and look for me" Tsukiko said in a huff

"I suggest you do what you think is best" stated Ogawa-san before saying good bye and hanging up

- - - As the days went by, Tsukiko lost how many times she had cried. She lost the reason for being in this room. The pup was as depressed as she was. She cried for the loss of her Okā-san, for her broken family and for Akiko.

Tsukiko stayed an extra day in the apartment. If she did she knew that she was stronger than the limit someone thought she could achieve. In this last day in the apartment, she thought of everything in a positive way.

- - - Tuesday morning there was a knock on the front door. It opened before the maid could get to it. Chokorēto ran in and barked. The driver took her things. Takayoshi walked out of the dining room. Kai's Okā-san, Kai and Tala stood by the entrance. Tsukiko smiled at them and ran. She hugged Takayoshi. Everyone looked shocked, even Takayoshi himself.

"I missed you Otō-sama"

Takayoshi looked down at his daughter and patted her back. "I assume you did not enjoy your time alone?"

"Ie! You know I hate being alone" she smiled up at him. "Chokorēto missed you too"

The dog barked and Takayoshi glared down at it. Kai stared at her. He could not understand her behavior. Tala analyzed Kai. He could tell that this was not Toushiro's normal behavior. The girl backed away.

"Come on dear, we've been holding a special seat for you since yesterday" said Kai's Okā-san leading her back to the dining room.

"Arigato. I'm glad to see you as well"

Kai's Okā-san paused on her step before walking again. Kai helped his Okā-san sit down to Takayoshi's right. He noticed how Tsukiko's eyes lingered on the empty first chair to Takayoshi's left. He offered her the seat and she looked up at him.

"A-arigato Otō-sama" stated Tsukiko sitting down

Kai, Tala and Takayoshi sat down next. They served Tsukiko her breakfast. They ate quietly. No one minded except Kai who wanted some answers but was not going to make a scene here and so early in the day.

Takayoshi spoke. "You are a day late"

"I wanted to stay one more day" answered Tsukiko before looking at her watch. She moved to stand up. "Gomen I can't stay. I'm going to be late for my appointment"

Tsukiko hugged Takayoshi and waved at the rest before running out of the room.

Kai looked at the dining room exit and glared. He waited for his Okā-san and Takayoshi to leave the room. Before he could give Tala an order he spoke.

"I know. We are going to go and confront her. Sometimes you are too obvious Kai" said Tala following him out.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I want to thank _.Love_ and _hiei lovers_ for reviewing!!!!**

**I own the Toushiro's and the Kumori twins!**

**I do not own Beyblade!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 30**

- - - Tsukiko sat down in Ogawa-san's sofa and leaned her head on the arm rest. She was really tired. The therapist smiled at her and took out her notebook with her pen.

"How was yesterday when you got back home?"

Tsukiko shook her head. "I got back today in the morning"

Ogawa-san quickly wrote in her notebook. "You stayed an extra day?"

Tsukiko nodded. "I wanted to exceed the expectations you placed on me. It was something I learned from my Otō-sama"

"What do you mean?" asked Ogawa-san writing without looking down at her notebook

Tsukiko sat up straight. "Otō-sama taught us from young that we should never place or be placed on a limit. We must exceed and not become a part of a statistic. That is just what I did"

"Why? Who are you going to make a point to? Who are you going to impress?" she asked

"No one but myself. You yourself stated I should do this for myself and I did" Tsukiko answered and she smiled. It was another one of her trick questions

The therapist looked at her straight in the eye. She hated when Ogawa-san did that. It meant she was going to tell her something she had to think long and hard about that might as well change her life or determine her future.

"Now you can see that you can go one without any one. I assume that it was harder than I made it seem. It was also to prepare you for this next task. I will ask you this and I want you to think long and hard. I won't expect an answer today"

Tsukiko gripped her skirt.

"Do you have a life goal?"

Tsukiko looked at her therapist. This was something she did not expect. Did she have a life goal? Of…course…wait. She lost her life goal. Her life goal was to take care of Akiko and make sure she grew up with love and the happiness her Okā-san would not be able to give her. Yet now she was dead. What was her life goal now?

_Searching for the light for eternity_

"I…I don't have goal, not anymore" Tsukiko mumbled

Ogawa-san wrote. "How was the time you spent alone?"

"I hated it. I had forgotten how much I hated being alone. I was depressed and cried about so many things at once. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I wanted it to end" She answered in a single breath. Her vision had strayed to her lap and she looked up.

"If you had a life goal there would have been something great you would have been looking forward to. Sort of like a secret strength that would guide you back from the 'fog' that you walked into"

Tsukiko nodded understanding. "Without a means of living we tend to lose the path we walk which leads us to depression or to the point of suicide"

"Exactly" declared Ogawa-san "Will end it here. Have a nice day Toushiro-san"

"Arigato Ogawa-san"

Tsukiko walked out and to the exit of the building in a daze. She lacked a life goal, a means to live. If she didn't get her life together and do something with it she would only end up harming herself…again and the people around her. She sighed and stopped. Someone was in front of her. She looked up.

- - - Kai stood in front of her and waited for her to notice him or Tala but she kept walking. He came to the conclusion she was deep in her thoughts. It surprised him that she stopped right in front of him. Looking up, her eyes widen. She took a long step back and looked at him and her eyes strayed to Tala.

"Uh…ohayo Hiwatari-kun, Ivanov-kun" she lightly waved at Tala behind Kai. "Well I need to go, see you later"

Tsukiko tried walking away but didn't get to take a single step. Kai grabbed her by the arm and pulled her so she would be walking with him. Tala walked on her other side.

"Kai can be so rash" said a grinning Tala

"Tell me something I don't know" mumbled Tsukiko

Once they had crossed the street, Tala leaned in and whispered in her ear. Tsukiko froze and her eyes widen. She turned from Tala and then to Kai.

"You told him about…?" She did not know what to do or how to react. Kai had told Tala what they were doing every night. Kai glared at Tala. Tala didn't even acknowledge Kai and rested his arm around Tsukiko's shoulders and pulled her away from Kai's hold.

"You know it's nothing to be ashamed of but since you and ice cube over there aren't together, you can accept dinner with me, right?" asked Tala smirking down at Tsukiko.

She blushed and blinked up at him. _I wonder why weird things like this happen to me. But he is right; it wouldn't hurt if I accepted, right? Of course it would, Akahana likes him…I think._

Kai quickly pulled her from Tala. Tala having cynical ideas running around his head grabbed Tsukiko's arm and pulled her too. A small tug of war came about. Tsukiko sighed and looked around if anyone was looking. She only found little kids and the elderly but from there it seemed like people were too busy to look at the two males slightly pulling her.

_Why do I all of a sudden feel like a toy two boys are fighting for because the other wants to 'play' with me but neither will get close to me when the other has lost interest?_ Thought Tsukiko. She pulled herself free from Tala and Kai. She straightened her clothes and walked away. Kai glared and pushed Tala from his path.

"Tsukiko we need to talk"

Tsukiko stopped and turned around. "About what? Do we really need to talk right now?"

Before Kai could say anything Tala came to stand next to him and whispered. "Maybe right now isn't the best time. If she just came out of a therapy session…" Tala didn't have to say any more for Kai to understand.

Tala walked up to Tsukiko and lightly patted her back. They shook hands before making a pinky promise. Kai walked up and stood there next to her in silence. She motioned for them to follow her. She bought ice cream for them and they sat down at some random bench. For a while they watched people pass by a few fans come up to Kai and Tala to sign photo's and took pictures. This Tsukiko found hilarious. Both Tala and Kai glared at her.

She got up from the bench and walked. Both males followed her and stopped when we reached a ladies lingerie store. They stopped her and pulled her back from the entrance.

"We can't go in there" stated Tala

"What do you need from here that you can't get of the internet?" asked Kai

"While I was away I noticed that I short in some things…I'll be back" she waved and lightly skipped inside the store

Kai clenched his hand in a fist and watched her look around. Tala couldn't help but smirk. He wondered why he waited until Kai's graduation to come back. They waited outside and Kai analyzed the store from the outside. At some point Tala watched him go inside and grab a piece of clothing handed it over to her and gave the cashier his credit card. Kai pulled her out of the store.

"I could have paid for my things" she mumbled

Tala walked up next to her. "You should consider yourself lucky, Kai usually never gives gifts. You two are going to get busy tonight, eh?"

She turned red and Kai elbowed him in the ribs. They walked back to the house and she stopped in front and turned to them. "We will talk later. Nii-chan and nee-chan might already be here. I called them"

- - - Going inside, Kai watched Takeshi and Aiko rushed up to her. Takeshi hugged her lifting her up from the floor. Both looked relieved and she seemed happy to see them. He walked towards the backyard with Tala following behind. She smiled at them before they were out of sight. Kai went to sit in the gazebo and Tala flopped in the two seater.

"Why don't you make her your girlfriend or better yet your fiancé?" asked Tala looking over at him

Kai glared at him. "Mind your own business Ivanov"

"If you leave I'm taking over. It's rare to find a good looking girl with a good heart. She would make a nice bride" stated Tala looking at Kai trying to provoke him

Kai resisted the urge to go up to Tala and punch him in the face. Knowing Tala this was not the end of his questions/comments. He would wait until he got tired of talking.

"You're going to be occupied tonight?" Tala asked raising an eyebrow

Kai turned to look at him. "Yes. I do not want you bothering"

"Wasn't planning on it"

- - - After watching Takeshi and Aiko leave, Kai and Tala went to down to eat dinner. It was quiet. When the maid brought out a desert to welcome back Tsukiko, Takayoshi and Kai's mother excused themselves. They were not fond of anything sweet. The maid served Kai, Tala and Tsukiko a piece of cake.

"Ivanov-kun do you have a goal? A means to keep on living to look towards the future?" asked Tsukiko thinking back

Tala looked at Kai before answering. "Yes. Becoming Vice President to Kai's company…but I could make you my number one goal"

"Eh…" She nearly choked on her cake

Kai turned to Tala and silenced him with a glare. He looked over at Tsukiko. "We need to talk"

Tala watched Kai get up and Tsukiko follow him but stopped. "Are you going to be okay on your own Ivanov-kun?"

"I'm going to be fine. I found out were the brat lives, I'm going to go and bother her. Go have your fun." Tala winked at her. She blushed and Kai pulled her out of the dining room and up the stairs. Instead of going to Kai's room he pushed her inside her room. The underclothes he had bought her earlier where on her bed.

"Change" commanded Kai before closing the door to her room and going to his. He sat down on his desk chair and waited. There was a small knock and she came in. She was covered in a black robe.

She walked over to the bed and sat down. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Where were you these past eight days?" asked Kai going straight to the point

"I can't tell you that, it's confidential" said Tsukiko.

Kai walked up to her and glared down at her. "How so? You tell me everything that goes on in that office"

Tsukiko shook her head. "I tell you what you ask but nothing more than that. You don't want me to get close to you and that is what I'm doing"

Kai forcefully took off the robe and pushed her down to the bed. He took off his shirt and pants. He had gotten her a two piece set back at the lingerie store. It was lace babydoll with matching underwear. He looked down at her and drunk her in. He was not mistaken when he picked two piece set. He could see everything and quickly went for her underwear. Tsukiko buckled her legs close.

"Not these Kai. I like these" she mumbled about the underwear. Kai ignored her and wretched her legs apart. He trapped her hands above her when she tried sitting up. Tsukiko understood that he was in some way punishing her for not telling him where she had gone off to and why. He ripped the underwear off of her and plunged his member inside of her without preparing her. She gave out a small cry, hissing afterwards. Kai let go of her hands and gripped her hips before going in and out of her. She gripped the sheets and lifted her hips. His hold on her hips tightened and she let him 'punish' her. She was close to coming, she could feel it. Kai chose that moment to pull out. Tsukiko opened her eyes and stared up at him.

"Tell me where you were"

Tsukiko couldn't help but glare at him. "I can't tell you"

Kai grabbed his cock and rubbed it against Tsukiko's entrance. She bucked her hips without thinking.

He rubbed it in deeper. "Tell me and I will give it to you"

Tsukiko shook her head not having enough control to utter anything out without including a moan or a plea for him to continue. Kai glared down at her but it did not have the affect he was expecting it to have. Kai gripped her hips without noticing he was living bruising finger prints on her. He loosened his grip when he felt her hands trying to pull his away. Kai turned her around and took her from behind. He pumped with a ferocious strength and speed. Tsukiko moaned as she came. Panting she felt Kai come inside of her. He did not lay his head on her body like he usually did instead he pulled her up and against him.

"You owe me a present" stated Kai. She looked up sideways at him and found Kai looking down at her. He was staring at a certain part of her face.

She had an idea on what he wanted and she couldn't let it happen. Not if he didn't want her to get close to him. "I have an idea of what I can give you?"

Tsukiko pulled out of him and Kai grunted. "Don't get upset." She got off the bed and turned around. "Aren't you coming?"

Kai followed her towards the bathroom. He eyes lingered at the end of her babydoll. Without her underwear on, he could see glimpses of her sex getting him hard all over again. Once he closed and locked the bathroom door, Kai wrapped an arm around her waist and dropped her on her knees and hands. He took her again.

"Kai…hm…this isn't your present…hm" said Tsukiko biting her lip

Pumping into her a couple more times, Kai reluctantly pulled out from Tsukiko. Getting up, he watched her stand up and turned on the shower. She turned back Kai and ran her finger tips on his member. She watched him jerk and she smirked.

"Do you want to rip this too?" she asked Kai slightly lifting up her babydoll giving him a peek.

As much as Kai wanted to he could not. It would be too much trouble. He would prefer she save it for another time. He lifted the babydoll up passing his fingers through her sex. She trembled and got inside the tub. Kai followed her inside. She nudged him to sit and lean his back to the tub. Kai did so and watched her get on top of him. His eyes widen and he went for her hips. She took his manhood and slid herself down on it. He watched her only wait a few seconds before moving up and down on him.

Kai watched her. The water was running down every part of her body. Her breast moved with her with her uneven breathing. Her eyes were shut and she was gripping his shoulders. Kai slightly sat up and bit her nipple. She hissed and pierced her nails on his back. He grunted and got up. He pushed her body to the tile wall and finished what she started.

Both were out of breath after coming. They leaned on the wall for support. Kai slowly let her down on her feet. They hesitated only for a few seconds before he handed her, her shampoo. Tsukiko washed her hair but gave Kai her back. There were some things she wanted to ask him. She thought he would take her more seriously if she wasn't looking at him.

"Kai, why did you chase me the other day?"

"Why did you run?"

Tsukiko sighed. He was not going to answer any of her questions because she was not answering his. She rinsed her hair still giving him her back. "I ran because it was the right thing to do. What would you have done if I had let you capture me?"

"…"

"You would've dragged me back only to have intercourse with me. I am surprised that you didn't find someone better to satisfied your needs"

Kai turned her around and glared at her. He pushed her back to the tiled wall. Tsukiko grabbed his shoulders and her eyes were wide with fear. She had not meant to anger him and wondered why he was angry in the first place. She had only deemed herself less sufficient in bed because she was inexperienced.

"I will not deny it. Yet I have branded you mine for weeks. You are mine" declared Kai

This did not sit well with Tsukiko. She did not belong to any one. They were nothing. Sure she had given herself to Kai but it was only because she was in pain and wanted to rid of it for a while. Tsukiko nudge him away from her before stepping out of the shower.

"I am not yours! W-we are n-nothing you said so yourself" stuttered Tsukiko at the end when she watched him step out and approach her.

"You are. This…" He cupped her sex. "I have made mine. I was the first to mark you and it shall stay like that"

Tsukiko glared at him. "Oh does that mean that Ruri is also yours just because you have had sex with her too?"

"Do not compare yourself to her. She is nothing. You on the other hand…" Kai pulled her close to his body.

Kai lifted Tsukiko up and took her to his bed.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**_The keeper of lone wolfs_: I'm glad to hear from you again!**

**Ice Phoenix Love: yeah another cliffy...didn't notice until i went to read it again.**

**_hiei lovers_: it wasn't my intention of making Kai possessive, it just slipped in there. **

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!**

**I don't own Beyblade!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 31**

- - - Tsukiko turned to her side ruffling the sheets. She blinked and turned around again. This time she came face to face with a sleeping Kai. She looked over at the clock. It was almost eight in the morning. Breakfast was at eight thirty. She scooted over to get off the bed and go to her room. She was pulled back.

"Kai it's almost eight…I need to…you know" she yawned

He turned her around until her back was on the mattress. Kai trapped her hands above her and used his other hand to wrap it around her waist and lift her. He plunged inside her.

"Again?" asked Tsukiko meeting Kai's thrusts not complaining. What she didn't understand was where he had all this energy. They had spent all last night doing this.

When Kai let go of her hands she ran them over his chest. Just feeling his ripped body made her giddy. Yet both were too entertained with each other that they did not hear the door get unlocked and someone come in.

"Still at it I see"

Both froze and Kai pressed Tsukiko to his chest. He turned to glare at Tala but made sure Tala was not able to see any part of her. She was bright red with embarrassment. Tsukiko could not believe Tala had seen her like this.

"Tala" warned Kai

"I know. I wasn't supposed to bother but its morning." He turned to Tsukiko. "Your father is up and he ordered a maid to call you down"

"Oh shit!" Tsukiko cursed. She tried to go get her robe but Kai did not let go of her. Which reminded her that she was naked.

"Tala get out" ordered Kai.

Tala winked over at Tsukiko who turned tomato red. When the door was closed again, Tsukiko tried to get off the bed but Kai did not loosen his grip. She looked up at him and had an idea of what was going through his head.

"We can get caught" she stated

Kai did not respond to her warning and went back into pumping inside her. Tsukiko didn't complain and tried meeting his thrusts. He was going at a too fast pace that she could not keep up with. Too quickly she felt heat rise up inside her and she came. Kai came after her. Sweat ran down her forehead and felt sweat drop to her abdomen belonging to Kai.

She sat up and pushed Kai back to rest his back on the bed. She looked down at him. "I wonder where you get all this energy"

Tsukiko moved, Kai still being inside her, and smirked when he thrust. Kai placed his hands on her hips and sat up. He pulled her close and dragged her face closer.

"If it wasn't for my mother and your father being here, this…" Kai gave a small thrust. "Is what we would be doing all day"

Tsukiko blushed and looked at his chest instead. How can he say that to her? Yet most of all, why her? Why would he choose her to do this with? There were plenty of girls that where a lot more experienced and good looking than her. Tsukiko moved back to release Kai's manhood. He lifted her up instead getting a good grab of her ass.

She went to the bathroom and took the babydoll she left there last night. Placing it on, she put on her gown. As she turned the knob to open the door, Kai came behind her.

"Be ready for me"

Tsukiko gave him a single nod before she opened the door and rushed to her own room. She rushed to the bathroom and showered making sure to rid the smell of sweat from her body and hair. She changed into a simple indigo blue dress. She stood a few minutes in the balcony to let the wind dry some of her hair. There was a knock on her door.

"Toushiro-san, Toushiro-sama is waiting for you down at the dining room" stated the maid once she was inside her room

"Arigato, I will be down shortly" She held some of her hair back with pins before coming out of the room. She walked down the stairs and soon was joined by Tala. Both arrived to the dining room and took their seats. Takayoshi commented on her tardiness and Tsukiko apologized not giving any excuse knowing her Otō would not listen to them.

Once Kai joined them they ate a quiet breakfast. Kai's Okā-san soon departed to her company. Tsukiko was expecting the same from her Otō-sama but the minutes passed by and he was still sitting down drinking coffee. When she watched him get up she thought he was going to finally leave.

"Tsukiko come, we must speak in my study"

Tsukiko froze for a few seconds before she stood up and followed Takayoshi out of the dining room. Kai and Tala watched Tsukiko leave. Tala turned to Kai.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Tala

Kai didn't answer Tala right away. "Every time she talks with her father…she comes out hurt"

Tala knew that Kai analyzed everything and everyone but hated explaining. Mostly when it came to feelings or in a way that made him look weak.

"What's the worse that he can tell her?" Tala stated more than asked

Kai did not answer. They parted in different directions once they had finished breakfast.

- - - Tsukiko walked out of her Otō-sama's study. She felt in a daze and held fast to the nearest furniture. She needed fresh air. She needed to think about what her Otō-sama had talked to her about. She walked towards the backyard and sat down in the gazebo. What she failed to notice was that someone was already sitting down in the same sofa.

"Are you okay Tsukiko-san?"

Tsukiko slowly turned to Tala. "Huh…yeah"

"Kai was not kidding when he said that you always came out…wrong when you speak with your father"

Tsukiko turned back to look at Tala. "Can I talk to you?"

Tala gave her a nod. "I'm all ears"

"Well my Otō-sama has his company and I always thought that my nii-chan would take over it but I guess he isn't because my Otō-sama asked me to take over it…" stated Tsukiko in a single breath

Tala blinked at her speed with words. Yet he did not understand why she was, how do you say it, freaking out about what her father requested of her. Many daughters would have wanted to be in her place and be owners of a huge company. In this case she is far more reward consisting with the fact that she is the third child and second daughter.

"Why is it such a bad thing?" asked Tala "If anything you should be celebrating"

"What?! No, if I take over it my children, if I have any, will not have the Toushiro name. The name will be lost. With my nii-chan the name will go on generation after generation."

"So that is it? You complicate your life too easily"

"No I don't" Tsukiko glared at him. "That company has been in the family for three generations! It can't just stop not being Toushiro Corp.!"

"Why don't you just pass it down to one of your nii's future children? Take over it now and deal with the name later."

Tsukiko thought about what Tala said. Why in hell had she not thought about this before? Tala was right before, she was complicating her life. She slouched back into the sofa. She turned to Tala and smiled at him. "Thanks but I am still going to think about it. I mean taking over my Otō-sama's company…that's big"

Tala shrugged. "I would go for it without even thinking about it"

Tsukiko laughed. "That's only because you're a guy and all guys are looking how to get wealthy"

"True" chuckled Tala

There were minutes of silence. All you could hear were the birds and the ruffling of leaves on the nearby trees. Tsukiko was ready to fall on her side and sleep the rest of the day. She had barely gotten any sleep last night. But Tala had proving to do.

"Did you get any sleep last night?' smirked Tala

Tsukiko glared at him. "A bit"

"How come you and Kai aren't together?" asked Tala knowing that he would find out more from Tsukiko's mouth than from Kai himself.

"Isn't obvious? Kai and you are leaving soon and I won't see him after that. Plus we aren't even friends and all he wants is sex. I owe Kai my life more than once and I think sex is a good way to repay him…don't tell him any of this"

Tala made a motion of zipping his lips close. "Don't you…like him?"

"If I tell you will you go snitch?" she asked

Tala shook his head and promised her.

"I like him more than I should" Tsukiko mumbled not looking at Tala. "I know I shouldn't. Kai told me that me that what we were doing was just…sex and I should not expect anything further from that"

"Do you still hope?" asked Tala not looking at her

Tsukiko looked up at him. Why was he asking her this? "Does it matter?"

"Is it important to you?" asked Tala turning to her

Tsukiko looked into Tala's eyes. "It would be fruitless to hope for the impossible. I've learned that Kai is the type of person who doesn't change his mind."

"Yes, Kai can be hard headed" stated Tala

Tsukiko laughed. She stood up. "Tell Kai I require sleep and not to disturb me"

"Sure thing" said Tala saluting her a good bye

- - - Tala walked inside the house once he was bored of sitting in the gazebo by himself. Besides there was a message he needed to deliver. He smirked. He was sure to enjoy himself, that is if Kai reacted the way he wanted him to.

"Looking for some one Kai?" asked Tala as he watched Kai walking up the stairs

"It does not concern you" stated Kai walking up

Tala noticed that no one was in the house. This meant that Kai was looking for Tsukiko for a specific reason. Even better for Tala. "I have a message for you. Tsukiko stated and I quote, 'tell Kai I require space, inform him I wish to be undisturbed'"

Kai looked at Tala. He did not believe him and kept walking up the stairs. Tala smirked. He followed Kai and reached him before he could open Tsukiko's door.

"She locked it Kai"

Kai retracted from her door. He could hear faint instrumental music coming from her room. Maybe Tala was telling him the truth. Kai walked over to his room but Tala spoke up before Kai could go inside his room.

"You shouldn't get so attached to her Kai, you we are leaving in a week"

"What I do is my business Ivanov"

Tala was no longer fooling around. "Are you sure? Have you thought how this is affecting her? How it might damage her?"

Tala walked inside his guest room, leaving Kai to think what he told him. He hoped that his words would work the way he wanted and not the other way in which Kai would certainly hurt the girl more than she deserved.

- - - Tsukiko woke up when she heard her cell phone ring. She got up and answered it. It was Akahana.

"You're going to throw a party? When?"

"…"

"The day after tomorrow? Okay, I'll get there. Bye" Tsukiko walked over to her closet and changed. She grabbed her purse and walked out of her room but did not get far from her door.

"We need to talk" stated Kai coming out of his room

Tsukiko turned to Kai. Why did he have to pick now to 'talk'? He would have to wait. "Later. I have some where to be"

"No, we need to speak now" Kai walked over and took her arm. He pulled her over to his room.

"No we don't, the twins are waiting for me" said Tsukiko freeing herself "You need to calm down Kai"

Tsukiko glared at him before walking away. Tala walked out of the room to watch Tsukiko walk away and Kai stand there.

"Now you've done it, you got her mad" said Tala

"Shut up Ivanov" said Kai slamming his door shut

- - - Tsukiko walked up to Akahana when the butler led her to him. They hugged before Akahana took her to the mansion's ball room. Akatsuki was sitting next to a stack of CD's and papers were sprawled around him.

"Why are you planning a party until now Akahana-chan?" asked Tsukiko

"Akatsuki didn't let me but I convinced him yesterday" said a grinning Akahana. "Did you know that baka came over to my house yesterday? Okā-san let him in before I could slam the door on his face. Plus he saw me in my ballet outfit"

"Did you have fun though?" asked Tsukiko chuckling

"No…a bit. He demanded I dance for him and show him my paintings. Okā-san showed them to him before I could decline"

Tsukiko and the twins spent the rest of the day planning the party. They looked over the music and how the ball room was going to be decorated. Where they going to have snacks or not? Yet they couldn't decide whether they should have alcohol or not. Once the most important things were settled they left the rest for tomorrow.

"I was wondering if I could stay for the night?" asked Tsukiko

"Of course you can stay! We can watch movies until we fall asleep!" cheered Akahana

Tsukiko smiled. She was going to miss the twins.

She got to talk to them about what her Otō-sama had asked her to do for him. Akatsuki didn't give her any real advice but to do what she thought was right to do. Tsukiko thought about this until she fell asleep with Akahana beside her and the TV on.

_Go on with our lives and lose those things behind_

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I want to thank the following reviewers: _Ice Phoenix Love_, _hiei lovers_ and _The keeper of lone wolfs_!**

**I do not own Beyblade!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 32  
**

- - - Tala didn't have to ask Kai, he knew that Kai was in an awful mood. He was locked in his room. Ever since he woke up and did not find Tsukiko in her room or in the house. The day already reached mid-afternoon when Tsukiko got home. She was talking on her cell phone. She was wearing a big t-shirt that clearly did not belong to her with a pair of baggy pants.

"Rough night?" asked Tala

"Yes, planning a party with the twins. You can come if you like, you would be my guest"

"I would still go, just to annoy the shrimp" Tala walked up to her when he heard some one approaching behind him. He took Tsukiko's hand and kissed it. "If you need help, I am available"

"So you wouldn't mind telling the rest of Kai's friends about the party?"

"Tala…" There was an unvoiced threat lingering in the air. Both Tala and Tsukiko turned to the top of the stairs where Kai stood. Still in a foul mood.

Tala took advantage and kissed Tsukiko's cheek. "I'll be sure to inform Kinomiya and his friends"

Tsukiko blushed and watched Tala quickly leave the large house. Tsukiko walked up the stairs. She needed to change and get back to the twins. She knew Kai was following her. She left the door open and walked up to her closet but did not hear Kai locking the door.

Kai watched her take off her shirt to change but pulled her away from her closet to the bed. "You are not to associate with Tala or any other male"

Tsukiko glared at Kai. "I can do what I please Kai, you don't own me!"

Tsukiko tried shoving him away but she was powerless against a strong male like him. Instead she crawled back and away from him. Kai pulled her legs and dragged her to him.

"Undress for me, now" commanded Kai

"No, Kai. I have to leave."

Kai gripped her thighs. "Undress"

"No! I'm not your property Kai! You're leaving in a few days! This, that we have been doing for the past weeks is over, done for!" Tsukiko got off the bed and change to a different pair of clothes. She took her purse and left the room.

- - - Kai walked out of the house and walked over to the Dojo. He waited a block away for Tala. When Tala walked out of the Dojo and noticed Kai, he walked up to him.

"What did you tell her Ivanov?!" sneered Kai pushing Tala to the wall

"What the hell are you talking about Hiwatari? Let me fucking go!" shouted Tala shoving Kai away.

Kai was stressed and probably not thinking straight when he punched Tala in the face. Tala punched Kai back in the face. Each went for their mid sections and dodged. Kai aimed for another punch and Tala kicked him away. The people around ran off while others pulled out their cell phones.

"I have no fucking idea what you're talking about Kai" stated Tala who was sitting across from Kai

Both boys were in the police station. After two bloody noses and busted lips, the boys stopped. The police arrested them. Someone had called the police when the fight had gotten bloody. They were waiting for Kai's Okā-san to come and get them free.

"She broke things off, I assume" said Tala

Kai did not answer Tala. Instead he glared at him. That was answer enough for Tala who knew Kai.

"Why so bum? You can find someone better once we are on campus" Said Tala. Kai knew that Tala was not going to stop talking and decided not to respond. "You knew this day would come. The girl was right to break things off instead of finding you gone without a word"

There was silence between the friends.

"There you are boys. What has gotten in your heads? Fighting days before leaving!" stated Kai's Okā-san

After Mai got them out of the police station, they headed back to the large house. They knew that the mother is not done lecturing them. After all they always got in trouble as kids and knew what was to come. Kai's Okā-san pointed towards the dining room and both males walked inside.

Kai's Okā-san was almost done lecturing them when a head popped inside the room.

"Is something wrong?" Tsukiko asked. They turned to her. She was dressed in formal clothes. She turned from Kai's Okā-san to the boys and her eyes widen in horror. "What happened to you two? Did you get mugged? Did someone attack you? Wait here!"

Tsukiko rushed out of the room while the rest watched her in what seemed like humor and confusion. She came back with two stakes in her hands and placed one on each other their faces.

"Did you guys got to the hospital yet? Are you two going to be okay?" asked a frantic Tsukiko

Tala placed a hand in front of her. "We are fine. We just got in an argument."

"You mean, you fought? With each other?" asked a confused Tsukiko. "Why? You two are friends. Friends aren't supposed to hurt each other, especially like this."

"We are males Tsukiko-chan, we don't solve things with words and hugs, like you girls" said Tala smirking at her

Tsukiko shook her head. She sat down across from them. She analyzed them. "Well at least both of you are okay."

"Toushiro-chan you look lovely." Said Kai's Okā-san

Tsukiko smiled at the woman. "Arigato. I went to visit Okā-san's grave"

The room went quiet. The smile on the woman's face faded. They all expected Tsukiko to be depressed or even with puffy eyes from crying but she seemed fine.

Tala turned to her and smirked. "You came to a decision"

Tsukiko nodded. "I was looking for my Otō-sama when I came in here"

"If he is not in his study then I believe he is in the backyard" stated Kai's Okā-san before turning back to the boys. "You two go up to your room and stay there"

There was a monotone 'Hai' before Kai and Tala headed up the stairs. Kai walked to his room but Tala kept walking until he stopped in front of a large window and peaked out.

"What are you doing Ivanov?"

"Spying, want to see what Toushiro-chan decided" answered Tala without looking away from the window

"Decided on what?" asked an irritated Kai

"Nothing big, just if she accepted or denied taking over her Otō's company" stated Tala like he was talking about the weather.

Kai glared at Tala's back and peaked out from the curtains. Tsukiko was walking up to Takayoshi and took his hand. He watched her smile up at her father. Takayoshi looked down at her but expressed no emotions.

"Otō-sama I have come to a decision"

Takayoshi looked down at her. "Your decision comes with terms, am I correct?"

"You assume correct Otō-sama" smiled Tsukiko

"What are your terms?"

Tsukiko smiled and looked at the trees not far from them. "I don't ask for much. I wish for some time for my own and travel. I give you my word to finish my studies before coming back. Will you grant me these terms?"

Takayoshi looked away from his daughter to the trees. They stood there for a while in silence. They let the wind play with their hair. It was just like when Tsukiko was a child. She used to hold her Otō-sama's hand like this as they used to watch her Okā-san scold Takeshi and Aiko.

"I will accept your terms"

Tsukiko giggled as she looked up at her Otō-sama. "Arigato. I give you my word that I will not take long"

"I have terms of my own before I can accept your terms" stated Takayoshi

Tsukiko cocked her head to the side as she looked at her Otō-sama. What could it be that her Otō-sama wanted from her? Takayoshi walked forward toward the bloomed trees. He helped her sit on a branch of a cherry blossom tree. Tsukiko looked down at her Otō-sama and watched him sit on the trunk of the tree.

"Sing" He whispered

Tsukiko's eyes widen. Her Otō-sama had not asked her to sing for over five years. She felt warmth she thought she would never feel ever again after she had lost her family. Her eyes watered as she smiled.

"I know this will not remain forever  
However it's beautiful  
Your eyes, hands and your warm smile  
They're my treasure  
It's hard to forget

I wish there was a solution  
Don't spend your time in confusion  
I will turn back now and spread

My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with

My broken wings

How far should I go drifting in the wind?

Higher and higher in the light

My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with

My broken wings

How far should I go drifting in the wind?

Across the sky, just keep on flying

The pain that cannot be measured, the flow of time that cannot be measured

Even if that may fill up everything

I can still feel

What falls from the sky is not the rain. . .

Did I ever chain you down to my heart  
'Cause I was never afraid of you?  
No, I couldn't hold you any longer  
Love is not a toy  
Let go of me now

The time we spend is perpetual  
Our future is not real  
So, I'll leap into the air

My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
My broken wings

How far should I go drifting in the wind?

Higher and higher in the light

My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
My broken wings

How far should I go drifting in the wind?  
Across the sky, just keep on flying

What falls from the sky is not the rain. . ."

Tears had run down from Tsukiko's eyes. She did not dare look down at her Otō-sama. They stayed on the cherry tree for the remainder of the day.

Both Tala and Kai had watched and heard Tsukiko's sing. They pulled away from the window when she had finished. It felt as they had spied on what have had to be a private moment. When they turned to leave, they came to meet Akahana. She too had been looking out the window without them noticing. Tears were running down her face.

"This is what I have been looking for…" mumbled the girl before taking out a high quality camera. She took more than a dozen shots before stepping away. She turned away to leave with her twin who was waiting for her not far from the window.

Tala and Kai did not understand what Akahana had meant. Or what she was going to do with those photos. Each turned and walked inside their room.

**

* * *

This song is called Broken Wings.**

**Please Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I want to thank _The keeper of lone wolfs_, _hiei lovers_ and _Ice Phoenix Love_ for reviewing!**

**I do not own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 33**

- - - Tsukiko walked down to the dining room to eat breakfast. She was in a long t-shirt and her hair was still wet.

"Ohayo gozaimas mina!" Tsukiko walked over to her Otō-sama and kissed his cheek before sitting down.

"Why are you not appropriately dressed Tsukiko?"

She smiled. "I have not decided what to wear for the party"

There was no more words spoken and every one ate their breakfast. Kai's Okā-san left for work as well as Takayoshi. When she was done with her breakfast, Tsukiko handed Tala bracelets.

"You are going to need those to get in" Tsukiko turned to Kai. "I invited your friends, hope you can come too Hiwatari-kun"

Tsukiko got up and left the dining room. Kai turned to Tala and glared at him. Tala got up and ignored Kai and kept drinking his coffee. None of them were moving from their seats. The maid had already cleared the table. Tala finally got up and walked out of the room. Kai got up and followed him. He knew why he was following Tala but did not want to admit to himself, not yet and probably not ever.

Tsukiko opened her door and dropped a pair of black short high-heel boots. She put on a black leather jacket and fixed her waved hair out. She was wearing a metal gray short dress. She smiled at the boys. She waved at them before leaving to the stairs with her shoes.

"I assume you are not going?" asked Tala

"I am not"

"Good, I can have her all to myself. Probably I won't be able to even dance with her since there will be Bay City and Bakuten high school student there" rambled Tala as he went inside his room

_Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless._

Kai glared at Tala's door. He always said what Kai did not want to hear or think about. Kai slammed the door to his room and went to his closet.

- - - It was only eight pm and the Kumori mansion was packed. Akahana was in the middle of it all. While Tsukiko did not know where Akatsuki was hiding or watching out for any disturbances like always. Tsukiko was sure that Akahana had not invited all of these people. She warned the security guards to make sure that everyone was wearing bracelets when they came in and if they did not have one they could not enter.

She shoved people away from her as she got out of the ball room. Akahana had decided to have the party there instead of the backyard. Then again thinking of what happened the last time she had a party in the backyard…her parents weren't going to let that happen again. A maid came up to her and she handed the maid her jacket. The maid offered her a beer and Tsukiko accepted it. There was too much body heat inside the room, she needed fresh air. She watched as a group got out as well with two girls and a guy passed out. Tsukiko turned to go back inside and downed the beer in the process.

"Having fun I see"

Tsukiko turned around and found Tala smirking at her. The rest of the group where looking around the mansion. She smirked back at him and answered. "Have a look for yourself"

She motioned for the security guards to open the doors of the ball room. The group was met with a bunch of half drunk fools bumping it up to the music. Tala's smirked got even wider and cracked his fingers. "Where's the brat?"

"She's in the middle of it all. Good luck finding her" chuckled Tsukiko as she shoved him to the crowd

"This house is amazing!" said Tyson looking around

"Thanks for inviting us Tsukiko-san" said Hilary wearing a ruby red silk dress

"No problem, now let's have some fun" Tsukiko pulled Hilary's hand and motioned for everyone to follow her. She took them to the less crowded part of the room and bumped hips with Hilary as she got everyone to dance along.

Kai did not follow the group, instead he went to the side of the room where all of the beer and drinks were located. He got a beer and popped it open. He finished it in three big gulps. He threw it away and popped another one open. A girl approached him and she glared at her. The girl turned away and walked backed in to the crowd. Kai finished his second beer and went for a third.

"Keep drinking like that and you'll be drunk before the hour is done"

Kai looked over to his side and found of the red head twins. The boy to be exact. "Shouldn't you be in there?"

Akatsuki glared at the crowd. "I do not enjoy these kinds of events much"

Kai did not answer to the boy's comment. He did not have to. He was sure the boy got the same vibe about the situation. He did not enjoy being around so much people but it did not mean he was incompetent to what was going on. He finished his beer and tossed it away. He got another but before her could drink from it Akatsuki spoke again. "Am I incorrect to presume you and Tsukiko have something behind closed doors?"

Kai was more than relieved he had not taken a drink. He was sure he would have spitted out it. He looked over at the boy and took a drink. "You are misinterpreting my actions"

"Am I?" asked Akatsuki turning over to look at Kai straight in the eye

Another girl approached Kai and he met her half way. He needed to get away from the boy before he could question him any further and gather enough information on the situation. He went with the girl to the most crowded of the dance floor. They had only started to move to the pumping rhythm of the music when it stopped and something unfamiliar started to play. There were some cheers before the people started to move again. Kai watched as most of the people leave for drinks but more than half stayed. He had never heard this type of music play before. He should have expected it. Akahana was a Spanish speaker there were bound to be some Spanish music to be played.

Kai's eye caught the Kumori girl with Hilary and the boys. She was showing them how to dance this type of music. The back of her feet were not touching the marble floor and she was shuffling the tip of her feet while moving her hips. Tala was not too far from the cherry head girl. He was dancing with some blond girl who couldn't seem to keep her hands from roaming Tala. His own partner was dancing to the rhythm. Her back was up against his chest and his hands around her waist.

_We want to live ours lives, until we find a way._

His eye spotted Tsukiko. Kai had suspected she was somewhere with the group but it wasn't so. She was dancing with a dark haired guy. She was in the same position as the girl he was dancing with. This guy and Tsukiko were dancing just the way Akahana was teaching the team. Her hands were on top on the guy's as they danced. She had a grin splattered on her face as did the male. He glared at the couple and only paused because he heard his partner yelp. His grip on her waist had tightened enough to hurt the girl. He was wishing he had brought a beer along. He needed a drink. He went to glare back at the couple.

Tsukiko turned around feeling a strange sensation. She was familiar with the feeling but who was glaring at her here in all of the places. She turned to see who it was and quickly looked away. It was Kai. She had not seen him with the group when they came in. Hell she had not even looked for him. She thought and was sure that he was not going to show up but here he was and glaring at her.

The music switched once more. The people who had gone to get a drink were back. The dance floor got packed up once more. Tsukiko was glad for it. She needed Kai out of her sight if she was going to enjoy this party. Half of these people didn't know how to dance this type of music but they were there and dancing to the rhythm. Her partner's and her own hips slammed against each other. She only danced with this guy because he was a friend of Akahana's from Spain. Their hips kept slamming as she twisted her hips around and around.

Kai felt as though the vein on his forehead was going to burst out and bleed out. He had long since stopped dancing and walked off to get another beer. His eye sight kept going back to Tsukiko. She was dancing as though all restrain went out the window and was dancing as though there was nothing else in the world. That short dress of hers kept riding up every time she pulled it down.

"You want to change something you better make a move tonight" stated Tala grabbing a water bottle

Kai stared at him. "You're not drinking. What are you up to?"

"Nothing, unlike you I want to remember tonight" said Tala walking back inside the crowd

Kai looked down at his half empty bottle of beer and dropped it on the trash can. He went for a soda instead to get rid of the alcohol taste on his mouth. The music changed again to Hip Hop. He watched the male whisper something on her ear and she nodded at him. She pulled him out of the crowd towards a dark hallway. Kai walked after them. He watched her stop and point to a door. It was too dark to really see so she opened the door for the guy. When the male had his back turned to her, Kai walked up to Tsukiko and pulled her further into the darkened hallway. He pushed her so her back was against the wall. He did not know if he was angered, furious or anything close to that but he needed to get it out without looking like a fool. He trapped her hands above her.

"Aren't you enjoying the party Hiwatari-kun?" asked Tsukiko looking up at him "Weren't you enjoy your dance partner?"

Kai did not say anything. He looked down at her and glared. He was expecting to see some fear but received a wicked grin from her lips.

"What?" She got on her tip toes to reach up to him. "You wanted me to dance with you?"

Kai leaned forward and took her lips. Tsukiko's eyes widen as she gasped and pulled back. He was not having any of that. He bit her lips pulled them forward. Kai pushed her head back and kissed her. Their tongues battled for dominance. Tsukiko bit his tongue several times but surrendered at the end. He only let a few inches separate him from her face.

"You shouldn't have done that" whispered Tsukiko trying to catch some of her breath and pull her hands free

"I told you not to interact with males" stated Kai glaring at her eyes

Tsukiko glared back at him. "Would you listen if I told you not to interact with females?"

Kai did not answer her but stared straight into her eyes. Tsukiko's own eyes widen when he stared into his eyes. He would actually do it. He did not say it but the answer was there in his eyes. She shook her head and pulled herself free from his hold. Their fooling around had to stop, it had to end here and now. Kai grabbed her by the hand and twisted her around so her back could slam into his chest. He to her other hand and had her trapped with her own hands. Tsukiko looked straight ahead. What was she suppose to do now?

"Look at me" demanded Kai. She looked back and up at him. He took her lips again. "Move"

Tsukiko knew what he meant. She began moving her hips to the rhythm of the music. She rubbed up against Kai's already hardened member.

"I was wrong to assume?" Tsukiko and Kai parted. Akatsuki was a couple of feet away from them. She stepped away from Kai's hold but did not get far. Kai kept a tight grip on her wrist. "Tsukiko go find Akahana and separate her from that red head male"

Kai let go of her wrist and watched her walk by Akatsuki ad leave back to the party. Akatsuki did not move from his spot as did Kai.

"What does that red head male want with my sister?" asked Akatsuki

Kai looked at the Kumori boy. He was serious about his question. "Ivanov is not drunk. He is in all of his five senses. Ask him yourself."

Akatsuki turned around and walked back to the party. Kai waited a minute or two and walked the same path Tsukiko took. It did not take a genius to know that half of the party people were gone. Kai looked around for Tala and the rest. His team was still dancing but looking around. When Hilary spotted him, she nearly ran over to him. She started rambling away before he could ask her what had happened here.

"There was a fight and Tala got in on it" said Hilary "The ones that started the fight and others who joined in got taken away by security guards"

Kai looked around. This party is as good as dead. He did not look for Tala. He had gotten in this mess he might as well get out of it on his own.

"Don't worry about him, Akahana is looking over him" stated Tsukiko pointing at a nearby door "Bleeding nose"

Kai watched as she ordered the rest of the people to go on. The party was over. It was passed midnight, it was only logical. He ordered Hilary to go back to the boys and get them ready to leave. The maids were cleaning up as was Akatsuki and Tsukiko. All that was left was for the maids to mop the floor.

"How come all of our parties end up like this?" asked Tsukiko

"You two keep forgetting to not include beer" stated Akatsuki like it was the most obvious thing in the world

Tsukiko shrugged. She watched Tala come out of the room with a blushing Akahana. She smirked at them but did not say a thing.

"There all fixed" said Akahana nudging him forward to the others "I'll get my driver to take all of you home"

Hilary accepted right away. She really did not want to walk the dark streets of Bay City at this time of day. Akahana raced over to the kitchen. Every one stared after her and watched her run back to them. In her hands she held a basket. It was full of sweets on other knick knacks.

"I know that we have not had the time to really know each other but please have this. Nii-chan and I are leaving tomorrow so here" Akahana handed Hilary the basket. She knew that besides Kai, Hilary was the reasonable one from the team.

"You didn't have to Akahana-chan" said Hilary taking the basket not wanting to be rude

"Yeah, thanks" said Tyson giving her a high five

Max was speechless. The look on his gave him away and Hilary stepped to side just as he pounced towards the basket. "No sugar for you Maxi, not now"

"The driver is ready whenever you are" said Akatsuki

"Well thank you for inviting us and for this gift. Have a wonderful time in college" said Hilary hugging Akahana and shaking Akatsuki's hand

The team said their goodbyes as they headed out to the car. Tala and Kai waited for Tsukiko to catch up with them.

"Tsuki-chan, your stay to sleep over, right?" asked Akahana

Tsukiko looked over at Kai and looked away when she felt Akatsuki's eyes on her. "Yeah that was the plan"

Tala gave a two finger saluted before heading out the door. Kai lingered only for a few seconds before leaving. Tsukiko felt a little bit unnerved with Akatsuki in the room but the feeling soon left when Akahana pulled her up the stairs. Her staying here was for the best. The longer she stayed away from Kai the better. She had to get used to him not being around.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I want to thank _hiei lover _for reviewing!**

**I do not own Beyblade!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 34**

- - - Kai had woken up two hours late from his usual morning wake up. He had eaten a late breakfast along side Tala. What bothered him was that Takayoshi was still here. He expected for the house to be empty like usual but it was not the case today. He had only found out because he watched the maid carry a cup of tea over to his study.

There was ring on the door bell before the door was opened. In came Tsukiko and the Kumori twins. With them was something was what seemed like a big frame covered in a sheet. They placed in the next room which was a small ball room. Tsukiko asked a maid to call for her father. Kai and Tala walked in.

"I am here. What was it that you wanted to show me Akahana?" asked Takayoshi

Akahana pointed at the covered frame. She asked Akatsuki to help her remove the sheet from the frame. "The entry painting for my art university"

Kai watched as Tsukiko's smile disappeared from her face and she gaped at the painting. She covered her mouth and turned to Takayoshi. Takayoshi seemed like a blank piece of paper. There was no facial expression on his face. It was as though he was digesting what was in front of him. Tala seemed shocked as well. He blinked a couple of times.

The painting was of the white cherry blossom tree with Takayoshi sitting on the trunk with his back resting against it. Tsukiko sitting on a top branch looking up at the sky but what must have stunned Tsukiko and Takayoshi was what was painted on the very top. It was Tsukiko's late mother with angel wings peering down at them with a smile on her face. What captivated Kai was the fact that Akahana had painted the essence of wind. Wind moving the flowers, the clothes and Tsukiko and her late mother's hair swaying.

"I finished it this morning…" mumbled Akahana "I…I haven't been able to come up with a name for it"

Kai could tell that the Kumori girl was nervous. Neither Tsukiko nor Takayoshi had said a single word since their eyes had landed on the painting. Tala must have noticed this too because he quickly complimented Akahana and patted her on the head like a child. Akatsuki glared at him but Tala did not remove his hand.

"Who is the angel?" asked Tala measuring his words not wanting to be out of place

"Okā-san…" Tsukiko turned to look at Akahana and rushed over to her. The dark cherry head flinched at Tsukiko but relaxed when she noticed that she was being hugged. "If the school lets you keep it please give it to me!"

Kai noticed that there were tears running down her face. She turned back to the painting and tried composing herself. She walked over to Takayoshi and took his hand. "It's beautiful, isn't it Otō-sama?"

"How much do you want for it? I will pay any amount you ask for" stated Takayoshi as he turned to face Akahana

Said girl shook her hand in front of her. "It's my entry piece and besides I would never sell it to you, I would give it to you. If the school lets me keep it, I swear I will give it to you"

"Can you not make another one?" asked Takayoshi

Akahana scratched the back of her head. "Well the thing is I suck exactly at that. I can't make replicas."

Takayoshi stared at the painting and turned back to Akahana. "You stated you have not yet named this painting, correct?"

Akahana nodded. Takayoshi walked up to the girl and whispered in her ear. Akahana blinked a couple of times before a grin appeared on her lips. She waited until Takayoshi was fully standing to cheer. She clapped her hands and jumped up. "Gracias Takayoshi-Oji!"

Takayoshi bowed to the Kumori twins before leaving back to his study. Tsukiko as Kai, and Tala stared at the man's retrieving form. They all turned to Akahana who grinned up at them. With the help of her twin, she covered the painting. Their butler came to take it and place it in the car.

"I guess it's time for goodbyes" said Tsukiko

Akahana shook her head. "It's a 'see you soon'. I'm not disappearing"

"I didn't count on that" grinned Tsukiko. She hugged the dark cherry head for the second time. "Take care of yourself. If you need me for anything, and I mean anything call me on my cell"

"Then look out because I might call you sooner than you think" smiled Akahana. She turned over to Kai and shook his hand. "It was nice meeting you, take care Hiwatari-chan"

Kai's eye twitched at the 'chan' but he let it pass and shook her hand. He watched her walk up to Tala and was about to extended her hand but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. There was a blush on her cheeks and it only increased as Tala whispered something on her ear. Tsukiko placed a hand over her lips not wanting to giggle. Akatsuki's eyebrow twitched at said action.

Tsukiko went over and hugged Akatsuki. "Take care of yourself too. The same offer goes to you Akatsuki-kun, okay?"

Akatsuki nodded and hugged Tsukiko back. He turned to Kai and only shook his hands, each staring straight into the others eyes. Hell, Tala thought they were waiting to see who would blink first and lose. Akatsuki let go of Kai's hand and walked up to Tala. He looked over and Tsukiko and turned his eyes at his twin. Tsukiko got the message and turned Akahana away while distracting her. Akatsuki took the opportunity and punch Tala on the gut.

"I warned you" Akatsuki walked away to the entrance where his twin and Tsukiko were waiting.

Tala doubled over and gripped his abdomen. Kai looked down at him and shook his head. "Did I not tell you not to underestimate the boy?"

"Shut up Hiwatari"

Akahana turned to Tsukiko once they were standing outside. "Where are you leaving to Tsuki-chan?"

"I was thinking about going to Europe"

"Send us the address and we'll pop in" said Akahana smiling

Tsukiko stood in front of the house and waved at the twins as they drove away. She smiled but what she really wanted to do was to cry. She had grown up with the twins and she considered them family. She would see them again, she was sure of it that was why she was not crying.

_Searching for the light for eternity_

She walked back inside to find Tala rubbing his stomach. She laughed out loud. "Maybe you should start listening to warnings, eh Ivanov-kun?"

"Ha ha, very funny you two" Tala glared at them

Tsukiko let out a breath and walked up the stairs. Tala looked over at Kai but Kai did not meet his gaze and did not move from his spot. Tala sat down on the second step. They were waiting. Tala was certain that they were waiting for Tsukiko. Kai seemed sure that she was going to come down.

"Who are we waiting for?" asked Tsukiko. Tala turned to his side and found her sitting next to him. He backed away and she smiled at him. "I scared you?"

Tala chuckled as an answer. He looked her over. She was wearing tight jeans; short black boots with a very small heel making them seem like flat boots. A white shirt with a woman's black blazer over it. Her hair was all gathered in a low side pony tail draping over her left shoulder.

"Where are you going out?" asked Tala since Kai was just starring

"There's a place I need to go, Otō-san is taking me there" said Tsukiko

"Where is this place?" asked Kai starring her straight in the eyes

Tsukiko didn't get to answer. Her father came out from his study and walked passed them. "Let us get going Tsukiko"

Tsukiko got up and waved at the boys. "Jā ne"

They watched her walk out with her father. Kai walked up stairs and went over to lock himself in his room. Tala leaned his head back on a step.

_Did he not solve anything last night?_ Thought Tala as he groaned. Hell, he thought he had problems…he might still have them if that red head boy kept threatening him and taking action like he did.

"I guess I have just deal with it" smirked Tala as he walked up to his room

**

* * *

Please Review!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	35. DtecnoLife

**_Hiei_Lover_ and _Ice Phoenix Love_ thank you for reviewing!**

**I do not own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 35**

- - - Tsukiko walked inside the place she had been calling home for the past year. Her black blazer was resting over her arms. She wanted to undo her hair to hide her face. She had been crying for the past two hours. She walked up stairs with her head hanging low. She was hoping to avoid Kai and Tala, mostly Kai. Even now that she was close to her room she could not seem to stop the tears form running down her face.

She stopped before she could even pass by Kai's room. Even if she did not want to for Kai or Tala to see her like this it would happen. They had keen ears. They probably knew that she was already here. Tsukiko slowly retracted her steps and quietly walked back down the stairs. She would go to the backyard. She would be alone for a while. She walked over to the gazebo and dropped her body on the two seat chair. She let her body go to the side and relax.

Tears kept falling and falling. Tsukiko missed this feeling. She had been feeling out of place without it. The feeling of sadness, pain and most of all loss.

_Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed_

_Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased; don't throw away your will to live_

What could have been? That will always be the question that will plague her future. What could have been if her mother had lived? How would life been with her here and Akiko by her side? The second question would be, why? Why had life been so cruel to take away what she had valued the most? She was drowning in her sorrow, it felt right. She would be okay in the end.

- - - Kai had heard the door open and closed. She was here. He waited for her footsteps to pass by his door. For a second he thought he had heard them but then they stopped. He did not hear them again. Was his mind playing with him? He opened the door and the hallway was empty. It must have been a maid he concluded.

He had two suitcases in front of him. He was leaving this Sunday. He had decided to attend a university in the states. It would be the same university that Tala would be attending. They already rented a two bedroom apartment with a kitchen and living room. Tala assured him it had two bathrooms. All he had to do was pack up his things. He would be taking everything with him. He was going to make it fit in two suitcases. He looked around the room before setting his eyes on his window. The sun was setting and soon he would have to go down and eat dinner. Three more days and he would leave all of this behind. He kicked a suitcase and walked out of the room. He needed to breathe fresh air. He needed to think.

He walked to the backyard and just stood there. He did not want to sit on the gazebo. He looked at the sky but did not find clouds. He did but they were too far away. Suspecting that he had gotten enough air, he was ready to go back inside. As he turned to go back inside, movement caught his eye. He walked over to the gazebo and stopped in front of it. There was no one. It had probably been just a bird. He walked a couple of more steps and looked around. His eye twitched and he looked down.

"How long have you been here?"

"For a while" mumbled Tsukiko

Kai analyzed her face. Her nose was red and there were red bags under her eyes. She had been crying. "Why are you like this?"

Tsukiko sat up. "I went home, my true home. Were I grew up with my family. It brought back so many memories"

Kai walked around and sat next to her. They sat there in silence. He did not look at her. From the corner of his eye, he was watching her hand. Her fingers twitched every time the wind came their way. He slowly moved his hand until it rested underneath her own. He gripped it as he looked up ahead.

_Your hand that I held..._

Tsukiko tried not to smile but failed. She smiled and was hoping that Kai did not comment on it. But sometimes you do not always get what wish for. Kai turned to look at her and found her smiling. She did not meet his gaze. Tsukiko did not want him to misunderstand the meaning of it.

"Why do you smile?"

Tsukiko gripped his hand before standing up and letting go of it. "Because even if you don't acknowledge it, we are friends"

Tsukiko smiled at him before turning away to walk back inside the house. Kai watched her. The smile that had been on her lips was fading.

_Will we lose it someday?_

_I want to protect you and that disappearing smile_

_The ringing voice that calls me dries out_

_Even if it gets erased by the wind along time_

_I will find you_

Tsukiko walked up to her room. Today was her last night in this house for the oncoming months. Her things were almost packed. She was taking only her clothes, her laptop and a few photos. The rest would stay here. She had purchased a plane ticket for Europe. Takeshi and Aiko had stayed there for some time amongst their traveling. They had bought an apartment there which is where she was going to stay in.

When she went to her old home, she had met up with Takeshi and Aiko there. They talked and shared moments in which they were the happiest. It had been nice to be with them, seeming like the old times. They even played hide and seek and tag like they had when they were younger. After all her old home was one of the biggest mansions in Bay City. She had said her small good bye there. They did not want to come here.

She let her hair loose and brushed it. There were only a few articles of clothes in her closet. She walked over and pulled out a simple white dress. She wore no jewelry and no make up. She splashed her face with water trying to get rid of the traits that indicated that she had been crying. She walked over to the balcony and stood there for a few seconds before turning back to the room. It seemed empty. She did not know if her father and Kai's mother would still be together by the time she returned. She packed and stored things neatly that she would be leaving in the drawers for incase her father decided to move back to their real home. She had done so to Akiko's things a while back. Her things would forever remain in boxes but she still wanted to keep them.

_Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed_

_Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people_

There was a knock on the door and she granted entrance. It was the maid. She gave her the notice that dinner was soon to be served. She thanked the maid and walked out of the room. She wanted to be there first with her father to have just a few moments with him. She walked inside the dinning room and saw her big brother and older sister sitting down. There was an empty chair on the left side besides Takeshi next to him sat a red haired girl and beside her was Aiko. Tsukiko thought about sitting in that empty chair but thought better. She greeted her father with kiss on the cheek and went to sit by Aiko's side. Leaving that empty chair to symbolize respect to their late mother.

Before she could take a seat, Takeshi stood up and cleared his throat. Tsukiko paused for a second before she walked up to him. She could always read her brother. Takeshi took the woman who was sitting next to him hand and pulled her to stand. Tsukiko turned to her and smiled.

"Tsukiko meet my fiancé" declared Takeshi

"I'm Tsukiko, nice to meet you" she bowed

"Like wise, I'm Flannery" smiled the bright red head as she bowed

Tsukiko turned to her brother and nudged him on the ribs lightly as she wiggled her eyebrows. "You were hiding her eh…"

Takeshi blushed and Tsukiko laughed. She skipped to her seat. She was going to have fun tonight.

_Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning_

_So stay like this, there'll come a time when you will realize_

They only waited a few minutes before Kai, Tala and Mai walked in. Takayoshi and Takeshi stood up, as they always did when a woman came in. They sat down after she did. Mai like the rest seemed surprised at the fact that the rest of the Toushiro siblings were here.

Dinner was served and everything was quiet. Maybe too quiet for Kai's liking. He could tell that Tala was surprised to see another red head in the room. He was probably wondering if she was an older sister of the Kumori twins. He turned to look at Tsukiko who seemed delighted. She was probably used to this kind of events. He was going to take another bite of his food when he noticed a grin appear on her lips. He watched her nudge her older sister's arm and Aiko smirked. She lightly nudged the woman beside her and gave her a single nod. The red head pulled on Takeshi's shirt and when he turned to her she pointed at something in the opposite direction.

Takeshi turned and Kai watched as Tsukiko took the vegetables from her plate and passed to Aiko's plate who passed them to the red head and she passed them to Takeshi's plate. When Tsukiko's vegetables were gone Aiko placed some of her own on his plate as well. The three women turned back to their food as though nothing had happened. Takeshi turned to look at the red head and when he saw her eating again he turned back to his plate. He looked at it blinked and turned to the red head. When he found nothing wrong there he moved to Aiko and lastly to Tsukiko. He stared at all three women and they were eating at the same pace.

"Hey!" yelped Takeshi glaring at the women

They all turned to look at him. Tsukiko not being able to control it, dropped her spoon, leaned back and laughed. Aiko smirked not wanting to laugh out loud. Flannery lightly laughed along. Tala chuckled. He had been witnessed of the whole thing. Kai just smirked at their antics. Takeshi stopped glaring at the group and laughed along. Mai was confused at what had happened but Takayoshi was all too aware of what had occurred.

"It's been a while since this has happened to me" chuckled Takeshi

"Better get used to it nii-chan" laughed Tsukiko "When you have kids I'm going to teach them the same trick"

Flannery stopped laughing and Takeshi chocked on his own saliva. It made Tsukiko laugh harder. She knew she was going to have fun tonight. It was just like the good old days. She sighed and clamed down. She was glad her siblings came along tonight. She was not going to forget this night for a long time.

Takeshi presented Flannery to the rest of the group before desert was served. They had a pleasant talk. Well only the one's who decided to speak. Kai was quiet while Tala placed his two cents when he felt like it. Too soon dinner was over. Tsukiko hugged Aiko and Flannery. She gave an extra, long, special hug to Takeshi congratulating him for finding a partner. She waved at them from the front door before going back inside. She walked up to Takayoshi and hugged him and she whispered a thank you. She wished Mai a pleasant night before walking over to the hallway that would lead her to her room.

She paused when she spotted Kai leaning his back on the wall. He must have been waiting for her. His eyes flashed open and stood up straight. She expected him to order her to get inside his room but it did not happen. He lifted his hand and turned it over to show her an open palm. She was confused. She looked up at him and then back at his hand. It was slightly shaking. She smiled at him. Walking forward, Tsukiko placed her hand on top of his.

_Like a rusted person_

"Grab a pair of shoes" he told her

Tsukiko seemed confused but went inside her room and pulled a pair of sandals which were the only shoes she had not packed. As she walked over to the door, she heard Kai and Tala exchanging words. She opened the door and glared at the teen boys. Kai gave her a sweater for her to put on. It was too big for her. It must be Kai's sweater she deemed. "Where are we going?"

Kai did not answer. He took her hand and pulled her along.

"Have fun Tsukiko-chan" said Tala smirking

Tsukiko turned around. "Okay…"

They walked out of the big house towards the streets. Kai zipped the sweater above her chest and covered her head with the hoodie. Tsukiko looked up at him confused. Was he ashamed of her? Kai looked down at her. "Do you want strangers coming at you to take you away?"

Tsukiko smiled and shook her head. They kept walking and walking. She was not sure if they were really going some where of if they were just walking for the sake of walking. It really did not matter to her. She was spending time with Kai and she was holding his hand. It was more than she could have asked for. They stopped. She looked at where they where standing. Just in front of them was a small hill which it connected to a huge lake/river. She had been here before with Akahana by accident. The dark cherry red head had painted the sun setting on the horizon.

Kai pulled her along as they made their way down. He sat down and pulled Tsukiko down. She looked around. She turned over to Kai and found him laying back and looking up at the sky. She looked up at and smiled. The sky was full of stars. She had never seen so many before. Kai pulled her back by the sweater until her head landed on his arm. She looked up at the sky and laughed. Kai did not say anything.

There was a shooting star. Tsukiko smiled and clapped her hands together. She closed her eyes. Kai looked at her from the corner of his eye. "What are you doing?"

"You saw the shooting star, I'm making a wish" said Tsukiko

"What are you wishing for?"

"If I tell you it won't come true" said Tsukiko grinning. Kai looked down at her and gave her a small glare. Tsukiko laughed and turned to him. "I guess I can tell you since I have to do most of the work if I want the wish to come true.

Tsukiko looked up at the sky. "I wished for Okā-san to grant me strength"

_It felt so hollow to just pile atop one another_

_You said you could live on your own_

Kai looked away. Her answer could mean a certain amount of different things. In each one that he was thinking about he felt responsible. Was she blaming him? Tsukiko turned to him when she did not hear anything from him. She didn't expect to but he was giving out a tense vibe. She sat up and crossed her legs. "Why are you thinking about?"

He turned around and looked up at her. She looked down at him. She moved her hand and flicked him on the forehead. He allowed it only because she knew what was going through his head and it was the first time she had hit him without meaning to harm him.

"I ask for strength because in a few months I'll have my diploma. By spring semester I'll be attending a university and be all on my own. Time pass us by faster than we think. I'll be alone since you will be gone as well as Ivanov-kun and the twins. It'll be just me and Otō-san…if you think about it, it's kind of boring"

_Just with the usual kind words_

_You ache to a point where I cannot reach you_

Tsukiko had half lied to Kai but she had her reasons. She wanted him to leave with his mind in peace. Why make him think otherwise? She had learned that Kai was a kind hearted person even if he didn't show it as often as he should. He had saved her life and there would never be anything with which she would be able to repay him for his kind deeds.

**

* * *

**

**These new lyrics are from the song D-tecnoLife by Uverworld!**

**Please Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own Beyblade!**

**_Hiei Lover_ thank you so much for reviewing!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 36**

- - - Kai got up and pulled her up along. They had stayed here long enough. They walked along the streets. Most places where closed but not all of them. They walked towards where the city was still awake. He sat her down on bench and told Tsukiko to wait. She looked around. She didn't know that there were so many people at night. She made sure to hide her face under the hoodie. She felt some one sit beside her. She looked up and smiled thinking it was Kai. Her eyes widen and she backed away as a reflex.

Said person she backed away from laughed. Tsukiko removed the hood of the sweater off her head and looked at the person. It was Ruri. Tsukiko turned to her and smiled. It had been a long while since she had seen the girl.

"Did I scare you Toushiro-san?" asked Ruri

Tsukiko shook her head. "I thought you were some one else. You come here often?"

"Yeah, I come here with friends but today I'm on a date." Said Ruri pointing at a dark haired guy. "Are you here alone?"

Tsukiko shook her head and was about to respond but paused when a shadow befell her. She looked up and took what Kai presented to her. She turned to Ruri and pointed at Kai.

"Matsumoto" stated Kai lightly glaring

"Hiwatari" stated Ruri glaring back

Tsukiko tapped her fingers on the plastic cup that she held. She did not know how to react when it came to tension. She watched the male Ruri had mentioned walk over to them. This was not good, not good. She remembered the guy now that she had taken a good look at his face. It was one of Kai's friends, Kon Rei, she had not see him with him recently. She wanted to say something but could not get anything passed her lips.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Rei

Tsukiko stood up. "Nope, we were just leaving." She got Kai and turned him around. "It was nice to see you again Ruri-san, take care"

"Same for you Toushiro-san" Ruri lightly waved

_Your hand that I held searched for some simple kindness_

_Do you remember?_

- - - After being blocks away and into streets of empty people, Tsukiko turned to Kai. "Sorry about that Kai"

He looked over at her as she looked down at her smoothie and sipped the last of it contents. Kai stared at her. He did not know if he had ever mentioned it but this girl was a strange one. She does things for others without a second thought or even thinks about the consequences. "Why are you apologizing?"

Tsukiko tapped the straw to her lips. "I don't know"

_By learning pain, you can become a person who can be kind to others_

_Drive your Life_

Kai stopped. Tsukiko paused a few steps ahead and turned back to him. She walked up to him. She was going to ask him if something was wrong. Not a single word got out. Kai took her chin and pressed his lips down to hers. Tsukiko blinked a couple of times before standing on her tip toes.

He pulled away and rested his chin on her head as she rested her forehead on his chest. They like that for a while. Tsukiko would remember this as their good bye. She did not wrap her arms around him but smiled. She would have stayed like this for hours but the night was growing darker.

"We should head back" she mumbled

Kai sighed and agreed. He threw the cup in her hands to the nearest trash can and grabbed her hands, moving her body. In the end, Tsukiko's arms where around his neck and her legs dangled underneath his arms. He was going to give her a piggy back ride to the house. His breathing was calm and even. It was making her sleepy. She closed her eyes.

Opening them again, she found that they were already inside the house and Kai was walking up the stairs. He walked towards the dark hallway or that was what she thought because she could barely see. How could he know where they were heading? Was what was going through her head. She blinked her eyes open trying to get rid of the sleep from her eyes. Kai looked over his shoulder to find her looking at him.

"Don't leave me alone and cold" she whispered "Not tonight"

_Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed_

_Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people_

Kai stared at her. He let her down on her feet and turned around to face her. He did not want this forced like the other rimes. It might not have been truly forced but it felt like it. He waited for her to make the call. She raised her hand towards him. Kai placed his hand on hers. She nudged them towards his room. He opened the door and closed it after they were inside. Tsukiko looked at the empty, opened suitcases on the floor. She turned away from them and back to Kai.

He had noticed her eyes lingering on his empty bagged. He walked over to his bed and sat down at the edge. Tsukiko walked over to him. She stood in front of him and hugged him. Kai sat there motionless. He would never come to comprehend this girl in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her stomach. He pulled the sweater down and she dropped her arms to her side and the sweater fell around her feet. She moved her hands to rest them on his shoulder blades.

Kai looked up at her and she stared right back at him. He knew that there were words that should be spoken but none made the effort to speak them. He got off the bed and kissed her. Like before, Tsukiko got on her tip toes to reach up. She readily opened her mouth to accept the invasion of his tongue. Parting for air, Tsukiko leaned on Kai as she lost a bit of her balance. After gaining composure, she freed him of his jacket and t-shirt. She stared at his chest as she ran her fingers over his muscles. Kai stared down at her and noticed that she seemed in a daze as she touched him. He pulled her to his chest and zipped down her dress. It fell around her feet. His pants pooled at his feet before he stepped away from them.

Just in their undergarments, they stared at each other. Tsukiko undid her bra and let it fall on top of her dress. Each took a step toward the other. She pressed herself against him. There was something missing and both knew it. Kai lifted her up and kissed her again. Tsukiko wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Electricity was passing through them. The sheets were already undone as he placed her down. He parted from her and lifted himself with his fists to look down at her. She was flushed and panting. He leaned down to her breasts and ran his tongue over one of them. She arched her spine to meet his touch. He ran his teeth on the other breast. Kai shivered. Tsukiko was lightly running her nails down and up his back, she chuckled at his response. He looked up at her and moved to take her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed him to sit up with her. Kai grabbed her under her thighs and pulled her to rest on top of his legs. He ran his hands up her body, stopping to clutch her bum before resting them at her waist.

He looked at her and she stared at him. They leaned forward not looking away from the other as their lips touched. Tsukiko turned sideways to deepen their kiss and felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to his body. She moved only just a fraction of an inch and felt his member poking at her. She moved again and felt him tense for just a second and moved her body down to his. He moved her body to grind at his lower half. She parted from his mouth and smiled at him. She planted a peck on his lips. Tsukiko moved her hands to take off her underwear. Kai lifted her up and removed it. He lifted himself from the bed to remove his boxers. Tsukiko had moved to stand of her knees to give Kai some room. Now, she was looking down at him as he moved his hands to rest them once more at her waist. She eased down and rested her lower half on top of his. Kai grip tightened and he closed his eyes. Her sex was on top of his. All he needed to do was to lift her just an inch or two so he could penetrate her but hesitated only because he liked the sensation of the position they were in.

Tsukiko moved her lower half. Her sex moving over Kai's hardened cock. He pressed her top half against his chest. His grip on her, he knew that he would be leaving finger prints on her body. He felt her gaze on him and opened his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. She kept moving and his kiss kept getting fiercer. Their tempo went faster. She pressed down on his member and rubbed hard down that the lips of her sex were enfolding his member. Kai bit and pulled her lip. He could feel her sex contracting, feel it calling for him. He was ready to lift her and get inside of her. When he moved her she groaned in protest and moved herself. He grabbed his member to put it in but she stopped him. Tsukiko moved around and rested her back on his chest. She placed his hands on her thighs and moved to the same tempo.

Kai didn't understand. He was not inside of her. They were in the same position as before the only thing that changed was that Tsukiko's back was now on his chest. He moved her hair to her rest on her right and moved his hands to her breast. She raised her hands back to link them around his neck. He leaned down to rest his mouth on her neck. "What…are you planning?"

She moved her head to rest her lips at his ear. "I want to see…what goes inside of me…see you come"

Kai licked her neck and sucked. Tsukiko was going to push him away. He was going leave a hicky. He was going to mark her. That last thought itself stopped her from moving him. He was going to mark her. It would be a wondrous memory only if it lasted for a few days. She moved faster as she felt him tense up. She felt his teeth grace at her neck as she watched it all came out. She paused to look and gasped. So much, there was so much of it. It covered most of his bed. It was a wonder that she had not gotten pregnant by him, she would have not been surprised.

"Are you frightened…or amazed?" whispered Kai biting lightly at her neck. "Which is it?"

"Amazed…" she mumbled

Kai turned her around and devoured her lips. He did not let her back away. The fingers that had been running through his hair fell to his shoulders. She needed air and he knew that. He freed her lips and nudged her back. Tsukiko fell back on the bed. Her hair fanned out and her hands landed beside her head. She was breathing fiercely trying to catch her breath. She was seeing spots in her vision and was feeling dizzy. Who knew that Kai could leave her breathless enough to make her pass out? Kai moved over her and positioned her legs over his own. She looked up at him and Kai looked at her eyes. Tsukiko placed her hands on each of his cheeks and pulled him forward. Their foreheads touched and he went in. They went in a slow rhythm.

There was no hurry, not for Kai. He wanted her like this. He would never admit it to her in words but wanted her like this more than tonight, tomorrow, a week or a month. He could not tell her now, or probably ever. He was leaving and she was staying. She would probably find another and give that someone everything. Everything she was giving him now. Kai took her lips and fastened his pace by the mere thought of another taking her. She was his. She was here because of him. He would leave her but she would be marked. He would brand her as his. He went deep inside and climaxed.

Tsukiko ran her fingers through his hair and pressed him closer as his pace had increased. She arched her body as she felt heat built and felt him come. A couple of more thrust and she came along with him. Kai placed all of his weight on her and moved his head to rest besides hers. Their breathing was uneven. Even so Kai moved them until they were under the covers. Each facing the other. She began to move expecting that Kai would pull out, move to give her his back and rest. Kai pulled her leg by the thigh resting it over his leg. She looked up at him. He wrapped his hand around her waist to move her closer and keep her there. Tsukiko placed her arm around him and leaned her head on the crook of his neck. Were they going to sleep like this?

Tsukiko didn't care. She was sure that Kai did not either. This was her last night with him and she would have not spent it any other way. She wanted to be remembered.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**_Hiei Lover_ and _Ice Phoenix Love_ thanks for reviewing!**

**I do not own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 37**

- - - Tsukiko's eyes flashed open. It was time. There was the very morning light from the sky. The sun had yet not risen to the horizon. She had a single problem. Kai was still holding her. They had not moved throughout the hours they had slept. She lifted her leg away from his and moved her arm from him. At the moment she had to move his arm away from herself. She lifted his arm and gently placed it on his side. Now the most important move, she had to separate herself from the very thing that was connecting them. Kai was still inside of her. She backed up. She paused for a few seconds and moved again. She repeated the process.

Tsukiko looked down. She needed to move once more and she would be free. She paused. Did she really want to be free of him? She didn't want to leave him but it really wasn't up to her. If she stayed he would leave her. She preferred it the other way, she leaving him. She backed away and was free. Tsukiko shivered from the loss of his warmth. Pulling out made her cold to the core of her bones. She dressed herself.

After getting her dress on and zipping it up half way, she took a deep breath and turned to Kai. She took a step back. He had moved while she had been changing. He was lying on his back facing her way. After staring at him for a few minutes to see if he was still asleep, she walked up to the bed and kneeled in front of it. She rested her arms on it and stared at him.

"I'm going to really miss you. I know that we really are not anything…and its okay" She stood up and leaned over the bed to be closer. "You saved my life multiple times and there will never ever be a way for me to ever thank you for it. Have a wonderful future and life, you deserve it. I wish you the best. Stay a good person."

Tsukiko gripped her dress. She had to say one more thing but she didn't know if she really wanted to say it out loud. She had never wanted for him to find out. This was the only way that she would be able to tell him and he would not really know and hate her. She walked over and sat next to him. She brushed some of his hair away from his face. "I care for you…it's probably more than that…so much more than that"

She wished that she could leave something behind with him. Something that would remind him of her, she wanted him not to forget her. She wanted him to at least think of her once in a while. She wanted for him to remember her, not to disappear like memories always did. Tsukiko leaned to kiss him and hesitated. She had no right to claim his lips. They were not hers to take. Instead she kissed his brow. "I…love you…Hiwatari Kai"

_Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning_

_So stay like this, there'll come a time when you will realize_

She got off the bed and walked out of the room. Silently closing the door and opening hers. She grabbed the clothes she had readied and ran to the bathroom. She turned the shower head and tool of her clothes and tossed them across the bathroom. She got in and didn't care that the water was still cold. She just wanted to get her things and leave. She wanted to run, run and keep on running. She rinsed her hair and washed her body as quick and as cleanly as she could. By the time she was tuning the water off, the hot water was coming out. She changed into a pair of black skinny jean with a pair of classic short gray Uggs. She got her black tank top with a black cotton scarf on and a short gray leather jacket. She had dried her hair as much as she could and brushed it. She looked herself in the mirror and sighed. Even as nicely dressed as she was, she felt like crap. She fought not to cry. He was not dying, he was just leaving. Walking out of the bathroom, she went over to get her luggage. Taking her purse from the bed she walked over to the door. She opened the door and moved her biggest luggage to get it out.

"Need a hand with that?"

Tsukiko's grip on the handle of her suitcase tightened and turned to owner of the voice. Tala was leaning back on the wall in front of her room. He was dressed and staring at her with a smirk on his lips. "No thank you, the butler is coming to help me"

"Where are you heading?" asked Tala pulling out the luggage. "Are you running away?"

She stared at him. She had to come up with a good lie, she sucked at that. Her eyes would give her away like always. "I'm going on a small trip"

"Does your father know about this trip?" asked Tala taking out the duffle bag out and placing it next to the suitcase

"He does" Tsukiko took her luggage. "I need to go, sayonara Ivanov-kun"

"You are leaving him aren't you?" asked Tala

_How can I see the meaning of life_

_Disappearing, you're the only. . ._

Tsukiko could not answer that. She didn't want to, not to him. She turned to leave and froze on her first step. Why her? Why always her? Why could she not ever get away with anything? Why were the Gods punishing her like this? What did she do to deserve this kind of punishment? Kai's hair was dripping wet and was fully dressed. His arms where crossed in front of him and was glaring at her. She wanted to look away, she didn't like him glaring at her not like that, not with hate. She blinked and looked away. She walked ahead and moved to maneuvered around so she would walk past him. His glare became deadly. Kai watched her as she moved to walk past him without a look or a word. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. She dropped her luggage and turned to him. Kai was not looking at her as he pushed her inside her room and closed the door.

He turned to Tala. "Get her things in the car and get an airplane ticket…"

Tala cut him off. "I know where, are we leaving as well?"

"No, it would be too suspicious. We are leaving on Friday." Stated Kai as he opened the door to Tsukiko's room and locked it as he closed it. She was not on the back of the door like he had expected her to be. He searched the room and spied her climbing over the balcony rail. He rushed over and pulled her off the rail and inside the room. Kai turned her around, grabbed her by the arms and shook her. "Do you really want to get away from me so badly?"

_So you will not break, you distance yourself from me_

_Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people_

Kai did not wait for her response. He pulled her towards the door. He moved to open the door and Tsukiko backed away and pulled. She didn't want things to end like this. They shouldn't be ending like this. Why was he reacting like this? Why was he so angered by her actions? Kai moved her and slammed her to the door. There were too many things that he wanted to tell her but he could not find the damn words. He sighed deeply and rested his forehead against hers.

"Why did you not tell me you were leaving?"

She answered in a monotone voice. "Why did I have to tell you in the first place?"

Kai stared at her straight in the eyes. "I heard everything"

Tsukiko didn't even have the strength to gasp. She was mortified. How? Why? She was sure he was sleeping. Her eyes watered and she covered her face as her tears descended her face. No wonder he glared at her with so much hate. She should have never said a thing. She should have kept everything inside. Tsukiko moved and tried pushing Kai away. She wanted to run, to leave as fast as her feet could take her. She had to get away from him. Kai tried not to tighten his grip more than it already was. He had to stop her from moving, from trying to rid herself of him. He pulled her forward and wrapped his arms around her. She stopped moving.

"Don't do this to me…stop torturing me" she whispered "I know that you could never feel what I feel for you, so just stop here"

"Why can I not feel?"

"You don't feel anything for me than lust and hunger for my body. Those are not feelings." She struggled against his hold. "You can go and find another when you leave…Just let me go"

"I can not. You do not understand who you are and how others look at you." He undid her pants and dropped his. He plunged inside her sex. "I declared it before. You are mine. You belong to me and no one else. I will not give you up nor will I share you with anyone else." Kai thrust with every statement.

Kai took her lips forcefully and pulled the scarf off her neck. "I marked you as mine. Every time I take you like this it dignifies you as mine."

Tsukiko embraced him and wrapped her legs around his waist. She was breathless when he let go of her lips and went to her neck. He sucked the other side to leave another hicky. They climaxed together. She sagged against him. He held her tightly. "You will remain by my side"

He walked over to the bed and grabbed the towel. He cleaned both of them and dressed her before pulling his boxers and pants up. Kai took her face in between her hands and kissed her. "Let's go to your new home for the next year"

Tsukiko stared at him as she took his hand. Her new home? What was he up to? It could be something he talked with Tala? She walked with him out of her room and towards the stairs. Tala knocked on the door. It was a signal that the car was ready. Kai pulled her towards the car as Tala got on the driver's seat. They got on the back seat. There was silence. While she had been used to it, she was just not comfortable in the kind of silence Tala and Kai were emitting.

"What do you mean by new home for the next year?" she asked

Kai did not answer right away. He turned to her when she had turned to look at him waiting for an answer. "You will know soon enough"

Tala parked the car. They took out her luggage from the trunk and led her to the airport. There were barely any people in the place, most of them were workers. Kai motioned for her to go take a seat while he walked off. Tala went to stand next to her and placed her luggage close. She looked up at Tala and he turned to look down at her. "What is it?"

"Do you know what Kai meant by 'my new home'?" she asked hoping that Tala would answer her with the truth and not dismiss her like Kai had

"I do" Was what he said. Tsukiko thought that was the only thing he was going to give her as an answer. "Relax, you're going to like it. It's spacious"

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow at his last statement. Why would she care if the place was spacious? He smirked down at her, giving her a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. She glared at him and shook her head. He was fooling around with her, trying to make her blush. She smacked his leg just as Kai came over to them. He eyed them for a second before motioning for them to follow. Kai moved her along to walk with him instead of walking next to Tala. He rolled his eyes at the two-toned haired male.

Tala went to turn in her luggage while Kai took out an envelope. He took her hand and turned it over. He placed the envelope on her palm. She looked at it before turning to look up at Kai. She was confused and knew she must like it too. Kai lightly glared at her.

"Inside there is an address and a key. When you arrive get a cab to take you to the address, the key will open the door" He handed her the plane ticket Tala had gotten last minute. "This is your plane ticket"

Tsukiko opened it, noticing that it was from a different airline from the one she had decided to take. Her eyes widen at the location to which the plane was going to take her. It was farther than Europe itself. She looked up at Kai. "What does this mean?"

He did not like that she had to question everything. Kai did not blame her, every other person would have asked the same question. What he did not like was that she wanted a spoken answer. He hated explaining himself in words. Yet he understood why she felt like he needed to explain himself to her, she had gone through more life changing events that any other person he had known. "You will get your answer in two days"

Kai grabbed her from the back of her neck and pulled her to him possessively as he took her mouth. Tsukiko gripped his shirt to keep her balance and lift herself higher to take his kiss. The women at work stopped and stared. Some were leaning forward to take a better look and tripped on their own feet. Some elders were shaking their heads at the display. There was a whistle some were in the room. Kai broke away and glared around the room. Tsukiko on the other hand stumbled as she regained the loss of air.

"Go on now" Kai turned her around and nudge her forward

Tsukiko turned to look at him and smiled. Walking off, she paused in front of Tala and hugged him.

"See you soon Tsukiko-chan" whispered Tala as he kissed her cheek

Tsukiko gasped and smacked him on the arm. She could not help but turn around after she was sure Tala had reached Kai. The two-toned haired male was glaring daggers at the red head. She thought Kai would have aimed a punch at Tala but he must have thought it over since there was security in the facility. She couldn't help but think that those two acted more like brothers than casual friends. She walked over and handed her plane ticket to the lady before boarding the plane. She took a deep breath and walked inside.

_Now it's by and by, even if you cannot see, there's a meaning to everything_

_Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased; don't throw away your will to live_

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**My thanks to **_**Ice Phoenix Love**_** and **_**hiei lover**_** for reviewing!**

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 38**

- - - Kai had not wanted to join dinner tonight but went and ate. What he did not expect was to find Tsukiko's older sister sitting down. Tala who had walked in earlier seemed on the edge. Kai took his seat beside him and looked over at the empty seats in front of him. He was expecting for Tsukiko's older brother to appear with his fiancé but after a few minutes of waiting no one else came in.

"Isn't Tsukiko-chan going to eat with us tonight?" asked Tala

Aiko turned to Tala and glared at him. "Tsukiko left and is not coming back for some time"

"Where has she gone?" asked Kai's mother

"To travel" stated Aiko ending the discussion

Dinner was silent. Kai took in consideration that Aiko and her father Takayoshi were much more alike than each would like to admit. He excused himself after he was done with his dinner and walked up to his room. He was done packing his belongings. There was nothing else for him to do. No real reason to stay here but he had to wait. He grabbed a beer from his desk and took a gulp. Stepping out to the balcony, he tapped his fingers on the rail.

"What's going inside that head of yours?"

Kai was not surprised to find Tala on the other side on the balcony. "Speak clearly Ivanov"

"Why did you send Toushiro? Are you going to make her your personal toy? Why are you truly keeping her Hiwatari?" asked Tala

Kai turned to Tala and glared at him. "I do not have to answer to you"

"You do. That girl has lost her mother, a younger sister that she raised and has done things to herself, she does not need you to step on the broken shards of what is left of her life" stated Tala not looking away from Kai's gaze

Kai turned away from Tala and took a gulp from his beer. "I know. What I have planned for her comes nothing close to your senseless accusations"

Tala took a gulp of his own beer and chuckled. Kai watching him from the corner of his eye, the red head raised his beer to the sky as if to toast. "The all mighty Kai Hiwatari has finally fallen from his high horse"

The two-toned haired male glared but took a gulp of beer as did Tala. The night was quiet. Nothing but the wind and the night creatures to accompany the silence. There was a ringing. It was not Kai's cell phone, so he turned to look at Tala. The red haired male took out his cell phone and watched his pupils dilate.

"I wondered when the twerp was going to call" mumbled Tala as he turned to walk inside the room

Kai stopped him. "What is your plan with the Kumori girl? Anything happens to her and her brother will have your head"

"Unlike you Hiwatari, I'm willing to admit that I might have found my ideal counterpart" declared Tala as he walked inside and out Kai's room

He finished his beer. _I hope that twerp, as you call her, drives you insane to the point where you are pulling the hairs from your scalp. _

- - - The next day Kai spent the day at the Dojo with the gang. He was leaving tomorrow morning and decided to spend the time that he had left with, and he would not admit it out lout, his friends. Hilary had made a feast which she packed up for the picnic they would be having at the park. Bey-battles were fought but instead for a title, they fought for fun. Hilary made sure that Kai nor Tyson went overboard with their battle not wanting the park to get destroyed.

"Come on, it time to eat!" called Hilary

Kenny, Max, Tyson and Kai walked over and sat down on the sheet that they had previously placed on the grass. Kenny looked over and saw none other than Rei coming their way. The boy genius looked over at Kai and then at Hilary. Kai looked over at the movement and glared when he spotted Rei. He glared at Tyson who looked puzzled and moved his gaze over to Hilary.

"It was my idea Kai." Declared Hilary and did not back down from Kai's glare. "You two need to fix things. Don't let a girl get in the way of your friendship"

Rei was standing just in front of everyone. Max was the first one to get up and greet Rei. Tyson welcomed back his teammate and friend. Kenny who did not need to since he had been speaking to Rei all along not getting in the middle of the dispute. Hilary motioned for Rei to take a seat. They all stared at Kai and Rei. Hilary had readied Tyson and Max to pull the teens apart if it got physical.

Kai and Rei stared at each other. Glares came and went only to reappear. It seemed as though they were talking without using words. Kenny fanned himself not dealing well under this pressure. He had turned off Dizzy knowing that the laptop was not going to be able to keep quiet. After what seemed like half an hour but was only five minutes, Rei and Kai shook hands. Nothing was said but they had worked things out, in their own way.

With that done for, Rei helped Hilary passed around plates with food. They all sat down eating. Tyson would have spoken but Hilary kept giving him threatening looks as though saying 'I dare you to speak with your mouth full, I dare'. It kept the bluenette quiet throughout most of the meal.

"You're going to call us right Kai?" asked Tyson

Kai did not answer.

"Send letters?" asked Rei

Kai did not answer.

"Post cards?" asked Maxi

Still did not answer.

"E-mail?" asked Kenny

No answer.

"Texts?" asked Hilary

Kai glared as his team…friends. His mind told him that he did not need to answer to them but he knew better. He owed them at least or probably more to what they were asking of him. He did something that he had not done before and would later blame Tyson or Max for. Kai shrugged. Rei raised an eyebrow while Kenny coughed and fixed his glasses not knowing how to react. Hilary smiled as did Maxi once he caught on. Tyson on the other hand gave Kai a single pat on the back and grinned. The two-toned male let it pass because he was leaving and Tyson was just being himself.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about their days when they bey-battled in tournaments. How they met. Tails of the adventures they went on and obstacles they overcame. The goals they reached and friendships that were formed. Memories, unforgettable memories.

The farewell was a crazy as Kai had expected it. Tyson went all emotional on him. He cried all over his shirt and then on Hilary's. Max being close to dramatic to Tyson, was able to hold it in as he present Kai with a sweet to eat during the plane ride before going all blubbery. Rei shook his hand as he did. Kenny on the other hand gave him a book which Kai been meaning to pick it up and read. Thanking him, he turned to Hilary. She smiled at him. After shaking his hand and wishing him the best.

"Oh, one last thing. Send my greetings to Tsukiko-san" stated Hilary. He turned to look at her. He was going to inform them that she had left two days ago but Hilary beat him to it. "Tala was here yesterday"

Kai looked away and glared at the pavement. Ivanov was becoming a blabber mouth he thought. Looking over to Hilary, he knew that Tala told them what he had partially revealed to Tala. He nodded. "I will"

"Take care Kai and call us or send a post-card or text or write a letter or e-mail or, or, or…" blabbered Tyson

Kai glared at him. "Calm down. I am not leaving and never coming back."

"You'll come back for Christmas?"

"Yes"

Tyson whipped his face free of tears with the back of his hand and grinned at Kai. They waved at him as he walked away. He gave them a back hand wave.

**

* * *

I know there was no lyric in this chapter but the lyric that had followed did not go with it.**

**Please Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hiei_lovers: I appreciate your reviews and I personally thank you for reading this story, my story!**

**I do not own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 39**

- - - The driver had left them in front of the airport. They had left Mai Hiwatari in tears. The woman did not want to let go of the teens. After calming her, they had left the house. After giving in their luggage, they walked over to the gate in which they would be waiting for the plane. Kai took the opportunity to speak with Tala.

"Why did you speak to Hilary about my doings?"

Tala looked away from his cell phone. "She asked for Toushiro. I lied about her well being but she would not take it. Kinomiya's girl lets nothing pass her"

Kai glared at him but said nothing more.

_You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . your different Life?_

- - - When they arrived it was dark. The day had turned to night. When they walked inside the apartment, they left their luggage by the front door not wanting to make much noise. There was an inhabitant that was sure in deep sleep. Tala walked inside his room and locked the door behind him. Kai turned to his room. He turned the knob slowly and opened the door. From here he could see the bump on his bed.

Walking inside and silently closing the door, he took off his clothes and remained in his boxers. He walked over to the bed and removed the sheets. Getting in bed, he scooted towards the body and pulled it towards him. Said sleeping person's eyes flashed open. Turning around quickly, ready to kick or punch whoever had broken in, she blinked up at Kai.

"Kai…" she whispered trying to sit up but Kai did not permit her to.

Kai pulled her over to his chest and placed his leg over her own. "Sleep Tsukiko, we will speak later"

Tsukiko tried to sneak another peek another look at Kai but could not manage in her position. Resting her forehead on his chest and her head on his shoulder, she sighed and closed her eyes. With her hands balled up in front of her chest and between them, she smiled. He was asleep before she could calm her rapidly beating heart.

- - - Tsukiko sat up and the sheets fell from her back as she rubbed the sleep form her eyes. Yawning, she stretched her arms and moved her legs over the bed. Giving a single finger tap to her chin, she thought back to last night. She had dreamt of Kai, as she had for the past two nights, but her dream last night had seemed so real, vivid. Dismissing her dream, Tsukiko got off of bed and walked over to the bathroom. She wondered why Kai had sent her here. Today she was suppose to get notice about what he had planned, would it come in a phone call or an e-mail?

Opening the door to the bathroom, she looked up and gasped. In front of her was Kai half covered by a towel around his waist. He looked over at her and she squeaked. Backing away, she closed the door and leaned on it. She moved her hand over her chest as if trying to calm the speed of her heart and her breathing. The door opened behind her and she fell back onto the floor. Looking up and back, her silver eyes caught Kai's amethyst ones. He reached down to her and picked her up. He sat her down on the toilet seat.

"You look at me as though you have seen a ghost" stated Kai as he went to brush his teeth

Tsukiko shook her head. "You caught me by surprise it's all. I thought your return had been a dream"

She turned on the water and undressed to take a shower. She had rinsed her hair free of the conditioner before she began a conversation with Kai who had been shaving. "Kai, why did you send me here? I don't under…stand…eeeeepppp!"

Kai had pulled her from the shower and shoved her onto his chest. She held onto his shoulders for support knowing that letting go meant her losing her balance. Tsukiko tried to speak once more but Kai silenced her again. He kissed her hard enough that made Tsukiko's toes curl before trying to get on her tip toes to reach him. Kai backed up and grabbed a towel to cover her. She shyly took it and gave her back as she dried herself. Kai walked out of the bathroom and over to his suitcase and then the closet that was only half full.

Half dressed; Kai walked over to a drawer and took a pair of under clothes. He walked back to the bathroom and handed Tsukiko the clothes. He waited for her to dress in front of him but she hesitated and motioned with her finger to turn around and give her privacy. He shook his head and motioned for her to dress. Kai had picked a laced thong and bra. He watched her intently as she fixed her bra over her breasts. His eyes seemed to widen as her fingers maneuvered the thong up and fix on her hips.

Tsukiko looked over at him and took a single step back. "Kai?"

He came after her as if in a pounce. He did not say anything as he traced the thin strap with his fingers. When his fingers reached her ass, Kai gripped and lifted. Tsukiko held onto his body and couldn't help but giggle. She tried to wiggle free but it only got Kai to hold tighter.

"Kai if you kept it up…I'm going to…" whispered Tsukiko on his ear. She felt his grip loose and she nipped his neck. Kai tensed and let go of her. Tsukiko laughed and threw the towel over his head as she ran out of the bathroom. She went to get the t-shirt that was next to the bed and got it on before running out.

She paused when she smelled coffee in the air. Did Kai have chance to go and make coffee?

"I see you are having fun so early in the morning"

Tsukiko turned around and found Tala sitting down drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. "Ohayo Ivanov-san"

"Ohayo Tsukiko-chan"

Tsukiko spied Kai getting out of the room and chuckled. She walked over to prepare some breakfast. Tala raised his head as he Kai came in the kitchen and smirked when Kai barely noticed him and had all of his attention on the white haired girl in front of them. Kai reluctantly sat down and accepted the coffee Tsukiko placed in front of him.

Placing the mats in front of each and their breakfast, she went to get hers only to find her eating mat moved to be next to Kai's and not in the center to be in between the boys. She sat down and thanked for her food before eating. She looked over at Kai who had not touched his food.

"Is something wrong with your food Kai?" she asked

"I am not hungry for this" stated Kai gripping her leg under the table

Tsukiko's eyes widen and Tala smirked. "Didn't you two have a nookie this morning?"

Kai glared at him and Tsukiko didn't meet his gaze. Tala chuckled getting the answer without actually hearing it from them.

- - - Tsukiko washed the dishes and knew she should have seen it coming. A hand grabbed her behind and nudged her forward. She shut off the water and leaned back into the broad chest that she had become to know too well. "What's with all this craving?"

Kai answered by turning her around and mounting her on top the nearest counter. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his brow. He gripped her hips and Tsukiko wrapped her legs around his waist. Kai pulled her down by the t-shirt she was wearing and kissed her. She held his face close and tenderly against her fingertips. She only backed away because of her ever constant doubts. Doubts about this, about him. Tsukiko ran her fingers through his hair and left them there. She rested her forehead on his.

"Kai, do you…" At the last minute she changed her question for fear of the answer he would give her. "Do you care for me, Kai?"

He moved his hands away from under the shirt and rested them at her sides. He backed up an inch to look at her eyes and stare at them. There was fear and insecurity in them. Actions would not convince her, he had learned that well enough. Could words make any difference? "I do"

Tsukiko smiled. She moved her head to rest on his shoulder blade as she wrapped her arms around him. He moved his arms to encircle her body.

"Does my answer resonate with yours?" asked Kai

Tsukiko squeezed him a bit harder. "Always, how can I not?"

With that settled, Kai picked her up from the counter and walked towards their room. They passed Tala who was connecting cables to the flat screen TV. He looked over at them and smirked. Tsukiko looked away and hid her face. Just knowing that he knew what they were going to do, embarrass her to no end. Kai glared at him. "Turn the volume as high as it can go"

They walked inside and Kai closed the door, locking it. He dropped her on the bed. She laughed and crawled back. Kai saw this and grabbed her leg and pulled her back to him, which got the t-shirt to rise up and expose her lower half. Kai's eyes dilated and went for her thong. Tsukiko got a hold of his wrist to stop him but it was useless, he got her thong down to her knees. Sitting up, she got him to pause for a moment.

"I need to get my birth control from the pharmacy, Kai"

Kai grabbed her upper body and pushed her down to the bed. "Later"

She nipped at his neck. "No…you'll get me pregnant"

He did not stop and not even paused at her words. Instead, Kai moved at a faster pace. He took her t-shirt off and dropped his pants. Moving aside her thong, he rammed into her. Tsukiko's body raised up into the air and she grabbed onto him since she couldn't keep up with him. "K-Kai…st-stop…y-you'll g-get me…p-pregnant"

Kai's grip on her waist hardened and slammed harder into her. She pierced her nails onto his back and lifted herself off the bed to meet him. Whatever it was that she had been worried about had gone to the back of her head. She felt him almost fully withdraw before slamming all the way in and climaxing with her.

He let himself fall on her and rest his face next to her neck. Tsukiko gasped for air and Kai moved them under the sheets for another round.

- - - Tsukiko rubbed her face against the pillow at the noise coming from outside the room. She blinked her eyes open but closed them when she came face a bare and muscled chest. She tried to remember what had been the last thing she had been doing. Her eyes widen and stopped herself from sitting up in a jolt and running out of the room to the pharmacy. She looked over and found Kai asleep with one arm over his face.

She moved the sheet away from herself and moved to get off the bed. She needed to get to the pharmacy and get her birth control. She couldn't let any more time pass by. A hand reached out and slammed her back onto the mattress. She gasped and looked up to find Kai over her and glaring at her. "Where do you think you are going?"

"The pharmacy" stated Tsukiko trying to sit up

Kai held a tight grip on her arms, pinning her to the mattress. He looked her over before moving aside and letting her sit up to get off the bed. She went to rinse out the smell of sex and knew that it was not going to be quick, not when Kai joined. There was no way she could have stopped him, not if she wanted to end up hurting Kai and herself by slipping on the tub. She walked to the closet and picked short-shorts with crossed lace tube top. She turned to Kai who was already dressed in his cargo pants and t-shirt. He looked at her and glared at her bare legs.

"What is it?" asked Tsukiko looking at herself

He walked over to her and griped her thighs. "Your legs are bare. They should not be."

"My legs?" Tsukiko looked at her legs and smiled up at Kai. She pulled him by the arm to leave the room. Tala was no longer in the living room. Probably out or in his room. Kai had been in this country once before with Tala but that had been years ago and it has changed. He walked beside Tsukiko but was truly following her.

"Have you roamed this city?" asked Kai hoping not to here the obvious

"Just two or three blocks from the apartment" she answered as they walked inside the pharmacy. She walked up to the counter and smiled at the guy behind the counter. "Hello Daniel, how are you?"

"Hello Tsukiko, I'm well. Are you here for your prescription?" asked a brunette male with hazel eyes. He handed her a white paper bag. Tsukiko smiled and took out her wallet only for it to be pushed away.

Kai took out his credit card and almost slammed it on the counter. He did not want to show how deadly irritated he was at the moment. He did not like the friend like-tone in which this male was using with Tsukiko. The guy turned to Kai and extended his hand.

"Hello I'm Daniel, the son of the owner" stated the brunette

"Hiwatari Kai" He shook his hand briefly

Tsukiko walked around the pharmacy and when she didn't find what she was looking, she looked behind the counter and cursed under her breath. "Uh, Daniel can I have one of those as well…"

She pointed at the Plan B box. Daniel took it and charged it to Kai's credit card. She was embarrassed and nearly snatched it from his hand to place on the white paper bag. She waved at Daniel before walking out with Kai. They walked a couple of steps from the pharmacy before she stopped and tried opening the box.

"Why are you trying to open the box?"

Tsukiko nearly glared at him. "We had sex and I told you I had no birth control! If I get pregnant it's your fault!"

Kai sighed and wrapped his arm around her and crushed her to his chest. She looked up at him. "Carry my child then"

Tsukiko stared at his back as he walked up ahead. What was that suppose to mean? She shook her head and swallowed the pill and caught up to him. She pulled on his arm but he did not stop walking. Kai took her hand and led her towards another street in which he was familiar with. He nudged her inside a small walk in restaurant. He ordered a bit of everything to go. They walked passed a movie-rental place and Tsukiko walked in. After a step or two in which Kai did not here her footsteps, he walked backwards and found her inside. He walked inside and found her looking around not knowing what to pick. He got a movie and handed it to her.

-Walking inside the apartment they placed the food on the counter. Kai placed the movie in the DVD player as Tsukiko placed the food on the small table in front of them. They watched a milled action movie with a good story line. Kai looked down. Tsukiko had fallen asleep on his shoulder in which Kai had wrapped the arm around her.

The front door opened and Kai only waited about a minute or two to see Tala walk in. Kai invited him to the food on the table before he got up with Tsukiko in arms and walked to their room. He placed Tsukiko on the bed as he went to get rid of his clothes. Coming back to the bed, he climbed in bed and wrapped a leg and arm around on his bedmate.

**

* * *

Okay readers, I can end the story in the next chapter or I can keep going. Review and give me an answer! It's all up to you readers!**

**Please Review!**


	40. Sanctuary

**Sorry it took me so damn long to update! I had writers block, finals and simply I did not know what to write. Plus, I was having a hard time finding a new song that I could connect with this new arc. Hopefully you like this chapter, I can't call it my best work…especially around the middle.**

**Thanks to _Ice Phoenix Love_, _Claire_, _hiei lovers_ and _treebuggies109_ for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

_In you and I there's a new land,_

_Angels in flight._

_My sanctuary. My sanctuary, yeah._

- - - Tsukiko turned around and felt her body rub against another. She squinted her eyes before blinking them open. Her nose rubbed against Kai's chest and she smiled but as she moved, her body rubbed against his again. Raising an eyebrow, she looked down at herself and found that her shirt was missing as well as her bra. Moving her legs, she found that her shorts where gone but her underwear was still intact. She was surprised and leaned in closer to him.

Kai rolled over and landed on top of her. His head rested on her chest. Tsukiko wrapped her hands on his head and pressed him closer to her chest before giggling. Kai rubbed his face against her breast and nipped. She arched her spine and moaned. He let go and lifted himself off of her.

Tsukiko looked up at him. "Are we always going to wake up like this?"

Kai looked down at her. A smile spread on her lips and he leaned down to take her lips. He pulled her off the bed towards the bathroom. They had a long steamy shower before Tsukiko could get to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Tala was on the sofa eating cereal and watching television. She prepared them an American style breakfast. Kai and Tsukiko sat down to eat breakfast together while Tala couldn't seem to pry himself from the plasma TV.

- - - Kai unpacked his belongings while Tsukiko sat on the bed watching him. Her attention turned to the box that had held the pill she had taken yesterday. She read it over and over again. She had already taken her birth control but she was worried. It was then that she remembered what Kai had said yesterday. She was about to ask him a couple of questions but Kai beat her to it.

"Wear a formal dress"

Tsukiko looked over at him. "Why?"

"We are going out tonight" stated Kai walking over to the bed

He landed beside and pulled her to him. Their noses touched briefly before Tsukiko giggled and rubbed it with his. She wriggled from his grasp and turned around to lay on her stomach. Resting her head on her hands, she turned to look at Kai. "I wonder if you can handle me Kai"

Kai turned to look at her. There was a glint in his eyes as a smirk appeared in his face. "Is that a challenge?"

"It depends how you see it? Then again it's not what you're thinking…pervert." She grinned at him. "I am as wacky or more than Akahana"

Kai raised an eyebrow. He did not believe Akahana was wacky, he knew the girl was damn crazy. If Tsukiko was anything like the cherry head, then he was going to have a full plate with her. Yet again, what did Tsukiko take as wacky and crazy?

"Explain"

"I like to get high on sugar, watch movies until I pass out, skate in the middle of the street when there is and isn't traffic. Dance non-stop, pester people, talk to strangers, make phone-pranks, go out trick-or-treating in a costume. Swing on swings as high as I can and dive higher than on a plank into a pool. Some times, I like to get drunk until I can't remember my own name. Buy large amounts of sweets and stash them around the house for when I have a craving. I sing out of tune when I am happy and skip without reason. I like to stand on my knees on a moving convertible and whistle at good looking guys..."

Tsukiko was cut off. Kai had flipped her over and gotten on top of her. He trapped her hands beside her head and kissed her to shut her up. It wasn't really to stop her from talking but it was for the last of the last things she mentioned. He could tolerate all of it and probably more, it would be like having his team with him.

"I accept all but you are to stay away from men" declared Kai as he let go of her lips

Tsukiko moved her legs and wrapped them around his waist pressing him closer. She grinned. "Kai are you the jealous type?"

"If I am?"

Her grin widen. "I might go and whistle at a male to spark this reaction"

Tsukiko pressed him closer and felt him hard as a rock. She smirked at him and he returned it. Kai leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear. "You don't need to do anything to get this"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She held his desire and hoped to never lose it. Not that she ever saw that coming, he didn't want her near men. That might bring some problems but they would be deal with when the time came.

- - - Tsukiko looked through her closet for the third time. She did not know what to wear. Most of her clothes were for relaxing outings and but was sure that the black dress she was looking at was not really the thing to wear for a dinner. She sighed and was taking out when a hand reached around her and moved through her clothes.

"You need more dresses" stated Kai as he looked at the black dress she had taken out

"Yeah" she nodded walking towards the bathroom with Kai right behind her.

Kai made reservations to an elegant restaurant. He led Tsukiko towards their table with his arm around her waist pulling her closer. He glared at every male who dared stare at her. She stared straight ahead not wanting to meet any one's eyes. She smiled when Kai pulled her chair for her to sit on, not even allowing the waiter to do so. They got the menus and the waited walked away.

"All Italian style, now what to pick?" mumbled Tsukiko

Kai looked in her direction. "We can leave if the food is not to your liking"

Tsukiko looked up at Kai and shook her head. "No, I love Italian food. I just can't decide what to order"

She went for the lasagna and looked over at Kai to see what he would choose. He went for Ravioli. There was nothing much said during their dinner. Tsukiko wanted to talk to him but she didn't know what to speak about. She remembered that he rarely spoke out in public. He looked over at her when the waiter asked them about desert.

She scanned over the menu. "Let's have this Kai"

Kai motioned for the waiter to bring what Tsukiko had picked. When the waiter came back, Kai's eyes widen and Tsukiko's eyes were wide as saucers. When the large piece of cake was placed in between them, Kai looked over at her and saw the gleam of joy in her eyes.

She looked at him. "Doesn't it just look delicious?"

Kai looked back at the cake not really having an answer to give her. It looked like too much sugar was dumped into the sweet. He watched her cut a piece and finished it off in less time than it took him to take a bite out of his own piece of cake.

Twenty minutes later…

Kai lifted Tsukiko inside the apartment. She was groaning and was mumbling something that Kai could not make out. But he was sure that she was regretting eating more than half of their desert. He laid her down slowly onto their bed and she turned sideways curling up. He tried nudging the dress off of her but she wouldn't budge from her position. He gave up and let himself fall beside her.

- - - Kai turned over and searched around for the warm body that was supposed to be lying beside him. When he did not find any one, he opened his eyes and searched the room. His gaze zeroed towards the bathroom and heard the faucet turn off. He closed his eyes as he heard the hinged of the doorknob.

"Something must have been wrong with that cake…never thrown up cake before…stomach ache" mumbled Tsukiko as she walked back to bed. Pulling the sheet away, she flopped on and covered herself. She scooted towards Kai and curled up. She ran her nose up his neck, kissed his jaw and whispered. "I wonder if everything will be okay"

"Why wonder and not just ask?"

Tsukiko's eyes widen before she closed them tight and slithering down further into the covers. Kai moved his foot and nudged her up. He pulled her until her head was beneath his chin. She covered her face but her hands were pulled away. She groaned in annoyance. "I hate it when you do that"

"When I do what?" asked Kai looking down at her head

"When you act like you're sleeping and I spill half my guts to you thinking you can't hear what I'm saying" she whispered to him

Kai nudged her head upward. "Why can you not tell me these things when I am awake?"

Tsukiko shook her head. "They are not meant to be heard"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"I don't want to hear the answers. I don't want to hear something that might hurt me" she answered looking away. "I know that it's weak of me but I prefer living a naïve and ignorant life rather than getting hurt again"

Tsukiko made a move to get off the bed knowing that finding sleep now was going to be close to impossible. Kai saw this and took her wrist pulling her lightly back to lie beside him. He trapped her in his arms and placed his chin on her head once again. She blinked against his chest trying to figure out what he was thinking and what his actions meant. Kai stared out to the wall. Yes, he did think her weak. She was trying to live in a world where there is no such thing as pain, in a fantasy world.

"I do not like people like you." He stared down at her head. "People who are trying to live a false life"

Tsukiko's eyes widen. She had not spent a week with him and he already didn't like. Plus, he was about to tell her something she didn't want to hear. She pushed with her arms to part from him and go hide. She wanted her freedom but didn't want to hurt him either and dismissed the thought of using her legs. "Please Kai…don't"

"I am only telling you the truth" he stated simply "I understand that you have dealt with great pain. Yet to close yourself up does not mean the tragedy's will go away. They will come and go. Be reasonable."

With that said, Kai let go of her and watched her sit up and turn away from him. He watched her run her hands through her tangled hair as she took a deep breath. His eyes caught her hands clenching into fist full of her hair. He expected her to pull and sat up. He was ready to stop her from injuring herself. He waited but nothing happened and ran a hand though his own messy hair.

"If you felt any fraction of what I have gone through you would understand me and would not be judging me"

Kai glared at her back. "I lost my parents as well, perhaps not the same way but I did. I was taken away from my mother when my father walked away from us by my grandfather. For most of my childhood I was in some abbey training to be a top beyblader in order to help my grandfather and his accomplice to take over the world using powerful elemental spirits. I only got away because I escaped. Do not be stating that you are the only one who has gone through hell."

He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door in the process. Tsukiko watched him and flinched at the loud bang. She had upset him. Somehow, she had always did without even trying. She felt like screeching until her voice was just dead that way she would stop causing all of these kinds of moments. She fell sideways on the bed and curled up. She didn't know how long she had been like this but she knew that Kai had taken a shower and heard him walk out into the room.

There was shuffling, the sound of drawers and the closet being opened. Then there was silence. She heard the jingle come from the door knob and a sigh before she heard the door open and close. She felt her eyes sting and blinked rapidly. Stretching her body, her eyes drifted to nothing in particular. Getting up, she walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She dressed in some jean shorts and a shirt that was open to flash her belly button. Grabbing a pair of sandals, she grabbed her cell phone, ipod and got out of the room. Taking a water bottle, she walked out of the apartment.

Once fully outside, she looked from right to her left and walked right even when her head was telling her to go right. Tsukiko at the moment didn't really care if she got lost, all she wanted was to get away and have a moment of peace to think. She bumped into people repeatedly and kept apologizing. She walked and walked until she found that her legs were aching and that her head was pounding. Looking around and paying attention to where she was, she looked for some where to sit that was shaded.

Drinking from an almost empty water bottle, she leaned her head back into tree form a nearby park. How was she supposed to work things out with Kai if she was exactly what he hated? Her cell phone rang and saw his number appear. She let it ring until it stopped and let it happen again after two times. Tired of the ringing, she opened her cell phone to turn it off. It rang again, she glared at her cell but was surprised to see it was not Kai. She answered it with a smile, it was none other than Akahana.

"_Why are you not in Europe?_" asked Akahana close to a yell

Tsukiko laughed. "Last minute changes"

"_Where are you now?_" Akahana asked again, calmly this time

She smiled. "In the States"

Tsukiko heard a small gasp before it was muffled with a cough. "_On your own or with some one else?_"

She swore that Akahana was squinting her eyes. Instead of lying to her, Tsukiko told her the whole truth. She needed some one to know and talk to about this. She waited for Akahana to say something after a minute, probably more, she heard her best friend say a single word. "_Wow_"

"I expected more than that"

Akahana giggled. "_Akatsuki-nii told me about what he thought of you and Hiwatari-san but I waved it away. You don't seem happy_"

"We had an argument of some sorts" Tsukiko explained what happened that morning. "I think it was a mistake for me to come here"

Akahana groaned. "_I hate to say it but in a way I agree with him. You can't close yourself in a bubble Tsukiko-chan, you can't live like that, no one can. I know that you can't forget but leave the pain behind. You've suffered enough, live and try to be happy_."

"I guess you're right" sighed Tsukiko. "You think Kai and I can work out?"

Akahana giggled. "_He_ _seems cold as ice and hard as a stone wall but males like him are usually more considerate of others and true to their word_"

Tsukiko smiled. She leaned off the tree trunk and started to walk back from where she came from. "As much as you have brighten my day, I'm lost"

"_I say you keep walking until you find a familiar place_"

Tsukiko laughed. "You do know that you and I have no sense of direction, right?"

"_Yup!_" laughed Akahana from the other side of the line

Tsukiko stayed on her cell with the dark cherry red head until she managed to get find the apartment building. It took her three hours, probably more since she was guessing. She had another laugh with Akahana about her lack of direction before hanging up. She turned the door knob hoping for it to be opened, since she walked out without her keys. She sighed and smiled when she did. Taking of her sandals, she walked over to the kitchen and drank a glass of water before heading to the room she and Kai shared.

"Kai is furious" said Tala sitting up from the sofa "You left without saying anything and wouldn't pick up your phone"

"Is he in the room?"

"Yes, next time answer your phone even if you two are in a fight" said Tala walking towards his room

"Akahana sends her greetings and asks when it is going to be the time you call her?" grinned Tsukiko when she watched him turn around

Tala looked away and walked faster towards his room. She chuckled and took a deep breath before she walked inside her shared room. Her eyes quickly caught Kai pacing in the room with his cell phone in his hands gripping it. Any harder and she was sure that he was going to break it to pieces. She closed the door and watched him turned his whole body towards her. Tsukiko smiled and ran up to him. She hugged his mid-section and rested her head on his chest. "Hi Kai"

Kai watched the display of affection and slowly wrapped his arms around her. "I thought you left"

Tsukiko backed up enough to look up at him. "Where you afraid that I did?"

He held her tighter to his body. "No!"

Tsukiko smiled and hugged him with all of her strength. She knew that his no, had meant a yes. She got on her tip toes to be able to place her ear closer to his heart and hear it beat. "I missed you"

Kai ran his hand up her back and rested it in the back of her head. She looked up at him with those wide silver eyes and smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her. Tsukiko blinked a couple of times before reacting and kissing him back. She wanted to be higher and closer to him. She felt short and almost child-like when she stood with him. She moved to stand on top of his feet and held onto his shoulders.

Parting for air, Kai rested his forehead against hers. She stole butterfly kisses from his lips and grinned when she saw him raise an eyebrow at her. Kai lifted her up and carried her to their bed. They stared at each other as their legs became tangled with the others and their found themselves wrapped in the other's body.

Where fear and lies melt away.

Music inside.

What's left of me?

What's left of me now?

* * *

**I decided to keep going with this story but I am having trouble as to where to go from here. If you have any ideas I would be happy to hear them!**

**This song is called Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru.**

**Please Review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**I want to thank **_**.Love**_** for reviewing! **

**I do not own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 41**

- - - Tsukiko's nose twitched. She moved her hand to rub her nose but as her hand reached her face, she shivered. Something cold was touching her warmed skin. The feeling alone got her to wake from her deep sleeping state. She half-opened her eyes and closed them as they made contact with light. She blinked again and scrunched her face. She couldn't really see anything but did notice that Kai was not in front-beside her sleeping. Rubbing her eyes, she opened them and went to sit up. Half way up, she was pulled back to face where her back had been facing.

"Hm? Why are you sleeping there Kai? That's my place" mumbled the white haired teen

"You moved all over the place last night" stated Kai getting up

"Must have had a nightmare…can't remember it though" shrugged Tsukiko. She flinched as something cold touched her around the neck. She looked down at her chest and gasped as her eyes widen.

"Do you like your gift?" asked Kai looking at her face.

Tsukiko looked at the necklace around her neck. It was silver and hanging at the very end was a stone shaped into the form of a crescent moon. Her trembling hand raised it up to touch the necklace but dropped it to her lap and turned to Kai. "Why?"

Kai took her chin. "It is an apology for my words yesterday morning"

Tsukiko's eyes watered and she leaned on Kai's body. Kai felt her body lightly shake and he wanted slap his forehead or pull his hair at her reaction. He gave her a gift and she was crying, what did he do wrong? Wrapping an arm around her waist, he sat up with her. "Why are you crying? I gave you a gift not an insult."

"You didn't have to give me a gift as an apology" sniffled Tsukiko "You were right. It's wrong to live in a bubble and ignore everything that goes around you"

"You cry for that?" asked Kai

Tsukiko lightly slapped his chest. "I'm a very emotional person, you jerk"

"You have not answered my question" stated Kai wanting to know if she was pleased with her gift.

"It's beautiful, I love it!" grinned Tsukiko "You don't have to get me anything Kai, being with you is enough"

Tsukiko rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. Kai wrapped his arms around her and tightened his grip on her. "I can get and give you anything I please, I do not need you to agree to it"

"Either way, you shouldn't spend so much money on me" she said flicking her finger on his chest

"I do not need limits as to how much I can spend on you"

"Oh, really?" Tsukiko raised her eyebrow. "Then I'll buy you gifts as well without your consent"

"I do not need objects" started Kai as he moved her below him and spread her legs apart. "All I need is you to let me in"

Kai looked down at her. She stared at him as if he was all she had and wanted. He ran his fingers up her legs and watch as she palmed his cheek. Her smile dazzled her face as she leaned up. He leaned down to ravage her lips but he only got to peck them as there was various knocks on his door.

"Hiwatari hurry it up!" yelled Tala

Tsukiko chuckled and stole a kiss from Kai. "Go finish getting ready, will finish this tonight"

Kai squeezed her thigh and got off the bed. He watched her stand up and his eyes zoomed on her shirt. "Is that what you wore yesterday?"

"Yeah…what? You don't like it?" asked Tsukiko twirling once

Kai walked up to her and turned her around. He moved his hands under the shirt and covered what could be seen of her stomach. "You should not parade around like this"

She moved her head sideways to meet his eyes. "They may all see but you're the only one that can touch"

With that said, Tsukiko gave him a kiss on the cheek. She walked over to the door and opened it. She found Tala on it and tumble in. She squinted her eyes down at him and he composed himself and walked to the living room as though nothing happened. She chuckled and went over to the sofa. "You want some breakfast Tala?"

"No thank you. Kai and I need to head to the University to get and fill out some documents"

"When are classes starting?"

"In a month"

Kai walked out and Tala got up from the sofa. They looked at her and she stared back at them. "What?"

Tala sighed and walked towards the door. "I'm leaving"

Tsukiko raised her eyebrow at his retreat and turned to Kai. He motioned for her to come to him. She walked up to him and was about to ask him if he needed anything but was caught off guard. He kissed her thoroughly and left her breathless. "I am going now"

She took a deep breath and watched him walk out. She waved like a fool.

- - - Tsukiko walked back from the super store. She was going to make simple dinner since she was not a great cook to begin with plus she didn't know what Kai and Tala liked and disliked. She would have to sit them down and make a list. She walked up to the pharmacy and found David talking with a girl. He waved her to come over.

"Good afternoon David"

"Hey Tsukiko, meet my friend Stacy"

"Hello Stacy, nice to meet you. I'm Tsukiko"

"Hi, it's a pleasure"

Tsukiko shook the brunette's hand. She seemed like a genuinely nice girl. "I didn't know you smoked"

"Want one?" asked David showing Tsukiko the box of cigarettes

"No, I stopped smoking months ago" she answered.

They stared at her like she had grown a second head. David had only been playing around. "You smoked? No way."

"Yeah, I had a very stressful life before my…"

"Would you go out with David?" asked the brunette cutting Tsukiko off

Tsukiko eyes widen at her request while David pinched Stacy's arm. "Stacy!"

"Ano…eh…" Tsukiko didn't know how to answer without hurting David's feelings. She felt the weight of the grocery bags leave her arm. She looked behind her and found Kai. He was glaring at David and Stacy. Tsukiko gulped and knew that she was in trouble. Not that she had done any of it on purpose.

"That will not be happening now or ever" stated Kai turning around and taking her hand. "Come Tsukiko"

Tsukiko gripped Kai's hand and gave a small wave to the teens before catching up with grump-tastic two toned haired male. She said nothing as they got on the elevator and got off it. They walked in silence to the apartment. Tsukiko took the groceries and quickly walked to the kitchen to start dinner.

"Tala-kun, how was everything?" asked Tsukiko nervously

"Boring" Tala looked at Kai and sighed. He had seen Tsukiko talking to a boy and knew that Kai had too. Which made him stop the car and get out to go get Tsukiko. He had seen this coming. He got up and walked over to his room. He did not want to be part of this.

"Tsukiko" called Kai

Said girl, slowly walked out of the kitchen over to him. She stopped in front of him. Tsukiko had no opportunity to say anything. Kai wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her against his body. He took her lips like he had this morning. She stumbled from his grip and rested forehead on his chest. He had taken a kiss before he left and one now as he returned. Was this going to be a routine? If so, then she was not one to complain.

Kai pulled her towards their room and closed the door, pushing her back on it. "Did we not come to an agreement?"

Tsukiko blinked as her brain started to run again. "What agreement?"

"No men around you" stated Kai

"I was just being polite in saying hello. It was his friend who asked me if I would go out with him" explained Tsukiko glaring at him

Kai placed his arm above her head and leaned closer. "It took you longer than it should have to decline"

"I wanted to let him down easy. It's not like I was throwing myself at him. What don't you trust me?" asked Tsukiko. Kai sighed and backed away. He walked over to the bathroom but left the door opened. She walked after him. "Answer me Kai. Don't you have any trust in me? You think I would just leave you for the next male that walks past me?"

Kai turned to her. "I trust you but you do not know what is out there Tsukiko"

Tsukiko sighed and walked up to him. She sat him down on the edge of tub. Raising his face to meet her eyes, she smiled at him. "I would do the right thing and turn them all away. I will always come back to you untouched."

She kneeled down in front of him and leaned her head so their faces would only be inches apart. "I am yours and I expect the same from you"

Kai let himself slid from the edge so his back was against it. He pulled her forward and spread her legs for her to sit on his lap. Gripping the back of her head, he nudge her forward and took her lips. He bit her bottom lip wanting her to open up. She did so without hesitation. He moved his hands to roam her body. Letting go of her now bruised lips, he turns to her neck. She moved her head to the side, exposing her neck for him to take. He gripped the back of Tsukiko's thighs and moved her to grind against his lower half.

"Kai I need to…to make dinner" moaned Tsukiko gripping is shoulders. "We can do this…later"

He paused. "You seem reluctant today, why is that?"

"I'm not. I want this as much as you but I need to make dinner or do you want to be with an empty stomach for the rest of the day?" asked Tsukiko

Kai ran his hands up her thighs and helped her to her feet. "Know that tonight I will be relentless with you, be prepared"

He watched her shiver as he whispered his warning and walked out of the bathroom. Tsukiko followed after him, trying not to skip and hide the grin that was making it way to her face.

- - - Tsukiko made the boys clean the dishes. After all she had cooked for them, the least they could do was clean. The good part about living with these two males was that there were no leftovers. They ate everything that was on their plate and more. They didn't complain much either. She was not a perfect cook but they were polite enough to compliment the little skills she owned. She rubbed her stomach at how full she felt.

Tala caught her and grinned. "The child is already kicking?"

Tsukiko's eyes widen and sat up from the couch. "Eh!"

She quickly moved her hands before they were up in the air as she slipped from the couch. Tala chuckled as he walked over to Tsukiko and helped her up. She on the other hand smacked him on the arm with the back of her hand. He chuckled away. Kai walked inside and stared at them.

"What is going on?" he asked eying them

Tsukiko glared at Tala. "Ivanov made an awful joke"

Kai turned to Tala. "No I didn't. You just thought it was out of place"

Tsukiko stuck her tongue out of him before she walked towards her room. Tala just let himself fall on the sofa. Kai stared at him before he walked after Tsukiko. She had went to change into her night gown and now sat on her dresser brushing her long hair. Kai walked behind her and snaked his arm below her breast. He caused for Tsukiko to look up at him and cast a grin on her lips as her eyes met his.

- - - Kai moved Tsukiko to the side but grabbed the back of her leg and mounted it over his. She wriggled beside him at the sensation of still having him inside her. Both were breathing out of sync and sweat mingled between their bodies. He had been relentless on her body just as he had warned her. She had no energy left to move. Her body felt like pudding.

"Aren't you going to pull out…Kai?" asked Tsukiko

Kai did the opposite. He pulled her closer. "No"

"We are going to sleep like this? With you inside me?" asked Tsukiko trying not to gasp. She loved the feeling of him but it was strange to her that he wanted to stay like this.

"Yes" stated Kai running his hands all over her exposed skin

There was a long moment of silence. Tsukiko thought that Kai had drifted to sleep since his breathing had gone back to normal and was a calming sound to her ears. She waited a couple of more seconds and moved her head and found that Kai moved his body to better comfort her. She knew he was still awake. "Kai?"

"Hm"

"What you said days ago…you would actually want to have me carry your child? You would want children with me?" asked Tsukiko not really wanting to know the answer but she didn't want Kai to find out by her mumbling to him while she thought he was still sleeping.

"I would" whispered Kai against her head. He leaned down to her ear and whispered in it. He felt her body tense as her head raised up to look up at him. A tear ran down her face. Kai wiped it away and leaned down to take her lips. "Do not ever doubt it"

Tsukiko leaned forward and held him close and tight. Her tears more evident. Kai rubbed her back. "Kiss me again Kai"

Kai looked down at her and did more than she asked of him. He took her again for the night.

_I watch you fast asleep,_

_All fear means nothing._

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks to the following reviewers: **_**hiei lovers, .Love, and The keeper of lone wolfs!**_

**Your reviews mean a lot! This story is still going because wall of you!**

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 42**

_In you and I there's a new land,_

_Angels in flight._

A month or more later!

- - - Just as the front door was opened, there was a loud laugh coming from the kitchen. It was followed by the sound of cooking oil hitting the pan. There was another loud laugh followed by giggling. The two men looked at each other before they walked over to the kitchen to find out what was the ruckus about. Though Kai was more concerned as to why Tsukiko was not waiting for him in the living room to give him what was expected of her each time he came back.

"It's not funny Tsukiko!" yelled some one from the phone

Tsukiko laughed. "Yes it is! To have some one chase you for your hand is hilarious Akahana!"

"You don't even know how it started" Protested the red head over the phone. "It started with my entry piece. The guy some how got to see it. Then three weeks ago I was invited to a party and it was there he said he was fascinated with my art and that he was taking an art class that he had already passed to be with me. He said he loved me and wanted me to become his wife!"

"That is funnier than I thought!" laughed Tsukiko holding her sides "You always attract the weirdos!"

"I'm not even done! I thought he was drunk so I ignored him but eight days later he came up to me and asked me to marry him again. He's been asking me every single day since then! I don't know what to tell him any more. I don't even want to go to my art class any more! Every single damn day, he says, 'I love you please marry me and be my wife we shall make beautiful art together for all eternity'"

There was a yell. "What!"

Tsukiko turned around and gasped. At the entrance of the small kitchen was Kai and Tala. But Tala looked like he was ready to go to battle and do some killing. "Tsukiko who yelled?"

Her eyes went over the phone which was in speaker. Tsukiko turned back to Tala who eyes were zeroed in on the phone as well. She turned off the stove and couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "Guess who?"

"Oh crap! Don't tell me it's Tala?" asked Akahana ready to hang up and go hide

"Ok then, I won't tell you" said Tsukiko

Tala strove forward and took the phone from the counter. "Akahana don't you dare hang up!"

"Tsukiko hang up the phone! Hang it up!" yelled Akahana

"I can't! I don't have it any more!" yelled Tsukiko as she watched Tala leave the kitchen. She turned back to Kai and smiled at him. "I have great…"

She was cut off when Kai cleared his throat. Tsukiko grinned at him and moved her hair behind her shoulder blades. Walking up to him, she wrapped her arms around him and moved her feet over his. Kai wrapped his own arms over her form and leaned down. Their lips crashed together. His hands roamed her body and she lifted her knee to rub it up against his groin.

_My sanctuary. My sanctuary. Yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away._

"Another rough day?' asked Tsukiko

"Stressful but dealt with" said Kai taking her to the living room. "Your day?"

"I have great news! Today was my last day! Next week I get my diploma!" She hugged him dispersing her happiness. In return she received a tight embrace from the two-toned male. She looked up at him. "What's wrong Kai? You don't seem happy about this"

Kai did not look at her. He held her tighter to his chest in which she would not be able to look up at him any longer. Tsukiko rested her head against his chest and held onto him. She knew something was not right. Before she had told him of the good news, he was in a fine mood. Had she said something wrong? No, that wasn't it.

"Kai tell me what's…"

Kai cut her off again. "Congratulations"

It didn't feel like congratulation to her. Not when he was avoiding talking to her. Tsukiko was sure she would have gotten more than just a simple congrats. She would let it go for now but she would get her answers sooner or later. She got off of him and walked back to the small kitchen to finish making dinner. Kai let her go even though his hand clenched, his mind protesting against let her off.

- - - Tsukiko was glad for Tala's bad humor, it made things less comfortable with Kai. He was mumbling curses and stabbing his fork against the plate not even trying to get the food much less eat it. She couldn't help but hold in her laughter. This just showed her how attached he had grown towards the young, dark cherry red head.

"To think you didn't even like Akahana and now you're pissed that a man is trying to court her" chuckled Tsukiko

Tala looked over at her. "Things change, don't they?"

"Yup!" Then a thought arouse. "I wonder if Akatsuki knows…hm, I don't think so. Otherwise he would have gotten rid of him" Tsukiko answered her own question and looked over at Tala who was staring at her. "I have another question, why are you so mad Tala-kun?"

Tala dropped his fork on his plate. "I don't like my woman being chased after while I am not there!"

Tsukiko's eyes widen at this. It was as though Tala was confessing that there was more than friendship between him and Akahana. Revealing that he held strong feelings towards her. Then another thought made its way through. Where all Russian men very stingy about how close their women where with men? If so, she never wished to meet another Russian in her life. She smiled at Tala and to up to was h her dish.

- - - Tsukiko woke up to find that it was a late morning. Furthermore questioning why she woke up at this time, when Kai use to wake her up before he left to get his kiss. He was still angry but what bothered her was that she didn't know if he was made with her or the news she gave him. What could he had found so offensive in her words that he would not speak to her or touch her?

"I'll get my answers today, no matter what" she mumbled to herself

She sat down and stared at the clock on the wall. She sighed and rested her head on her arms. There was nothing to do. The apartment was cleaned and her classes were over. Looking around, she grabbed her bag and walked out of the apartment. She didn't feel like cooking and looked around the fast food places. She knew the guys would not complain about what they ate but still, getting something good was playing it safe.

She couldn't decide what to get and stopped at the nearest juice joint. She stood behind three preppy looking girls. "Did you see him? Isn't he just handsome?"

"He's the silent type, my type" said the other

"Are you talking about Hiwa…Hiwata…Kai?" asked the last. The other two nodded and she fanned her face. "He's sex on a stick"

All three sighed and acted as though they were fainting. Tsukiko gripped her bag and turned away to leave the store. She could not stand there and hear all of this. Not a block away, she stopped. _Are there more women like them in the university? Do they all look at him with lust in their eyes and swoon at his presence? _

Tsukiko resumed her waking. If she could she would run back to the apartment but then it would look like she was being chased and didn't want to give that impression. When she was close to the building, she ran inside towards the elevator. She opened the door to the condo and took off her shoes and walked inside. Bumping into someone's back, she fell on her butt and cursed.

"There you are Tsukiko-chan" said Tala helping her up on her feet

"What do you mean?" asked Tsukiko. She looked down at her bag when it started to emit music. Taking out her cell phone, she looked at it and noticed that Kai was calling her. She glared at it and placed the call as ignored. Tala looked at her and she glared at him as if to dare him to question her actions.

Kai walked out of the room to the living room with his cell phone in hand. Her eyes locked with his. She stuck her chin up in the air, turned away and ignored him. Flopping on the sofa, she took the remote control and surfed for a good channel.

Tala walked over to Kai. "Is she on her monthly…you know"

Kai turned to glare at Tala. He detested those monthly days. He could not be in bed with her much less touch her because they knew they would end up in bed. "Not that I know of"

"Then it just means that she is mad at you" said Tala moving to go sit next to Tsukiko. "Is there anything to eat?"

Tsukiko slapped her forehead. "I forgot to get some takeout, sorry"

Tala waved her away and placed a stack of takeout flyers on her lap. "Chose"

Kai and Tala watched her go through them quickly before handing Tala the flyer for curry. "I want spicy curry"

"That's not far from here, I'll go get it" said Tala getting his keys

Tsukiko stood up. "I'll go with you"

Kai took her by the arm. "No you will not"

She glared at him and he returned it. "I'll go where the hell it pleases me"

"Maybe you two should work this out while I'll go get the food" Tala was out the door before he could hear a response

Tsukiko freed herself and plopped back into the sofa. She ignored Kai and he ignored her. He left the living room and went back to their room slamming the door closed. Tsukiko hmph'd in his direction and went back to channel surfing. Waiting for Tala to come back with the food was taking too long. He was taking his time, trying to give them more time to solve their dilemma. Going inside, he found that Tsukiko was still on the sofa and the table was set to eat.

Tsukiko rose to help Tala out. "You took too long, was it not close?"

"Did you two fix things?" asked Tala

Tsukiko ignored his question as she took the food out. Tala took this as a no and decided not to get in the middle of this. He however watched her go towards her room. Maybe they were back on speaking terms, he hoped. Otherwise this was going to be hell. Tsukiko opened the door and was faced with Kai's back. Papers were scattered on the small table in front of him.

"Kai…" She was cut off

"I am busy. Don't bother me" ordered Kai

Tsukiko turned around and slammed the door closed. She walked to the table and sat down. Tala looked at her but she made no motion of speaking. From what it seemed, Kai was ignoring her. He ate with her, deciding that Kai would eat when he felt like it. They ate in total silence, which to Tala was normal and enjoyable but this, was not. It was unpleasant and uncomfortable. Yet Tala did not show it. He did not want Tsukiko's anger directed towards him.

- - - Kai heard the door to the room open. There were footsteps behind him and the closet door open and close. The bathroom door was shut close with force. He went back to the papers in front of him yet he was having trouble concentrating. He was angry. Ever since Tsukiko gave her the wonderful news of her accomplishments, the only thoughts going through his head were that she would leave soon, back to her family and away from him. He was taking out his anger against every one.

He massaged his temples and crumbled the papers. He heard the bathroom door open. Kai watched her pass by him without a word. He needed to concentrate and be done with his work before tomorrow. He heard no more noise and declared that Tsukiko was in their bed ready to sleep.

It was past midnight. Kai stood up and undressed himself ready to get some much needed sleep. Leaving his boxers on, he removed the sheets and let himself fall on the mattress, already asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**I know it seems like I made them fight again but drama tests the strength of relationships and makes them stronger. So please bear with me. **

**I want to thank **_**Ice Phoenix Love**_**, **_**The keeper of lone wolfs**_**, and **_**treebuggies109**_** for reviewing! I will make things right again between them!**

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 43**

- - - Tala got out of his room and yawned as he stretched his arms. He walked over to the living room and reached over to look for the remote control only to be met with a pair of legs. He quickly retracted his hand and looked down. He found none other than Tsukiko sleeping on the sofa. He walked around and poked her head then her arm.

"Oy Tsukiko-chan, wake up" Tsukiko groaned and tried slapping Tala's hand away. Tala poked her head again. "Wake up before Kai get's out"

That said Tsukiko's eyes shot open and sat up. She grabbed her head as the world started spinning. She looked over and found the red head looking at her. "Ohayo Tala-kun"

"Did you sleep here?" asked Tala

"Yes, Kai needs his space and I'm going to give it to him" Tsukiko got off the sofa "You want some breakfast?"

Before Tala could show her his coffee, she was already in the kitchen moving. He heard the rice cooker humming and the sound of the knife hitting the cutting board. He helped her move the rice cooker to the table and each served themselves their breakfast. Tala turned around when he heard Kai's bedroom door open.

"Are you going to eat Kai?" asked Tala

Kai did not reply to Tala but walked to the table and took a seat next to Tsukiko who had not acknowledged his presence and had not stopped eating. Tala looked at each other and went back to his breakfast deciding to ignore both of them. As soon at the food was gone from her bowl, Tsukiko got up and took her bowl to the sink. Tala did not want to raise his head to look at Kai's reaction but it seemed that Kai made no move to acknowledge her gesture but he did see that the grip on his chop sticks had hardened. Tala quickly finished his rice and handed Tsukiko his bowl and the empty ones that no longer held vegetables.

When she went back to get the more empty plates, Kai got up and washed his own bowl and grabbed his things leaving the condo. Tala gave a quick later to Tsukiko before he left the apartment and chased after Kai before he left him. Tsukiko finished washing the dishes and went to take her shower.

- - - She stared at the clock and watched as second passed by and then minutes, it was making her crazy. She got up and went to get her lap top. She preferred e-mailing Akahana or video chat with her, any thing was better than sitting there doing nothing. She wrote down everything from her good news to what was pissing her off. She got a greeting but it wasn't from the dark cherry red head. The greeting made Tsukiko sit up and lean into the screen. She could not believe it was her sister, well she could but she wasn't expecting this.

_Tsukiko where thou Tsukiko? Where could she be?...You are not where _you_ are supposed to be…_ Aiko had a strange way of greeting people, especially when it came to family but most of all she some how knew what you didn't want any one to know. It made you feel like you got caught in a game you didn't know you were playing.

Tsukiko was going to play along. _What do you ever mean?_

_You are not in Europe and not in Japan…were could the white bird be hiding? _Tsukiko didn't know if Aiko's way of talking was the result of her trauma or she just liked torturing people.

Tsukiko glared at her laptop's screen. _Why do you say that? _

_You never went to Europe, you never got on that plane…where did you run off to?_ Asked Aiko

Should she keep playing along and eventually lie. She would eventually get caught. Should she just tell her sister the truth and get her vow of secrecy. The last option made more since, after all it was Aiko. Aiko wouldn't tell on her unless it was a life or death situation in which case this was not.

_Fine I will tell you but first vow to me that you won't tell, write it, e-mail it, text it to any one. _Tsukiko typed quickly.

After a minute or two, Aiko answered_. I vow it to you. My word is law. _

Tsukiko took a deep breath before typing away. _I am with Kai. After suggesting it to me, I decided to go with him to the U.S. Call me rash and stupid but I like it here with him. It's peaceful and sometimes boring but nothing bad has happened to me here. _

_Is it an intimate relationship? _Aiko quickly asked before Tsukiko could go on

Tsukiko raised her eyebrow at the screen as if her sister could see her. _Yes it is. I know the look you are giving me._

_I know the look that's on your face. When are you coming home?_

Tsukiko ran her fingers through the keys. Should she tell her sister that she had finished her classes and was going to get her diploma? She couldn't predict that answer her older sister would give her which was making her doubt what to type next. She would give the next best answer. _Don't know. Maybe soon. I'll give you a better answer when I have one. _

_Could your answer be tied to your bond with Hiwatari? _Asked Aiko

Tsukiko groaned. She knew that Aiko would bust out with something that she could not ignore. She would have to give her an answer otherwise it would seem like she was hiding something. _Probably but I am coming home as soon as I get my diploma. I made a promise to Otō-sama and I don't break my promises._

_Good enough. Ja nē Tsukiko. I will speak to you soon._

_Ja nē Aiko-nee!_

_Music inside._

Tsukiko looked at the clock from the down right corner and her eyes widened. Two hours had passed her by. Damn! She needed to get to the grocery store and by something to cook today. She shut her laptop closed and went to get her purse. She sat down at the front step to put her shoes on, she only managed to get on her second shoe half way before the door opened up. In front of her was Tala with two plastic bags and Kai behind him.

"Where you going out?" asked Tala taking off his shoes

"I was going to the grocery store but I lost track of time and…" Tsukiko started rumbling away

Tala chuckled. "How do you lose track of time in this place?"

Tsukiko glared at him and got up. "I was chatting"

Kai turned to her. "With whom?"

Tsukiko didn't turn around but answered him. "If I told you, you would only get mad. Might as well not tell you."

Kai made his way towards her but Tala placed a hand over him and shook his head. Tala turned to the white haired girl and gave her a look. She shrugged and walked over to the kitchen. She helped Tala unpack the take out. They all sat down and thanked for the food that they were about to eat. They ate in that silence that Tala hated. He could not believe he would come to hate silence. Yet Tsukiko seemed to be in a better mood than she was in yesterday.

"I will assume and guess that you chatted with Akahana" said Tala

"You guess wrong Tala-kun" she smirked. "I was chatting with Aiko-nee. She's as mysterious as ever"

Kai had gotten his answer. Tala hopefully thought that would bring his mood somewhat back to normal but the chances of that happening were very low indeed. The pressure on Kai's chopsticks were sure to break in half. His knuckles were white. Tsukiko sighed and turned to him. "You are going to break the chopsticks, refrain your hostility"

He turned to her and glared. She turned to him and gave Kai a glare of her own. The air around them was growing thick. Was Tala going to need to intervene before things got ugly? He sighed when he heard Tsukiko's cell phone ring out. She turned away from Kai and went to her purse. Taking it out, she placed it on her ear before quickly taking it away. Loud music, people screaming and cheering could be heard from the other side of the line. She looked at who was calling her and smiled. She wondered in what kind of situation Akahana was in now.

"Tsukiko-chan! Can you hear me?" yelled Akahana

"Yes! Where are you and what are you doing?" asked Tsukiko putting it on speaker and sitting back on the table

"You're not watching the soccer game?" asked Akahana "Spain is winning!"

Tsukiko smacked her forehead. She was not a soccer fan but Akahana and Akatsuki where even if they didn't show it much. They cheered for Spain, even though they were born in Japan. It was for their mother's sake and probably their own. They had more relatives from their mother's side who loved soccer so it was expected.

"No. I'm not." Tsukiko said loudly

"Why not?" yelled Akahana as she cheered with others

"I like playing it, not watching it" said Tsukiko as if Akahana already knew this which she did but must have forgotten.

"Who is Spain playing against?" asked Tala

Akahana giggled. "Tala-chan! You like soccer?"

"Yes" stated Tala

"It's Spain vs. Germany" she said before she yelled with the rest to some one to move away from the screen. "Are you watching it?"

Tala walked over to the living room and took Tsukiko's cell phone. "I am now"

"Who are you rooting for?" asked Akahana

Tala smirked. "Your team babe"

"You just don't want to get on my bad side" chided Akahana

Their conversation was background noise to Tsukiko as she finished eating. She picked up her plates took Tala's empty ones and reached for Kai's. She was starting to think that maybe she was spoiling these guys too much by cleaning after them. Kai stood up and took the trash from the table. She thought he was going to take away his plates from her grasp. She washed and watched Kai leave to their room which now seemed more like his room.

Drying her hands, she wondered if he had noticed that she had not slept with him. Tsukiko didn't think so, otherwise he would have asked her why she was not sleeping in their bed. She sighed and blinked as she raised her head up to the ceiling. There was no point in crying. Maybe it was her fault things were like this. After all she had taken things out of proportion. She knew Kai was not a guy of many words. He probably was not the person for her. She liked people to be honest even if the truth hurt, to her it was better than to be lied to. She was open and liked laughing with others. There were so many things that she felt she couldn't do with Kai. He loved his peace and she wanted it loud. He could be locked in his room for all whole day and she liked being out to no real destination.

_What's left of me?_

Her thinking was cut short when Tala walked to the fridge to get something to drink. She smiled at him and walked over to her bedroom and grabbed a pair of shorts and a spaghetti shirt and cotton vest. After her bathroom duties were through she folded her clothes and placed them in the 'to be washed bin'. Taking a look at Kai, he was reading some text book and taking down some notes.

_He must be so stressed out and I am not making things any easier. I shouldn't disturb him. _Tsukiko walked out of the room to the living room. Tala was nowhere to be found but her cell phone was sitting on the table in front of the flat screen TV. She also found an extra pillow and blanket. She would thank him later. She smacked her pillows and placed the sheets over her. Even though it was summer, she felt chilly out here.

_I should come to a decision before I make things worse. Before Otō-sama finds out I am not in Europe. _Thought Tsukiko as she closed her eyes.

_What's left of me now?_

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 44**

- - - Tsukiko woke up again by some one poking her head. She wrapped the sheets around her and sat up. She looked over and found Tala sighing at her. She glared up at him and got her cell phone to check what time it was. She dropped it on the floor and went back to her sofa. Yes, it was now her sofa.

"Luckily for you Kai left really early" said Tala going to the kitchen

Tsukiko sighed. The only thing that she heard was that Kai had yet again not noticed that she was not sleeping beside him on their bed. It was enough to ruin her whole day. Rubbing her eyes, she got up and walked over to her room to take a much needed shower. She picked a nice sun dress to wear. It was thin and short. Tsukiko sat there in front of her vanity brushing her hair for a while. She sighed and looked around the room. She needed to get away. She walked to the living room and found a note stating that Tala left for school. She grabbed her cell phone and purse before leaving the condo.

She made sure not to walk near the pharmacy where David worked. She took the opposite direction and walked. She tapped her cell phone as she waited for the light to change. There were a lot of things that she needed to clear up. Her objective from the beginning was to finish school and get her diploma which she was getting next week. Kai came here to study. The only thing she was causing him was trouble. He didn't need distractions, especially not one like her.

Sighing, Tsukiko walked inside a café and ordered something with ice. She sat down on a table where she could see the people walk back and forth. What was wrong with her? Could she not live a semi-normal life? She wanted to be with Kai. He had been there for her through her toughest times, stood up for her and protected her. He saved her life. She owed him too much. Was that why she was with him? Still paying him for what he had done for her? She shook her head. No, that wasn't it. She was not forced to be here with him.

Looking down at her drink she, sighed. She got up and left the café. She walked to the nearest grocery store and bought the ingredients she needed to make dinner. Eating take out was starting to annoy her. She paid and walked back to the apartment. Her walk was slow. Somehow, she was dreading going back. Tsukiko knew that the boys would not be back for another hour or two but she didn't know if she could face them with a straight face. Each one could pick up when she was not in a good mood but it seemed it was more noticeable when she was depressed.

Tsukiko placed the groceries on the kitchen and grabbed her pot and rinsed the chicken. She chopped the vegetable slowly and was slower in placing them in the pot. As she chopped the onions, her thoughts strayed. Maybe it was her. Something was wrong with her. Things weren't working out because of her. She couldn't compare herself with other girls, she was nothing. Kai could do better, much better. She was broken, too many scars that would never really heal. Nothing would ever really heal them much less make her forget how they got there in the first place.

_My heart is a battleground _

"Tsukiko?"

The silvered eyed girl looked up and found Kai. He was starring at her with a look that could only be called worried. "Yes?"

He walked up to her. "Why are you crying?"

"What?" Tsukiko ran the back of her hand on her face and suppressed a gasp. She was crying? Looking down she found the onions. "N-no, I'm cutting onions, see?"

Kai looked down and found the onions. He looked over at her again and found her cutting the vegetable again. He placed his hand on top of hers and paused her from cutting. "Are you lying to me?"

Tsukiko rapidly blinked trying to make her tears go away. She looked up at him. "You know I can't lie. Didn't you get homework for the weekend?"

"I did" answered Kai as he watched her go back to making dinner

"Do it now that way you don't have to worry about it on Sunday" She looked up at him with a closed eyed smile. "Go on now"

Tsukiko was about finished cutting the last of the onions when she gave out a small hiss. Kai quickly looked back and found that she had cut her finger. He pulled her to the sink and placed her hand under the faucet. Taking it out, he inspected it and placed it back under the water. She looked at him strangely. "Calm down Kai, it's just a small cut"

She raised her hand to open a cabinet and took out a box of band-aids. She opened it with one hand and took one out.

"How often does this happen?" asked Kai eyeing the box of band-aids

"Only when I'm distracted" said Tsukiko taking her hand back. She dumped the blood free onions on the pot. She went on cleaning the small mess she made and the dishes she used to cook.

Kai looked her and his hand turned into a fist as he walked out of the kitchen. He didn't want to leave but he had to. He didn't want to get in an unnecessary argument with her. Yet he wanted her under him badly but with all the glares and shouting he has given her, he knew that she would deny him anything he asked of her. She had every right to do so. He should have faith, in this, in their relationship. It was one of the many things he lacked. He rubbed his temples and walked towards his room.

Tsukiko watched Kai walk away. She sighed and sat down top rest her head on the table. She was driving him away. What if he wanted to talk and get things as they once were?

"Tsukiko-chan…" called Tala

Raising her head, Tsukiko looked over and quickly got up. She rushed over to the red head. He was carrying three paper bags and looked like he was ready to drop one. "Why don't you ask for help Tala-kun?"

Tsukiko took a bag from him. "I thought I could handle it"

Tala placed the bags on the table. She looked as the things he took out bottles of liquor and vodka. Chips and dip. "What's with all of this? Are you having a gathering?"

"No, everything here is for me" said Tala

Tsukiko looked at him with a straight face. "So you're not sharing?"

Tala looked at her and then searched around. Picking up a bottle, he handed it over to her. "For you and Kai"

Tsukiko chuckled. "I was joking, here"

She moved the bottle onto his hands but Tala pushed it back in hers. "I got it for you and Kai. Get drunk and have sloppy sex afterwords"

Tala smirked at her and she slapped his arm. "How do you know its sloppy sex, you pervert?"

"I just do" said Tala not saying anything more to her

Tsukiko squinted her eyes at him. She turned back to the bottle of vodka Tala had given her. She felt like taking a shot right now. She would have to hide this where now could find it not even by accident. She would think of a place later. She got up and went to turn off the stove.

- - - Dinner was a silent. Yet it was not as tense as the nights before. There was some calm in the atmosphere which Tala was suspicious about. It did not feel normal. Tsukiko waited until every one was done eating before she started to pick up the dinner plates. She ushered them away, deciding that tonight she was going to clean the dishes. She had this urgency that she didn't want to admit what it was for and needed to keep herself busy.

Tsukiko watched Kai head to his room and Tala linger in the living room watching TV. He gave up searching for anything good after half an hour later. She waited until Tala was locked in his room before her eyes strayed to the bottle of vodka on the counter. She debated whether or not to have a drink. She had not had a drink since she had taken four glasses of Champaign for new year.

She took the bottle and went to sit in living room. She took a deep gulp and sighed in content. She hadn't known how much she had missed the taste of alcohol until then. She had become a drinker the day that her father had denied her any help towards Akiko. Ever since then she had gotten drunk when everything seemed too much for her to handle. She wondered then why she had not gotten drunk and tried to have an alcohol overdose to try and kill herself? Shrugging, Tsukiko took another gulp but coughed this time. This vodka was stronger than the regular beer. She paused to hear if she had woken Kai or Tala. When she didn't hear anything, Tsukiko took another big gulp and nearly spitted it out before swallowing it by force. She took a deep breath and coughed.

She was going to make sure that Tala brought her a pack of beer instead of vodka. This time she took a small drink and massaged her throat. Tsukiko thought it was better to stop drinking for now. She stood to put the bottle away but only got to fall back on the sofa. The world had gone sideways. Only four gulps and she was already drunk. What kind of vodka did Tala get? She looked at the bottle but couldn't read it. The words were moving. Might as well take another drink, it wouldn't hurt right?

The bottle was taken from her grasp before it could make it to her lips. She looked beside her and up. Tsukiko found Kai glaring down at her. She wanted to glare back at him but couldn't help to get the stupid grin off her face. "Wannaaaa have a drink with meee Kaaai?" giggled Tsukiko slurring her words

Kai raised the bottle to take a long and found that it was more than half empty. His gaze returned to Tsukiko who was trying to reach for the bottle. Kai shoved her hands away. He grabbed her by the arm to stand her up but she pulled away. He tried again and Tsukiko pushed him away with the little strength and coordination she had.

"Stop fighting me Tsukiko" argued Kai taking her arm again. "You need to get to bed, now."

Tsukiko slapped his hand but he didn't let go. "This is my bed"

Kai thought the alcohol was speaking but looking beside her, he found blankets and two pillows. "Explain yourself"

"I've been sleeping here…yeah, cause you're mad at me and mean" nodded Tsukiko enthusiastically

He let go of her arm. "How long?"

"Two nights agooooo" she answered slurring her words. Kai didn't wait for her to say another word. He pulled her up and carried her to their room. He let her fall on their mattress and heard her groan but that was the least of his worries at the moment. He paced in front of the bed.

_She had been sleeping in the living room and I didn't notice. If she had decided to leave two nights ago, I would have not been able to stop her. _Kai sat down at the edge of the bed and rubbed his temple. He looked at the bottle in his hand and took a drink from it. Unlike Tsukiko, he could handle it. He drank the remaining contents of the bottle and let it fall next to the bed.

"You finished it aaaallllllll" said Tsukiko shoving him

Kai turned to her and cupped her face between his hands. Tsukiko stopped her fidgeting and stared up at him. Her hands were gripping the bed sheets as their eyes connected. A light blush tinted her cheeks and shook her head free of his hands. Kai did not let her get far. She let herself fall on his open arms. He moved his arms around her and gripped her to him.

"Am I being cruel to you?" asked Tsukiko "Am I hurting you?"

He stared down at her. It would be just like her to worry about another person's feelings and well being before her own even when she is drunk. It was one of the qualities that would bring her great bonds of friendship but a hazard to herself.

"I am the one hurting you" stated Kai gripping her harder "It is me who…"

Tsukiko slipped her finger tips over his lips. "You are afraid and it's okay…I'm here to hold you"

She wrapped her arms around him. Rubbing his back, Kai relaxed against her embrace. He might never admit it but he would only let his guard down when he was with her alone. He trusted her and it was hard enough for any one to get a word out of him much less gain his trust. This girl was different and it made her special in her own way.

"I know" whispered Kai in her ear

She whispered back. "Know that you are my most…important person"

Kai knew this yet hearing it from her lips made all the difference. He pressed his lips on her forehead. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He sat there with her body pressed against his and contemplated how he was going to explain to her later today about his fears without looking weak in her eyes. He sighed and got up. Kai removed the sheets and placed Tsukiko down. He got beside her and clamped half of his body over hers. From now on, he would check that she was sleeping beside him before he would go to sleep.

A mistake like that would cost him more that he was willing to give up.

**

* * *

I will be in bed rest next week so there won't be a new chapter next week, sorry.**

**Please Review!**


	45. Chapter 45

**So I noticed that this story has reached its hundredth review… freaking awesome! I never thought it would have ever reached that number. I want to thank all the readers who ever reviewed and made this possible.**

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 45**

- - - Kai woke up and found the bed empty of his white haired girl. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He turned the knob only to find that the door was locked. Remembering what happened last time the bathroom door was closed and Tsukiko was at the other side, Kai hurriedly knocked on the door. There was a loud groan before the door was opened.

"You need to pee?" asked Tsukiko looking at him. She went back to looking at her birth control and started counting again. "I need a new batch of birth control"

Tsukiko walked out of the bathroom. Kai needed to talk to her but before he could, he needed to take a bath first and a fast one. To her they were still in uneven terms which could be an easy opening for that damn guy who worked down at the pharmacy. As he dried his hair, he looked over at the clock and moved to put on a t-shirt. Walking out he found Tala channel surfing and Tsukiko was sitting down at the table drinking what seemed like coffee.

He walked out of the condo to the pharmacy. He found the pharmacy boy talking to another girl. It was the same girl that asked Tsukiko if she would go out with the boy. As soon as they caught sight of him, they stopped talking. Kai placed the birth control compact on the counter. "I need a refill"

Daniel took the compact and gave him a single nod before going to the back. Stacy looked over at Kai and he ignored her but it would seem that it would not stop her from meddling in for her friend. "Are they for your sister?"

"No" answered Kai not looking at her

"Cousin?" asked Stacy

"No" answered Kai yet again growing irritated

"Best friend…?" asked Stacy raising an eyebrow

"No" Glared Kai at the girl. "Tsukiko is my girlfriend soon to be fiancé"

Kai knew that he had given more information than needed to be said but he was sure that it would shut up the meddling girl. Yet, it was not a lie. Tsukiko may have her scars and her faults just like he did but compared to other girls, Tsukiko was a far better person. She would be a better candidate for a wife than any other woman out there.

Daniel came from the back with a white paper bag. Kai took out some cash and told him to keep the change. He wanted out of the damn pharmacy.

- - - Tsukiko had woken up to be in the arms of Kai. He was holding her tightly, more so than before. She slowly moved his arms away from her mid-section and sat up. She grabbed her head as she felt the whole world had come down on it. Blinking a couple of times, she got off the bed and held onto the wall. She quietly walked out of the room and to the kitchen. Tsukiko heard the coffee machine on and picked up her pace. There was Tala serving himself some coffee. She took it from his hands and poured it down her throat.

"Well good morning to you too" mumbled Tala

Tsukiko glared at him. "I am never drinking anything you ever give me again"

"What? The sex sucked?" asked Tala with a smirk back in his face

She kept on glaring at him. "I don't know if there was sex or not but I can't remember anything!"

Tsukiko handed Tala back his coffee mug and walked back to her room. She grabbed a pair of clothes and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. She showered as quickly as she could, not wanting to make too much noise that would wake up Kai. She opened the small vanity mirror and took out her birth control. There was only one pill left. She drank it. Not really used to Kai's cycle of when he wanted a go around, she couldn't be caught off guard. She was not ready for a child, not at the moment.

She began counting. Tsukiko was counting as to when was her last period but lost count when there was a loud and consistent knock on the bathroom door. She opened it and found Kai on the other side. He looked relieved but at what?

"You need to pee?" asked Tsukiko. When she didn't hear an answer, she went back to counting. "I need a new batch of birth control"

She brushed her hair and fixed the bed. Walking out to the living room, she found Tala drinking coffee comfortably on the sofa. The remote control already in his hand. She tsked. "Is there anything else you do besides watch TV?"

"Go to school, study" answered Tala looking over at her. "Still angry?"

Tsukiko shrugged and sat down to drink more coffee. Her gaze strayed for just a second as she watched Kai walk out of the room. She quickly looked away, when his eyes moved to her. She heard the front door open and close. Her eyes moved to the exit.

Tala turned back to her. "Did you two have another fight?"

"Who knows? I can't remember a thing" said Tsukiko looking down at her coffee. She hated this. She hated that Kai and her were not in good terms. She tried thinking back to when things got like this. What had started it all? Her obtaining her diploma had caused this. She sighed. Shouldn't have that been good news? Tsukiko shook her head. How was she supposed to fix this?

_Is it really your fault? _Asked a little voice in the back of her head. Was it her fault? Tsukiko gripped her head. Taking a deep breath, she imagined herself back with her therapist. What would she say about all of this? First of all, she would be asking why Tsukiko was with Kai here in the states. Then try to get the feelings she felt for Kai and the reasons she was still with him. By now, she would be in knots and her therapist would be trying to calm her down. _You don't deserve to beat yourself like this. Fights come and go. There is never a peaceful relationship. It is how things are._

With that in mind, Tsukiko sat up and got up from her chair. She went to the room and brought out her lap top. Placing it on the table, she sat back down and turned it on. All the moving around had caught Tala's attention. "What's with the mood change?"

Tsukiko turned to him with a grin on her face. "I'm going to e-mail Otō-sama and give him the good news. Besides, I haven't contacted him in a while, he must be worried."

There was a growl. Both Tala and Tsukiko turned to the entrance. Kai was standing there with a glare on his face. He strode towards Tsukiko. She got up and started to back away. He shut the computer closed and reached for her arm. Kai pulled her over his shoulder and walked towards their room.

"Kai?" asked Tsukiko "Kai what's with you?"

Kai threw her on their bed and turned around to throw the white paper bag in his hand across the room. Tsukiko couldn't stare away from him. With a shaky hand covering her mouth, she backed away until her back hit the headboard. What had gotten him so angry? What had she done this time? She flinched when his eyes landed on her.

Noticing her fear of him, Kai spoke in a calm tone. "What were you going to do Tsukiko?"

Tsukiko didn't respond right away. She noticed that whenever Kai was mad at her, he would use her name. In a way it saddened her but this was a thought for another time and day. "I was going to e-mail my Otō-sama"

"What for?" asked Kai glaring at her

"To tell him I'm getting my diploma" stated Tsukiko simply, not wanting to tell him that she was thinking of going back home. Afraid that his anger would only increase.

Kai glared at her. He had the feeling that she was not telling him the whole truth. He walked over to the bed and moved her knees away from her chest. He gripped her hands and pulled her forward. "What else?"

"I was going to tell him I was coming home soon" His grip on her tightened. Tsukiko hissed and struggled to get away from him. "You're hurting me Kai"

"You plan on leaving me" sneered Kai letting go of her wrists shoving her back to the mattress. He ran a hand through his head and he glared at the floor. "Go then!"

Feeling confused and terrified, Tsukiko whispered. "Kai…why? What have I done to make you feel this way?"

Kai turned back to her and she flinched. She didn't know if she was hyperventilating or if it was her heart that was pounding in her ears. He walked over to her and gripped her arms. The need to shake her was overpowering. Clenching her hands to her chest, Tsukiko looked up at him.

"Even before I came here, my plan from the very beginning was to take a small vacation. Finish my studies and get my diploma and return home. I was going to take less than three months." said Tsukiko without fear

His grip loosened. She took the opportunity and took his face in between her hands. Kai shoved her hands from his face and walked towards the window. He felt like banging his head to feel anything but what was in his chest. Kai glared out the window. When had she taken over his whole life? How had she managed to have such a big influence on him? When had he begun to care so much for her it was nearly suffocating? Kai walked out the room needing more air than what the window could provide.

- - - Her body had gone numb and had fallen sideways on the mattress. She curled up and gripped her legs to her chest. She didn't know how much time had passed but the empty whole that Kai had been closing was now ripping open wide. Tsukiko gripped her sides trying to push her ribs closer to make it stop growing.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt her nails pierce her skin. She felt the pain eating her inside out. Tsukiko didn't want this. She didn't want to feel anything. She rubbed her forehead against her knee. She felt the sting of tears behind her eyelids.

Tsukiko knew that crying now was not going to fix anything at this point. Now she understood that there was nothing to fix. All Kai had really felt for her was lust and nothing more. That lust was now gone. She looked over to the closet. Maybe it was time she left. There was nothing tying her here anymore. She wobbly walked over to the closet and took out her suitcase. She grabbed loads off clothes and dumped them inside. She lacked the energy to fix anything. She took a drawer and dropped her lingerie inside. She grabbed her other suitcase and dropped her shoes and anything else that belonged to her.

Struggling to close her suitcase, she banged the suit case and dropped her body against the suitcase. Tsukiko hated this. Why had things ended like this? Forcing herself to stand, she grabbed her purse and took her suitcases. Tsukiko quickly stopped. The lace dangling from her neck. The present that Kai had given to her. Even if it was a wonderful token that represented more than an apology, it was something that would only cause her pain every time she would glace at it.

Dropping her purse, she took the necklace and moved to take it off. "You are leaving?"

Tsukiko tensed and turned around. Kai was facing her as he locked the door behind him. She let the suitcases fall to the floor as she backed away. There was a deadly aurora surrounding Kai. She could tell if he was going to strike her or throw her out of the room. Tsukiko mentally cursed when her back hit the bathroom door. She reached for the doorknob. Not in a million dreams would she had thought that she would ever be afraid of Kai much less inflict violence on her.

Her eyes widen at how close Kai had gotten to her. She closed her eyes tightly and moved her hands to rest on her chest. Giving a small prayer to the Goddesses and Gods she had come to know, she opened her eyes and stared up at him. Kai loomed over her. His hands were on each side of her head. It came to no surprise to him when she faced him. She might be fragile but she was a fighter. A small gasp had escaped her when he pressed his forehead against hers. She let her hands drop to her sides.

"You leave me?" whispered Kai with venom in his tone as he pressed himself closer to her

Tsukiko shook her head. "I made a promise to return. I don't break my promises."

Kai ran his hands down her back. "That would be just like you"

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Kai's hands on her. She raised herself higher and whispered against his lips. "Tell me what you're thinking. What aches? How can I heal it?"

He moved his hands under her tank top and up her back. "I ache to be inside you"

Kai saw how her eyes glimmered. They became alive. "Show me how much you ache"

He pressed her to the bathroom door. Kai moved his hand behind her neck and yanked her forward making their lips crush together. With a fist full of her hair, he tilted her head and shoved his tongue through her teeth. They fought for dominance. She gripped at his shirt, pulling him lower to her. He pressed her against the door until he felt he was winning their little battle. Tsukiko ran her fingers through his hair and got a good grip not wanting to lose.

The need for air was strong and they ignored it. A bulge poked at her abdomen. Kai unzipped his pants and let them drop to the floor along with his boxers. His cock stuck out like a rod. A chill ran up her back and she twitched at the sensation. She waited for him to make the first move, afraid that her touch would be rejected again. He pulled her skirt up her legs to her waist and pulled her underwear down. He moved her head back without breaking their kiss. Kai made sure that their eyes connected. He lifted her legs and plunged inside her.

Kai swallowed her gasp. He wrapped her legs around his waist. Seeing spots in their vision, they parted for air and she sagged against his chest. None made a move as they gasped for air. Kai pressed his lips against her temple. This sensation. Her folds wrapped around his shaft was bliss. Pure, damn bliss. His fingers pressed tighter against the back of her thighs. She moaned her discomfort but he ignored her. He ran his hands up and palmed her ass. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he used the other to grab a handful of her hair and pulled her head back.

Tsukiko dazedly looked up at him and licked her lips. He waited no more and kissed her. He slammed her back into the door and ravaged her lips. She caught his lip between her teeth and pulled. Kai looked at her and found her glaring at him as she tried to recuperate her lost oxygen. "I like it hard but…I would like to make it out with…my hair intact"

He moved his hand to the back of her neck and yanked her forward for another kiss. He turned around to slide down with her. His legs were stretched out on the floor and Tsukiko was on his lap with her legs wrapped around his back. Kai removed her shirt and bra, tossing them to the side. He did the same with his jacket and t-shirt. They pressed their bodies together. Days without their touch had been foreign and uninvited. None of them moved.

"Kai…"

"Give me a promise" declared Kai cutting her off

Tsukiko looked at him confused and quickly wrapped her arms around him as he got on his feet. He pulled out of her and got rid of her skirt before walking over to the bed. Kai loomed over her and pressed himself at her entrance. She waited for him to go in but made no move to do so.

"Stay" said Kai pressing closer "Vow to me you will remain here alongside me"

Tsukiko was shocked by his words. He was never a guy who would express his feelings through words. This was a struggle for him. And how she wished she could say yes and give him this vow but she couldn't. She had made a promised to her father and she couldn't break it. She couldn't betray him not after he had made her his heir to take over the company. It was something she could not dismiss so easily. She placed his face in between her hands and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I really wish I could but I can't…not at this time. Please try to understand."

"Should I?" asked Kai

She traced his eyebrow. "Yes, my father gave me his company. I gave my word and I intend to keep it."

Kai sat up. "I can not just let you go as though it is over because it is not"

Tsukiko sat up and moved her hands to rest beside her legs. "I can't ask you to wait for me Kai. It would be selfish of me to want two things when I can only have one"

"Selfless even now…" whispered Kai pushing her back into the mattress

He ran his mouth all over her body as he loomed over her. Kai moved her hands over her head and parted her legs. He pressed his shaft at her entrance. He took one long look at her face before he shoved himself inside of her. Tsukiko arched her back as the pleasure shot through her. Kai took her breast in his mouth and sucked the tip. She wrapped her arms around her neck. Kai rammed into her relentlessly. He would find a way to keep her here. For now, her body was his and he was going to enjoy it.

- - - Kai looked down at his chest where Tsukiko was sleeping on. Her hair fanned out like a blanket for both of them. Her hands lightly gripping his shoulders. He ran his fingers through her hair and felt her sigh in content against his chest. He would not let her go. He could not lose her, not even to her family.

He had to remove his biggest obstacle. Toushiro, Takayoshi. There would be a lot of talking that would have to be done. He was more than sure that the man would not want to relinquish his youngest daughter to him. Yet, Kai was willing to fight him and any one else.

Kai ran his fingers through her hair once again. "You will be mine for now and always"

_You show me how to see,_

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken._

**

* * *

I want to thank **_**Sesshylover978**_** and **_**hieilovers**_** for reviewing!**

**Please Review!**


	46. Chapter 46

**To **_**Sesshylover978**_**, **_**Ice Phoenix Love**_**, and **_**hiei lovers**_**, I want to thank for reviewing. **

**I know that it seems like every thing is getting chaotic but I was having a bit of trouble seeing a clear ending. I am in the cusps of seeing something definite. Keep enjoying reading.**

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 46**

- - - Kai had an arm around Tsukiko which had her pressing against his chest. He had woken up an hour ago. At the moment he was playing with a tiny box in his hand. He kept opening and closing the box. His gaze lingered on the box and then back to Tsukiko. The meaning of the piece of jewelry that was inside the box had a bigger meaning than what it cost.

He had purchased it that day he had gotten her crescent moon necklace. Yesterday he had been wondering why he had gotten it in the first place. Tsukiko had decided to leave him without a word but in the back of his head he knew that he had pushed her to the edge. Last night, he knew that there was no point in waiting. Who Tsukiko was, was the person she was going to remain.

A light groan drifted him from his thoughts. He looked back down to Tsukiko and found her rubbing her face against the side of his chest. She curled into a ball before stretching her body out. Kai opened up the small jewelry box and took out its content. He took her left hand and whispered in her ear. "Wake up Tsukiko"

There was another groan before she lazily opened her eyes. He took her hand and she looked down to it. Kai placed the piece of jewelry on her third finger of her left hand. Not fully awake, Tsukiko lazily looked at her hand and smiled when she caught the shine of the piece of jewelry. Kai held her hand and she looked up at him with her lazy smile. He pressed his lips against her forehead.

_In you and I there's a new land_

Tsukiko looked down at her hand…and like that, the switch was flipped. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. The ring was placed specifically in a certain finger. She felt her whole being shake. She turned to look at Kai and backed away. She fell off the bed and crawled away as she shook her head at him.

Kai followed after her. Fear plagued her eyes as she backed away from him. It was only getting worse as her eyes strayed to the ring. She stood up and kept shaking her head at the ring and then at him. "You couldn't want this…you couldn't want me…"

He could hear her start to hyperventilate before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the floor. Kai ran to her but had not reached her in time. Picking her up from the floor, Kai placed her on the bed and wrapped the sheets around her body. He dawned on his boxers and pants. There was a knock on the door and he cursed at the intrusion. "Damn it…Tsukiko wake up!"

"Kai what was that loud thump?" Tala knocked again and when he didn't hear an answer, he slammed his fist against the door. "What's going on Kai?"

Tala didn't know if Kai or Tsukiko had settled their issues or if they were still in bad terms but he couldn't help but fear for the girl's safety. Kai was an unpredictable person. He couldn't assure himself at the moment that Kai would not harm her. He slammed the door with the side of his fist.

"_What's wrong Tala?" asked Akahana_

Damn. He had forgotten he was still on the phone talking with her. If he ignored her question, she was going to go hysterical. "I'm trying to find out"

Kai slammed the door open and Tala backed away for safety measures. He noticed that the two toned haired male was…he was…Tala couldn't form it in words. His mind had gone blank because he had never seen Kai in this state. "What's going on Kai?"

"Tsukiko fainted" he said going to the bathroom to find the alcohol and cotton. Things where hitting the floor. "Do we have any alcohol?"

"I'll try to find some in the kitchen" said Tala turning for the kitchen but paused. "Just calm down"

"_What did Hiwatari-kun say? I couldn't hear him" asked Akahana worried_

"Tsukiko fainted and Kai is…I think he's going crazy" said Tala rummaging through the cabinets. He couldn't find regular alcohol and instead got a bottle of his own. He could hear Akahana giggling on the other line. "What's funny cherry head?"

"_You have to find a better nickname for me" mumbled Akahana "I was just remembering a time when Tsukiko fainted"_

"What's funny about that?" interrupted Tala

"_I wasn't done" said Akahana "It was during freshmen year. A boy came to her house with a bouquet of white roses and chocolates. He bent down in one knee, took out an engagement ring and asked her to marry him. Her face went pale and she fainted on the spot. I thought it was hilarious."_

Tala gave a small chuckle. He walked into the room and handed Kai the bottle. He earned a 'what-is-this' look from the two-toned haired male. He shrugged. Kai got the cotton and got it wet with the alcohol before placing it under her nose.

Tala took the opportunity before Tsukiko woke up. "Did you ask Tsukiko to marry you?"

Kai's head whipped too fast to face Tala. He swore he had heard it crack. It gave him his answer either way. Tala turned to his phone. "Kai asked her to marry him"

On the other line Akahana was laughing her ass off. There was thump before the laughter continued. Kai glared at the phone. "I gave her an engagement ring" He went back to waking Tsukiko up.

"Are you okay cherry head?" asked Tala

"_Yeah. I just fell off my bed. What did Hiwatari-kun say?" asked Akahana calming down_

"He didn't ask her to marry him but gave her an engagement ring." Tala walked "It's the same to me"

"Yeah. Put me on speaker phone" said Akahana.

Tala pressed the speaker button. "You're loud and clear"

"_Take it easy Hiwatari-san. From what Akatsuki-nii told me…and he's always right…Tsukiko-chan is afraid of marriage. Not commitment but marriage. I say blame the passing of her mother and her once cold hearted father" said Akahana "Don't pressure her or who knows how she'll take things"_

"Fine" said Kai motioning for Tala to leave the room. He closed the door and locked it. Placing more cotton coated with alcohol under her nose, he felt her slowly coming to. "Tsukiko, can you hear me?"

She groaned and trashed her head on the bed. "A little…you sound far away…come closer"

Kai took her hand. "I am sitting next to you. Does anything hurt?"

"My shoulder but I'm okay" she mumbled "I had a weird dream…very weird dream"

Kai sat her up and dressed her in his shirt. Tsukiko sagged against him. He laid his back on the headboard and sat her on his lap. He felt her hands run over his chest and rest at his arm. "I need you to fully wake up Tsukiko"

He watched her rub her fists into her eyes. She looked up and back to him. He didn't know how to start but he knew he should say or do something before her eyes could see the ring again. She looked up at him perplexed. She wanted to turn around and ask him why he was making such a weird face but his arm wouldn't go loose. "Kai?"

"You were afraid? What are you afraid off Tsukiko?" asked Kai raising her left hand for both to see

Feeling her go tense, Kai tighten his arm around her. The next second, he felt her whole body shake. He turned her face to look at him and found her eyes shut tight. Turning her around, Kai felt her press her forehead against him and her fisted hands on his chest. He knew that if he let her loose she would run off or curl up. Kai wrapped his arms around her. "Say something Tsukiko"

"Why would you want me as anything more than what we are now?" she mumbled

"If I wanted you for just sex, we would not be in this situation" answered Kai "We may connect physically but with time there will be more"

Shaking her head, Tsukiko sat up. "No. I don't want this."

Kai cupped her elbows. "I do not understand Tsukiko. Explain it to me"

"I might not live that long Kai" she gripped his arms "The disease that took my mother and Akiko. How sure can you or I be that it won't take me now or tomorrow?"

Kai had not given a single thought to it. He believed that if she, as her older sister, came to live this long then they would live another ten or twenty years to come. He was not certain of it and Tsukiko had every right to be afraid.

"One day you're going to want children and I don't think I can give you more than one" she cried "I might die and the last thing I want is to leave you or for you to turn like my father did!"

Kai pulled her into his arms. Here she is thinking of some one else future and happiness, rather than her own. She was trying to spare him of the pain and life his father had lived. Could she not think about her own happiness for once? Couldn't she be greedy? He sighed and rubbed her back. Her arms slowly wrapped around him.

"I don't mean to hurt you Kai but I want you to have a happy future and it's just not with me" Still shaking she mumbled. "I want to be with you and give you children and have a big family but knowing the outcome…I can't bring you down to my demise."

One too many forces against them. They couldn't take their chances. Not when her life would be at stake. Could he live a life with just her? Without any children that would resemble her or him? For a couple of years but she was right. In the end he would want children and it would be more than one. She wants a big family than she can't have.

He held her tighter, rested his head against her own and closed his eyes. Had she not suffered enough? Didn't she deserve something for all of pain she has gone through? There had to be a way for this to work out. There had to be a cure. Specialist could work on it and find a way to control a disease that didn't even have a name. And maybe now he was fooling himself into believing something that was not there.

Kai pulled her away and cleaned her face. Pressing his forehead against hers, he kissed her.

- - - Tala watched Kai walk out of the room. He moved his textbook away and stood up. Kai didn't acknowledge him and walked to the kitchen. Taking out a bottle of vodka, he poured himself a drink. Tala sat across from him and poured himself a drink. He would have left him alone at times like this but Kai was changing. Tala couldn't tell what Kai and Tsukiko argued about this time. He had not heard yells but it didn't mean that they had not fought yet again.

"Did you two argue?" asked Tala not really expecting an answer

Kai sighed. "We talked and it's over"

Tala sat up. "You two broke up? Why?"

"She needs to go home and we can't have a future." Said Kai taking a drink

"Can't you convince her to stay or speak with her father?" asked Tala not understanding Kai giving in so easily

Taking another swing, Kai answered. "Not when she is certain the disease that killed her mother is the one that will kill her when she gives birth to any children we come desire."

Tala put his glass down. "Is it the same disease that killed her younger sister?"

Kai gave a single nod. If things weren't as complicated as they looked, he would have cracked a smile. Kai and Tsukiko had thought about the future, their future. Of a life together and the children they would one day want to have. All shoved out the window because of a disease that could kill. It claimed two members of Tsukiko's family and Tala knew the chances of Tsukiko having it were high. Knowing Kai, he was not going to put her live in jeopardy.

"Is there any medication that can control the disease or slow it down?" asked Tala having an idea of Kai's answer but he still needed to ask

"No…" another gulp "Not that I know of"

Tala raised an eyebrow. "There aren't any doctors doing research or looking for a cure?"

Kai shook his head. He was on the verge of yelling and maybe punching Tala for asking too many questions.

"Her father has not been doing anything about this disease? No funding?" asked Tala confused

Kai raised his head at that. Takayoshi who had loved his wife and turned to stone the moment he lost her. Two of his children ran away. Tsukiko stayed with him for Akiko. She had no where else to go. Takayoshi gave his company to Tsukiko, to the only child who stayed by his side. He could not say if he was doing anything now for his daughters. It had to at least cross his mind once.

"You want this to work, to have a future with her, then speak with him." Tala got up "Get answers before you decide anything. You never know what you'll hear."

Kai got his cell phone and walked out the door.

- - - Tsukiko sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her whole body felt heavy. Her muscled ached and felt her bones popping. Some how she made it to the abandoned luggage and zipped them open. Slowly and quietly, she took out everything. She folded her shirts and shorts. Her vests and skirts. Her dress were next as were her undergarments. Her shoes were tucked neatly with everything that was left.

After what she said to Kai, she had no right to stay here by his side. She couldn't make things any harder for him. She had done enough damage letting this relationship go any further than it had to. If she had the strength and courage, she would have done this a long time ago but she never expected for Kai to be who he was becoming to her.

She would give up anything, any happiness that she would ever feel just to take the pain she had caused Kai.

Emptiness gripped at her from the pit of her stomach. It was as though all of her insides had vanished from their place. Tsukiko tried to grip the closest object to her for support and tried to breathe. She gripped her arms and pierced her nails on them. Any other pain was preferable to what was trying to take over her. She raked her nails over her arms leaving trails of open skin. A couple of drops ran down her arms and she fell to the floor. Curling up, she forced herself to hold the vile that had risen at the back of her throat.

Some people are meant to live in joy. Others are meant to hurt. Most were meant to suffer. She was one of the many who were meant to suffer.

- - - He found her sprawled on the floor. But her body seemed stiff as he picked her up. Carrying her to the bathroom, Kai sat her between his legs and opened the first aid kit. He cleaned her wounds and wrapped bandages around her arms. She did not flinch or even twitch. She was in a dead sleep.

He should have not left her alone, not with her history of self infliction. Due to the fact that she had not injured herself in their last argument, he did not expect her to do so now. Placing her back in their bed, he moved her hair from her face. This would give him leverage over her. He would use her actions to keep her for a couple of days here. By then his visitor would be here. It would be then that he would decide to let her go or keep her here along side him.

He pressed his forehead to hers and took in a breath. He kissed her and backed away.

- - - Tsukiko woke during the night. A gasp had escaped her lips. She knew that it had been from a forgotten a nightmare. She felt her muscles knotted and cringed at every movement she made. It surprised her to find Kai's arm wrapped around her. She could hear his heart beat and shoved the surge to wrap her own arms around him and press her ear closer to his chest. Instead she moved to look in the other direction. Somehow, she managed to do so but felt his arm tightened.

Sleep seemed to elude her and her thoughts were agonizing. She felt like biting Kai's arm so she could free herself and at the same time wanting to be deeper in his embrace. Her fingers ran over her bandages and she mentally cursed. He had seen her injuries. He must think her mad and capable of hurting herself. Tsukiko wondered if he would let her go after seeing her small scratches. Yet, she also wished that he would move his other arm and cage her against him.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the rhythm of Kai's heartbeat. At some point, his arm wrapped around her and moved his leg over hers.

- - - Kai waited for her to wake up. He missed a class but he was not worried. He needed to make sure she did not leave, not yet. He walked over to the bed when he heard a large intake of air come from her. Helping her sit up, Kai moved her hair away from her face and checked her bandages. Her scratches had not bled through. Moving the first aid kit aside, he waited for Tsukiko to return from the bathroom. He beckoned her to sit beside on the mattress.

She spoke before he could. "I'm leaving today"

"It would be best if you stayed until your wounds heal" Kai halted the words that were sure to protest. "Your family would question were they came from"

Kai knew that she had not given thought to it. He watched her think this over before looking up at him and nodding. "I promise to stay until my wounds heal"

He stared long and hard at her. When he found that she was not lying or up to anything else, he pressed his lips to her temple. Kai knew that he had shocked her. Their relationship was over based on what they concluded but what was he supposed to do when he still had her here? Standing up, he walked to the door.

"Eat something and do not hurt yourself"

At her nod, Tsukiko watched him open the door and leave. She looked over at the clock.

- - - Kai kept flipping his phone. He wanted to call the apartment to make sure that Tsukiko was still there. The only thing stopping him was the fact that he did not know what to say if she picked up. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't pick it up.

A couple of students glared his way for the constant clicking he was making. He placed his cell phone back on his pocket and tried paying attention to lecture his professor was giving. The pen on his hand kept writing on the notebook but he had no idea what he was writing down.

It crossed his mind that he should have not come to classes today but it would have been not better staying at the apartment. If not another talk resumed between them, he was sure an argument would. He did not want to argue with her. They had done enough of that to last them a while.

He only knew the class was over when every one stood up at the same time. He gathered his belongings inside his backpack and walked out. As he neared the campus exit, he noticed a large crowd. They nearly surrounded a black vehicle. A bodyguard of sorts was standing outside, waiting. When he spotted him, the man opened the back door. Some how, he was not surprised to see who came out. She should have expected it. The man was not a person who liked to wait.

Kai took out his cell phone and dialed Tala. "Take the car and don't wait for me"

He hung up before Tala could ask or say anything.

Kai looked over and walked up to Takayoshi.

_Angels in flight._

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	47. Chapter 47

**I want to thank _Blueange_l for reviewing!**

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 47**

- - - Both faced each other as they had taken their seats in an expensive café. They ordered black coffee but nothing more. Kai knew that he needed to start their conversation but didn't know how since he would have to explain that Tsukiko was not in Europe like he believed. He would have to tell him that she was here with him.

"Why have you requested my presence Kai?" asked Takayoshi placing his cup back down

"There is something I would like to speak with you" said Kai looking directly at him "It concerns the disease that took you late wife and Akiko"

Takayoshi tensed and had stifled a flinch. It seemed the topic would always be a sore spot in his armor. None the less, he recuperated as quickly and glared at Kai. "Why pry in what is none of your business?"

"All that I want to know if Tsukiko or Aiko are as vulnerable to it" said Kai taking a sip of his coffee. He needed to remain calm and composed. "Have you found a cure or antibiotics to control the disease?"

"Why are you concerned over my daughters?" asked Takayoshi wanting to pinpoint the direction in which Kai was getting to. "Explain yourself"

"Answer me this questions and I will give you my reasoning" stated Kai

Takayoshi glared at Kai. They were no longer talking as if this just an ordinary conversation. It had changed into a conversation of business. For that Takayoshi agreed to his terms.

- - - Tsukiko looked at the clock as she finished washing the dishes she used to cook. She was worried. It had been at least an hour since Kai should have been here from school. When she heard the lock turn, she walked out of the kitchen. Tala walked in but there was no sign of Kai.

"Tala-kun, where's Kai?"

Dumping his school bag, Tala looked shocked to still see her here. "He called and said not wait for him and go home"

Tsukiko clasped her hands together. "It's because of me"

Tala patted her shoulder. "He will be here later. Don't stress about it"

As much as she wanted to believe in Tala's words, she couldn't but gave him a reassuring smile for his efforts. She nudged him to the table to serve him his meal.

"Have you fixed things with Kai?" asked Tala taking another bite out of his food

Tsukiko looked away from the window and but didn't look at Tala. Besides the fact that she was a terrible liar, her face always gave her away. "Kai and I broke up yesterday"

"Is Kai keeping you here forcefully?" asked Tala not having come up with a better excuse for her presence still here.

"No. I am just waiting for my diploma to get here then I am going back home" said Tsukiko looking out to the view of the window.

"Why don't you try to fix things?" asked Tala ignoring what was left of his food

Tsukiko looked at him. "If I could I would but some things can't just be fixed"

She turned away from Tala and walked back to her room. Rubbing the necklace Kai had given her between her hands, Tsukiko curled up on the mattress. If she had the power to fix things, she would have not thought about it once and done it.

_My sanctuary. My sanctuary. Yeah._

- - - It seemed like Takayoshi could not drink any more coffee or even speak for that matter. He had been rendered speechless when Kai final told him that Tsukiko was here living with him. He did not have to say anything thing else because Takayoshi had understood why his daughter was here with him in the first place.

Yet, Kai could decipher the doubt forming in Takayoshi. Just like any father would. It would be hard for him to believe that innocent, good hearted, no rule breaker, Tsukiko would be here on her free will. Or that she had lied to him to begin with.

Thinking back now, it got Kai thinking that perhaps he might have some what forced her to come with him. He had convinced her to come with him after a quick sexual interaction. It was why he was saying nothing more to this man.

After what seemed like a half an hour or more, Kai spoke again. "It is why I have asked my questions. I want your daughter's hand."

"You want my daughter's hand in marriage?" Takayoshi recomposed himself and raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to marry my unstable daughter at all?"

Kai glared at him. "Your daughter is well enough now."

"You dodge my question boy" stated Takayoshi

Kai looked away. If there was anything that ruffled his feathers was talking about his feelings. His damn feelings. Taking a deep breath, he got pushed down his rising panic. "Your daughter is not like any girl I have ever known. She helps others without being asked to and other people's happiness is more important than her own. Gone through all of her ordeals, she remains standing."

Takayoshi's facial expression never changed. It would have worried any one else but Kai knew that the man was one that did not express a single thing that was not irritation. What worried Kai was that the man would want him to go into more detail about his words and probably more on his feelings.

"What makes you think you are the candidate to marry my daughter?" asked Takayoshi

If this was not as important as it was. Kai would have glared at the man. He was treating the future of his daughter as if it were a business deal. "I am rich. I will inherit Hiwatari Enterprises once I turn twenty-one. I already own a mansion but will purchase another if it is not to Tsukiko's liking."

"You can take care of her financially. What about her emotional needs?" asked Takayoshi knowing that before his wife was with child, Tsukiko had been a hand full. There were occasions where she was too happy, excited and hyper. The moments when she was depressed or doubtful, his wife had trouble bringing her spirits back up. Tsukiko demanded joy then and he knew that sooner or later, she was going to be back to that point. He was not sure that Kai was prepared for that.

"We are working on that but can not go any further when the disease lingers over her" answered Kai honestly having nothing to hide. "We are in an understanding which needs no words. Tsukiko is like an open book."

Takayoshi pinpointed a single detail Kai gave away. Yet, he could not figure if he had done it deliberately. "On the other hand, you are not.c"

Kai knew that he had set his own trap but would be of no good if he lied to this man. "I am not. Tsukiko knows that I do not open to all, she is an exception to the rest."

"You are changing for her, are you going to want her to change for you?" asked Takayoshi

"The changes that I asked of her have been met" stated Kai not wanting to give any more information about his private life

There were many more questions that Takayoshi wanted to ask Kai but he knew that he would only be walking in circles with him. He concluded that Kai did not want to speak any more of his life. A life that the young man knew he was losing. Takayoshi understood that it was up to him to save his daughters relationship. In truth, it would be all up to his daughter.

Takayoshi finished his coffee and turned to Kai. "I wish to speak with my daughter"

- - - Tsukiko walked out of the room when she heard the door bell ring twice. She spotted Tala on the sofa listening to music and doing some paper work. Opening the front door, she found a mail carrier. She signed a sheet and the man gave her a package. Closing the door, she walked to her room.

_It's here. My diploma, finally got here. _Thought Tsukiko as she sat down on the bed. Her eyes lingered on her luggage before she spied her laptop. She took it and turned it on. She typed the website for plane tickets. As she typed all the information and the only thing that was left was to purchase them. Yet, her finger trembled. She fisted her hand and closed her eyes. _Do I really want to leave? No, I don't but it's the best thing to do. For Kai. _

Her finger moved to press the button but heard the front door open. She quickly closed the laptop and walked out of the room thinking it was Kai.

- - - Tala heard the door open but heard it lightly bounce back from the wall. Had Tsukiko left the door open? He stood up. Before he could even walk towards the door, the guest was already in the living room. His body wanted to take a step back but his instinct told him to stand his ground.

"Toushiro Takayoshi" stated Tala

"Ivanov Tala" said Takayoshi "Where is my daughter?"

Tala turned away when he heard Kai's bedroom door open. He tried to stop and warn Tsukiko but her eyes did not meet his. She believed that Kai was the one who was home. She stopped next to him and turned to the person Tala was facing. Everything about her changed in an instant.

Her body tensed and the small smile she had on disappeared. Her eyes dilated and came short of breath. Fear plagued her face just before her body swayed from side to side. Tsukiko gave a small gasp and her eyes shut down just as her body did. Tala saw her body collapse beside him and quickly grabbed her.

He carried her to the sofa and laid her down. Tala quickly walked to Kai's room and grabbed cotton and the liquor bottle from the bathroom. He soaked the cotton and left the bottle in the room. The last thing he wanted was for Takayoshi to see was that they were constant drinkers, including his daughter.

Running the cotton over her nose, he encouraged her to wake up. "Toushiro-chan wake up. You have a visitor, can't keep him waiting, can you?"

Tsukiko scrunched her nose and turned to her side. Tala nudged her to face her father and advice her to wake up. Slapping his hand, she opened an eye and looked around. When she spotted her father, she sat up so quickly that her vision spun. She held her head to but did not take her eyes away from her father. Standing up, she fixed herself and gave her father a bow.

"Otō-sama, good…" she looked at her watch. "Good evening"

"Pleasant evening to you as well Tsukiko" said Takayoshi

"Please sit down" said Tsukiko taking a seat right after her father sat down

"I will take my leave now" said Tala "I will be in my room if you need anything Tsukiko-chan"

Tsukiko turned to the red head and gave him a single nod. She watched him go into his room before turning back to her father. "Do you want anything to drink father?"

"No thank you"

Tsukiko tapped her fingers on her lap. Fear and her nerves where eating her up. How was she going to explain to her father her presence here? Her eyes widen for a brief second. Did she even need an explanation? Maybe her father already knew why she was here. Was she supposed to tell him everything and face his wrath? He probably drag her out of the apartment and back to Japan. Yes, that sounded good. Far away from Kai as fast as she could get before he came back to the apartment.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, her father beat her to it. "I know why you are here"

Tsukiko took in a deep breath. "I was going to go to Europe Father, I was but only because I did not want to see Kai leave. I didn't want to see someone else leave. So I decided I would leave and come back a month or two later. I didn't expect for Kai to actually catch me leaving."

She looked up, expecting for Takayoshi to be shocked that she had an attachment to Kai but found none. Tsukiko gave herself a mental nod. Her father knew everything then. There was no need for her to hide anything, like always. He never ceased to amaze her. He always knew where his children where and what they had done.

"We had said our good byes' but it seemed that we were reluctant to let go of the other. I agreed to come here before him so there would be no suspicion about us being together." Said Tsukiko looking at her father's chest, not having the courage to look at him in the eye.

"Do you care for him?" asked Takayoshi catching her daughter's gaze

Tsukiko answered too quickly. "Of course I care about him father! I love him!"

She slapped her hand to her mouth and looked away. Tsukiko hadn't expected for that to pop out of her mouth. Covering her face, she leaned down to her lap and mumbled to herself. Most likely, she was beating herself up for confessing her feelings out loud and to her father of all people.

"Is how you feel Tsukiko?"

Tsukiko raised her head and nodded. "Yes, father."

"Why is it that I am finding about this relationship now?" asked Takayoshi with a raised eyebrow

Looking down at her lap, she smiled. "I was afraid. You always held high expectations of who we would be married to and the fact that Kai was living with us wasn't really in my favor. I thought you were going to send me away or shun me."

"Since when has this relationship been established?"

Tsukiko looked puzzled for a moment before she understood what his father was referring to. "Weeks after Akiko's death"

Takayoshi crossed his arms. "Am I to assume that he took advantage of you while you were still mourning?"

"What? No father!" She waved her hands in front of her. "I…I was the one who made the first move. After he saved me again and again, I wanted to help me forget about everything. I asked for his help and he gave it to me. If anything I started it."

"I doubt you would approach in such a way for something you were not ready to experience. Are you protecting him Tsukiko?"

"No. I just expected for you to believe that Kai tricked me or deceived me into the relationship" smiled Tsukiko "There is nothing for you to worry about father, our relationship could never be any way"

"Why is that? I have not passed judgment." Stated Takayoshi

Tsukiko stood up and walked to sit next to him. "Father, Kai has asked me to marry him and I said no. I can't marry him because I know that he will want children as I much as I will want them but if I contract the same disease that mother did at birth…I will die. I will leave Kai and my children. I don't want to have them go through what we went through, father."

"I have not found the cure but it can be controlled Tsukiko. Aiko has been taking it. There are no serious side effects. You can stay with that boy and have children." Takayoshi took his daughter's hand. "It might have been your mother's time then, it does not mean that it will be yours as well. Live without fear Tsukiko"

Tears escaped her eyes to run down her face as she hugged her father. This had been the last thing that Tsukiko had expected to hear from Takayoshi. Anything but this. Takayoshi rubbed and patted her back and let his daughter cry on him. "Father thank you. How will I ever repay you for this?"

"Answering one more question. Is Hiwatari Kai, the person you want to be with for years to come?"

"Yes, father. There is no one I would want to be with than Kai. He may not express himself to others but I know who he is and it's all that matters. He cares for me, has saved me and will protect me always." Smiled Tsukiko as she blushed.

"I will pass my judgment now." Stated Takayoshi "Hiwatari Kai shall have my acceptance as long as you are content with him"

Tsukiko hugged her father once more. "I gave you my promise to return home the moment I got my diploma. I received it today."

"I will liberate you of your word but you must appoint my heir Tsukiko"

"Me?" Tsukiko pointed at herself. "Um…well. I believe that Takeshi should inherit the family company. His future children will have the Toushiro name while mine will have my husbands. I want a Toushiro by name to have the company. Let our name not disappear with time."

Takayoshi kissed her hand. "You always knew what others wanted to hear. Placed others happiness before your own. I will reward you with your freedom but know that you can always come back home."

"I thank you with all of my heart father" Tsukiko kissed his cheek and gave him a last hug.

_Where fears and lies melt away._

- - - Kai walked inside the condo expecting for Takayoshi to still be here or gone along with Tsukiko. He had given Takayoshi enough time to talk and leave. Opening the door to his room, he expected the worst but sighed in relief. Tsukiko was in their bed, resting. Her hair was fanned out and covering her like a blanket. She had been waiting for him.

Undressing, he stumbled into a manila folder. Opening it, he found her diploma. He looked it over and quickly read through it. Kai looked back at her and then down at the package that announced her achievement. He smirked as he placed it back down on the table. They would talk tomorrow. Tonight all he wanted was to be in bed with her.

Pulling the covers over her, he crawled under them. Kai moved an arm under Tsukiko's head and felt her breathe in deep. He went still not wanting to wake her up. She shifted until she was comfortable and curled up against him. Kai ran his fingers through her hair and caught the engagement ring still on her finger. She had not taken it off even after they had concluded their relationship over.

He draped his arm and leg over her, caging her to him.

_Music inside._

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

**So this chapter is where there troubles end which means that the end is close, really close.**

**I don't own Beyblade! **

**

* * *

Chapter 48**

- - - It was a late morning when Tsukiko woke up. She had slept soundly for the first time. There were no worries plaguing her mind. Looking to her side, she found Kai facing up still sleeping. He always looked relaxed when he was resting. She buried the urge to kiss his brow. Looking up at the ceiling, she contemplated the next. What was she supposed to tell him when he woke up? How would she?

She felt sudden movement beside her and quickly closed her eyes. Keeping her breathing even was giving her more trouble since her heart was speeding like crazy. The sheets uncovered her upper half and she knew that Kai was sitting up. He was probably going to get ready to go to school.

Kai ran a hand through his hair and looked down at her. He wanted to know why she was still here. What had she decided? He took her left hand and ran his thumb over the ring he had given her. "If you don't intend to marry me, why still wear the ring?"

"Can't my answer change?"

Kai looked up to her and found her staring at him. She had finally caught him instead of the other way around. Tsukiko sat up with out taking her hand away from his. "Speak clearly Tsukiko"

"I want to stay with you" she wrapped her arms around him. "I want to marry you and be with you till death and after that if I can."

It took Kai a second and maybe another to process Tsukiko's words. He held her tightly against him. She sighed in relief and rested her face in the crook of his neck. Kai felt her smile against it before she pressed her lips. He dropped them to the mattress and got her to give out a small squeal of joy. Tsukiko flayed her legs up in the air before she wrapped them around Kai's waist. As much as she wanted to stay in bed with, she needed to remind Kai about school. It seemed like he was missing a lot of his classes because of her.

"Kai don't you have classes today?"

He sat up and looked over at the clock across the room. Kai cursed and moved to get off the bed. "Get ready we are going out"

Kai let her get off the bed before he carried her towards the shower.

- - - Tsukiko walked up to Kai's University and looked at it in awe. It was huge! There was so much space. People lounge in the grass reading, eating, studying and playing some sport. Kai pulled on her hand and she looked over at him. They walked towards a building on the left side on the campus. As they neared it, more and more students' eyes reverted to them. She looked over at Kai and he wrapped an arm possessively around her waist. She smiled at him but grew tense once again when she saw people whispering and looking at them.

"Pay no attention to them Tsukiko" spoke Kai

She gave him a single nod and did her best to do so.

Kai was regretting bringing her to his school. There were too many females here who had tried to get his attention and failed. He was not sure what they were capable of. Too many males were here who would be mesmerized by Tsukiko's unique beauty and would fight one another to get her attention. He glared at every one who turned to look at her. The dress she was wearing was eye catching and wished he hadn't let her wear that today.

Walking up the steps, Tsukiko's eyes reverted to the vending machines and zeroed in on a single item. Kai followed her gaze and looked down at her. He took out his wallet and gave her a couple of dollars. She took them with a wide smile on her face. "I haven't had any chocolate all week!"

"Eat your snack, I will be conferencing with my professor. I will make it quick." Stated Kai

Tsukiko nodded and quickly kissed him when he lingered by her side. She watched him go in and she walked to the vending machines. A grin appeared on her face. Chocolate pretzels. She had never seen or tasted them before. Anything covered in chocolate was bound to taste delicious. Inserting the dollar, she pressed the number and letter. Waiting for the snack to leave the spiral was going to be never ending. It was stuck. Tsukiko glared at the machine.

"Stupid machine, give me my candy!" grumbled Tsukiko before she kicked it. Little to her notice, she was attracting more attention to herself.

She was ready to kick the vending machine again when her snack did not get free but a large arm was placed in front of her. Looking over, Tsukiko found a couple of males standing there. One banged the side of the machine and her snack tumbled down. She made a grab for it and thanked the males before turning away from them. They looked at each other before they looked back at Tsukiko.

Tsukiko paid little attention to the people around her. She sat down on the large concrete rail, if she could call it that. She opened the plastic bag and munched. Fixing her light purple short dress that featured puff cap sleeves scoop neckline and pleated skirt for fullness, it was all to match the ring that Kai gave her. The last thing she wanted was to give people a free show. Having finished her small snack, she went to play with her long hair. The hair on the very top of her head was in twisted dreads, her bangs free as well as the rest. She grabbed some of her hair and started to make a small braid.

A group approached her. A brunette addressed her. "Are you with Kai?"

"What do you mean by 'with'?" answered Tsukiko with a question of her own. She liked to confuse people when she had the opportunity, it was her personal fun.

"Are you his sister?" asked another looking hopeful

Tsukiko grinned. "Do I look like his sister?"

"Cousin? Distant relative? Friend?" asked another wanting an answer

"Nope, Nope, and Nope" smiled Tsukiko

The first who spoke with her was ready to ask another question but her friend smacked her arm and pointed at her hand. "What's that?"

"My ring" stated Tsukiko having lost interest in her little game

"Why is it there?" asked another eyeing her with distaste

"Isn't it supposed to go there?" asked Tsukiko tilting her head

The girls looked at each other and whispered. They looked her and back at the ring. They were saying that it was too big to be a regular ring. All came to the same conclusion. "It's an engagement ring"

"Ding, ding, ding" said Tsukiko with a grin on her face

They glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at them. Tsukiko's body tensed for a moment then readied herself. She might have over done it and knew that the girls were ready to attack her if she goaded their ego any further.

"Tsukiko"

She turned and smiled. Hopping off the place, she cleaned the back of her dress and walked over to Kai. Wrapping an arm around her, they walked down the steps. "Where they causing you trouble?"

"Almost" said Tsukiko not giving it much thought. "They just wanted to know if we were together as a couple."

"What did you say?" asked Kai not looking at her

"Nothing, they figured it out on their own in the end." Tsukiko laughed. "Did you want me to tell them?"

"No. I prefer them not knowing about our personal life." said Kai walking away from the school business department.

Tsukiko didn't know how she recognized them but she did. It was the three preppy looking girls from the juice joint. They had stopped in mid step and their eyes were wide like dinner plates. They stared at her and then looked over at Kai who ignored them.

"We didn't know you had a girlfriend Kai" said one as the other two glared at Tsukiko

"I don't. This is my fiancé" Kai walked passed them. Tsukiko grinned and there was an extra skip in her step.

- - - Kai had taken her to buy a fancy dress and heels that would suit the restaurant they were going to go eat at. He had bought himself a new shirt to compliment her dress. They were back at the apartment getting ready. He looked over the dress again before turning back to her.

"Why this color Tsukiko? You have been wearing it all day."

"To match the ring you gave me that match your eyes as well" Tsukiko turned to him and smiled. "You seem to have a soft spot for purple and I take it that you chose an amethyst engagement ring to represent your possession of me."

He watched her walk up to him and run her fingers through his hair. Her silver eyes stared at his amethyst ones. She raised herself up and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around her and took over their kiss. Kai had to have her now. She had nailed it down to the spot. He wanted others to know that she was his and was not willing for any one else to possess her as he did. He dropped her on their bed and loomed over her. She was panting for air as she unzipped her dress.

Kai pulled her dress down along with her bra and his teeth grazed her breast before nipped at one and sucked it the next second. He had her arching at his touch asking more of him. Tsukiko's hand snaked inside his pants and cupped him. He tensed and felt her hand go inside his boxers and rub him. She fisted his erection and he groaned. Kai bit her breast and heard her gasp. Two could play at this game. He tweaked her nipples and she ran her thumb over the tip of his cock.

"Kai I want you…get inside me…I need you" Tsukiko moaned against his mouth

Pulling her underwear down, they snapped and fell to the side of her leg. Her legs opened for him, her body recognized that it had a master, an owner…him. Their eyes connected as he slid inch by inch inside of her. Tsukiko's eyes dazed when she felt him all the way in. Her legs wrapped around him instinctively. She raised her arms to wrap them around him but he slammed them back on the mattress. Kai still inside her, positioned himself above her. Pulling out, he slammed right back inside. Her moan bounced off the walls and her body arched to him.

"You are mine" growled Kai slamming into her again and again. "Mine"

Finally being able to wrap her arms around him, Tsukiko reassured him. "Yes…I'm yours…only yours"

His tempo increased. Her moans only got him to go harder and faster. Tsukiko's body quivered beneath his and he felt her milk his member. Her sex demanded to be filled in return. Thrusting again he came with a yell and fell on top of her. With their breathing ragged, Kai tried to get off of her but Tsukiko grunted and kept him in place. She ran her nails lightly over his back sending shivers all over his body. Kai nipped her neck and fell to his side. He grabbed the back of her thigh and pulled her to him. He slid back in what had been pulled out as he moved.

Tsukiko sank her nails on his shoulders at the sensation and got on top of him. Kai raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned down at him. "Didn't you once say that if we could, we would do this all day?"

"Yes but we have a dinner reservation" stated Kai bursting her bubble

Tsukiko pouted. She knew that Kai didn't want to stop but this dinner date that he had planned for them was important. Otherwise he wouldn't have taken her out shopping for a new dress. Groaning, Tsukiko got off him and moved to the edge of the mattress. "Fine. I'll go take a quick shower."

Her underwear slid down her leg and she flicked it back to the bed before walking towards the bathroom. Kai watched her walk away and tried to control his lust but had a hard time. He had grown fond of her body and knew every curve. His eyes strayed to her underwear and noticed that they were torn. He had to take her to buy more other wise she would be walking bare-less. He got off the bed and followed her to the shower.

_What's left of me?_

- - - Kai helped her get out of the car and they were shown to the second floor of the restaurant. It was quiet and private. The tables were distant from one another giving more privacy than what was really required. In the end it is the ideal place for Kai.

Tsukiko smiled as she was seated down. The couples already seated stared at them as though it were unusual to see a young couple in their mists. It might as well be, here in the U.S. The second floor was decorated in rich amber's and gold's. The light was bright enough to see the person seated in front of you but not any brighter. "This is a beautiful place"

He took a look around and gave a single nod in agreement. They were given their menus and each ordered something different. Food seemed to be a very far thing from their minds even though it was exactly why they were here in the first place, to eat. They shared a quiet meal and it was expected. They really had nothing to say and having each others company was enough.

When it came to ordering dessert, Tsukiko had made sure to order something small from the very beginning. She didn't want to end the night with a stomach ache of hell. She had learned her lesson well last time and wasn't one to make the same mistake twice but the decision over dessert was taken away from her. Kai had ordered something before they even got here. The waiter brought a three layer cake that resembled a small volcano. When it was placed in front of them and their attention was fixed on it, chocolate fudge came out from top and ran down like lava on a volcano.

Tsukiko suppressed the urge to clap and grinned instead. She looked up at Kai and found him looking at her. She smiled at him and he smirked at her. Each took a fork and ate the chocolate volcano. In the middle of their eating, Kai placed his fork down. Tsukiko thought that perhaps he was full or it was too much chocolate for him. His left hand reached for hers and she placed hers on his opened palm. His thumb ran over her amethyst engagement ring which got another smile out of her.

"Do you want this?" asked Kai running his thumb over the ring once again

"Of course. Do you?" asked Tsukiko looking at him with a confused look

"Yes" answered Kai as though it were the silliest question. "I do not want you to feel trapped or held against your will"

"I don't or ever will." said Tsukiko with confidence. "Unless you're a sexist man"

Kai smirked at her. "If I am?"

"I'm pretty sure your sexist ideals are the ones that are in your favor rather than against you" said Tsukiko giving out a little laugh

He paid and they were on their way. The traffic was terrible and the car honking was giving Kai a head ache. He parked his car near opened business. Helping Tsukiko out of the car, he took off his coat and placed it over her shoulders to cover her. He lifted her to the roof of the car and sat her there. Tsukiko didn't understand what he was doing and watched go across the street and into an ice cream parlor. He came back with two cones of ice cream and sat with her.

"Did you get a hankering for ice cream?" laughed Tsukiko

"No. We will wait for traffic to go down"

Tsukiko turned to look at Kai before her gaze lingered back to her ring. It didn't feel real. It all felt like it was a dream ready to turn into a nightmare and she wished she would tamper down those thoughts. One couldn't really blame her. When things were good for her they always seemed to turn for the worse.

"What is wrong?"

She blinked and remembered that she had been staring at him. She looked away with a blush marring her cheeks. It still hard to accept that she was Kai's girlfriend and now fiancé that some time in the distant future she would be his wife. She hoped her happiness would not be taken away from her. The last thing she wanted was to lose Kai. "It's nothing"

Kai took her hand. "You are a terrible liar. Your face betrays you."

Tsukiko sighed. Was she ever going to get away with anything? She doubted. "I'm just afraid that you'll just leave and poof, there goes my happiness again"

He stared at her and suppressed the urge to flick a finger at her forehead. "There is a high chance you leave me before I leave you"

"Nah uh. You are different and I like different. You have your priorities in check and never have second thoughts when it comes to a decision. You do the right thing even though it's not asked of you. You stood by me and saved me. You are a person with a kind heart who treats me with respect and cares for me. I don't think I could be with any one else that isn't you."

Tsukiko gripped his hand as her eyes became watery. He sighed. How had his question and her crazy thoughts landed them here? "Why are you about to cry Tsukiko?"

"They are tears of joy" tsked Tsukiko "Is there any other way I can express my joy?"

"Yes" Kai cupped the back of her neck and brought her face close to his. He took her lips and kissed her. She opened up to him to deepen their kiss.

Parting, Tsukiko sighed in bliss. "Yup, that's a way too"

Kai knew that he would have to help her get rid of those little monsters that threatened to destroy their oasis but he did not mind. Not when the episodes ended like this. Tsukiko linked her arm to his and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

_What's left of me now?_

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	49. Chapter 49

**I do not own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 49**

- - - "Banzai!"

Every one in the Dojo raised their glasses in the air and cheered.

It was winter break. Tala, Kai and Tsukiko decided to come back to Bay City to spend the holidays with friends and family. Akahana with the help of Grandpa Kinomiya prepared a small celebration. Kai's team mates including Grandpa Kinomiya did not know what the celebration was about. That is until the spot light had been placed on Kai and Tsukiko.

Tsukiko had looked up at Kai attentively and with an apology in her eyes. He pressed her closer and took her left hand. Raising it for all to see, he showed them the engagement ring. Hilary and Akahana squealed. They rushed over to Tsukiko and took her hand from Kai. They squealed again and hugged Tsukiko.

"Congratulations Tsukiko" smiled Hilary giving her another hug

Akahana clapped her hands. "This is wonderful! I'm so happy for you Tsukiko!"

"What's the big deal? IT's just a ring" said Tyson shaking his head. "Girls and jewelry"

Kenny commented too not knowing the significance either. "It's a nice ring"

Hilary shook her head at the boys while Akahana smacked her forehead and groaned. "Boys can be so clueless"

Tala chuckled and flicked his fingers at the dark red head's arm. Akatsuki pulled at her hair and his twin complained at the double attack not being fair.

"What's the matter?' asked Max not understanding their reactions

"It's an engagement ring! There are going to get married!" said Hilary exasperated

Kenny, Tyson and Max along with Grandpa Kinomiya turned to gap at Kai. When Kai made no move to answer the silent questions in their eyes, they turned their gazes towards Tsukiko. She smiled at all of them and nodded to answer their questions.

"Really Kai?" asked Tyson turning back to his best friend

Kai turned to his friends. "Yes. I asked Tsukiko to marry me"

Max turned to Tyson and he turned to look at the blond. They swarmed Kai in mere seconds. Tyson hugged Kai, moving him from side to side while Max smacked his back repetitively. Both congratulated him over and over again in a sing-song tone. Kai let it go on for a minute because they were his friends but freed himself the next.

Kenny turned to Kai with a red face. "Con-congratulations Kai, Tsukiko"

Tsukiko smiled. "Thank you Kenny"

Grandpa Kinomiya went behind Tsukiko and Kai and hugged them. "This must mean that Tsukiko-chan is with child, right? I'm gonna be a grandfather!"

Akahana choked on her drink while Akatsuki patted her back. Tala turned to look at Kai so fast that his neck cracked. Kenny fainted as his imagination got the better of him. Hilary's eyes were wide as dinner plates. They kept going from Tsukiko to Kai. Tsukiko turned so red that steamed seemed to be coming out from her ears.

Tyson turned to Max and high-fived. "We are going to be uncles!"

Kai raised his eye brows before he turned to look at Tsukiko. "Are you?"

Every one turned to look at the silver eye girl. Tsukiko felt like slapping her forehead at his question. Instead, she rolled her eyes at him. "You know I am not"

Tyson, Max and Grandpa Kinomiya groaned with disappointment. Hilary relaxed immediately but seemed down as well.

"I hope that when you do announce you're pregnant, I'm not drinking something" said Akahana rubbing her chest

Tsukiko chuckled. "Well I'm not ready yet so don't get your hopes too high"

All with the exception of Kenny who was still sprawled on the floor, turned to Kai. He sighed. "When she is ready so will I"

"Let's make another toast for the newly…I mean the engaged couple" said Akahana raising her glass in the air knowing well enough that they were not newly engaged.

Every one raised their glass and emptied them of their contents. Grandpa Kinomiya being an adult for once took the bottle and examined its alcohol content. "This better not have too much alcohol"

"Of course not Grandpa-san. Unless a single person drinks a whole bottle then you get drunk." Laughed Akahana

Akatsuki turned to his twin with questionable eyes. The other red head male in the room wrapped an arm around her and trapped her against him as he pinched her cheek. "How do you know that tsvetok?"

She grinned. "I have a lot of family who like to drink"

Tala let go of her and she took the opportunity to take both of his cheeks. She let them go and lightly slapped her hands on them. His cheeks turned bright red at all the physical contact they received. Every one chuckled and he turned to the young grinning dark red head.

"You mark too easily. You need a day at the beach." Said Akahana trying to hold in her laughter

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Want to make it a date?"

They all watched Akahana turned red nearly matching her own hair. She nodded. They all turned to her twin Akatsuki, expecting him to yell at the other male to let go of his sister and that there would be no such date. Yet he was contemplating his glass. He looked up when he felt multiple stares on him.

"I gave up on keeping that brute away from my sister." said Akatsuki "He knows the consequences if he does what he is not meant to do until the right time comes"

Every one stared at the dark red head male. He had just given them a riddle. Yet not a complicated one since Akahana was too red to differentiate her face form her hair. Tala responded with the typical 'hn' not caring what the teenager wanted or what he was going to do.

Tsukiko laughed. Akatsuki could be so abstruse when it came something about his twin. There was always something entertaining going on when every one got together. Every one else smiled or chuckled. They finished the bottle that the twins brought over and with it brought the sign that it was time to leave for the day. There were places Tsukiko wanted to go before she headed back home.

"Stay a little longer homies"

"We will probably come tomorrow Grandpa-san, so don't get upset" said Tsukiko trying to cheer the old man

Grandpa Kinomiya eyed them. "You better"

"We will" answered Kai

Tsukiko turned to the twins. Akahana waved. "We will be okay!"

"Go on. I will eat dinner with Akahana's family" said Tala even though he had not been invited.

Akatsuki gave her a single nod, telling her it was fine with him. She nodded back before taking Kai's offered hand and walking out of the Dojo.

- - - Kai walked with his head held high as always but his gaze kept straying to Tsukiko. She had not said a word since they left the Dojo. Was she upset? She did not look like she was mad or hurt. They stopped when a couple of kids ran up to them. The bunch wanted his autograph. He watched her smile at the group and let go of his hand so he could sign.

As he signed, he kept an eye on her. She was looking at the kids walk away with wide grins framing their faces. He watched as some children would walk up to her and talk with her. At some point she walked off with a child who led her to a flower shop. Kai quickly finished autography every paper that was shoved in front of him and walked towards the store Tsukiko went in. He nearly bumped into her as she exited.

"Did you get worried?" smiled Tsukiko as she moved the flowers she bought to her other hand

Kai took her hand and squeezed it as retribution before he pulled her along. He was not worried but not knowing her mood how she was going to act was what worried him. They walked another two streets before Kai stopped. He spotted no people passing by or that would interrupt them. "Are you upset?"

Tsukiko looked up at him with a naïve look on her face. She shook her head. "No. I was worried."

"What has you worried now?"

"You"

Kai raised an eyebrow. What had he done or said to worry her? "Me?"

She nodded. "I told Akahana about our engagement because I had the urge to tell someone but I didn't think she would through us a small party even though I should have seen it coming. You don't feel comfortable in social events. I thought you were upset that Akahana made you announce our engagement without you agreeing to it."

He processed this quickly and gave it a thought before he answered. After all, she said a lot in just two sentences. "I am not upset"

"Really?" asked Tsukiko raising her eyebrow this time. "I thought for sure you were going to strangle one of your friends back there"

"I expected something worse, something along the lines of those famous parties Kumori likes to throw."

Tsukiko laughed. "Come on. Let's hurry so we don't arrive late to dinner"

She took his hand and led him towards the graveyard. It had been too long since she had last visited her mother and Akiko. There was too much that she wanted to tell them that waiting was not an option. Kai agreed without hesitation. Paying his respects was the right thing to do.

They walked up grass hills and passed grave stones. When a couple of steps were left to reach their graves, Tsukiko ran up to them and let herself fall on her knees in front of them. She split the bouquet of flowers she bought in two. "Komban wa Okā-san, Akiko-chan!"

Kai watched her fix the flowers neatly on each grave as she spoke softly to them.

"I've missed both of you so much. I have so much to tell you. For instance I finally finished high school and plan on attending University soon. Also, guess what?" Tsukiko smiled "Kai asked me to marry him! Of course we aren't going to get married right away but we will in the future when the time feels right.

"Aiko, Takeshi and his fiancée Flannery are living with Otō-sama. They all moved back home were we grew up. I told Otō-sama to let Takeshi-nii to become his heir again. It was the best thing after I broke a promise I made to him. Plus, I want a Toushiro to inherit the company. Also, Otō-sama broke his engagement with Hiwatari-san, I wonder why? It feels like things are going back to normal…or as normal as they can get. I know things won't ever be the same but as long as they are pleasant and okay, it's good enough for me."

Tsukiko looked up and found Kai with his head bowed and his eyes closed. She smiled and turned back to the stones. "I love you Okā-san, Akiko-chan and miss you. Ja nē!"

Kai helped her up and led her out of the graveyard. They walked over to Kai's car and they drove to her. They were having dinner with her family in the home where she grew up which was too far for them to walk to. She made sure that Mai Hiwatari was invited. She was sure that her father was not going to make things uncomfortable for her.

She gave Kai directions and when she told him to make a sudden left, he turned to look at her. When she didn't see the car moving, she turned to look at him. Kai was looking at her home and back at her. Tsukiko looked at her home and found nothing wrong. "Is something wrong Kai?"

"This is your home?"

"Yeah, I know it's big. My grandfather bought it because my grandmother was planning on having a lot of kids and wanted a lot of space for them to play. She was only able to have one son. My mother came in with the hope that she was going to fill it with as many kids as she could."

"I wasn't referring to the size" stated Kai driving up to the huge mansion. "I was asking about its location"

"Location? What do you mean?" asked Tsukiko not understanding

Kai helped her out of the car and they walked up the long gravel set of steps. He stopped too quickly that Tsukiko nearly tripped on a step. She held on to him and Kai helped her walk another step. He turned to his left and pointed to a mansion in that direction. "That mansion is my home. I lived in it while my father was still with us. Then my grandfather took me and my mother to Russia after my father left us."

Tsukiko gripped his hand. "I wished I had met you then."

"I was rarely out." Stated Kai. His eyes seemed to squint for a brief second. "I saw you once. Playing with your brother, sister and probably your mother."

Tsukiko's eyes widen. A smile spread on her face before she pinched his cheeks. "I bet you were a kawaii chibi"

She let go of his cheeks and rubbed them against his teeth. Kai gave her a light glare and she grind at him. Tsukiko took his hand pulled him along to keep walking. If they did not hurry they would be late for dinner. Her father would not be pleased if they came late. Takayoshi would get that look in his eyes like he knew they were doing the deed.

This time Tsukiko stopped at mid step. "I wonder"

"What are you wondering this time?" asked Kai

"If we have kids would they look more like you or more like me?" She tapped her finger to her chin. "I bet if we have a boy he will look just like you"

Kai wrapped his arms around her waist. "If? We are having children the moment you say you are ready."

Tsukiko looked over at him and grinned. "I want to fill a home full of kids. I want never ending laughter."

He pressed her against his hips. "I am sure we can make it happen"

"Are you two coming in?"

They looked up and found Aiko by the door. Tsukiko smiled and waved. "We're coming!"

- - - Kai was seated beside Tsukiko given the fact that he was her fiancé. They ate a quiet dinner as was accustom to this family. Yet all conversation began when desert was served.

"I want to give a toast." Takeshi raised his glass. "To Tsukiko and Kai. May they have a wonderful and long engagement."

Mai, Aiko and Flannery turned to the couple with a confused and 'naw uh' look. Kai and Tsukiko raised their glasses. "Banzai!"

They drank but the three women seemed like they wanted explanations. "Is it true son? You asked Toushiro-chan to marry you?"

"I have" stated Kai

Flannery smiled. "I'm very happy for you Tsukiko-chan, Hiwatari-kun!"

"Congratulations" Aiko said simply

"Arigato!"

Takeshi turned to her and eyed her. "You aren't pregnant are you Tsukiko?"

"Why are people go directly and assume that?" Tsukiko glared at her brother "No, I'm not pregnant."

"Good. I want my children to come before yours."

Tsukiko turned to look back at her brother and then turned to her sister in law who had a light blush on her face. "No way! You're pregnant? Finally! I'm gonna be an aunt!"

"When are you two planning on getting married?" asked Aiko drinking some wine

"Eh? You don't know Aiko-nee? You can always read Takeshi like a cheat sheet." Said Tsukiko

"Not this time" said Aiko

"We plan on getting married soon. We are still working on the date." Said Flannery

"Congratulations to all of you" said Mai with a smile on her face

They gave another toast to the couple who were awaiting their little angel of joy and for the upcoming wedding.

- - - Tsukiko took Kai on a tour on her home. He would make a comment here and there. He would listen to the stories that Tsukiko would suddenly remember on her days as a child. He envied her childhood. She had more freedom than all the abbey kids put together. Yet at the same time, he felt regret that her good days were cut short.

"Tomorrow I will show you that back yard" grinned Tsukiko as she took his hands and gave a small spin

"I am sure I will like it" said Kai bringing her close

They walked downstairs towards the kitchen for some drinks. Kai's grip tightened and stopped them from walking any further. Tsukiko turned to him with a raised eyebrow. He placed a finger over his lips and pointed at his ear. He wanted her to listen. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"It seemed like it all went according to the plan" said Mai

"Yes." Stated Takayoshi "I knew that forcing them together was only going to result in pushing them apart from one another"

Mai gave a single nod. "I agree. Kai would have refused to marry Tsukiko-chan is he had known it had been arranged."

"Tsukiko would have been more acceptant knowing that it was her mother's request" stated Takayoshi looking over at painting of his late wife

Mai followed his gaze. "Yes, she would have. You have a daughter who cherishes the time she had with her mother. I miss her as well. I wish she could have been here to see them together."

Tsukiko tensed and looked down at the ground. Her father and Hiwatari-san had planned for her and Kai to be together and get married. It was all planned. Her father did not bring Hiwatari-san to their small mansion as his fiancée…there was no engagement. They lied about it just so Kai and she could meet.

Her eyes widen and they watered. Kai would never accept this, especially from his mother. His mother had just betrayed him. Tsukiko felt her body tremble. She was afraid to look at Kai but she just had to know what was going through his mind. Tsukiko found him glaring at his mother and her father. He let go of her and walked inside the dining room.

"мать!" yelled Kai

Mai Hiwatari turned to her son. His look told her everything. Kai had overheard her conversation with Takayoshi. "Do not raise your voice Kai."

"After what you set up, you still want my respect?" asked Kai glaring at his mother

"When I decided to agree to this it was only to see if it would work between you and Tsukiko-chan. The only thing Takayoshi and I did was put them under the same roof." Stated Mai

"In the end it was all up to you and Tsukiko" concluded Takayoshi

Kai glared at them with fury one last time before he walked out of the room. His destination was the front door and leave the Toushiro estate.

"Kai…" Tsukiko had her hands clasped to her chest as her tears threatened to fall.

He paused and looked at her form the corner of his eye. His hands were already turned into fists but his knuckled turned white when he looked at her. Kai shut his eyes for a moment and shook his head before he started for the front door again.

Her tears ran down her face.

**

* * *

_Russian_**

**Tsvetok – flower**

**Мать**** – mother **

_**Japanese**_

**Banzai – cheers**

**Ja nē – see you later**

**Kawaii – cute**

**Chibi – baby/small child**

**Koban wa - good evening  
**

**Please Review!**


	50. Chapter 50

**I do not own Beyblade! All other characters are mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 50**

- - - Sleep had eluded her from hour to hour. She did not know if she had slept at all. Tsukiko did not know if the memories had turned into dreams or if her dreams were her memories. She had stayed in bed and missed breakfast. She knew this because she heard Aiko's door open, as well as Takeshi's. Plus she heard them speaking softly.

There was a knock on her door. She did not say anything. She was afraid it was her father or her brother. The last thing she wanted form them was pity or anything close to that. Her door opened and was closed as silently. Footsteps were heard coming her way.

"You should get up" said Aiko

Tsukiko sighed. "I don't feel well"

"You're eyes are red" Aiko grabbed a chair and pulled it towards the bed. "Flannery overheard everything and told me"

"I don't want to talk about it" mumbled Tsukiko

"In a moment like this I would inform you that we do not need love to survive. This should not affect you because you are stronger. You have suffered bigger blows that this that this should be nothing compared to the other tragedies." Aiko paused for a moment. "Yet you feel too strongly which is a trait that holds its ups and downs. I just do not want to see you depressed and try to take away your life."

"Thanks for your words and how I wish I could just stand and brush this off but I love him." Tsukiko bit her bottom lip when it started to tremble. "Ever since I've been with him, I feared that the smallest thing would break us apart and look. This just shows how our relationship is still so fragile."

"I learned that love is like glass. Fragile and easily breakable. Some times it breaks into big pieces in which you can put it back together but some times it breaks into small pieces you can't piece together and its left with hollow places." Aiko ran her fingers through Tsukiko's white hair. "But as young we learn a survival mechanism to fill the hollow places with other forms of love."

Tsukiko looked at Aiko and offered her a smile. She had come to cheer her up and had given her hope instead. "Arigato Aiko-nee"

Aiko gave her a nod. "Go take a shower and when you are out I will have tea and cookies ready."

She helped her get out of bed and pick her clothes before nudging her to the bathroom.

- - - Kai had been too frustrated to sleep. His night had consisted of pacing, running his fingers though his hair and cursing. Tala had complained five times before he quit trying to go to sleep. He had to pull out what had him like that.

Tala had let Kai keep his routine for another hour before he gave his two cents. "You are blowing this out of proportion."

"I was tricked! Manipulated Tala!" sneered Kai "What if this had happened to you?"

"I would be grateful. For one your mother did not place Tsukiko on lingerie and shoved her your way."

"Go to hell!"

"If you had known from the beginning you would have not known her for who she is"

"Shut it!"

"Some thing good happened. Just accept it and forget the rest."

"Enough Ivanov!"

Tala stopped and went back to his sheets even knowing that he was not going to be able to find sleep.

Kai got up to get his coffee and acted like it was any other morning at the Dojo. He ignored every one as usual and left the kitchen when he finished his drink. Due to the fact that it was snowing, the boys could not go to the backyard and beyblade. They were stuck inside. Kai took advantage of the situation and used that backyard to avoid any of his friends. Tala knew him well and joined him. They did not say anything for a while and let the cold wind hit them.

Tala looked at his watch. "You are not going to see her? Call her?"

"Do not start" warned Kai

He sighed. "She did not plan it and should not be the one to receive the hardest blow."

"How can you know she was not plotting behind my back?" sneered Kai glaring at the red head

"It's Tsukiko" smirked Tala "I am not saying she is stupid but she would never do something that would hurt some one else"

"I second that" Both males turned around and found Akahana with her arms crossed in front of her. "Tala told me what happened"

Kai turned back to Tala and glared at him once more and was ready to curse.

"Don't glare at him." Akahana stepped in front of Tala. "I was bound to find out. If not by Tala then by Tsukiko."

"Do not intervene Kumori"

"I have to. All the fights you have had…you two might not make it out of this one" said a worried Akahana "You have every right to be angry. Your mother placed you under a roof with an arranged fiancée. She betrayed you. Yet, I have to agree with Takayoshi."

Kai glared at her and Tala quickly moved Akahana behind him. She looked over Tala's arm and found him still glaring her way. Akahana returned it with no traces of fear.

"In the end, you and Tsukiko formed a relationship and were not forced to. Your pride was damaged, I get that but don't punish Tsukiko for it. If she had known what her father was planning form the beginning, she would have been the first to oppose it."

"You can not know that" declared Kai

"Yes I can! I grew up with her! Her only priority after her mother passed away was Akiko. She gave up comforts and freedom for that child. Where in her right mind would she be plotting to get you to marry her" Akahana was gasping from talking too quickly. "From the moment she was handed Akiko, all she felt was fear. She feared she was going to fail in raising her. Feared that he was not going to be enough for her. She swore in front of Akiko that she would never get married for fear that she would leave her children like they were."

Kai could not keep eye contact with Akahana. The dark red head had a point. When he met Tsukiko, all she cared about was her younger sister and nothing else. She never approached him. He had been the one who started to help her to begin with.

"Let your pride go for once and go to Tsukiko before this turns into something huge"

"I agree with Akahana. Take it out on your mother and Takayoshi. Go get your fiancée" stated Tala

Akahana nodded vigorously. Yet all thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone started to ring too loudly. The young dark red head smiled sheepishly before answering. "Moshi moshi"

"_Akahana it's me, Tsukiko. Are you with Tala? Is Kai in the Dojo?"_

Akahana tried to hide in her smile and went for a bored look. "Akatsuki I told you were it is…"

"_Are they close?" _

"Hmm" answered Akahana "Yes and yes _**they**_ are there! Get _**there**_ soon!"

"_I'm on my way!"_

"Okay Ja nē!" said Akahana hanging up

"Always checking up on you…" said Tala as he pulled her to himself

The dark amber eyed girl giggled. "That is what big brothers do"

"I am sure that the excuse he is giving" said Tala squinting his eyes. "He is just fuming because I am taking you away from him"

"Taking me away? Where are we going?" asked Akahana confused

Moments like this made Tala want to slap his forehead and hit Akahana upside the head. Yet, he could not help but want to ruffle her hair when her naïve ways would catch up with her.

"Get that dumb look of your face" said Kai

Tala turned to glare at him. "Har, har. If I had a dollar for every dumb look on your face I caught, I would be a millionaire by now"

It was Kai's turned to glare. Akahana turned from one male to the other and shook her head. "I think about what I said Kai-chan. I'm going home and back in bed to hibernate"

Both Russians turned to her. Did she say hibernate? Perhaps it was code for some thing else.

"Did you say hibernate?" asked Kai trying to understand her

"Yes. I don't like winter that much. It's too cold. Most of winter I stay in bed and sleep…hibernate" grinned Akahana

"I have an idea" Tala smirked. "Want to hibernate in my room?"

Akahana turned bright red but had no chance to answer because Tala picked her up and was heading inside. She complained in whispers not wanting to attract attention to herself for once.

Kai was left alone with his thoughts.

- - - Aiko had picked out her clothes for and she had put them on not really caring what they were. Her small table and chairs had been moved next to the clear doors of her balcony. Warm tea and cookies were waiting for her. After drying her hair, she grabbed half of it with a barrette and joined her older sister.

"Thank you Aiko-nee"

"Takeshi was the one who moved the furniture" said a smirking Aiko

Tsukiko smiled. It was like the old days Aiko would ask Takeshi to do something and there went their big brother doing it without questions. He had spoiled them like that. Aiko served the tea and they contemplated the view outside behind the glass doors.

"I've missed this" mumbled Tsukiko

"So have I" responded Aiko

The snow was falling slowly and covering everything in a cold, white blanket. Tsukiko cringed. She knew that Kai would have liked this. It would have been some thing that they could have shared together.

"Tsukiko"

She looked over at Aiko, who motioned to the cup in her hands. Tsukiko looked down at it and noticed that she was holding it too tightly. Holding it any tighter and it would break in her hands. She quickly moved it to put it on its small plate but the movement was too brisk and tea splashed on her hands. Aiko watched her dry her hands quickly with her napkin.

"Why are you still here Tsukiko?" asked Aiko

Tsukiko looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to wait until Hiwatari comes to fix things?" asked Aiko raising an eyebrow. "If want the relationship to succeed then you must also take the reins and step up"

"But…but what will I say? Is there any need to apologize? I will freeze."

Aiko sighed. "When it comes to emotions, you can be spontaneous. I know that will know what to say when you have him in front of you"

Tsukiko nodded. "I'm sure I will"

Taking out her cell phone, she called Akahana. Ever since they came back from America, Tala had done nothing but hang out with Akahana. Tala was staying in the Dojo and Kai was sure to be there are well.

"_Moshi moshi"_

"Akahana it's me, Tsukiko. Are you with Tala? Is Kai in the Dojo?"

Tsukiko knew that Akahana was lingering. _"Akatsuki I told you where it is…"_

"Are they close?"

"_Hmm" _Akahana paused. _"Yes and Yes. __**Its **__there! Get __**there**__ soon!" _

"I'm on my way!" said Tsukiko grabbing her coat

"_Okay, Ja n__ē__!"_

Tsukiko hung up. She turned back to her older sister and hugged her. "Arigato Aiko-nee! I owe you!"

"Sure, sure" Aiko patted her back. "Now go on"

Putting on her coat, she grabbed her cell phone and car keys before running out the room.

- - - Hilary slid the door open. "Kai lunch is ready, are you going to join us?"

"I am not hungry" Kai said simply

"Okay" Hilary backed away "If you change your mind come and take a seat"

Kai was left alone again. He looked up the sky again and sighed. He wanted to be with her. He should be with her. By now they would be getting ready to eat after making their own warmth. Kai ran a hand through his hair and cursed.

Hilary was worried and confused. Kai seemed off. Perhaps sad or even depressed. She wondered why was Kai here and not with Tsukiko? He along with Tsukiko, had promised Grandpa that they would come today. Maybe they had an argument. She walked in the kitchen and found every one already sitting, ready to eat.

"Is Kai going to eat?" asked Tyson after not seeing his friend come in

"No. He says he is not hungry" Hilary turned to Tala and Akahana. "Did something happen?"

Akahana turned to look at Tala. He a slight no to her and Tala turned to Hilary. "Something between his mother and him"

Hilary did not ask any thing else and made sure that Tyson and Max did the same. If it was something between family, it was better not to meddle in especially if it was Kai's family. He was private enough and when it came to his family he was like a tomb.

There were several knocks on the front door. Akahana got up and raced towards the door. Every one looked at her strangely and watched Tala follow after her. Tyson and Max stuck their head out the kitchen entrance. Hilary got up to pull them back inside and Kenny was there to make sure Hilary did not get out of hand. They all watched as Akahana spoke quickly and pointed at the backyard.

"I spoke to him to ease things. I think it worked, I'm not certain though." Said Akahana

Tsukiko hugged her. "Arigato Akahana-chan"

"He is in the backyard" said Tala

Tsukiko nodded at Tala before she dashed for the backyard. She slid the door open and walked out too quickly. She ended up bumping hard against Kai before falling back on her behind. Kai turned around and found her rubbing the back of her head. Kneeling down, he took her hand away from her head and inspected it. When he found no real damage, he helped her to her feet.

She looked up and found him standing close to her. Her eyes widen when his met her own. Instinctively, she took a step back and found that she could not. She looked at what was keeping her from separating from him. He was still holding her hand. She wanted to tighten her grip, hug him and keep him close to her but she was afraid he would push her away. Taking her hand away from his, she took a step back.

Not meeting his gaze she spoke. "I just…I just came to speak with you"

"Come with me" Kai walked inside the Dojo. He led her to the room which he was occupying. He motioned for her to sit down before he could.

"You are mad and I understand. I am upset as well. My father had no right to do this. Of all he could have done for me, he chose to marry off." Tsukiko smoothed out her coat. Her fingers were fidgeting. "If I had known what my father was planning of would have done everything in my power to stop it."

Kai wondered why she was not looking at him in the eyes. She was looking at his knees and would not go any further up. She was distancing herself from him as much as she could. It was probably because she wanted to give him his space. He was thankful for that.

"I understand that things have changed." Tsukiko felt like her voice was going away. Clearing her throat, she kept going. "I will give you your space and time but I am sure that it is not necessary. I have a good idea what you have decided."

Kai raised his eye brow. He had gotten used to the fact that when Tsukiko got depressed she talked in riddles. Some times he understood them and other times he was lost, like now. He could not see her face which irritated him. She was looking down at her bended knees. He wanted to go up to her and check that she was not crying. The last thing he wanted was for her to cry but she had every right to do so after the way he left her last night.

"We could have just been two strangers but it wasn't so. I just want you to know that I wasn't forced to love you." Tsukiko took a deep breath. What she was going to do next was going to kill her but it was the right thing to do because she owed it to Kai. She took off her engagement ring and placed it in between them. "Here, I am setting you free."

He looked at the engagement ring he gave her. Shock marred his face as he turned to look at her but she was already on her feet.

Tsukiko got up and walked over to the door. A sad smile spread on her face. "I'm happy that I got to meet you. I'm sorry for all this trouble."

Kai was on his feet in a second as he walked over to her. Pulling her by the arm, he slid the door closed and looked it behind her. He heard the others speak about the loud bang. He heard Tala's voice coming closer before there was a knock on the wooden door. "Kai, what's going on?"

"Do not get in the way!" yelled Kai

Akahana voice was ready to boom but Tala clamped his hand over her mouth. "They are going to fix things"

She mumbled in his mouth. He removed his hand. "He hears like he's going to hit her"

Tala shook his head. "Kai is incapable of hitting a girl, much less Tsukiko"

When Kai heard the voices fade, he turned to her. Tsukiko had her eyes shut closed her hands fisted in front of her. "How can you possibly know that I want to end this?"

"It is who you are" whispered Tsukiko, opening her eyes. "You wouldn't want to be in a relationship that might not even be real"

He pressed his forehead against her own and sighed. She pressed her lips together to subside the urge to kiss his lips. Kai backed away from her. "You know me well, too well"

Tsukiko closed her eyes and turned away. It would be asking too much for Kai to dismiss this and go with their relationship like nothing happened. In the back of his head this incident would always plague his mind. There would truly be no trust in their relationship. How could it go on?

"Say something…anything…Kai"

Kai turned to her. "What do you want me to say that you don't already feel?"

"I want to know what's going through your head!" cried Tsukiko palming her forehead. "Just…just forget it"

He clasped her wrist. "Why the fuck aren't you not fighting?"

"I want to Kai! I really do!" Tsukiko freed her wrist. "But you have doubts, I don't!"

Kai raised his eyebrows in shock. Of the two of them, he expected for her to feel the worst in all of this. She had gone through a lot but to have another blow from her father should have devastated her. But it was not so. She seemed fine except for the fact that they were in bad terms once again.

"You should. Any one would."

"I don't Kai. I wasn't forced to love you. I grew to love with you!" Tsukiko was trying to calm down. "I know that our relationship was set up but we weren't forced to be together. I'm sorry about this but I'm glad that we met the way we did."

Kai glared at her. "What?"

"I'm glad we met that way. You helped me in my most difficult moments and got to be together." Tsukiko blinked several times to drive away the unshed tears. "Even if we hadn't formed a relationship, you would have already been there for me. I would have considered you a dearest friend…you are one of my dearest friends."

Tsukiko looked straight at his amethyst eyes. "No matter what happens from this moment on, you are my dearest friend always"

There were moments of silence. He was going to give in to her and start off from where they left off. Kai cupped her elbows and she gripped his arms.

"What you decide from now on must come from what you really want. I love you but I won't tie you to this relationship if you don't want to. I don't want you to regret this decision."

She got on her toes and pressed a butterfly kiss on his cheek. Tsukiko didn't care if he left her today and never got to see him again. She wanted his happiness. It would only be fair to give him his happiness if she could for saving her, her life and the future she still has to live.

Kai had his chin on top of her head. He loved her for this strength she was showing him and at the same time he hated her for it as well. He could do anything at this point and she would stand by it. It made him feel more of a bastard if he made her suffer.

Tsukiko felt him tense. She looked up at him and smiled. She couldn't help but chuckle at him as she pulled on his cheeks to take away that serious look. It drew him out of his thoughts and looked down at her with a confused look marring his face.

"Kai it is not the end of the world, do not torment yourself"

He sighed. "It can be the end of our worlds."

Tsukiko smiled sadly at him. "You should make your world bigger, it should be bigger"

"If I decided to leave would you let me go?" said Kai out of the blue

Without hesitation, she answered. "Yes. If you are not happy by my side then why would I want you with me? We would be miserable. I prefer being happy and seeing you happy"

Kai raised his eyebrow at her words. Tsukiko squinted her silver eyes at him.

"Even if you don't show it you're happy all the time. It's just under that armor of yours." She poked him in the chest

Kai moved his arms around her waist and moved his face next to hers. "You will not carry a burden that is not yours"

Tsukiko looked up at him. She was confused but she let him go on. He was opening himself up to her.

"I should not place you in the middle off all of this. You did nothing to be blamed for"

Tsukiko turned her face to look at him again. Instead of finding his eyes, she felt lips pressed against her own. Catching her by surprise, he kept his eyes locked on her own. She searched in his eyes for an explanation, for his answer.

"I will overcome this" He kissed her again. "Losing you in unacceptable"

She placed his face in between her hands. "Do this because you want to not because you feel guilt"

"I thought you knew…" Kai moved his hands cover her own and gripped her fingers. "I…I love you"

She smiled at him. "And I love you Kai"

"Then let us not speak of this any longer"

"Okay" whispered Tsukiko relaxing

There was a couple of minutes of silence between them. None of them knowing what to really say or do. They usually had sex but they were not completely alone and not in their home. She was ready to break the silence when her stomach beat her to it. Her face turned beat red just as Kai looked at her with a questioning face.

"Have you not eaten Tsukiko?"

"I was drinking tea and cookies with Aiko before I rushed over here"

Kai pulled her towards the door. Sliding the door open, he walked them to the kitchen. Every one was sitting with their food have eaten. They were looking any where except at the couple. Kai sat her down and moved to serve her lunch. Tsukiko quickly got up to help, he sent her a glare and she sat back down.

Akahana grinned and raised her arms in the air. "Yay! It's all good again!"

Every one turned to look at the young red head and then at the couple. Except for Tala and Akahana, every one else was confused. Hilary seemed to understand that there were problems but preferred not to ask if the problems were fixed. The other were lost.

"Eh?" asked Tyson

"What?" asked Max

"I don't get it" said Kenny

"It's nothing" said Tsukiko waving it all off

Kai placed her plate of food in front of her and dug in after thanking for her food. He sat down beside her and ate his own lunch. It was quiet for a couple of minutes. Which Tyson was not used to and of course was the first one to talk. They spoke about their plans for Christmas. A plan to the mall to buy gifts was arranged. As well as decorate the tree that was going to be put in the living room of the Dojo. Tsukiko mentioned her brother's wedding. Akahana and Hilary squealed. The three sat together and threw ideas into the air about how it was going to be.

"Do girls really fantasize about weddings?" asked Tyson

Maxi nodded. "You should see my mom and Emily"

Kenny agreed when he thought about his own mothers musings about weddings.

- - - The sun was setting and it was time for Akahana to head back home. Tala walked her out to the car that had come to pick her up. Pulling her to the side, they stood behind the wall as to not be seen by the driver. Tala smirked and Akahana giggled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tala"

"I know" said Tala giving her his wolfish smile

She sighed and saw him chuckle. She smacked his arm. "Don't laugh at me"

"I'm not" Tala stared at her amber eyes. She stared at his icy blue eyes. He leaned down and she got on the tip of her feet. At the last minute, she moved to the side and kissed his cheek. Akahana laughed and turned away to run. Tala growled and caught her with an arm around her waist. "No you don't!"

"You didn't like my surprise?" laughed Akahana

"No" Tala gripped the back of her neck and kissed her. "That's better"

"You wolf" whispered Akahana

Tala walked her over to the car and helped her get in. He walked inside the Dojo after the car drove away.

- - - The sun had set and Kai was reluctant to go to Tsukiko's home and spend the night there. Supporting him, she stayed with him in the Dojo. She wasn't surprised when the driver brought her an overnight bag with everything she needed. She had to thank her sister when she saw her again.

"I'm sorry Tala-kun" apologized Tsukiko

Tala shook his head. "It's fine"

Tala had himself installed in another room to give Kai and Tsukiko privacy. She showered, brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas. Kai's joined her after he was done preparing for bed. Kai pulled her until her back was against his chest in a spooning position. She placed her hand over his and smiled when he gripped her fingers in return.

"I feel the urge to apologize to you" whispered Kai in the dark

"I can understand why but the fact that you tell me you feel the need to is enough for me"

Kai nipped at her neck. She was to easily pleased. An advantage on his part. "You don't know how valuable you are"

"What do you mean?"

"If you can't see it then I will not tell you. I don't want you to change."

Tsukiko pinched his hand but held him closer. "Thanks Kai"

Kai watched her fall asleep. He didn't want to tell her how it was that so many loved her and how many men would get on their knees to have a chance to court her. If he told her, she would try and change herself and would only succeed in destroying herself.

Today he noticed that she had forgotten that he cares for her. She still believes that he feels nothing real for her. Tsukiko had it all wrong. Even if he didn't admit it as much as he should, he cared…loved her deeply. Kai ran his hand over her stomach. He wanted to see her soon grow big with his child…with their son. He knew it would be a son. Then they could have as many daughters as she wanted.

Kai pressed her tighter to his chest. He rested his face against her neck.

**The End**

* * *

**I want to thank every one and I mean every one. To every one who reviewed, who added this story to their favorites, who added this story to alert and most of all those who read it of course!**

**Peace^_^**

**Artemis Of Luna**


	51. Chapter 51

**Epilogue **

* * *

- - - There were maids all over her home. They were arranging the mansion with flowers. Her father had gone a long way to make sure that fresh flowers were imported for this day. She was making sure everything was perfect, it had to be perfect. Today her brother was getting married.

The guests were already in the ball room waiting for the bride to arrive. The ceremony would have been done in the backyard but they decided to get married during winter. So now it was going to be done in the ball room. Yes, their weddings were abnormal. They were not church based weddings. They were not constricted by religion. It played no part in their lives.

Tsukiko looked over to Akatsuki who was texting. He was probably telling his twin to hurry down. "I'll go check on them and see what keeping them"

"Please. They should have been down here half an hour ago"

She laughed and walked up the stairs to Takeshi's room. She could hear chattering from the end of the hall. Picking up her pace, she found Flannery panicking and hyperventilating. Akahana was fanning her face and Aiko was rolling her eyes.

"What is going on?"

"Flannery-chan says she needs something blue, old, and borrowed and who knows what" answered Akahana

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow at that. Aiko sighed and answered. "An American custom"

"Oh that is strange" chuckled Tsukiko

"I know it is" said Flannery "But it's something I would like to do"

"Let's do it for her sake" said Tsukiko leaving to her room and coming back with a blue lingerie lace. All the girls looked at her in shock. "What? I haven't used it. It's new."

Aiko was the first to compose herself and wanted to smack her sister upside the head. They were not questioning its used but the fact that she has it. Putting it on, Akahana let her borrow a bracelet that she placed around her ankle. Aiko left for her room and came back with a beautiful diamond headband.

"This was my mothers. It's old." Aiko placed it on Flannery's hair.

"You are ready" smiled Tsukiko "Let's go now"

They walked down the hallway to the stairs. Akahana heard voices and smiled. "The boys arrived"

"Good. I thought they would never get here" said Tsukiko giving a sigh of relief

Tala helped Akahana down the stairs. He chuckled at her clumsiness. "Does your brother need to carry you down the aisle?"

"Ha ha very funny!" Akahana smacked his arm. "I can't walk with a long dress! It wraps around my legs!"

Tala chuckled. "You look fine"

"I don't. This color does not go well with my hair." Akahana pouted. "It's too bad that you can't walk with me down the aisle."

Tala pressed his lips at her temple. "I may not walk with you in this wedding but in Kai and Tsukiko's wedding, I'll be sure to escort you down the aisle."

Tsukiko turned bright red at the mention about her yet to be dated wedding. Kai smirked and helped Tsukiko down from the stairs. She looked him over and smiled. "You look very handsome in a tuxedo"

Kai wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her forward. He pressed his lips against her ear. "You look beautiful"

She blushed. Every time Kai gave her compliment, she couldn't help but turn red. Sometimes it seemed that he did it on purpose to see her squirm. The butler cleared his throat to get their attention. He pointed at his watch. Tala nipped at Akahana's ear before walking her over to Akatsuki. He walked towards the small ball room that was after the big one, to sit with the rest of the guests.

They all moved to the great ball room to stand in front of the small and private ball room. The doors to the ball room opened. Akatsuki and Akahana went ahead. Tsukiko took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Kai turned to her in confusion to her behavior. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes, this is the first wedding I have attended."

Kai was puzzled. He as well as her came from prestige families, they were supposed to attend events like this at every opportunity. Then again, Takayoshi did not seem like the type to enjoy these types of events either. "Are you sure that is the only reason?"

She turned to him just as they began to walk inside the ball room. "It should be but…"

Tsukiko didn't know how to finish her sentence without telling him that she pictured her wedding day similar to this one. Probably with a smaller crowd since she didn't have a lot of relatives and neither did Kai. Also, rumor had it that men were afraid of commitment and the last thing she wanted was to scare him away. As she was ready to give him a false excuse, they stopped and parted ways. She watched Aiko walk in with a friend of their brother by her side.

She stood with the maids of honor. Which were Akahana, Aiko and herself. Flannery grew up in an orphanage. She was not sure if she had family or not but when she met Takeshi, he helped her figure out the whereabouts of her family. She was not surprised to find out that her family died in a car crash. The caretaker of the orphanage had mentioned that she had come after she had a car crash. She didn't believe the tale because she couldn't remember any of it. The answer to all her doubts came to the fact that she had fractured her head in the accident and forgotten most of her past. Through that small adventure of finding who she was and her family, she ended falling in love with her brother.

Tsukiko smiled when she watched her father escort her down the aisle. Flannery looked like she was ready to faint on the spot. Takayoshi patted her hand before placing her next to Takeshi.

By the request of Flannery, there were vows exchanged. Akahana took out a packet of tissues and passed them around. She as well as Tsukiko got emotional as the vows were said. Flannery tears also came about within hearing the love that Takeshi held for her. They placed golden bands on each other's ring fingers. Akahana and Akatsuki's parents walked up to the couple and presented them with a white lace entwined with a lace of clear crystals. Takeshi took Flannery's left hand with his own and the band was tied to their hands by the twin's parents.

"This band shall represent the pure love that you hold for one another and may it shine for many, many years to come"

The parents took a seat. Friends of Takeshi walked up to them and poured tea for the couple. The tea was made from the petals of white roses which meant love. Takeshi and Flannery sat down and drank from the cup. They thanked their friends for the offering and blessing.

They stood and faced their guests. Takeshi and Flannery bowed to them before turning to each other. Takeshi leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against hers. The guest bowed and curtsied before they applaud their union. The couple bowed again before they walked up the stairs to a small quarters to sign the documents that would unite them as husband and wife to the world.

When the couple descended the steps, hired photographers clicked away. The maids of honor threw white rose petals at the couple. The Toushiro family walked up the stairs and stood beside the couple for photos. Takayoshi motioned for Kai to come and join them for a photograph. The Kumori family was next. Finally it was Takeshi's closest friends.

While photographs were being taken, the other guests were being ushered to the great ball room to celebrate and drink Champaign. Tables had been placed to surround the dance floor. Food was being served just as the Kumori and Toushiro family was coming out to sit with the rest of the guest. After a few minutes, the married coupled appeared and every one stood to welcome them. The couple bowed before they were seated at the center facing every one.

- - - Tsukiko smiled at how Takeshi's friends flocked all over the married couple. She was happy that her brother had made so many friends. He had been a solitary person while they had lived here as young children. Never brought a friend home or spoke of any friends he had. The only real friend he had back then was their sister Aiko.

Speaking of Aiko, she was dancing a waltz with one of them. The young man who walked her down the aisle to be more précised. She watched as Akahana nearly dragged Tala to dance with her. Akatsuki was smirking along with his parents. She turned to her group of invites. Hilary looked like she wanted to join in as well but seemed reluctant to ask any of the boys to dance with her. Tyson was still eating desert with Max. Kenny was more interest with what was going around him. For once not bringing his laptop.

She felt a hand take hold of hers and looked at its owner. Tsukiko smiled. She stood and walked with Kai to the dance floor. She placed her left hand on his shoulder blade just as he was placing his right hand on her lower back. He took her other hand and began to waltz. She forced herself not to look down at her feet. It had been a while since she had danced a waltz and didn't want to ruin this by a misstep, not when Kai asked her to dance.

He gave her a small twirl before bring her back to him. She smiled at him and found him smirking down at her. They turned to the loud giggled and they found Tala twirling Akahana endlessly around him. They seemed to having fun without realizing that they were being watched.

There was a chime and they all turned to the center of the table. Every one cleared the dance floor and walked back to their tables.

"Now for the first dance of the couple along with the closest family couples and chosen friends"

Tsukiko stood along with Kai. Akatsuki took his twin sister's hand and stood up. Takayoshi took Mai's hand and headed to the center as well as the twins parents. Another married couple from Takeshi's group of friends joined them. They all stood in a large circle, facing each other. Tsukiko along with the others looked at the small stage behind the center table. Aiko was being helped up by her escort. She faced the group once she was in front of the microphone.

She was about to sing the song that the Toushiro ancestors sung for each bonding ceremony. It had become an unbroken tradition. The women of the family were the ones to sing it. In this wedding, it was Aiko's turn. When Aiko got married, it would be Tsukiko's turn to sing it.

Bowing, she took a deep breath.

The blood-stained sunlight

Sets everything alight, right now and long ago

Is the image that it draws in the twilight

Only something far beyond my reach?

They started with a slow waltz around Takeshi and Flannery. The married couple dance in the circle along with the rhythm.

If I lose even more than I already have

Tell me how I'm supposed to go on living

Just stain me a little more

And then, I'll be the only one hurting

And even if all else were to go astray

The song of truth will play on in my heart

The tempo of the waltz increased. The circling of the couple became faster. The men spun their partners. The dresses could be heard whooshing and flapping.

The fight will probably continue

Which path is the one that matters right now?

I became reckless

There were many things I overlooked

Like that gentle smile someone had

They slowed down. The married couples circling, twisted their hands together. A symbol of unity. Akatsuki and Akahana placed their palms against the other. A symbol of connection between family or friends. This went as well for Takayoshi and Mai. Tsukiko and Kai twisted their lower arms in a half unity. Being engaged and yet to be married.

As long as I understand eternity

And the deepest darkness

Even the darkest pain will go away someday

And that's how I have been stained

The tempo increased once again. They waltz at a faster pace around Flannery and Takeshi. The men spun their partners. The fluttering of the dresses made a sight to see.

Once long ago, I saw a castle in the sky

And I shall reach it one day

With the song of truth leading the way

The men lifted their partners and spun in a moving circle before placing them down and spinning them around them. Their dresses making an incredible pattern.

As long as I understand eternity

And the deepest darkness

Even the darkest pain will go away someday

The song of truth will play on in my heart

Takeshi lifted Flannery and spun her around. The men spinning the girls and women around them as they kept moving in a circle, surrounding the married couple. Their dresses flowing round and around.

Stain me even more than I have been before

Just stain me a little more

I'll let the song of truth lead the way

The tempo slowed. The spinning came to a slow stop. The pairings all faced Takeshi and Flannery. They bowed and welcome the new couple. Blessing them with peace and prosperity in their journey ahead. The married couple bowed in return. They all turned to Aiko and bowed. She bowed as well. They all bowed to the rest of the guests.

They all walked back to their tables and sat down. Hilary bombarded Tsukiko and Akahana with questions. Tsukiko answered all of them and explained some of its history as well. The group seemed fascinated with how far the bonding waltz went. "The song is strange but it seemed to fit the atmosphere in the past."

"The dresses as well. If the dresses from the past were used now, it would be all the more beautiful." Said Akahana with a twinkle in her eyes

"Then there are the people that are part of it. Since my father was born a single child, the bonding waltz for his wedding was small. The more people that are involved the better the waltz will be."

"For instance your future wedding" said Tala smirking

Tsukiko blushed. "I do hope so. My siblings will attend and the twins will be a part of it as well. Hopefully by then they will be engaged."

Tsukiko smirked as she looked at Tala. His smirk gone as soon as she had considered engagement for the twins. Akatsuki didn't say anything. Akahana on the other hand turned red and looked anywhere but at Tala or made eye contact with any one. Kai smirked while Tsukiko laughed. Hilary giggled. The other boys seemed confused.

"I'm also hoping the some other people get to know one another _a lot_ better" said Tsukiko pacing a glance at Tyson and Hilary

Hilary caught the glance and looked away. She hoped that Tyson didn't get the meaning of Tsukiko's words. It seemed the bluenette didn't get the meaning and wouldn't for another year or so. Another waltz played. Kai took her hand and walked her towards the center.

They looked at each other before they began to move with the rest. Kai placed his face beside her ear. "Do you want a wedding like this?"

"Yes but outside with the grass picking at our feet and with a lot more people. Smiles and laughter filling the room. With my siblings' children running around us."

Kai looked down at her. A smile was decorating her face. She looked up at him and seemed to smile even more at the sight of him. He pressed her closer. They moved to the rhythm of the music. Kai spun her once and pulled her to him just as the song ended.

"You would like that Kai?"

"It sounds perfect" Kai whispered. "You can count on it"

Tsukiko grinned. She wrapped her arms around him and pecked at his lips.

**The End**

* * *

**The final song was Shinjitsu no Uta by Do As Infinity.**

**Thank you my dear readers! Love you!  
**


End file.
